Mice & Ben
by Cat Mist
Summary: Après trois ans dans la station du Cygne, Amélie Huxley sort enfin à l'air libre, et part rejoindre les baraquements, sans se douter que tous les membres du projet Dharma ont été exterminés. Mais bien sûr, Ben va l'accueillir en l'assurant du contraire...
1. Retour aux baraquements

**Mice & Ben**

Assise dans l'herbe verte, la petite fille observait la pâquerette qu'elle venait de cueillir. Elle avait coincé sa tige entre ses mains et, faisant glisser celles-ci l'une contre l'autre, elle riait de voir la fleur tournoyer aussi vite.

- Regarde, papa, comme c'est joli ! s'enthousiasma l'enfant, en tendant ses bras vers le ciel bleu azur, pour que l'adulte qui se tenait debout à côté d'elle puisse mieux voir le spectacle.

L'homme sourit. Une légère brise remua les mèches de cheveux bruns qui lui tombaient sur le front ; ses yeux bleus, pleins d'attention, ne quittaient pas sa fille.

- Tu crois qu'il aime ça ? questionna celle-ci.

Sur ce, elle approcha la pâquerette du lapin blanc couché en face d'elle. L'animal, de sa truffe rose, renifla la fleur quelques secondes, mais il ne sembla pas la trouver à son goût, car il finit par s'en détourner, avant de s'éloigner par petits bonds.

- Oh ! s'exclama la fillette, visiblement émue.

Elle voulut se remettre debout, pour partir à sa poursuite, mais son père la rassura :

- Ne t'inquiète pas. Regarde ! dit-il, en s'accroupissant, pour être à hauteur de l'enfant.

Il ouvrit le sac de toile marron qu'il portait en bandoulière, et en sortit une carotte.

- Tu vois, Alex ? fit-il, tandis que le lapin revenait sur ses pas, attiré par l'odeur de la carotte. J'ai toujours un plan !

**Plan 1 :  
**_Retour aux baraquements_

Cela faisait bien cinq minutes que l'on cognait furieusement à la porte. A l'intérieur, la station était en effervescence : ses quatre occupants, en tenue Dharma beige, couraient de tous les côtés, désemparés. Ils se précipitaient d'une pièce à l'autre, portant à bout de bras des piles de livres, du linge propre, quelques provisions, qu'ils se hâtaient de fourrer dans de gros sacs à dos. L'un des membres de l'équipe, le plus âgé, quitta les autres pour se diriger vers l'endroit d'où provenaient les tambourinements.

- Bien ! s'exclama-t-il, à l'adresse de ses coéquipiers. Je vais aller leur ouvrir. Tant pis si nous ne pouvons pas tout emporter.

- Attendez, Dr Chambertain ! s'écria un garçon aux cheveux blonds. N'oubliez pas de mettre votre combinaison et votre masque !

- C'est vrai, ça, acquiesça un autre garçon qui, lui, avait les cheveux bruns. Rappelez-vous ce qui est arrivé à William !

A ce nom, la seule fille de l'équipe, agenouillée devant une couchette sur laquelle elle achevait de remplir sa sacoche, baissa la tête et avala sa salive. Elle se releva subitement, passa la sangle de son sac autour du cou, et marcha avec résolution pour rejoindre Chambertain. Celui-ci commençait déjà à enfiler une combinaison jaune, très ample et à la texture plastique. Le jeune homme aux cheveux blonds arriva lui aussi pour présenter à Chambertain un fusil à canon scié qu'il était allé chercher dans l'armurerie.

- Prenez-le, au cas où, dit-il. On ne sait jamais qui est derrière cette porte. Ce ne sont peut-être pas eux...

- Très bien, pose-le ici ! répondit Chambertain, en remontant énergiquement sa fermeture à glissière de poitrine, avec un ZIIIP ! sonore.

Mais avant qu'il ne recouvre sa tête de la capuche jaune, la jeune fille s'interposa :

- C'est moi qui vais leur ouvrir, déclara-t-elle d'un ton catégorique.

A son tour, elle saisit une combinaison, dont elle commença à se revêtir.

- Pardon ?

- Après ce qui est arrivé la dernière fois, expliqua-t-elle, je pense que c'est à moi d'aller ouvrir.

- Pas question ! C'est beaucoup trop dangereux, Amélie ! Tu restes ici, avec les autres ! trancha Chambertain, en se munissant d'un masque à gaz.

Il eut quelque peu de mal à le fixer sur son visage, car les sangles d'attache, en caoutchouc noir, n'étaient vraiment pas pratiques à passer derrière la tête. Lorsqu'il fut entièrement équipé, portant sur le dos une énorme bouteille à oxygène et un fusil qui le clouaient littéralement au sol, il adressa un dernier regard décisif à Amélie. Elle put lire dans ses yeux marron, visibles à travers la vitre de son masque, toute sa détermination, et comprit qu'elle ne pourrait aller contre sa décision. Après tout, c'était lui le chef...

- Bien, répéta celui-ci, en commençant à tourner le volant qui permettait l'ouverture de la première porte du sas. N'oubliez pas de vous préparer, vous aussi, si jamais ce sont bien eux.

Une fois seul à l'intérieur du sas, après que la porte se soit fermée derrière lui dans un KLANG ! retentissant, il prit son fusil entre ses gants noirs et l'arma. Son coeur tambourinait dans sa poitrine, à mesure qu'il s'approchait de la seconde porte, toujours frappée du dehors avec obstination. C'étaient eux. Ca ne pouvait être qu'eux. Chambertain en avait la conviction. Mais lorsqu'il actionna la porte et qu'il l'ouvrit sur la verdure extérieure, il prit ses précautions et mit directement son fusil en joue.

Il crut alors se retrouver en face d'un miroir : l'homme qui se tenait devant lui portait la même combinaison jaune grotesque, le même masque à gaz, et pointait le même fusil dans sa direction. Les deux individus restèrent ainsi à se viser à bout portant, sur la défensive, et à se dévisager l'un l'autre.

- Quand un bonhomme de neige en rencontre un autre, commença Chambertain, qui sentait son fusil trembler entre ses mains, qu'est-ce qu'ils se disent ?

L'homme en face de lui baissa alors son arme.

- Ca sent la carotte, répondit-il.

Chambertain n'en crut pas ses yeux ni ses oreilles. Un raz-de-marée de joie le submergea. Il se retourna instantanément et courut dans le sas en s'écriant :

- Waouuuuuh ! Ca y est, les gars ! Ce sont bien eux ! Finissez de ranger vos affaires, on s'en va !

Son euphorie était telle qu'il ne remarqua même pas qu'à sa suite entrait non seulement l'homme qui l'avait menacé avec un fusil, mais aussi un autre individu - probablement son coéquipier - pareillement affublé d'une combinaison jaune. L'hystérie de Chambertain se propagea à travers la première porte hermétique qu'il avait poussée. Bientôt, celle-ci s'ouvrit à la volée et ses trois compagnons envahirent le sas en criant des « Hourra ! Hourra ! », « Nous sommes sauvés ! », « Béni soit le Seigneur ! », « Je vais pouvoir revoir Vickyyy ! ». Tous avaient revêtu leur combinaison jaune et levaient les bras au ciel, comme de gros canaris prêts à s'envoler, battant des ailes avec des bruits de sac plastique. Ils dansaient et sautillaient sur place, autant que le leur permettaient leur lourde bouteille à oxygène et les sacs pleins à craquer qui ballottaient sur leurs épaules. Quand les deux nouveaux venus virent arriver vers eux tous ces énergumènes, ils écarquillèrent les yeux de stupéfaction.

- Alors c'est vous, les remplaçants ? interrogea Amélie, pleine d'engouement. Ca alors ! Si vous saviez depuis combien de temps on vous attend ! On vous a laissé quelques cookies, dans le fond de la réserve.

- Je ne comprends pas, dit alors le remplaçant armé. Nous sommes bien à la station du Cygne ?

- Oui, oui, c'est ça, la station du Cygne, confirma la jeune fille, en hochant vigoureusement la tête - ce qui, avec son masque à gaz et le tuyau qui sortait de sa bouche, avait un aspect ridicule.

- Alors comment se fait-il que vous soyez quatre à l'avoir habitée ? Cette station a été conçue pour n'abriter que _deux_ occupants !

- Eh bien, comme le dit l'expression, intervint Chambertain, en levant son index d'un air savant, « Plus on est de fous, plus on rit ! ». Hé hé hé ! D'ailleurs, il aurait fallu dire à celui qui a construit cette station de rajouter quelques couchettes, car ce n'est pas évident quand il n'y en a que deux, et qu'on se retrouve à quatre à l'intérieur.

En face de lui, l'homme qui tenait le fusil devint blanc de rage.

- Je suis Stuart Radzinsky, s'énerva-t-il, et c'est _moi_ qui ai conçu cette station !

- Enchanté ! Je m'appelle Patrick Chambertain. Et vous ? fit-il, en s'adressant à l'autre remplaçant, resté muet jusqu'à présent.

- Kelvin Inman.

- Ravi de vous connaître ! Dites-moi, font-ils toujours de cette délicieuse langouste que j'ai eu l'occasion de déguster il y a trois ans de ça, à la cafétéria des baraquements ?

Radzinsky fronça les sourcils.

- Ah ! Mais il semblerait que mes amis aient passé outre les présentations, constata Chambertain, en voyant la seconde porte du sas se refermer sur ses camarades, qui étaient déjà en train de chanter dehors. Ah ah ah ! Pressés de partir, ces trois-là ! Mais je les comprends ! Allez ! Namasté ! salua l'homme, en ouvrant à nouveau la porte qui donnait sur la liberté. Merci, et... bonne chance !

KLANG !

Désormais seuls à l'intérieur du sas obscur, Radzinsky et Inman se regardèrent l'un l'autre, avec perplexité. Puis Kelvin rompit le silence :

- Tu crois qu'ils sont au courant que tous les autres du projet Dharma sont morts depuis trois ans ?

~::

C'était un spectacle singulier : au milieu de la jungle, si verdoyante, quatre individus en combinaison jaune dansaient et bondissaient parmi les arbres. Les deux garçons, le blond et le brun, tournoyaient autour des palmiers, enlaçant leur tronc poilu avec un bras, ce qui les aidait à mieux pivoter. La jeune fille faisait la toupie, en tournant sur elle-même et en écartant les bras, la tête levée pour admirer le bleu du ciel.

Le docteur Chambertain, lui, regardait ses compagnons d'un oeil à la fois amusé et bienveillant. Il tenait dans ses mains un plan de l'île et une boussole qui leur avaient été remis le jour de leur arrivée par le sous-marin. Le jour même, à vrai dire, où ils s'étaient retrouvés enfermés dans la station du Cygne. C'était il y a trois ans... Mais tous les quatre se connaissaient depuis plus longtemps encore.

Ils venaient du même lycée : le meilleur de la ville de Portland. Patrick Chambertain, titulaire d'un doctorat en analyse, y enseignait les mathématiques. Alors âgé de quarante-trois ans, il avait remarqué dans sa classe de terminale trois élèves qui brillaient tout particulièrement. Ces trois perles s'appelaient Gregory Thomson, Max Wakefield, et Amélie Huxley. Ils excellaient dans toutes les matières, mais ce qu'ils préféraient, c'étaient les sciences. Les mathématiques, la physique et la chimie n'avaient aucun secret pour eux, et ils se destinaient tous trois à des études d'ingénierie. Aussi le docteur Chambertain, lorsqu'il eut connaissance du projet Dharma grâce à son ami et collègue, le professeur Horace Goodspeed, s'empressa-t-il de proposer à ses trois meilleurs élèves de l'accompagner pour un stage à portée scientifique incontestable, sur une île mystérieuse du Pacifique sud. Les trois intéressés, après des examens de fin d'année qui ne furent pour eux qu'une simple formalité et qui leur assurèrent à chacun une place dans une prestigieuse université américaine, acceptèrent avec enthousiasme la proposition de leur enseignant, et quittèrent avec lui le continent, pour intégrer le projet Dharma.

Certes, Chambertain avait été loin de s'imaginer qu'une fois sur l'île, il passerait trois ans enfermé dans un bunker, à appuyer sur un bouton toutes les 108 minutes. Mais en plus de sa passion pour les mathématiques, il s'adonnait également à la physique, et raffolait d'électromagnétisme. Il avait percé le secret de la station et conclu que si l'on n'appuyait pas sur ce bouton toutes les 108 minutes, une immense quantité d'énergie électromagnétique risquait d'être libérée et de mettre en péril l'humanité tout entière. La seule question qui était restée sans réponse était la suivante : pourquoi toutes les 108 minutes ? Pourquoi pas toutes les 109 ? Cette énigme avait mobilisé toutes ses facultés intellectuelles (et Dieu sait qu'elles étaient nombreuses !). Il s'était lancé dans des calculs d'une complexité extrême pour mener à bien cette démonstration mathématique. Il avait oeuvré pour l'amour de l'art.

Mais voyant qu'il s'amusait, il n'avait pas voulu laisser moisir ses précieux élèves, ni voir leur cerveau se ratatiner dans l'inaction. Il leur avait apporté toute sa collection de bouquins de maths, physique et chimie, de quoi les occuper pendant de longs mois. Ainsi, ses étudiants favoris avaient passé les trois dernières années à compléter, grâce à lui, leurs connaissances en algèbre linéaire, à apprendre de nouvelles lois de la physique - vues seulement à l'université dont ils avaient été si brutalement privés -, et à s'entraîner sur une pléthore d'exercices et de problèmes.

La tête remplie à ras bord de toutes ces équations, il était bien normal que ces pauvres jeunes gens - qui avaient maintenant atteint l'âge de vingt-et-un ans et guère profité de la vie jusque-là - débordent d'allégresse à l'idée d'être enfin lâchés en pleine nature. Sans compter l'isolement du bunker, qui avait sans doute porté un coup sur leur système nerveux. Oui, c'était certain, se dit Chambertain, en voyant deux de ses compagnons danser la valse en s'esclaffant dans leur masque à gaz : l'enfermement les avait rendus fous. Peut-être faudrait-il longtemps avant qu'ils se réaccoutument à la vie en société...

- D'après le plan, déclara l'enseignant, il suffit de continuer à remonter vers le nord pour arriver aux baraquements.

Ce qu'il omettait de leur dire, c'était qu'il y en avait pour au moins dix kilomètres de marche, et qu'avec une seule bouteille d'air comprimé chacun, ils risqueraient de tomber en panne d'oxygène en cours de route... Mais Chambertain ne voulut pas détruire la bonne humeur ambiante : ses élèves avaient l'air si heureux.

- J'espère qu'il y aura des frites, à la cafétéria ! s'exclama Amélie, en salivant déjà et en se demandant si elle les mangerait nature, avec de la mayonnaise ou avec du ketchup.

- Moi, la première chose que je fais en arrivant aux baraquements, dit Gregory - le garçon aux cheveux blonds -, je saute dans le sous-marin et je dis aux gens de Dharma de me ramener illico chez moi.

- C'est dommage, ça, fit remarquer Max. Je suis sûr que si on restait sur l'île, on serait affectés à une nouvelle station, encore plus chouette.

- C'est vrai, acquiesça Amélie. En trois ans, ils ont dû construire plein de nouvelles stations, et mettre au point plein de nouvelles expériences !

- Ah ouais ? lança Gregory, avec une touche d'ironie. Et ce serait quoi, notre nouvelle mission ? Appuyer sur un bouton toutes les 108 secondes ?

- Au moins on ne s'ennuierait pas.

La marche continua paisiblement. Les trois étudiants s'étaient calmés, car le poids de leur bouteille et de leurs sacs à dos commençait à se faire ressentir. Leurs rires et leurs chants avaient laissé place aux gazouillis des oiseaux, aux croassements d'une rainette lointaine, et aux bruits de feuilles et de branches écrasées sous leurs pas.

- C'est bizarre, quand même, qu'ils ne soient pas venus nous chercher avec leur minibus, fit Amélie. C'était drôlement pratique, le jour de notre arrivée, pour nous amener aux baraquements... Vous en pensez quoi, Dr Chambertain ?

Mais le docteur Chambertain était perdu dans ses calculs : « Voyons, sachant que la consommation moyenne d'une personne est de 20 litres d'air par minute et que la capacité d'une bouteille, après gonflage à 200 bars, est de 2400 litres... ».

Voyant qu'elle n'obtenait pas de réponse, Amélie poursuivit son chemin. Les lianes à travers lesquelles elle tentait de se frayer un passage frappaient régulièrement la vitre de son masque à gaz. Derrière ce carreau, sur lequel se reflétait la végétation environnante, deux yeux couleur noisette observaient avec curiosité tout ce qui s'offrait à leur portée. Cela semblait si irréel ! Elle osait à peine y croire. Elle était libre, enfin ! Après trois ans de stress, à craindre d'arriver trop tard pour appuyer sur le bouton, à s'interroger sur l'utilité d'une telle opération, à se demander si vraiment, un jour, on viendrait les remplacer... Ah, que de fois elle s'était mise à sangloter et à taper des poings sur les murs, anéantie par le plus grand des désespoirs. Le pire, dans de tels moments, c'était que personne ne l'avait jamais réconfortée, car elle avait toujours su cacher ses larmes. Max et Gregory, de toute façon, n'avaient jamais vraiment remarqué les moments d'abattement de leur camarade ; tous les deux formaient une paire indissociable, ils étaient comme deux frères siamois, et leur hilarité perpétuelle faisait peu de cas du malheur des autres. Quant au docteur Chambertain... Jamais elle ne se serait laissé surprendre en train de pleurer par cet homme qu'elle estimait tant et auquel elle vouait une admiration sans faille. Elle cherchait toujours à se montrer forte et courageuse auprès de lui. Pourtant, il avait bien dû deviner la raison pour laquelle elle avait parfois les yeux rouges et gonflés. Mais il n'avait jamais insisté là-dessus. Par tact, sans doute. Ou bien par insensibilité, les mathématiques ayant asséché son coeur. Peut-être aussi parce qu'il la connaissait plus qu'elle ne le pensait, qu'il savait qu'elle était persévérante, et que ses larmes sécheraient d'elles-mêmes.

Il avait eu raison. Car voilà que ces trois années de souffrance s'évanouissaient enfin comme un mauvais songe, chassées par la clarté du soleil matinal. Des jours nouveaux attendaient Amélie. Elle n'avait qu'à tendre le bras pour caresser un avenir plein de promesses, qui ne pouvait lui apporter que du bonheur... A commencer par des frites bien dorées, à la cafétéria des baraquements !

- C'est encore loin ? gémit Max, au bout d'une heure de marche.

Chambertain ne répondit pas. Il était pâle comme un mort. Il continuait à avancer, mais toute vie l'avait quitté. Ses calculs l'avaient mené à une conclusion funeste : leur bouteille d'oxygène leur offrait deux heures d'autonomie ; désormais, ils n'en avaient plus que pour une heure à respirer. Ils n'atteindraient jamais les baraquements d'ici là...

Les trois étudiants s'inquiétèrent du silence de leur professeur. Lui qui était d'habitude si jovial...

- Quelque chose ne va pas ? demanda Max, tandis que Gregory tentait de lire par-dessus l'épaule de Chambertain la carte que celui-ci tenait toujours dans ses mains.

- Ouah ! s'exclama le blond, en s'arrêtant soudain de marcher. Je ne pensais pas que la station du Cygne et les baraquements étaient aussi éloignés ! Vous pensez que ça va aller, avec notre réserve d'oxygène ?

A ces mots fatidiques, le docteur Chambertain releva la tête pour observer le garçon avec un air de chien battu qui semblait dire : « Hélas ! ». Lorsqu'Amélie vit la désolation dans le regard de l'enseignant, son sang se glaça.

- Quoi ? s'alarma-t-elle. Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ?

- Vous... Vous pensez qu'on ne tiendra pas jusqu'aux baraquements ? paniqua Max.

- Je n'ai pas dit ça, répliqua enfin Chambertain, bien qu'il le pensât effectivement. Je sais juste qu'il ne nous reste plus qu'une heure d'oxygène, et que je n'ai pas la moindre idée de la distance à laquelle nous nous trouvons des baraquements.

- Alors qu'est-ce qu'on va faire ? s'affola Amélie.

- Il faut tirer une fusée de détresse, répondit Max de façon résolue.

- T'en as une ?

- Attends, je regarde.

Le garçon posa un de ses sacs à dos par terre et l'ouvrit. Mais voyant qu'il n'en sortait que des canettes de bière peintes du logo Dharma, la jeune fille se prit la tête entre ses deux mains et commença à délirer :

- Bon, très bien, quitte à mourir, autant que ce soit maintenant : ça m'évitera d'appréhender pendant une heure. J'enlève mon masque, c'est décidé. De toute façon, il me démangeait depuis tout à l'heure. Je n'ai jamais aimé ce machin-là.

- Non, arrête, Amélie ! s'écria Chambertain, en se jetant sur elle pour l'empêcher de commettre l'irréparable. Rappelle-toi ce qui est arrivé à William !

C'était le nom de trop. La jeune fille s'effondra à genoux dans l'herbe, et fondit en larmes dans son masque. Les hurlements hystériques de Gregory n'arrangeaient rien : « On va tous mouriiiiir ! » s'écriait-il, en agitant les bras d'une manière faussement horrifiée.

- Gregory, arrête ton cinéma ! se fâcha Chambertain. Ecoutez-moi tous ! J'ai des raisons de penser que si nous enlevons notre bouteille et que nous nous mettons à respirer à travers notre masque à gaz l'air qui nous entoure, il ne nous arrivera rien. Après tout, nous avons entendu des animaux vivre dans cette forêt. Or, jusqu'à preuve du contraire, ils consomment eux aussi de l'oxygène. Cela veut bien dire que l'air en est chargé.

L'enseignant marqua une pause pour observer ses élèves. Ils paraissaient tout sauf convaincus. Chambertain en conclut que trois années passées à étudier les mathématiques leur avaient sans doute fait oublier quelques bases de la biologie...

- Mais vous avez raison de vous méfier, reprit-il, car comme le disait ce bon vieil Euclide, hé hé hé ! « Ce qui est affirmé sans preuve peut être nié sans preuve ». C'est pourquoi je vais vous faire la démonstration de ce que j'avance, comme ça vous serez rassurés !

- Non, surtout pas ! hurla Max, voyant que son professeur s'apprêtait à débrancher l'embout du tuyau qui reliait son masque à sa bouteille.

- Pitié, ne faites pas ça !

- Eh bien, que vous arrive-t-il ? s'étonna Chambertain. C'est bien la première fois que je vous vois vouloir admettre un résultat aussi rapidement !

Amélie, le coeur battant à tout rompre, était médusée. Décidément, cet homme ne pouvait s'empêcher de parler le langage mathématique, même dans les situations les plus tragiques. Ah, la déformation professionnelle...

- Voilà ce que je vous propose, s'exclama le docteur Chambertain. Si jamais il m'arrive quoi que ce soit, vous aurez le droit de prendre ma bouteille d'oxygène et de vous la partager. Ainsi, chacun de vous pourra respirer vingt minutes de plus.

- Avec ça..., ironisa Gregory, en levant les yeux au ciel.

- Très bien. Max, je te laisse mes deux sacs à dos (« Ouch ! » fit le garçon, en recevant trente kilos dans les bras). Ils sont remplis de bouquins d'exercices, avec leur correction et autres distractions. Fais-en bon usage ! Amélie, je te donne ma carte et ma boussole. Guide tes camarades en marchant plein nord ! Ca ne devrait pas être trop compliqué... Quant à toi, Gregory, hé hé hé, je ne t'ai pas oublié, tu es aussi sur mon testament ! (aux rires de leur professeur, les trois élèves le regardèrent stupéfaits, se demandant s'il n'avait pas perdu la tête). Je te lègue mon fusil.

- Que voulez-vous que j'en fasse ?

- Tire-moi une balle dans le coeur, si tu vois que mon agonie dure trop longtemps.

Mais alors qu'il croyait saisir la sangle du fusil qu'il portait sur son épaule, Chambertain referma sa main sur le tuyau qui lui permettait de respirer, et l'arracha sans prévenir.

- Aaaaah ! Au secouuuuurs ! hurlèrent ses élèves.

« Faites quelque chose ! », « Il va être asphyxié ! », « Sa tête va exploser ! ».

Cependant, ils virent bientôt que leur professeur n'avait donné aucun signe de douleur. Il était simplement resté immobile, avec le tuyau débranché dans la main, et la surprise dans les yeux. Rien n'était arrivé. Respirant calmement, il regardait ses compagnons d'un air maintenant amusé.

- Ah ah ah ! Vous avez eu peur, hein ?

- Surtout moi, avoua Max, désormais soulagé. J'ai bien cru que j'allais devoir me trimbaler tous vos bouquins jusqu'aux baraquements...


	2. Marmelade

**Plan 2 :  
**_Marmelade_

Il devait bien être une heure de l'après-midi. Les quatre membres du projet Dharma avaient fini par sortir de la forêt, et arpentaient à présent le versant d'une colline. Au-dessus d'eux, le soleil tapait fort, et ils étaient en nage sous leur combinaison. Néanmoins, les trois étudiants s'estimaient heureux d'avoir pu, à l'instar de leur professeur, abandonner leur bouteille d'oxygène dans la jungle, et cela leur faisait un sacré poids en moins à porter sur le dos. Amélie avait même proposé aux autres d'enlever leur masque à gaz, persuadée que l'air extérieur n'avait plus rien de toxique. Mais Gregory s'était chargé de l'en dissuader, en lui évoquant encore une fois le sort de William.

Max, promenant son regard autour de lui pour admirer les beautés de la nature, aperçut bientôt en contrebas ce qui ressemblait en tous points à une décharge de bouteilles plastiques. Etonné, il stoppa sa marche : il n'arrivait pas à croire que les gens du projet Dharma puissent saccager un si bel endroit en y jetant leurs ordures.

- Regardez, dit-il, un peu amer. Cela doit signifier que l'on se rapproche des baraquements...

Ses amis s'arrêtèrent. Max ne put s'empêcher de descendre pour aller voir de plus près cette montagne de déchets.

- Ca alors ! s'étonna-t-il soudain. Mais ce ne sont pas des bouteilles ! Qu'est-ce que ça peut bien être ? On dirait des capsules !

Intrigués, ses camarades le suivirent jusqu'en bas. Le garçon avait retiré de la pile une sorte de cylindre transparent, aux deux extrémités hermétiquement closes par de gros bouchons plastiques bleus. Toutes les autres capsules étaient identiques. Elles semblaient contenir quelque chose.

- Ouvre-la ! s'empressa de dire Amélie, avant que Max ne s'exécute, avec un PLOP ! qui retentit lorsqu'il ôta le bouchon.

La capsule libéra un cahier roulé sur lui-même, à la couverture bleu marine, tachetée de blanc. Le logo Dharma y était dessiné.

- C'est bizarre, fit Gregory. On dirait les cahiers qu'on a utilisés pour faire nos exercices de maths, dans la station... Vous croyez que ce sont eux ? demanda-t-il sans réfléchir.

Après tout, la quantité de cahiers qu'ils avaient noircis de calculs au cours des trois dernières années s'accordait à peu près avec l'envergure de la montagne de capsules qui s'étendait devant leurs yeux.

- C'est impossible, objecta cependant Amélie. Je me rappelle avoir rempli bien plus de cahiers que ça.

- Oui, et d'ailleurs nous avons tout laissé à la station, fit remarquer Chambertain.

Max ouvrit le cahier et lut à voix haute les premières lignes qui se présentèrent :

- 0 800 : AH met les rondelles de carottes dans le mixeur.

Eberlué, il regarda ses compagnons sans rien comprendre.

- Continue, lui dit simplement Amélie, en fronçant les sourcils.

- 0 810 : MW passe à côté du plan de travail et renverse une casserole. 0 820 : AH ramasse la casserole en rouspétant. 0 830 : GT arrête la machine à laver et en sort ses chaussettes...

- Je n'arrive pas à y croire, lança Amélie, dont le visage s'était subitement convulsé.

- Quoi donc ? s'inquiéta Chambertain.

- AH ! MW ! GT ! s'écria-t-elle. Ce sont nos initiales ! AH pour Amélie Huxley, MW pour Max Wakefield, GT pour Gregory Thomson ! Et je parie que le cahier parle aussi d'un certain PC ! Ces notes se réfèrent au soir où je vous ai préparé une soupe à la carotte.

- Ah oui, se souvint Gregory. Celle qu'on a eu tant de mal à finir...

Amélie fit semblant de ne pas avoir entendu.

- On nous a espionnés ! reprit-elle, en fulminant. On a noté nos allées et venues sur ces carnets avant de les envoyer ici.

- Qui donc aurait pu faire une chose pareille ? s'étonna Gregory.

- A ton avis ? s'emporta Amélie, en montrant la couverture du cahier que Max parcourait toujours et en tapotant son index sur le logo Dharma. Crois-moi, dès qu'on sera de retour aux baraquements, je vais aller leur dire deux mots, et ça va barder ! C'est du voyeurisme !

Mais Chambertain et Max n'écoutaient guère les invectives de la jeune fille. L'enseignant avait dégoupillé une seconde capsule, curieux de savoir si on parlait de lui dans celle-ci, tandis que le garçon cherchait lui aussi dans son propre cahier les initiales de son professeur.

- Ca y est, j'ai trouvé ! lança-t-il. 0 960 : assis à l'ordinateur, PC fait des mots croisés.

- Quoi ? s'interloqua Gregory. Je croyais que vous étiez en pleine élaboration de votre démonstration mathématique sur la raison pour laquelle nous devions appuyer sur le bouton toutes les 108 minutes !

- Il faut bien se changer un peu les idées, se justifia Chambertain.

- 0 970, continua Max, AH fait tomber la tasse Mickey Mouse et s'empresse de cacher les débris dans le container à ordures.

- Quoi ? s'écria à nouveau Gregory, cette fois-ci plus abasourdi que jamais, à tel point qu'il arracha le cahier des mains de Max pour vérifier si c'était bien vrai. Ma tasse Mickey ! Et dire que je l'ai cherchée partout pendant des semaines ! J'en reviens pas que tu m'aies caché ça, Amélie !

La jeune fille était devenue rouge pivoine.

- Bon, ça suffit comme ça ! s'écria-t-elle, en s'emparant du cahier et en l'envoyant valser sur le tas de capsules.

- C'est vrai, trancha Chambertain. Ne nous attardons pas sur de telles futilités et poursuivons notre route !

Mais tandis que ses camarades se remirent en marche, Gregory, toujours fort contrarié, regarda le carnet que l'enseignant avait laissé tomber dans l'herbe. Certain d'y trouver d'autres révélations indiscrètes, il ramassa le cahier et le rangea subrepticement dans l'un de ses sacs.

::~

Au loin, le bruit d'un cours d'eau se faisait entendre, confortant nos amis dans l'idée qu'ils approchaient des baraquements. Enfin, parvenus au sommet d'une nouvelle colline, ils aperçurent la clôture à ultrasons. La joie regonfla leur coeur : ils allaient retrouver la civilisation, eux qui n'avaient pas croisé âme qui vive depuis leur sortie du Cygne !

Ils dévalèrent la pente du monticule et Max se précipita vers le pylône le plus proche. Laissant sa main en suspens au-dessus des touches du boîtier métallique, il se retourna vivement vers ses camarades et leur demanda :

- Alors ? C'est quoi, le code ?

- Comment pourrait-on s'en souvenir ? protesta Chambertain. La dernière fois que nous avons traversé ces pylônes, c'était il y a trois ans !

- Et quand bien même on s'en souviendrait, renchérit Amélie, ça ne servirait à rien : ils changent le code tous les jours !

- Mais avec un peu de chance, peut-être qu'ils ont repris le même code que la dernière fois ! lança Gregory. Je crois que ça commençait par un 1...

Max appuya sur la touche numérotée 1.

- Et après, y'avait pas un 7 ? dit-il.

- Ouais, ouais ! C'est ça ! Un 7 ! s'exclama Gregory, absolument certain.

De leur côté, Chambertain et Amélie se jetaient des regards sceptiques, se demandant si leurs compagnons n'étaient pas en train d'inventer le code au fur et à mesure.

- Après, je crois que c'était un 8...

- Ouais, ça me rappelle quelque chose, fit Max, en tapant 8. Et le dernier...

- Un 2 ? se hasarda Amélie, essayant d'entrer dans leur jeu.

- Non, non..., répondit Gregory (ce qui dépita la jeune fille). Je crois que ça se terminait par un 4...

- Oui, je pense aussi que c'était ça, confirma Max, en tapant le dernier chiffre, avant de se redresser pour observer l'espace entre les deux pylônes.

Evidemment, rien n'indiquait s'ils étaient bien désactivés.

- Il faudrait envoyer un cobaye, pour voir si les pylônes fonctionnent toujours..., dit Gregory. Dr Chambertain, vous étiez prêt à vous sacrifier, tout à l'heure, dans la jungle. Vous ne voudriez pas réessayer ?

L'enseignant fronça les sourcils, pas sûr d'avoir bien compris. Amélie, elle, était des plus choquées.

- Quoi ? s'offusqua-t-elle, en venant se placer entre Gregory et Chambertain, comme si elle craignait qu'une bagarre n'éclate entre les deux hommes. Après toutes les bonnes notes qu'il t'a mises, voilà comment tu traites ton prof de maths, espèce d'ingrat ?

- Du calme, intervint l'enseignant. Gregory a raison, il faut envoyer un cobaye... Mais évitons de choisir l'un d'entre nous. D'après ce que j'ai compris des explications qui m'ont été fournies il y a trois ans, la clôture envoie des ondes ultra haute fréquence, qui mettent en résonance notre cerveau, provoquant une hémorragie interne. Si nous parvenions à trouver quelque chose ayant la même consistance qu'un cerveau humain... Un melon serait l'idéal, mais je ne pense pas que l'on en trouve, par ici...

- Pourquoi pas une papaye ? proposa Amélie. J'en ai vues, tout à l'heure, dans un arbre, et ça a la même forme qu'un melon...

- Parfait ! Allez donc en cueillir le plus possible. Vous n'avez qu'à vider vos sacs à dos ici, comme ça vous pourrez les remplir de fruits là-bas. Moi, pendant ce temps, je vais étudier de plus près ces pylônes, pour voir si on ne peut pas désamorcer le système d'une autre manière...

Une demi-heure plus tard, les trois étudiants furent de retour à la clôture, leurs sacs chargés de papayes et d'autres fruits qu'ils avaient trouvés pendant leur cueillette.

- On a aussi rapporté quelques mangues, expliqua Max, mais je ne sais pas si ça marchera, avec le gros noyau qu'il y a à l'intérieur...

- Et il y avait également quelques noix de coco, tombées par terre, dit Amélie, qui en tenait justement une dans la main. Je les ai ramassées, au cas où... Elles peuvent toujours servir. La coque, en particulier, modélise bien la boîte crânienne !

- Oui, mais l'intérieur est vide... Ou du moins rempli de lait..., objecta Max.

- C'est pas grave, fit Gregory. Tant que ça modélise bien le cerveau d'Amélie...

Sans s'y attendre, le garçon se reçut une noix de coco en pleine tête, et s'étala de tout son long sur le sol, assommé. Amélie, une veine de sa tempe palpitant sous son masque, se frotta les gants.

- Allez, dit-elle, en sortant une papaye de sa sacoche et en s'approchant de la clôture. On fait un premier test ?

Sur ce, elle lança le fruit entre deux pylônes. Chose incroyable, la papaye, au lieu de traverser la clôture en retombant, resta suspendue dans les airs au niveau des deux poteaux métalliques. Une force invisible maintenait le fruit en lévitation, et à présent il se mettait à vibrer dangereusement.

- Oooooh ! s'enthousiasma la jeune fille, en avançant d'un pas pour mieux admirer le phénomène. La papaye entre en résonance !

POF ! Une giclée jaune orangée recouvrit la vitre du masque d'Amélie.

- Bien, fit Chambertain, en voyant son élève retirer d'un air écoeuré les débris de papaye qui dégoulinaient sur sa combinaison. De toute évidence, le code n'était pas le bon...

~::

A trois heures de l'après-midi, Amélie, Max et Gregory avaient imaginé un jeu qui promettait de les divertir pendant un bon moment. Tandis que l'un d'eux tapait sur le clavier une série de quatre chiffres qui lui passait par la tête, un autre sortait du sac à dos le fruit de son choix et le tendait au troisième, qui l'envoyait alors entre les deux pylônes. Une vingtaine de papayes et une dizaine de mangues explosèrent ainsi au même endroit, projetant dans les airs leur jus et leur chair, au milieu des rires enchantés des étudiants. Ces derniers recevaient régulièrement sur eux des éclats visqueux qui, avec la chaleur qu'il faisait, finissaient par coller sur leur combinaison ; mais cela s'ajoutait au charme de l'amusement. Seul le docteur Chambertain désapprouvait une telle perte de temps ; c'était pourquoi il avait été désigné par ses camarades pour être de corvée de cueillette. Ainsi mis à l'écart, occupé à leur chercher de nouveaux fruits à tester, il ne risquait plus de les interrompre dans leur distraction.

Lorsqu'il revint à la clôture, il crut bon devoir leur rappeler quelques notions de probabilité, leur expliquant par des calculs élémentaires qu'il y avait une chance sur dix mille de trouver correctement le code. Mais ses élèves ne l'écoutaient guère : ils s'amusaient tellement avec leurs papayes, qu'ils auraient presque maintenant regretté d'en voir une traverser la clôture sans éclater.

- Ne vous inquiétez pas, le rassura Max. On procède par ordre croissant, en incrémentant le nombre de un à chaque essai. Si on se dépêche un peu, on arrivera bien à trouver le code avant la tombée de la nuit !

A 16 heures, cependant, le jour commença à décliner, et ils n'avaient toujours pas réussi à neutraliser la clôture. Le docteur Chambertain, assis dans l'herbe, les bras entourant ses genoux repliés, regardait ses élèves d'un air atterré : il avait du mal à concevoir comment on pût envisager de faire exploser dix mille papayes en une journée.

A 17 heures, le soleil disparut derrière une colline, et l'entrain des trois étudiants les quitta par la même occasion. Las, ils allèrent s'asseoir à côté de leur professeur et ruminèrent de sombres pensées. Chambertain jeta un coup d'oeil aux sacs à dos : quelques fruits avaient été épargnés...

A 18 heures, les lieux étaient plongés dans l'obscurité. Les quatre individus, eux, étaient plongés dans l'abattement. Ils se demandaient bien pourquoi personne n'était venu les chercher... Au-dessus de leur tête : les étoiles... et une nuée de fourmis volantes, attirées par le jus et les morceaux de fruits qui collaient à leur combinaison.

Subitement, Amélie eut un éclair de génie.

- Je sais ! s'écria-t-elle, en se levant sans prévenir et en courant vers un pylône. Ca ne peut être que ça !

- Qu'est-ce que tu tapes ? voulut savoir Gregory, intrigué.

- 4 8 15 16 23 42 ! énuméra Amélie, qui se souvenait de la suite de nombres qu'ils avaient dû taper pendant trois ans.

- C'est pas un peu long, comme code ?

Mais la jeune fille avait déjà saisi une noix de coco et la lança entre les deux pylônes. Le fruit explosa instantanément.

- Ah non, alors ! s'énerva Amélie, en tapant du pied. J'étais persuadée que ça marcherait !

Ses trois compagnons, restés assis pour observer le spectacle, clignaient des yeux avec perplexité. Ils devaient se l'avouer : cette giclée de lait blanc, sur le fond noir de la nuit, avait eu un certain aspect esthétique...

::~

A 20 heures, la faim se fit durement ressentir. Hélas, nos amis ne pouvaient que convoiter la nourriture qu'ils avaient emportée en quittant le Cygne, et non pas la manger, car pour cela il leur aurait fallu retirer leur masque à gaz... A court d'idées, Amélie demanda à son professeur pourquoi ils ne tenteraient pas de traverser la clôture, le plus simplement du monde ; après tout, leur combinaison les protégeait des ondes radioactives ; peut-être les protégerait-elle aussi des ultrasons de la clôture ? Cependant, Chambertain repoussa sa proposition d'un ton catégorique :

- C'est impossible, dit-il. Les ultrasons et les rayons gamma n'appartiennent pas du tout à la même gamme de fréquences. Souviens-toi de l'exercice 12 du chapitre 44 !

Soudain, Gregory se releva et pointa son index droit devant lui en criant :

- Regardez ! Regardez ! Là-bas ! Il y a quelque chose qui bouge !

Tous se mirent debout et regardèrent dans la direction indiquée. En effet, au-delà des pylônes, à une vingtaine de mètres de là, une masse blanche, éclairée par la lune, était tapie dans l'herbe. Cette chose, qui ressemblait à une boule de poils, sautilla bizarrement.

- Oh ! Un lapin ! s'exclama Chambertain, qui attrapa son fusil et visa à brûle-pourpoint.

- Mais qu'est-ce que vous faites ? s'écria Amélie.

PAN !

- Ca nous fera un civet ! répondit l'homme, qui avait pourtant manqué son coup.

Il arma de nouveau son fusil et le remit en joue.

- Arrêtez, vous êtes fou ! s'horrifia la jeune fille, en se précipitant vers l'enseignant pour l'empêcher de continuer. Ce lapin ne vous a rien fait !

- C'est vrai ! renchérit Max. Et après, comment voulez-vous qu'on aille le chercher, si on ne peut même pas traverser la clôture ?

PAN ! Le lapin détala à toutes vitesses et disparut dans l'obscurité.

- Raté ! pesta Chambertain.

A cet instant précis, un bruit profond et strident sortit de la forêt derrière eux, emplissant les airs et faisant vibrer le sol. Tous les quatre se retournèrent en même temps, terrifiés.

- Qu'est-ce que c'était ? se récria Gregory, qui sentait son rythme cardiaque s'accélérer.

- Ca venait de la jungle... On aurait dit un dinosaure ! répondit Max.

Derrière la vitre de leur masque à gaz, leurs yeux étaient grands ouverts. Chambertain avait resserré ses doigts sur le fusil qu'il tenait, mais il ne savait que viser. Ils virent alors des arbres se faire déraciner devant eux par cette chose qui se rapprochait de plus en plus.

- Oh mon Dieu ! s'affola Amélie. Ca fonce droit sur nous ! Qu'est-ce qu'on fait ?

- Je vous avais bien dit que c'était un dinosaure !

- C'est cet imbécile qui l'a attiré avec ses coups de feu ! hurla Gregory, en agrippant Chambertain par un pan de sa combinaison, au niveau du cou, et en le secouant de toutes ses forces - mais l'enseignant restait tétanisé d'effroi. Maintenant, il a intérêt à nous couvrir, parce qu'on n'a pas moyen de s'enfuir, avec les pylônes derrière nous !

Les quatre individus étaient effectivement pris au piège, coincés entre la forêt et la clôture à ultrasons. Leurs chances de survie étaient quasi nulles. Tout ce qu'il leur restait à faire, c'était choisir entre une mort par hémorragie cérébrale et un supplice inconnu que ce monstre leur réservait pour le moment où il les aurait atteints. Amélie, qui n'aimait pas les surprises, opta pour la première solution, car au moins elle était sûre du résultat.

Ses amis, la voyant courir droit vers la clôture pour se suicider, réalisèrent que c'était la fin des haricots. A la seconde où ils la virent passer au travers sans séquelles, tout se retourna dans leur tête, et le monstre jaillit de la forêt.

Amélie, poussée par son élan, s'affala sur les genoux, de l'autre côté de la clôture. Hagarde, elle n'y comprenait rien. Entendant des hurlements venant de derrière, elle se retourna pour voir sprinter vers elle ses camarades, poursuivis par une épaisse fumée, plus noire que la nuit elle-même. Les trois garçons franchirent indemnes les pylônes, avant de se jeter à plat ventre dans l'herbe. Gregory et Max se recouvrirent la tête de leurs mains pour se protéger, tandis que le docteur Chambertain se renversa sur le dos, arma précipitamment son fusil et le dressa vers le monstre. Mais au lieu de fondre sur lui, la créature se heurta à ce qui sembla être une gigantesque paroi invisible, créée par les pylônes.

Toujours dans sa position vulnérable, couché sur le dos, Chambertain observait avec des yeux horrifiés ce panache de fumée ténébreuse qui se reflétait sur la vitre de son masque à gaz. Le monstre paraissait lutter contre la barrière protectrice, qui l'empêchait de continuer plus avant. Enfin, au bout de quelques instants, il lâcha prise, et s'en retourna dans la forêt, aussi vite qu'il en était sorti.

Haletant, Chambertain tentait de comprendre ce qui était arrivé. Cependant, il était encore trop sonné pour cela. Il reposa sa tête contre le sol et attendit que son pouls se calme. Mais pour clore les événements de la soirée, des bruissements d'herbes et de brindilles se firent entendre à sa droite, et l'homme pivota la tête de ce côté. Un petit museau rose et deux yeux rouges se collèrent contre la vitre de son masque.

- Aaaaaaah !

~::

- Après des recherches approfondies dans le potager, Flora partit inspecter chaque pièce de la maison : elle regarda sous les meubles, dans le placard, sous les draps des lits... En vain : son lapin Bunny restait introuvable. Le soir venu, elle se laissa gagner par l'inquiétude et demanda à son père : « Crois-tu qu'il reviendra un jour ? J'ai peur qu'il ne se soit enfui pour toujours... Et si jamais il était allé dans la ferme d'à côté et s'était fait dévorer par le gros chien de M. Johnson ? ». « Ne crains rien », lui répondit son père, qui était un homme fort optimiste. « Je suis sûr que Bunny n'est pas loin. Tu sais, il y a quelques semaines de cela, j'ai deviné l'existence d'une confrérie de souris, qui vivent cachées parmi nous dans cette maison depuis des décennies. Elles en connaissent tous les recoins, y compris certains passages secrets qui mènent au jardin, et se transmettent leur savoir de génération en génération. Si Bunny s'est perdu, les souris sauront le retrouver et le raccompagner jusqu'ici ». Disant cela, le père de Flora entendit comme de petits grattements contre la porte d'entrée. « Oh oh ! », se réjouit-il gaiement. « Et si c'étaient elles qui revenaient ? ». A son tour, Flora prêta l'oreille : cela ne pouvait faire de doute, c'étaient bien des grattements ! Tout sourire, elle se dépêcha d'aller ouvrir, et quelle ne fut pas sa surprise lorsqu'elle découvrit sur le seuil son lapin Bunny entouré par une escorte de petites souris. Les retrouvailles furent des plus émouvantes, mais aussi des plus joyeuses, car Bunny avait finalement ramené à Flora de nouveaux amis.

Les yeux bleus de Ben, derrière les lunettes rondes qu'il mettait toujours pour la lecture, quittèrent les pages du livre qu'il tenait dans ses mains, pour venir se poser sur Alex. La fillette s'était endormie, bien au chaud sous sa couette, au milieu de ses deux peluches favorites qui partageaient son lit : un lapin blanc et un ourson. Le jeune homme, assis à côté d'elle, la regarda tendrement. Les petits poings de l'enfant étaient refermés sur l'ourlet de la couverture qu'elle avait remontée jusqu'à son menton. La lumière tamisée qui émanait de sa lampe de chevet éclairait son doux visage, encadré de mèches brunes. Ben referma le livre de contes. Ce soir-là, il avait dû trouver une histoire adaptée aux péripéties de la journée ; car malgré les carottes qu'il avait sorties de son sac pour retenir le lapin avec lequel s'était amusée Alex dans la matinée, l'animal avait fini par décamper, sans laisser de trace, abandonnant la fillette dans un certain désarroi.

Ben reposa le bouquin sur la table de chevet et se leva doucement. Il se pencha au-dessus de sa fille et l'embrassa sur le front. Puis il éteignit la lampe, avant de quitter la chambre sans faire de bruit. Refermant silencieusement la porte, la tête baissée vers la poignée, il songea à ce qu'il allait faire... Lorsque soudain, il entendit quelqu'un frapper à la porte d'entrée.

Il releva subitement les yeux et fixa, stupéfait, la planche de bois devant lui. Il était neuf heures du soir. Qui donc pouvait bien lui rendre visite à une heure pareille ?

Il crut bon aller ouvrir sans prendre de précaution particulière. C'était peut-être Richard qui lui apportait un mot de Jacob... Ou bien était-ce la confrérie des souris ? pensa-t-il ironiquement.

Lorsqu'il ouvrit la porte, il tomba des nues. Face à lui, éclairé par la lumière extérieure qui illuminait la terrasse, se tenait un individu vêtu d'une ample combinaison jaune et au visage dissimulé derrière un masque à gaz. Jamais Ben ne se serait attendu à un tel visiteur. Etait-ce une blague ? Il tâcha de cacher sa surprise, mais il était à vrai dire cloué sur place, et ne pouvait s'empêcher d'écarquiller des yeux ronds à la vue de cette tenue des plus ridicules.

Le mystérieux inconnu qui se tenait devant lui, après l'avoir considéré quelques secondes avec intérêt, retira alors son masque et sa capuche, libérant des cheveux châtains coupés mi-longs. C'était une jeune fille. Joviale, elle se retourna vers ses trois amis qui attendaient derrière elle, dans l'obscurité du jardin, et s'écria :

- Tu vois, Greg, que c'était pas la peine de continuer à porter nos masques à gaz !


	3. Intégration

**Plan 3 :  
**_Intégration_

Juillet 1988.

Lorsque sa tête émergea de l'écoutille, Amélie Huxley plissa les yeux, éblouie par la lumière du soleil. Encore un peu groggy, elle grimpa les derniers barreaux de l'échelle, puis sortit tout à fait et descendit sur le ponton. Au-dessus du sous-marin, qui venait d'accoster et dont elle venait de s'extraire, s'étendait un charmant ciel bleu, parsemé de petits nuages blancs. La jeune fille n'avait aucune idée de l'heure qu'il était, mais elle ne prit pas la peine de consulter sa montre : avec le décalage horaire, c'était inutile. Et puis, elle était surtout saisie par la beauté des lieux : tout autour d'elle se dressaient de majestueuses montagnes à la végétation luxuriante. Ces hauteurs de verdure étaient si imposantes, qu'une sensation de respect et d'humilité envahissait le coeur d'Amélie. Elle qui n'avait encore jamais quitté le continent américain, la voilà qui se retrouvait au beau milieu du Pacifique sud, sur l'île mystérieuse dont leur avait parlé le docteur Chambertain. Elle l'apercevait d'ailleurs, à quelques mètres devant elle, marchant en compagnie d'autres passagers du sous-marin et se dirigeant, d'un pas distrait, vers le comité d'accueil qui les attendait à l'autre bout du ponton. Amélie, qui était vraisemblablement la dernière à être sortie du sous-marin, se joignit à la procession.

Une brise fraîche soulevait légèrement ses cheveux châtains, raides et mi-longs, tandis que ses yeux couleur noisette continuaient à admirer les merveilles du paysage. Sa peau était très blanche, car elle avait passé les huit dernières semaines à potasser sans relâche pour réussir son examen d'entrée à l'université, mais elle comptait bien profiter des jours à venir pour bronzer un peu. C'était d'ailleurs pourquoi elle était simplement vêtue d'un débardeur à fines bretelles, blanc et parsemé de fleurettes marron et beiges, ainsi que d'un jean bleu ciel et de petites baskets noires à lacets. Ses lunettes de soleil et sa crème anti-UV étaient au fond du sac de toile marron qu'elle portait en bandoulière.

Avançant ainsi sur le ponton de bois, elle passa sous un écriteau sur lequel était inscrit « Namasté ! » en lettres capitales. « C'est ainsi que les gens du projet Dharma se saluent » avait expliqué Chambertain, afin que ses élèves ne soient pas surpris lorsqu'ils entendraient pareil mot une fois arrivés sur l'île. Aussi, Amélie ne sourcilla même pas quand une jeune femme à la peau basanée et en uniforme Dharma beige lui souhaita un « Namasté » de bienvenue, tout en lui passant un collier de fleurs blanches hawaïennes autour du cou.

Ravie, notre amie fit quelques pas de plus. Déjà, des nouvelles recrues étaient invitées à monter à bord de vans bleu ciel, garés au milieu des palmiers. Chambertain, comme à son habitude, se faisait remarquer par ses exclamations surexcitées : « Namastééé ! Hé hé hé ! ». Il venait de retrouver Horace Goodspeed, son collègue mathématicien, et échangeait avec lui une énergique poignée de mains. « Voilà, tous tes livres sont là ! » dit Horace, en lui présentant d'un signe de tête un monticule de cartons. Chambertain amorça un geste pour commencer à les ramasser, mais son ami le retint : « Non, laisse ! Les ouvriers s'en chargent ! ». En effet, deux hommes en tenue Dharma se baissèrent pour prendre les boîtes de bouquins et les transporter jusqu'à l'un des minibus. Charmé, l'enseignant les suivit. D'autres ouvriers s'activaient autour de caisses en bois et de gros bidons gris, peints du logo Dharma, qu'ils avaient rassemblés sur l'herbe.

Amélie réalisa alors qu'elle avait oublié le plus important : sa planche de surf était restée dans la soute du sous-marin ! C'était, avec la sacoche qu'elle portait sur l'épaule, son unique bagage. Cette planche immense, de type longboard, blanche et décorée au milieu d'une grande bande couleur caramel, lui avait été offerte pour ses dix-huit ans, qu'elle avait fêtés en avril dernier. Elle avait fait des pieds et des mains pour pouvoir la monter avec elle à bord du sous-marin. Car elle avait eu vent de la renommée des plages des îles du Pacifique sud, sur lesquelles déferlaient des vagues gigantesques, et elle n'avait pas voulu laisser passer une occasion pareille de goûter aux joies du surf amateur. Les gens du projet Dharma, peu enclins à embarquer à bord du sous-marin un objet aussi encombrant, s'étaient finalement résignés. Mais voilà qu'à présent, ils oubliaient de lui sortir sa planche de la soute, et comment diable aurait-elle pu y penser, elle qui venait tout juste de se réveiller ?

Paniquée, elle vit un des minibus commencer à s'en aller. Elle se retourna vivement : la trappe du sous-marin était toujours ouverte. Elle avait peut-être encore le temps... Elle se mit à courir pour retraverser le ponton, désormais désert, ses baskets claquant sur les planches de bois. Elle monta sur la coque du sous-marin, s'engouffra de nouveau par l'écoutille. Hélas, le temps pour elle de descendre l'échelle, de se perdre dans un dédale de passages tous aussi exigus les uns que les autres, seulement éclairés par des voyants rouges, de demander à un mécanicien où était la soute, de passer à côté des couchettes, de distinguer effectivement sa planche posée avec négligence dans l'un des recoins les plus sombres de la cale... Et puis parcourir à nouveau le sous-marin en sens inverse... Sans compter les difficultés qu'elle avait de se déplacer dans ces passages si étroits, chargée de sa planche qu'elle cognait contre tous les murs. La remontée de l'échelle, surtout, fut très périlleuse. Après bien des coups et autres manipulations scabreuses - car la jeune fille ne savait comment agripper les barreaux et tenir sa planche en même temps - un morceau de planche sortit de la trappe, à la verticale, bientôt suivi de la tête d'Amélie. « Et vous croyez que quelqu'un serait venu m'aider ? » rouspétait-elle intérieurement, tandis qu'elle se hissait hors du sous-marin, ayant préalablement balancé sa planche par-dessus bord avec un grand fracas. « Pensez-vous ! Il faut tout faire soi-même ! ».

Une fois debout, elle pivota sur elle-même, pour jeter un coup d'oeil à l'autre bout du ponton, et alors la stupeur s'empara d'elle : tous les minibus étaient partis. Personne ne l'avait attendue !

- J'hallucine ! s'écria-t-elle, outrée. Ils m'ont abandonnée !

Furieuse, elle saisit sa planche de trois mètres de long (sans exagération aucune), la coinça sous son bras et traversa le ponton au pas de charge. Avec tout son farda, sa planche d'un côté, sa sacoche de l'autre, le bruit qu'elle faisait en courant attira l'attention du seul ouvrier resté sur les lieux. Le jeune homme releva la tête : il aurait juré entendre arriver un éléphant. Amélie, parvenue au bout du ponton, le remarqua. Elle stoppa sa course et vit alors que, derrière lui, stationnait un minibus inoccupé. Celui-ci était resté caché à sa vue à cause des feuillages qui l'entouraient, mais il s'offrait à présent à elle comme le dernier moyen de rejoindre les autres.

Soulagée - elle n'était quand même pas si malchanceuse que ça ! -, elle s'approcha de l'ouvrier, qui était pour le moment occupé à charger le minibus des caisses et des bidons restants. Il avait les cheveux bruns, coupés courts, et portait des lunettes rondes. Sa tenue était, comme pour les autres, composée d'un habit beige une pièce et de chaussures marron.

- Excusez-moi, dit Amélie, mais tous les minibus sont partis - je ne sais où, d'ailleurs -, et je me retrouve toute seule, coincée ici. Pourriez-vous me conduire jusqu'au centre d'accueil des nouvelles recrues ? Je suppose que c'est là qu'ils sont allés...

Le jeune homme, penché au-dessus d'une des caisses qu'il avait enfournées à l'arrière de la camionnette, se redressa pour observer Amélie de ses yeux bleus, légèrement globuleux. Les baraquements... C'était là qu'elle voulait qu'il la dépose... Cela tombait bien, parce qu'il y allait aussi. Et après tout, aujourd'hui, il fêtait ses vingt-cinq ans ; il pouvait bien marquer le coup en lui faisant une fleur et en l'emmenant. Oui, mais justement... Aujourd'hui n'était pas un jour ordinaire... C'était son anniversaire.

Il regarda sa montre - depuis qu'il était levé, ce geste lui était devenu familier. Il était 9 heures. Dans sept heures, il savait que tous ceux des baraquements allaient être exterminés. S'il la conduisait là-bas, cette jeune fille n'allait pas être épargnée... Or, elle venait tout juste de débarquer. Méritait-elle de mourir, elle qui avait à peine posé le pied sur l'île ? Etait-il juste qu'elle soit la victime d'un conflit qui la dépassait et dont elle ne connaissait même pas l'existence ? Non. Après tout, elle aurait très bien pu se ranger du côté des Autres, si la situation lui avait été expliquée. Certes, le même raisonnement pouvait s'appliquer aux autres nouvelles recrues, mais le destin semblait l'avoir choisie, _elle_, pour qu'elle puisse échapper au massacre qui allait être perpétré à 16 heures. L'ouvrier décida donc de ne pas interférer dans cette étrange fatalité, et jugea qu'il lui rendrait un bien meilleur service en ne l'emmenant pas.

- Je regrette, répondit-il avec un sourire compatissant. Ce van est réservé au transport des provisions, et je ne suis pas tenu de prendre de passagers...

- Oh, s'il vous plaît ! insista Amélie, désemparée. Vous pourriez bien faire une petite exception pour moi !

Tandis que le jeune homme se courbait devant elle pour ramasser une autre caisse, elle vit que quelque chose était écrit sur son uniforme, au niveau du coeur.

- Je vous en prie, Ben ! se risqua-t-elle, pensant que si elle l'appelait par son prénom, elle allait peut-être le faire changer d'avis. Il n'y a que vous qui puissiez m'y conduire...

Un peu surpris, le dénommé Ben haussa un sourcil.

- Désolé, répéta-t-il d'un ton sans appel. La camionnette est déjà pleine, il n'y a plus de place pour que vous puissiez monter dedans.

- Vous plaisantez ? s'écria Amélie. Et là ! Sur le siège de devant, à côté de celui du conducteur ! Il y a bien de la place !

Légèrement contrarié, Ben s'empara d'un bidon de mayonnaise à bras-le-corps et alla le poser sur le siège que la jeune fille pointait si fébrilement du doigt. Celle-ci fut déconcertée.

- Vous vous foutez de moi ? s'emporta-t-elle, blanche de rage. Ca par exemple ! Vous n'allez quand même pas me laisser y aller à pieds ! Et je ne sais même pas où ça se trouve !

- Vous n'avez qu'à attendre que d'autres bus reviennent vous chercher, rétorqua Ben, en haussant les épaules, certain qu'après la purge, les minibus ne reviendraient plus jamais.

Sur ce, il se pencha devant elle pour saisir la dernière caisse en bois.

- Ok, je vois, c'est ma planche qui pose problème ? continua de s'énerver Amélie. Vous pensez qu'elle prendra trop de place dans votre van ? C'est ce que pensaient aussi les gens du sous-marin : ils croyaient que ma planche n'arriverait même pas à rentrer dedans ! Et pourtant, vous avez bien vu, tout à l'heure, comment je me suis débrouillée, pour la sortir par l'écoutille !

Voulant illustrer ses paroles, elle se retourna vers le sous-marin, oubliant qu'elle tenait sous le bras une planche de trois mètres de long qui pivotait autour d'elle. A cet instant précis, Ben se redressa et se prit la planche en pleine tête. Sous la violence du choc, ses lunettes sautèrent de son nez et il laissa retomber par terre la grosse caisse en bois qu'il venait tout juste de soulever.

- Oh mon Dieu ! Est-ce que ça va ? s'affola Amélie, qui n'avait rien vu venir.

Le jeune homme se massait douloureusement l'occiput tout en récupérant ses lunettes qui étaient tombées dans l'herbe. Après les avoir remises sur son nez, il releva la tête et dévisagea Amélie d'un regard venimeux. Ivre de vengeance, Ben changea brutalement d'avis.

- Très bien, lança-t-il soudain, en attrapant la caisse et en se remettant debout. Mettez toutes vos affaires à l'arrière, je vais vous conduire aux baraquements.

La jeune fille entrouvrit la bouche de stupéfaction ; elle n'y comprenait plus rien. Surprise par un tel revirement de situation, elle obéit cependant et alla enfourner sa planche de surf par l'arrière de la camionnette. Posant sa planche à plat au-dessus des caisses et bidons de provisions, elle constata avec joie qu'elle rentrait pile poil dans ce coffre géant. Elle revint à l'avant du véhicule : Ben avait enlevé le bidon de mayonnaise. Ravie, elle monta à bord, prit place sur le siège matelassé et attacha sa ceinture. Elle avait hâte de s'en aller. Elle se tourna pour voir où était l'ouvrier : celui-ci ferma le coffre et la portière coulissante sur le côté. Puis il rejoignit sa passagère. Sans lui adresser un seul regard, il boucla sa ceinture, enfonça la clé de contact et démarra. _Elle l'avait voulu._

::~

Le van se gara au milieu d'un ensemble de longues baraques à la façade jaune moutarde et au toit en ardoises. L'animation qu'il y avait au dehors certifiait à la jeune fille qu'il s'agissait bien du centre d'accueil. De la musique égayait l'atmosphère ; c'était un air hippie diffusé depuis des hauts-parleurs, et que semblaient apprécier les personnes qui étaient là, à discuter, debout sur l'herbe ou bien assises aux tables de pique-nique, sirotant un verre de jus d'orange. Des enfants, le cou paré d'un collier de fleurs, se couraient après en riant.

- Ca alors ! s'exclama Amélie, en descendant de la fourgonnette et en admirant les lieux. C'est joliment décoré, dites donc !

En effet, une banderole souhaitant la bienvenue aux nouvelles recrues avait été étendue entre deux palmiers, dont le tronc était orné de multiples ballons bleus et blancs, flottant dans le vent.

- En plus, ces ballons sont assortis à votre van ! Vous avez vu ? fit notre amie, en s'adressant à Ben qui lui aussi mit pied à terre, mais qui préféra regarder sa montre plutôt que les ballons. Hi hi hi ! On se croirait à un anniversaire !

Le jeune homme eut une moue de scepticisme. Jamais personne n'en aurait fait autant pour son anniversaire. Il se dirigea vers l'arrière de la camionnette et ouvrit le coffre pour en sortir la planche de surf.

- Tenez, dit-il avec indifférence, en présentant son bien à Amélie.

Celle-ci était trop distraite pour le remercier. Elle vit arriver vers eux un vieil homme chauve, à grosse moustache, qui portait lui aussi une tenue d'ouvrier.

- Ah, Ben ! Tu tombes bien ! s'écria-t-il. Steve est tombé malade hier soir, il est resté cloué au lit et n'a pas pu aller nettoyer la salle d'accueil avant l'arrivée des nouvelles recrues. Est-ce que tu pourrais aller y passer deux, trois coups de balai ? Des gosses ont éparpillé des miettes de gâteau, au fond de la pièce, ça donne mauvaise impression.

- D'accord, répondit simplement le jeune homme.

- Et n'oublie pas que ton père et toi devez partir d'ici à 11 heures pour aller porter des provisions à la Perle. T'as intérêt à te dépêcher !

- Entendu.

- Eh, vous, miss ! cria le moustachu, faisant sursauter Amélie, qui était déjà montée sur la terrasse et s'apprêtait à entrer dans la salle d'accueil. Vous feriez mieux de laisser votre planche à l'extérieur. Je doute que vous en ayez besoin, là-dedans... Ouais, c'est ça, posez-la à côté de ces cartons ! Je me demande qui est le cinglé qui a eu l'idée d'apporter tous ces fouillis...

Amélie, la tête baissée vers les boîtes de carton, reconnut les bouquins de Chambertain. Légèrement agacée d'avoir été interpellée aussi grossièrement par cet ouvrier, Amélie déposa son longboard sur la tranche et le cala contre le mur.

- Vous pensez que ça ne craint rien ? demanda-t-elle, redoutant que quelqu'un lui vole son bagage.

- Qui voudrait s'encombrer d'un truc pareil ?

Même si Amélie arrivait avec un bon quart d'heure de retard, la salle d'accueil n'avait pas désempli. Une bonne dizaine de nouvelles recrues étaient restées ici pour bavarder, et autour d'elles s'affairaient des hommes et des femmes en tenue Dharma. La première personne que notre amie aperçut en entrant fut le docteur Chambertain. Elle ne savait comment se l'expliquer, cet homme était comme un point de repère, pour elle. Et elle devait se l'avouer : son petit polo bleu marine à manches courtes lui allait à la perfection. Il portait également un jean délavé et des chaussures de marche beiges. Ses cheveux bruns, courts, grisonnaient légèrement sur les tempes - il avait quarante-trois ans. En plein milieu d'une conversation avec deux garçons qu'elle reconnut comme étant Max Wakefield et Gregory Thomson, l'enseignant regarda distraitement dans sa direction et posa sur elle ses yeux marron, brillant toujours avec vivacité derrière ses lunettes rectangulaires.

- Ah ! Amélie ! s'écria-t-il, en agitant son bras en l'air pour signaler sa présence - comme si son élève ne l'avait pas déjà remarqué. On s'inquiétait, dis-moi ! Où étais-tu passée ? On t'a cherchée partout, quand on a vu que tu ne répondais pas à l'appel de ton nom !

La jeune fille lui raconta sa mésaventure. Max et Gregory, qui pendant son absence étaient surtout partis chercher des boissons, buvaient tranquillement leur verre de thé glacé, en écoutant son récit d'une oreille amusée.

- Eh bien..., fit Chambertain. Je pense qu'il vaut mieux que tu commences par ce stand-ci.

Il désigna une pancarte sur laquelle était écrit le mot « Inscription ». Vu la façon dont il présentait les choses, Amélie se serait presque crue à la fête foraine avec son père lui recommandant le stand de tir à l'arc.

- Histoire de vérifier s'ils t'ont bien gardée sur la liste..., expliqua le professeur. Car ils ont dû penser que tu avais démissionné, après t'avoir appelée et n'avoir obtenu aucune réponse.

Amélie avança d'un pas vers le stand Inscription, mais se retourna, inquiète, vers son professeur : elle avait peur d'être à nouveau abandonnée.

- Vas-y ! Moi, je reste là pour t'attendre, la rassura Chambertain. Je retourne au point Information, pour finir de regarder ce passionnant documentaire sur la clôture à ultrasons.

La jeune fille s'approcha de l'homme qui s'occupait des inscriptions. Il était assis derrière une longue table de bois clair, recouverte de calepins et de cahiers à la couverture plastique bleu ciel. Lorsqu'il prit connaissance du nom de la retardataire, il feuilleta un calepin et fit glisser son index le long d'une liste, vraisemblablement celle des passagers du sous-marin. Son doigt s'arrêta sous un nom qui avait été entouré plusieurs fois au marqueur rouge et à côté duquel avaient été dessinés trois points d'interrogation. Amélie écarquilla les yeux et se pencha plus en avant, pour examiner s'il s'agissait bien de son nom.

- Amélie Huxley, répéta l'homme, songeur. Oui, il y a eu quelques problèmes avec votre dossier... Apparemment, il est incomplet...

- Incomplet ? s'irrita Amélie. Je croyais pourtant vous avoir retourné dans les délais les vingt-huit questionnaires que vous m'aviez envoyés !

- Il faut voir ça avec ma collègue, Amy, qui est au point Orientation, au fond de la salle. Derrière vous, sur votre gauche, précisa-t-il, voyant qu'Amélie tournait la tête dans tous les sens, comme une girouette folle.

Ayant repéré le stand Orientation, Amélie s'y dirigea d'un pas décidé, posa ses deux mains sur la table en bois et annonça son nom. Une jeune femme à la peau mate et aux cheveux bruns frisés, retenus par un chignon, consulta un carnet, après avoir adressé à notre amie un regard légèrement inquiet - sans doute ne comprenait-elle pas pourquoi cette fille paraissait si énervée.

- Ah oui, Amélie Huxley..., dit finalement Amy, avec le même ton soucieux qu'avait pris son collègue. Asseyez-vous.

Amélie ne comprenait pas ce qui pouvait clocher. Ahurie, elle obtempéra, en s'installant sur la chaise qui lui était présentée. Ce faisant, elle remarqua alors la présence de Ben, qui était occupé à balayer, à côté d'elle, les débris de biscuits éparpillés sur le sol. La tête baissée, il s'appliquait à faire son boulot, consciencieusement.

- Oui, il s'agit du questionnaire n°28, reprit Amy, en saisissant un dossier qu'Amélie reconnut comme étant le sien. Il y a certaines questions que vous avez laissées sans réponse, et d'autres qui mériteraient quelques précisions...

Notre amie ne se rappelait pas avoir passé de questions. Mais après tout, elle avait dû remplir tellement de formulaires pour pouvoir intégrer le projet Dharma, qu'elle avait sans doute commis quelques étourderies.

- Le voilà, fit Amy, en retrouvant le fameux questionnaire.

Elle se mit alors à lire à voix haute les questions et leurs réponses, ce qui dérangea Amélie plus qu'elle n'aurait su le dire - c'était d'une telle indiscrétion !

- Question 1 : Vous décrire en trois mots... Passionnée, tenace, curieuse. Je suis d'accord. (Amélie fronça les sourcils : que pouvait-elle en savoir ?). Question 2 : A quel animal vous identifiez-vous ? Un chat. Si vous voulez... Mais voilà ! C'est à partir de la question 3 que ça coince ! Il va falloir m'expliquer un peu...

Amélie se prépara au pire. Sous la table, elle tordait ses mains d'anxiété. Qu'allait-elle lui sortir ?

- Question 3 : Décrire votre premier baiser en trois mots...

La jeune fille devint rouge écarlate. Sa réponse lui revint soudainement en mémoire, et elle ouvrit de gros yeux menaçants, prête à étriper la femme assise en face d'elle si jamais elle lui lisait les trois mots fatidiques. Amy, pourtant, ne se gêna pas.

- Je ne comprends pas, dit-elle. Vous avez écrit « Long à venir ».

Entendant cela, Ben releva la tête et regarda curieusement Amélie. Celle-ci le remarqua et sentit ses joues s'enflammer. Elle aurait voulu arracher le questionnaire des mains de la jeune femme.

- Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ? interrogea cette dernière, qui semblait dure à la détente.

- Eh bien ! s'emporta Amélie. Ca veut dire que je n'ai jamais embrassé ! Alors comment vouliez-vous que j'évoque mon premier baiser autrement ? C'est vrai qu'avec trois mots seulement, j'avais encore le choix entre « Se fait attendre » et « Toujours pas arrivé ».

Amélie était d'une humeur furibonde. Elle n'en revenait pas que cette femme puisse déballer sa vie privée avec autant d'insouciance. Le tout à deux pas de cet ouvrier aux cheveux bruns et aux lunettes rondes, qui faisait mine de ne rien entendre. Elle était sûre qu'il suivait la conversation avec attention.

- Voilà qui éclaircit le problème, déclara Amy d'un air satisfait. Passons maintenant à la question 4 : Qui est votre constante ?

- Pardon ?

- C'était l'intitulé de la question...

- Aaah, oui ! s'exclama la jeune fille, qui se souvenait à présent de cette question des plus étranges. Alors là ! pouffa-t-elle de rire, en s'éventant avec sa main droite (elle était encore sous le coup de l'émotion du premier baiser). J'ai rien compris ! Non, vraiment ! Votre question, elle était pas nette du tout ! A mon avis, il devait manquer quelques données... J'ai eu beau vouloir me lancer dans des calculs, pour trouver votre constante, je ne savais même pas quelle fonction dériver, ni par rapport à quelle variable il fallait le faire ! Mais pour ça, il faudrait peut-être demander au docteur Chambertain. Lui, il a dû trouver la réponse. Dr Chambertaiiinnn ?

Amy, qui jusqu'ici n'avait rien compris des explications abracadabrantes d'Amélie - elle avait juste reconnu certains mots comme « variable » et « dériver », qu'elle avait déjà entendus prononcés par la bouche d'Horace, son mari mathématicien - vit arriver à sa table l'homme que son époux lui avait présenté quelques minutes plus tôt. Patrick Chambertain la salua une nouvelle fois d'un aimable hochement de tête.

- Je bloque sur la question 4, lui indiqua son élève, comme si elle se trouvait face à un véritable problème de maths. Je n'arrive pas à trouver ma constante...

- Aaah ! fit Chambertain. Moi aussi, cette question m'a donné du fil à retordre. Mais finalement, Horace m'a expliqué qu'aucun calcul n'était nécessaire. Cette mystérieuse constante est en réalité une personne, présente sur l'île, et qui était également à tes côtés lorsque tu étais sur le continent. En général, les gens choisissent un être cher. Ca peut être ton amoureux, par exemple...

- Ca va être dur..., confia Amy. D'après ce qu'elle a répondu à la question 3...

Mais avant que son professeur, étonné, ne demande : « Pourquoi ? Qu'est-ce qu'elle a répondu ? », Amélie, désireuse de détourner la conversation, s'écria :

- Très bien ! J'ai trouvé ! Dr Chambertain, ça vous embêterait d'être ma constante ? Après tout, vous avez été mon professeur pendant un an, et aujourd'hui, vous voilà sur l'île avec moi !

- Si c'est pas une belle déclaration d'amour, ça ! plaisanta alors Gregory, qui venait de surgir de derrière Amélie, posant ses mains sur les épaules de sa camarade et regardant Chambertain d'un air ému.

Ce dernier sourcilla d'incompréhension.

- N'écoutez pas ses bêtises ! lui dit Amélie, qui avait tourné au rouge écrevisse. Tout ce que je veux, c'est boucler ce dossier au plus vite. Alors si vous avez une meilleure idée...

- Très bien. Si ça peut t'aider, concéda Chambertain. Je veux bien être ta constante...

- Ecrivez ! Ecrivez ! s'impatienta notre amie, en s'adressant à la femme assise devant elle.

Amy s'exécuta et inscrivit « Patrick Chambertain » sous la question 4. Elle poursuivit avec la question 5 :

- Que sacrifieriez-vous pour rester en vie ?

A présent, tout le monde pouvait entendre les réponses d'Amélie, car même Max les avait rejoints au stand Orientation. Ben, quant à lui, passait maintenant la serpillière.

- Vous avez écrit : « Un billet de 10 dollars ».

- C'est exact, confirma la jeune fille, tandis que ses amis s'esclaffaient. Où est le problème ? Vous vous attendiez à une somme plus importante ?

- Je pense que la question demandait une réponse un peu moins matérialiste, mais tant pis. Question 6 : Qu'est-ce qui vous fait pleurer ? Vous avez marqué : « Me cogner le gros orteil contre un meuble ».

Regain d'hilarité. Ben, qui lavait le sol avec soin, jeta un nouveau regard inquisiteur à Amélie. Celle-ci tentait de contenir sa colère.

- Vous maintenez votre réponse ? s'informa Amy.

- Bien sûr ! Ca fait un mal de chien, ce truc-là !

- Enfin, question 7 : Vous volez le jouet d'un enfant malade ; pourquoi ? Là non plus, vous n'avez rien répondu...

- Evidemment ! Votre question nécessite un sacré éclaircissement ! Comment peut-on y répondre correctement si on ne connaît même pas la maladie de l'enfant ?

- Je ne pense pas que ça change grand-chose...

- Bien sûr que si ! coupa Amélie. Le contexte est totalement différent, si cet enfant souffre de la peste, ou bien s'il est seulement enrhumé !

- Vous avez sans doute raison..., lui accorda Amy, qui ne voulait pas éterniser le débat. Admettons qu'il ait la grippe. Que répondez-vous ?

- Eh bien..., réfléchit Amélie. Je sais ! Son jouet est complètement démodé. Si je le lui vole, c'est simplement pour lui donner à la place un jouet à peu près semblable, mais beaucoup plus récent.

Amy nota ces quelques mots en vitesse. Elle aussi était finalement pressée de terminer ce questionnaire, car les remarques d'Amélie avaient suscité autour de sa table une véritable séance de délibération entre Chambertain et ses élèves. Au milieu de tout ce tapage, on entendait Gregory s'exclamer : « Je sais pas, moi, j'ai toujours pensé que ce gamin n'en avait plus que pour quelques heures à vivre », ce à quoi Max répondait : « Mais non ! C'était clair comme de l'eau de roche que c'était le jouet_ lui-même_ qui rendait l'enfant malade ! Ce jouet était contaminé ! ».

- Tenez, voilà votre dossier, dit Amy. Vous n'avez plus qu'à aller le présenter au stand Affectation, où l'on vous remettra votre uniforme.

Enfin, notre amie allait pouvoir recevoir cette fameuse tenue qu'elle avait vue portée par de si nombreuses personnes depuis son arrivée sur l'île. Cet uniforme l'enchantait : c'était le signe de l'appartenance à une seule et même communauté où tous, malgré leurs différentes fonctions qui étaient cousues sur leur poitrine, restaient unis et soudés. Oui, car tous les membres partageaient la même ambition : faire avancer les progrès de la science pour amener la paix dans le monde. Emue, Amélie respira à pleins poumons l'air de la pièce. Ah ! C'étaient les beaux jours du projet Dharma, cela ne faisait aucun doute ! Qu'elle était fière d'intégrer ce concept auquel s'offrait un avenir si radieux ! Pour la énième fois, Ben releva la manche de son uniforme pour regarder sa montre : dans six heures, la phase ultime de la purge serait lancée.

Max, Gregory et Chambertain, tout en suivant Amélie au point Affectation, avaient sorti de leur sac la tenue qu'ils s'étaient vu remettre quelques minutes plus tôt, et qu'ils brandissaient maintenant avec gaieté devant la jeune fille. Elle avait du mal à y croire : que le docteur Chambertain ait obtenu le poste de mathématicien, ça, d'accord. Mais comment diable Max, qui avait à peine dix-huit ans, avait-il pu décrocher le titre honorable de chimiste ? Certes, la chimie était sa matière préférée, mais Amélie se serait plutôt attendue à le voir arborer la fonction d'_aspirant_ chimiste, ou à la rigueur d'_apprenti_ chimiste. Pareillement, Gregory, qui adorait la physique, avait désormais l'attribution « Physicien » sur son uniforme. Allait-il en être de même pour Amélie ? Elle aussi se passionnait pour la physique : elle aimait surtout la radioactivité, la mécanique quantique... Alors peut-être qu'en croisant les doigts...

L'homme du stand Affectation examina un bref instant son dossier, puis se retourna pour prendre le seul uniforme beige qui restait. Lorsqu'il le lui remit, la jeune fille lut sur l'habit : « Amélie - Mathématicienne ».

- Quoi ? s'exclama-t-elle, déconfite. Mathématicienne ? Je... Euh... Non ! Il doit y avoir une erreur ! Moi, c'est la physique que je préfère !

Mais déjà le docteur Chambertain observait sa jeune élève avec un regard plein d'affection : « Je suis fier de toi, Amélie ! » semblait-il lui dire. Prise au dépourvu - elle ne voulait pas faire de peine à son prof de maths -, elle garda l'uniforme ; mais alors qu'elle croyait en avoir terminé avec les formalités et qu'elle s'apprêtait à rejoindre ses camarades, partis au stand des sucreries pour lui chercher une boisson, l'homme du pôle Affectation l'interpella pour lui préciser que ce n'était pas fini.

- Voilà votre feuille d'affectation à la station du Cygne. Vous devrez être là-bas pour 15 heures, indiqua-t-il. Un minibus vous attendra aux garages pour vous y conduire, vous et votre coéquipier. Une fois là-bas, vous prendrez la place d'une équipe de deux personnes, qui vous expliqueront avant de partir la démarche à suivre, et vous feront visionner une cassette d'orientation. Bien. Et maintenant, vous allez pouvoir passer au dernier stand, sur votre droite.

Amélie tourna la tête et lut sur la pancarte : « Vaccins ». Une fois assise sur un tabouret, entourée par des paravents de toile plastique blanche qui la cachaient du reste de la salle, elle regarda le médecin se munir d'une sorte de pistolet et l'appliquer sur le haut de son bras nu. Avant même qu'elle ne puisse lui demander si ça allait faire mal, le coup partit sans prévenir, et le docteur rangea l'arme pour se frotter les mains.

- Et voilà ! s'exclama-t-il, tandis qu'Amélie contemplait le point rouge minuscule sur son bras droit.

- C'est tout ? lança-t-elle, surprise de n'avoir ressenti aucune douleur.

Après que le médecin lui eut collé un pansement, la jeune fille se releva. Soulagée d'en avoir enfin terminé avec toutes ces modalités d'intégration, elle sortit du stand et retrouva aussitôt Max, qui lui avait apporté un verre de thé glacé.

- Merci, dit-elle, en prenant le verre et en marchant avec le garçon jusqu'à la sortie. Finalement, ça ne faisait pas si mal que ça, ce vaccin !

- C'est vrai, acquiesça Max. Où est-ce qu'ils t'ont piquée, toi ?

- Là, regarde !

Comme une idiote, Amélie releva son bras droit, projetant brusquement tout le contenu de son verre sur l'homme en tenue Dharma qui passait à sa gauche. Ben, complètement aspergé, s'arrêta subitement pour baisser la tête et constater l'étendue des dégâts : le haut de son uniforme était entièrement trempé.

- Oh, c'est pas vrai ! s'écria Amélie, épouvantée par sa bêtise. Pardonnez-moi ! Je suis vraiment désolée !

Pendant qu'elle se répandait en excuses, son camarade, à côté d'elle, retenait à grand-peine une irrésistible envie de rire. Ben fulminait. Heureusement qu'il avait un uniforme de rechange, à la maison. Maintenant qu'il venait de ranger son balai et sa serpillière, il ne lui restait plus qu'à retourner chez lui pour se changer.

- Ce n'est pas grave, assura-t-il, en souriant à Amélie.

Et, la regardant de ses yeux bleus enjoués, il se dit qu'il avait somme toute bien fait de conduire cette fille aux baraquements.


	4. Très obligés successeurs

**Plan 4 :  
**_Très obligés successeurs_

A midi pile, Chambertain était déjà attablé à la cafétéria, un couteau dans une main, une fourchette dans l'autre, prêt à dévorer sa salade de tomates. Devant lui était assis Gregory. Le jeune homme avait, comme son professeur, revêtu sa tenue Dharma beige ; il mangeait goulûment un friand au fromage, et ne pouvait s'empêcher de parler en même temps. Plutôt beau garçon, il avait les yeux gris perle et des cheveux blonds mi-longs, si emmêlés qu'il semblait ne jamais se les peigner. Ainsi donc, c'était avec lui que Chambertain allait faire équipe, pour cette première mission qui lui avait été confiée, et qui commençait dès cet après-midi. Une mission pour le moment inconnue, dans la station non moins inconnue de la Pieuvre.

Ayant fini de déguster ses tomates, l'enseignant sortit de sa poche la carte de l'île qui lui avait été remise. Il la déplia au milieu de la table, pour que Gregory puisse la voir.

- Nous devons être à la Pieuvre pour 14 heures 30, expliqua Chambertain, en tapotant de son index un petit logo Dharma dessiné sur le plan.

Le symbole représentait en son centre une pieuvre à grosse tête et aux multiples tentacules, et indiquait la présence d'une station Dharma située au sud de l'île. Le seul autre point remarquable était le cercle rouge, plus au nord, qui symbolisait l'accueil. Pas plus de cinq kilomètres séparaient ces deux lieux.

- Normalement, reprit Chambertain, un minibus devrait nous attendre au garage vers les 14 heures pour nous y emmener.

Il disait cela, sans se rendre compte que l'échelle de la carte conférait à l'île une petitesse anormale. Car ce qui l'absorbait désormais, c'était l'énorme langouste, posée sur un plat argenté, qui arrivait à sa table.

- Aaah ! se réjouit le professeur, en se frottant les mains, tandis que le serveur de la cafétéria posait devant lui ce plateau magistral.

Gregory écarquilla les yeux de surprise. Plusieurs personnes attablées à proximité se retournèrent pour contempler ce plat des plus originaux. Après tout, pourquoi pas ? La langouste ne figurait pas sur le menu du jour, mais Chambertain, pour son arrivée sur l'île, avait bien le droit de faire une commande un peu spéciale ! Il commençait déjà à couper en deux le gros crustacé rouge, avec son couteau, salivant à l'idée de goûter sa chair tendre, accompagnée de mayonnaise. Gregory, qui mangeait un simple poisson pané, regardait son prof en se disant que son repas allait lui prendre des heures. Heureusement qu'ils avaient le temps...

Amélie, assise avec Max à deux tables derrière celle de Chambertain, épiait l'enseignant d'un regard amusé. Pour sa part, elle avait choisi de garnir généreusement son assiette de frites et d'y superposer un croque-monsieur. Mordant à pleines dents dans celui-ci - quel régal ! Cela lui changeait de la nourriture du self de son lycée -, elle écoutait Max s'enthousiasmer de la découverte qu'elle et lui étaient finalement les deux coéquipiers chargés de prendre le relais à la station du Cygne. La nature de leur mission échappait encore au garçon, mais déjà ses yeux marron brillaient d'excitation. Ce n'était pas son premier séjour dans une île des mers du sud : il avait déjà été au Costa Rica, à Hawaii, et son habitude de voyager vers des pays exotiques expliquait en partie son teint très mat. Ses cheveux, noirs et courts, paraissaient peignés comme par un coup de vent venu de derrière sa tête. Sa frange, presque touffue, tombait au ras de ses épais sourcils. Son visage avait un côté hispanique assez prononcé : du sang mexicain venant de sa mère coulait dans ses veines. Tout comme Gregory, il était très bavard. Amélie l'était peu, mais l'engouement de son camarade avait fini par la gagner, et elle semblait elle aussi vouloir éterniser la conversation.

A 13 heures 30, enfin, les deux jeunes gens décidèrent de quitter la cafétéria pour être à l'heure à leur rendez-vous au Cygne. Max avait en effet été informé qu'il fallait compter un peu plus d'une heure de route en minibus pour rejoindre le sud de l'île. Ils ne devaient donc plus trop tarder. En se levant, ils parcoururent la salle des yeux : le restaurant était égayé par la clarté du soleil estival et le bruit convivial des couverts. Parmi les autres convives toujours attablés, Chambertain et Gregory buvaient un café. Amélie et Max vinrent les rejoindre pour leur dire au revoir : Dieu seul savait quand ces quatre-là se reverraient ! Après de chaleureuses poignées de mains et d'ultimes recommandations de la part de Chambertain, les deux équipes se séparèrent, Amélie et Max sortant de la cafétéria pour se rendre au garage, Chambertain et Gregory restant à table pour digérer.

Une demi-heure plus tard, ces derniers se levèrent à leur tour, repus. Le garage était à deux pas de la cafétéria. C'était un très long bâtiment en bois, dont la façade d'entrée - surmontée par un petit toit en pente - était encombrée par divers ustensiles de réparation automobile. Etrangement, il ne restait plus qu'un seul minibus, garé sur la cour. Celle-ci était déserte. Pas un mécanicien, pas un conducteur : personne. Etaient-ils tous encore en train de déjeuner à la cafétéria ?

Cet état de désolation inquiéta légèrement Chambertain. Il posa sur le sol la pile de cartons remplis de ses bouquins de maths qu'il avait choisi d'apporter à la Pieuvre, puis regarda autour de lui, un peu déçu : lui qui avait espéré voir accourir des ouvriers prêts à lui porter ses livres... Gregory, qui était également intrigué, s'approcha de l'entrée et actionna la poignée de la porte : celle-ci était fermée. Il en conclut avec son professeur que les conducteurs étaient partis avec leur camionnette vers des stations diverses. Tous sauf un, bien sûr, auquel appartenait le van laissé à l'abandon. Il ne restait plus qu'à attendre qu'il revienne. Gregory espérait simplement que cet individu ne venait pas de commander un homard à la cafétéria...

Chambertain soupira et tapa doucement avec son pied dans un caillou, comme pour tuer le temps. Cet homme ne pouvait supporter l'inaction. Attendre était pour lui un mot bien trop pénible. Il fallait toujours que son cerveau soit en ébullition, ait matière à réfléchir. Un exemple assez significatif était celui des embouteillages : lorsqu'à la fin de la journée il quittait le lycée pour rentrer chez lui, et qu'il se retrouvait bloqué au sein d'une file interminable de voitures, outre la manie qu'il avait de tapoter son volant avec ses doigts, au rythme de la musique des Beatles (qu'il mettait à fond dans son poste radio), il s'amusait également à apprendre par coeur le numéro d'immatriculation du véhicule devant lui. Aujourd'hui, hélas, il n'y avait plus de chiffres qui puissent le distraire, si ce n'étaient ceux de sa montre : dans vingt minutes, ils devaient être à la Pieuvre.

Ne pouvant se résoudre à tourner en rond davantage, l'enseignant alla inspecter le minibus abandonné. Regardant à travers les vitres du compartiment avant, il remarqua que la clé de contact avait été laissée. Une telle imprudence l'étonna. Le conducteur n'avait vraiment pas peur qu'on lui vole sa fourgonnette... Mais après tout, celle-ci ne contenait aucune cargaison. Pour gagner du temps, Chambertain ouvrit le coffre et le chargea de tous ses cartons, aidé par Gregory. Puis il mit ses mains dans les poches et patienta encore en sifflotant. Personne n'arrivait. Le professeur s'impatienta. Quel manque d'organisation ! On lui avait certifié que quelqu'un les conduirait à 14 heures à la Pieuvre. Pourquoi n'était-il pas là ? Le temps pressait, désormais. Dans un élan d'agacement, Chambertain décida de prendre les choses en main.

- Si personne ne peut nous conduire à la Pieuvre, nous nous y conduirons nous-mêmes, déclara-t-il d'un ton énergique. Allez, viens ! Monte !

Chambertain ouvrit la portière avant du minibus et grimpa à bord pour prendre la place du conducteur. Gregory suivit son invitation et le rejoignit sur le siège passager. Tous les deux bouclèrent leur ceinture. Le visage de Chambertain paraissait déterminé : les sourcils froncés, les yeux vifs, derrière les carreaux de ses lunettes rectangulaires, il regardait droit devant lui. Gregory, lui, semblait plus soucieux : il ne cessait de tourner la tête à droite, à gauche, craignant de voir rappliquer du personnel Dharma susceptible de les accuser de vouloir voler une camionnette. Mais après tout, Chambertain et lui faisaient eux aussi partie du projet Dharma et celui-ci n'était-il pas basé sur le principe de la mise en commun des biens ? Ce van leur appartenait tout autant qu'aux autres.

- Vous savez où aller ? s'enquit le blond, que l'appréhension avait fini par quitter - il n'était pas du genre à se faire trop de bile.

- Bien sûr, répondit l'enseignant. J'ai un plan de l'île, ainsi qu'une boussole.

Il sortit lesdits objets de la poche du haut de son uniforme et les remit à son élève, avant de tourner la clé de contact, ce qui fit démarrer le moteur. Voyant que Gregory restait néanmoins perplexe, il lui indiqua sur la carte les deux points remarquables : l'accueil et la station de la Pieuvre, puis traça avec son index une ligne droite imaginaire reliant les deux endroits.

- Il suffit de rouler jusqu'au sud, en gardant toujours la même direction, dit-il.

- Vraiment ? s'exclama Gregory, incrédule. Et que croyez-vous qu'il y ait, entre ces deux points ? Une autoroute ? Je doute que vous parveniez jusqu'à la Pieuvre sans avoir à tourner au moins une fois votre volant.

- Pas d'inquiétude, voyons ! Depuis le temps que les gens de Dharma vivent sur cette île, ils ont certainement construit des routes permettant d'accéder aux différentes stations. Je ne serais pas étonné de trouver, à la sortie des baraquements, un panneau fléché nous informant de la direction à suivre pour se rendre à la Pieuvre. Allons ! Nous sommes sur une île civilisée ! Ce n'est pas comme si nous devions traverser toute la forêt vierge avec cette fourgonnette !

A 15 heures, Chambertain repensa amèrement à ce qu'il avait dit. La camionnette vibrait de toutes parts tant elle était cahotée par les cailloux, les pierres et les racines qu'elle heurtait dans sa course. Le chemin n'était fait que de deux lignes creusées dans la terre par les innombrables voitures qui avaient précédé la leur depuis des années. Tout autour d'eux, des arbres, des palmiers, des buissons, toute la végétation foisonnante et étouffante de la jungle, frappaient de leurs branches et de leurs feuilles la carrosserie de la fourgonnette. Le pare-brise était constamment fouetté par les lianes. Celles-ci, lorsqu'elles étaient suffisamment tendues pour tenter de résister à l'avancée du van, s'agrippaient à lui et semblaient vouloir le retenir prisonnier, comme une toile d'araignée, avant de céder finalement. Tous ces chocs auxquels étaient soumises la carlingue et les roues du véhicule généraient à l'intérieur un véritable capharnaüm, si bien que Chambertain et Gregory étaient obligés de crier pour se faire entendre.

- Ils auraient quand même pu changer les amortisseurs ! s'écria le blond, qui se cramponnait tant bien que mal à son siège.

- Une chance qu'aucun pneu n'ait encore crevé ! répliqua Chambertain, dont les bras tendus vers le volant tremblaient au rythme des secousses.

L'enseignant était très inquiet : ils auraient dû arriver à la Pieuvre depuis belle lurette. Or, ils n'avaient croisé rien qui ressemblât à une station Dharma : pas un bâtiment, pas même un parking. Ils avaient déjà une demi-heure de retard. Aussi était-ce pourquoi Chambertain appuyait frénétiquement sur l'accélérateur, roulant le plus vite possible, ou du moins aussi vite que le lui permettaient les obstacles de la forêt. Le sentier étant composé de creux et de bosses, il arrivait souvent que le minibus décolle, puis retombe avec fracas sur le sol, projetant sur les côtés de multiples gravillons, manquant d'assommer Chambertain et Gregory dont la tête heurtait le plafond. C'était un parcours épique, digne d'un des plus grands rallies automobiles.

Au même moment, un minibus bleu freinait subitement devant une grosse porte en ferraille, perdue au beau milieu de la jungle. Le conducteur, un jeune homme prénommé Jason, membre de la sécurité - tout cela était écrit sur son uniforme -, coupa le moteur et se retourna vers ses passagers, assis sur des banquettes de cuir installées à l'arrière.

- Nous y sommes ! s'exclama-t-il, tandis qu'Amélie et Max regardaient par les vitres et n'y voyaient que des arbres.

Enfin, lorsqu'ils descendirent du van, ils aperçurent la porte, en partie dissimulée par des lianes. Sur le fer était peint un logo Dharma noir.

- Bienvenue à la station du Cygne, déclara Jason.

- Comment fait-on pour entrer ? s'inquiéta aussitôt Max. La porte n'a pas de poignée !

- Evidemment. Elle ne s'ouvre que de l'intérieur. Pour entrer, il vous faut frapper : celui qui vous ouvrira va vous poser la question suivante : « Quand un bonhomme de neige en rencontre un autre, qu'est-ce qu'ils se disent ? ». Ce à quoi vous répondrez : « Ca sent la carotte ! ».

Un silence s'ensuivit, uniquement perturbé par le croassement d'une grenouille. Amélie et Max dévisageaient Jason avec des yeux ronds éberlués. Avaient-ils bien entendu ?

- Vous... Euh... C'est une histoire drôle ? demanda la jeune fille, en clignant des yeux. C'est vous qui l'avez inventée ?

- Elle est complètement nulle, cette blague ! On dirait une de celles de Chambertain ! renchérit Max.

- C'est un code secret permettant de pénétrer dans la station du Cygne, expliqua Jason. En répondant correctement à la question posée, vous faites savoir à ceux qui sont déjà à l'intérieur de la station que vous êtes leurs remplaçants.

- Pourquoi tant de manières ? voulut savoir Max, intrigué. Pourquoi ne pas leur dire tout simplement : « Nous sommes vos remplaçants » ?

- Parce que, tout aussi bien, vous pourriez être des ennemis vous faisant passer pour leurs remplaçants. La démarche que je vous ai expliquée est une mesure de sécurité visant à empêcher les ennemis de s'infiltrer dans la station.

- Les ennemis ? répéta Amélie, décontenancée. Mais quels ennemis ?

A cet instant, un crachement strident sortit du talkie-walkie que Jason portait autour du cou. Il le saisit immédiatement et le colla contre son oreille.

- Allô ?

Au bout de la ligne, une voix paniquée criait tellement fort qu'Amélie et Max pouvaient entendre tout ce qu'elle disait. C'était un appel au secours. « Allô Jason ? On a un sérieux problème ! Ramène-toi vite ! On est à la centrale chimique, les ennemis l'ont prise d'assaut, on n'arrive pas à les repousser ! ». Comme bruit de fond, des coups de feu et des hurlements se laissaient entendre. La peur se lisait dans les yeux de Jason. Amélie et Max, eux, se regardaient sans rien y comprendre.

- Bien reçu, j'arrive tout de suite ! Tenez bon ! répondit Jason.

Il sauta dans la camionnette, attrapa d'une main le fusil qu'il avait caché sous son siège, puis démarra au quart de tour. Quelques secondes plus tard, le van s'était volatilisé dans la jungle, laissant derrière lui deux jeunes gens dans l'incompréhension la plus totale.

- Bon..., fit Max, en s'approchant de la porte. Il ne reste plus qu'à aller frapper...

Tout se passa comme Jason l'avait décrit. Ce à quoi nos amis ne s'étaient pas attendu, cependant, c'était d'être accueillis en véritables sauveurs. Les deux individus qu'ils trouvèrent à l'intérieur du Cygne, deux garçons d'une vingtaine d'années, rayonnaient de bonheur. L'un d'eux, un roux aux yeux bleus, s'appelait Chester Spacey. L'autre, les cheveux noirs, les yeux marron, se nommait William Hinks. Tous deux étaient blancs comme des linges, mais déjà la joie qu'ils éprouvaient leur faisait retrouver quelques couleurs.

Pendant que Chester terminait de faire ses bagages, William accompagnait Amélie et Max pour une rapide visite des lieux :

- Ici vous avez les machines à laver, là-bas les couchettes. Plus loin, la cuisine, avec tous les ustensiles nécessaires.

- Ouah, c'est super ! se réjouit Amélie.

- Oui. Mais attendez de voir l'ordinateur.

- Ah bon ?

- Et puis, vers le fond, vous avez le stock de provisions. Vous y trouverez tout ce que vous voulez : bière, martini, whisky, pastis, tequila, gin, vodka...

A ces mots, le visage de Max s'illumina, tandis qu'Amélie avala de travers.

- Est-ce qu'il y a quelque chose à manger, au moins ? s'inquiéta-t-elle.

- Oui, bien sûr. Il y a les chips et les cacahuètes, pour aller avec, répondit William, qui avait légèrement mal compris le sens de la question.

Il leur aurait bien offert un pot de bienvenue, mais il semblait en même temps montrer un certain empressement à vouloir partir. Enfin, son voeu le plus cher se réalisa lorsque Chester l'appela du dehors :

- Ca y est, William, j'ai sorti toutes nos affaires à l'extérieur ! Tu peux venir !

- Aaah ! Bon, eh bien il est temps de nous séparer ! lança gaiement le garçon aux cheveux noirs, en se tournant vers ses remplaçants et en claquant des mains. Je vous ai laissé la cassette d'Orientation dans la salle vidéo. Je l'ai posée sur la table du milieu, vous n'aurez pas de mal à la trouver. Dedans vous seront expliqués le but de votre mission ainsi que toutes les démarches à suivre pour la mener à bien.

Puis, après une profusion de « Namasté ! », « Merci ! » et « Bonne chance ! », William s'élança dans le sas, claqua les portes derrière lui, et laissa Amélie et Max définitivement seuls.

Déboussolés, ces deux derniers avaient complètement oublié de prévenir William et Chester du départ précipité du minibus censé les ramener jusqu'aux baraquements.

~::

Il était déjà 15 heures 30, et Chambertain tentait toujours de traverser la forêt au volant de sa fourgonnette ballottée dans tous les sens. C'était un gros désordre dans sa tête, comme si les secousses que subissait le véhicule avaient contribué à mélanger toutes les pensées de son esprit. Il n'y comprenait plus rien. La carte indiquait clairement que la distance entre le centre d'accueil et la Pieuvre ne dépassait pas les cinq kilomètres. Or, cela faisait maintenant plus d'une heure qu'ils roulaient, et, pour sûr, ils avaient bien franchi l'étape des dix kilomètres. Etaient-ils passés devant la station sans la voir ? Non, impossible : Gregory avait l'oeil aux aguets, prêt à déceler le moindre signe. Il semblait également avoir l'oreille fine, car au milieu des cahotements du van, il perçut bientôt un bruit de moteur lointain.

- C'est bizarre, signala-t-il à Chambertain. J'entends comme une voiture qui se rapproche...

Avant même qu'il puisse s'interroger sur ce que cela pouvait bien être, un minibus bleu déboula soudainement d'entre les fourrés, à une vingtaine de mètres devant, et fonça droit sur eux. Les deux vans étaient identiques, et se dirigeaient à vive allure l'un sur l'autre, sur le même chemin caillouteux. L'impact était imminent. Gregory poussa un cri d'effroi, se jeta sur le volant que tenait Chambertain et le tourna à gauche de toutes ses forces. A dix centimètres près, leur fourgonnette manqua de percuter un arbre. Heureusement, elle fut écartée à temps de la route pour éviter la collision. L'autre véhicule passa juste à leur droite, sans s'arrêter. Gregory eut à peine le temps d'apercevoir le conducteur : celui-ci tenait un talkie-walkie dans la main. Aussitôt après, Chambertain heurta un énorme rocher de plein fouet. Le choc fut si violent que le minibus se souleva dangereusement et s'apprêta à se renverser sur le côté. L'enseignant tourna le volant à fond vers la droite, le véhicule s'abaissa, mais les deux roues gauches, regagnant la terre ferme, furent alors méchamment éraflées par le rocher. Enfin, le van retrouva le sentier qu'il avait initialement emprunté. Encore chahuté par l'aventure, Gregory se retourna sur son siège pour regarder, entre les deux dossiers de cuir, l'autre véhicule s'éloigner rapidement.

- Il avait l'air drôlement pressé ! commenta-t-il.

- Quelle idée d'avoir mis au point des routes à une seule voie ! pesta Chambertain.

Pendant ce temps, William et Chester faisaient les cent pas devant la porte de ferraille de la station du Cygne. Ils avaient rassemblé leurs sacs à dos sur l'herbe, et attendaient inlassablement qu'un minibus vienne les chercher. C'était invraisemblable : comment se faisait-il qu'en sortant du Cygne, ils n'aient trouvé dehors aucune camionnette ? Où était donc passée celle qui avait conduit jusqu'ici les deux remplaçants ? A moins qu'ils ne soient venus à pieds...

Chester proposa de frapper à la porte du Cygne, afin de demander à Amélie et Max ce qui était advenu du minibus, mais William s'opposa vigoureusement à cette idée.

- N'y songe même pas ! dit-il. Tu ne voudrais tout de même pas retourner là-dedans une minute de plus ? Les 540 jours d'enfermement ne t'ont-ils pas suffi ? Crois-moi, à l'heure qu'il est, ces deux imbéciles ont découvert l'objet de leur mission, et tout ce qu'ils attendent, désormais, c'est que quelqu'un d'autre vienne prendre leur place ! Si tu y retournes, ils te garderont !

Mais le minibus n'arrivait toujours pas, et William et Chester restaient bloqués ici, sentant leur patience s'effriter.

- Ce qu'on a de mieux à faire, proclama enfin William, c'est de retourner à pieds jusqu'aux baraquements.

- Tu es fou ? s'écria Chester. C'est à au moins quatre heures de marche ! On n'y sera pas avant la tombée de la nuit !

- En laissant nos sacs ici, on marchera plus vite ! lança William, qui quitta son ami pour se diriger d'un pas décidé vers le sentier de terre.

Pris au dépourvu, Chester regarda autour de lui d'un air déboussolé, comme s'il espérait toujours voir arriver un minibus. Mais, pour sûr, rien n'allait sortir de la forêt, et il lui fallait désormais suivre les conseils de son camarade : lui emboîter le pas et abandonner derrière lui leurs sacs à dos.

Arpentant le chemin d'une allure soutenue, les deux hommes grommelaient des paroles pleines de rancune à propos du manque d'organisation du projet Dharma. Ils étaient si outrés, qu'ils tapaient du pied dans des cailloux parsemés sur leur route, pour les envoyer valdinguer plus loin, et ils se répandaient tellement en invectives qu'ils finissaient par s'essouffler dans les montées. Pourtant, ils n'étaient pas encore au comble de l'énervement : celui-ci ne fut atteint qu'au bout de quelques minutes de marche, lorsqu'ils entendirent au loin devant eux un bruit de moteur qui pétaradait. Ils s'arrêtèrent pour écarquiller les yeux de stupéfaction et mieux tendre l'oreille : cela ne pouvait faire de doute... C'était le minibus qui arrivait pour les chercher à la station, avec une heure de retard ! Au moment où le véhicule émergea d'entre les arbres pour débouler sur le sentier, William et Chester eurent tout juste le temps de se jeter dans le fossé de broussailles pour éviter d'être écrasés. Le van, qui semblait incontrôlable, à la limite de la perdition, fonça tout droit sans s'arrêter.

- J'hallucine ! s'écria William, en voyant leur unique moyen de rentrer aux baraquements leur passer sous le nez, et en réalisant subitement qu'ils avaient parcouru tout ce chemin pour rien.

Car, à l'évidence, le minibus rejoignait la station du Cygne, et il ne leur restait plus qu'à faire marche arrière...

::~

Enfin ils étaient arrivés. Leur course folle en van à travers la jungle avait bien dû durer une heure et demi, et ils y avaient rencontré tout un tas de choses insolites : un autre van, bizarrement pressé, deux membres du projet Dharma qui se baladaient, puis finalement une porte en ferraille, encadrée par des lianes, que Gregory avait eu l'habileté de remarquer du premier coup d'oeil, provoquant l'arrêt brutal de la fourgonnette.

Celle-ci avait été drôlement endommagée : outre les multiples éraflures qui avaient rayé sa carrosserie, une des roues avait crevé, et l'enseignant et son élève s'étonnaient encore que le véhicule ait pu les porter jusque-là avec un tel handicap. Selon Chambertain, debout, les mains sur les hanches, à constater l'étendue des dégâts, le van était incapable de reprendre la route.

- Enfin, soupira Gregory, en ouvrant le coffre de la fourgonnette, le plus important, c'est qu'on soit arrivés à la Pieuvre sains et saufs.

Cette phrase, prononcée d'un air si positif, ne s'appliquait cependant pas à la cargaison du van : pas un seul des cartons que Gregory retira du coffre n'était sorti indemne du périple. Tous étaient cabossés, certains déchirés, et lorsque Chambertain en ouvrit un pour en sortir un de ses livres de maths préférés, ses yeux s'humidifièrent de tristesse à la vue de la couverture et des pages écornées. De son côté, Gregory vérifia si le contenu de son propre carton - qu'il avait subrepticement joint à ceux de Chambertain - avait subi le même sort. Il en sortit une tasse énorme, multicolore, avec la tête de Mickey Mouse dessinée dessus ; le genre d'objet qu'il aurait très bien pu recevoir pour ses quatre ans et garder depuis lors par sentimentalité. Par miracle, la tasse avait survécu ; elle était intacte. Heureux, Gregory la replaça tout au fond de son carton, et rejoignit Chambertain qui se tenait devant la porte de fer, en train de l'examiner avec perplexité. Sur son chemin, le garçon passa à côté d'un tas de sacs à dos abandonnés sur l'herbe, ce qui retint particulièrement son attention.

- A qui sont tous ces sacs ? questionna-t-il, intrigué.

- Aucune idée, répondit le prof. Moi, ce qui m'inquiète surtout, c'est pourquoi cette porte ne possède pas de poignée...

~::

C'était bientôt l'heure du goûter. Un bruit de friture, dans la cuisine, annonçait une collation des plus délicieuses : Amélie s'était mise aux fourneaux et tenait dans ses mains le manche d'une poêle à frire dans laquelle elle faisait cuire un premier pancake. Max, assis nonchalamment derrière le plan de travail, guettait cette crêpe avec envie. Il avait déjà dégoupillé une canette de bière qu'il portait régulièrement à ses lèvres, de quoi s'enivrer un peu plus à chaque gorgée. Un peu macho sur les bords, il croyait abuser de l'apparente naïveté de son amie, apprentie cuisinière, mais celle-ci, au fond, cuisinait autant pour lui que pour elle, et elle l'attendait au tournant pour ce qui était de faire la vaisselle.

Ainsi, les deux jeunes gens avaient pris leurs aises dans la station du Cygne. Jamais ils n'auraient pu imaginer un lieu de travail où il faisait aussi bon vivre : le mobilier, les accessoires de cuisine semblaient neufs, ce qui était l'assurance que les précédents habitants du Cygne venaient de laisser les lieux tels qu'ils les avaient trouvés à leur arrivée. Par ailleurs, la lumière artificielle était si convaincante, qu'elle faisait totalement oublier à nos amis qu'ils vivaient à présent six pieds sous terre. Amélie et Max n'avaient pas eu besoin de visionner la cassette une deuxième fois pour comprendre l'enjeu du problème : il leur suffisait d'entrer dans un ordinateur une série de nombres - qu'ils avaient trouvés griffonnés sur un bout de papier, à côté du clavier - et d'appuyer sur le bouton « Execute », après quoi ils pouvaient se la couler douce pendant les 108 prochaines minutes. Ils avaient déjà eu l'occasion de tester l'opération, lorsque l'alarme s'était mise à retentir, peu après le départ de William et Chester. Un jeu d'enfant. Pas besoin d'avoir le titre de mathématicien ou de chimiste cousu sur la poitrine pour pouvoir réussir une telle chose, qui se faisait les doigts dans le nez - quoique, pour taper sur le clavier, l'usage des doigts était nécessaire...

540 jours de détente se profilaient donc devant eux et, bien loin d'être effrayés par la possibilité de se morfondre pendant une période aussi longue, les deux coéquipiers accueillaient ces jours d'oisiveté à bras ouverts. Il fallait dire qu'ils sortaient tout juste d'une phase d'examens intense et que tout ce à quoi ces anciens lycéens aspiraient était un repos bien mérité. Aussi avaient-ils déjà repéré toutes les fonctions de la station : ping-pong, fléchettes, vélo d'appartement, réserve de nourriture, salle vidéo, bibliothèque, tourne-disque...

Tandis qu'Amélie s'écroulait enfin dans un des fauteuils du salon, pour commencer à déguster les trois pancakes qu'elle avait empilés sur une assiette, Max passait en revue les différents disques, à la recherche d'un bon morceau. Il y en avait pour tous les goûts : de Beethoven à Geronimo Jackson, en passant par Bob Marley et Toto, l'éclectisme de cette collection laissait deviner que chacun des membres du projet Dharma qui les avaient précédés dans cette station avait apporté ici les disques qui lui plaisaient le plus. Max, lui, aimait surtout le jazz, et regretta un peu de ne pas avoir pensé à prendre avec lui ses 45 tours préférés. Faisant la sourde oreille à Amélie qui réclamait du Nirvana, il trouva un enregistrement de Louis Armstrong, et sortit le disque de sa pochette. Il le posa délicatement sur le tourne-disque, mais avant de pouvoir placer dessus la pointe de lecture, un violent bruit de ferraille se fit entendre, interrompant le jeune homme dans sa manoeuvre.

Il cessa tout mouvement, pour mieux tendre l'oreille, jetant un bref coup d'oeil à sa camarade qui, elle aussi, était restée figée, la bouche grande ouverte et prête à se refermer sur le pancake qu'elle comptait dévorer. Elle avait vraiment l'air bête, dans une telle posture, mais ce n'était pas le moment de rigoler. Le tapage reprit :_ TOC TOC TOC ! _Cela venait du sas par lequel tous les deux étaient entrés, à peine une heure plus tôt. Amélie et Max se regardèrent l'un l'autre, ahuris.

- C'est pas vrai ? Ce sont déjà nos remplaçants ? s'exclama la jeune fille, en reposant son pancake dans son assiette.

- Mince, alors... On s'était déjà bien installés...

- Pourtant, il était clairement spécifié dans la vidéo que nos remplaçants n'arriveraient pas avant 540 jours !

- C'est pas juste, on n'a même pas eu le temps de descendre toutes les bouteilles de la réserve !

Dépités, les deux compagnons mirent en suspens leur goûter musical, quittant le salon pour se diriger à contrecoeur vers la première porte du sas. Ils réfléchirent quelques instants, cherchant avec déception une réponse à la question qu'ils se posaient intérieurement : « Qu'est-ce qu'on fait ? ». Ils n'avaient aucune envie de partir, mais s'ils laissaient s'introduire ici les nouveaux venus, c'était ce qui risquait d'arriver.

- Ok, dit alors Amélie. On leur ouvre, et on leur dit qu'on ne veut pas de remplaçants, et qu'ils peuvent repartir.

- Très bien, acquiesça Max, qui avait songé à la même alternative. Qui pose la question du bonhomme de neige ?

- Vas-y, toi ! Je me vois mal demander une chose aussi stupide. Cette blague est tellement nulle qu'elle ne ferait même pas rire le docteur Chambertain !

::~

Le docteur Chambertain riait à s'en tordre les côtes. Avachi dans le canapé du salon, la figure déjà rougie sous l'effet du whisky que Max avait été lui chercher dans la réserve, il essuyait avec son index les larmes d'hilarité qui coulaient de ses yeux.

- Ah ah ah ! « Ca sent la carotte » ! Ah ah ah ! C'était donc ça, la réponse ? Et oui ! Quoi de plus normal, pour deux bonhommes de neige ? Hé hé hé !

Amélie, qui avait regagné son fauteuil, dévisageait l'enseignant d'un air hébété. Non seulement elle avait du mal à comprendre comment un homme aussi intelligent pouvait rire à une blague aussi idiote, mais surtout, elle n'en revenait pas d'avoir trouvé, tambourinant à la deuxième porte du sas, son prof de maths, quelques minutes après avoir évoqué son nom et sans avoir jamais pensé un seul instant qu'elle le reverrait de si tôt. Lui, et Gregory Thomson. Ca, pour une surprise !

Etait-ce un manque total d'organisation de la part du projet Dharma, qui avait envoyé par mégarde deux équipes dans la même station, ou bien était-ce voulu ? Les quatre amis en discutaient jovialement dans le salon, et chacun proposait des interprétations, émettait des hypothèses. Amélie avait dû céder ses deux derniers pancakes aux deux nouveaux arrivants qui, tout en mangeant goulûment - ils tombaient à pic pour le goûter ! -, n'oubliaient pas de souligner à quel point leur voyage jusqu'à la station avait été périlleux.

- En plus, la carte que j'avais n'était même pas à l'échelle ! se plaignit Chambertain. Croyant que le trajet n'allait durer qu'une demi-heure, il nous a pris quoi ? Une heure et demi ! Hein, Gregory ?

- Sans compter que sur la fin, la fourgonnette avait du mal à rouler droit, renchérit le blond. Pas étonnant, avec un pneu de crevé...

- Ah ! fit Max, soulagé. Je croyais que c'était le docteur Chambertain qui n'arrivait pas à rouler droit !

- Oui, il y avait ça, aussi..., confirma Gregory.

Puis, l'enseignant et son élève, comme ils venaient de débarquer, demandèrent à ce qu'Amélie et Max leur fassent visiter la station. Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent dans la salle du compte à rebours, Gregory fut particulièrement saisi par l'architecture de la pièce : le dôme, aux carreaux en forme d'alvéoles, était impressionnant. Chambertain, quant à lui, était obnubilé par l'ordinateur. Féru d'informatique presque autant que de mathématiques, il paraissait déjà enchanté par cet endroit, comme bercé par le doux ronron des machines qui enregistraient sur des bandes magnétiques l'on ne savait quoi. Amélie, puisqu'elle était sa collègue mathématicienne - aussi paradoxal que cela pouvait paraître -, lui expliqua le protocole à appliquer pour remettre le compte à rebours à zéro, au moment où l'alarme retentissait. Ravi, le docteur Chambertain contempla tour à tour le compte à rebours et l'écran d'ordinateur : encore des chiffres, toujours des chiffres ! C'était son élément. Déjà, il sentait qu'il y avait derrière ce processus quelque chose d'énigmatique, quelque chose de puissant. Déjà, la question que chaque habitant de cette station avait dû se poser, inlassablement, lui brûlait les lèvres :

- Et qu'est-ce qui se passe, si jamais on n'appuie pas sur le bouton ?

Amélie secoua la tête par la négative, pour lui répondre qu'elle n'en savait rien.

Max conduisit Gregory à la réserve de nourriture, sans doute pour lui montrer avec allégresse toutes les bouteilles d'alcool qui leur promettaient des soirées palpitantes, tandis que Chambertain, trop absorbé par ce mystère scientifique qui lui avait été présenté, continuait de visiter la salle de l'ordinateur. Naturellement, Amélie avait choisi de rester avec lui.

- Quelqu'un vous a-t-il expliqué pourquoi il faut appuyer sur le bouton toutes les 108 minutes ? s'enquit le prof. Non ? C'est étrange... 108 ! Pourquoi pas 109, hein ?

A cet instant, des bruits de ferraille, plus violents que les précédents, parvinrent jusqu'à eux. C'étaient de nouveaux cognements contre la porte du sas, et ceux-là étaient plus frénétiques, plus soutenus que jamais.

- Tiens, tiens ! Vous attendez encore de la visite ? s'amusa Chambertain.

- Ah non, alors ! rouspéta Amélie. Ca suffit comme ça ! On est déjà quatre dans la station, on ne va pas encore en faire entrer deux de plus ! Ca commence à devenir la foire, ici !

Passablement énervée, la jeune fille se dirigea une fois de plus vers la première porte du sas, et Chambertain, tout sourire, lui emboîta le pas.

- Qui est-ce que ça peut bien être ? interrogea Max, qui avait lui aussi rejoint l'entrée du sas, suivi de près par Gregory.

- Peu importe, trancha Amélie. Même si cette fois-ci ce sont vraiment nos remplaçants, on ne leur ouvre pas ! On ne va quand même pas faire entrer ici tous les habitants de l'île !

- On peut au moins chercher à savoir qui c'est, proposa Max, en actionnant le volant et en poussant la première porte.

Les quatre compagnons pénétrèrent dans le sas. Ici, les tambourinements résonnaient de manière assourdissante. C'était un forcené qui frappait à la porte. Non seulement il usait de ses poings, mais en plus il semblait administrer à la lourde planche métallique de grands coups de pieds et de grands coups d'épaule, comme s'il voulait la défoncer. Un vrai fou furieux.

- Ouvrez-moi, ouvrez-moi ! s'écria-t-il du dehors.

Max saisit le volant de la deuxième porte, mais Amélie lui retint le bras.

- Quoi ? protesta Max. Pourquoi est-ce qu'on ne lui ouvrirait pas ? S'il l'exige avec tant de vigueur, c'est bien qu'il a une raison !

- Ouvrez-moi, bon sang ! Ouvrez cette foutue porte, nom de Dieu !

Un nouveau_ BANG !_, extrêmement brutal, parvint à faire vibrer la planche de métal toute entière ; assurément, l'homme à l'extérieur venait de se jeter de tout son poids contre la porte. De leur côté, Amélie, Max, Gregory et Chambertain étaient sidérés.

- Tu vois bien que c'est un malade mental ! s'exclama la jeune fille, à l'adresse de Max.

- Ouvrez cette porte ! continua de crier l'homme, en martelant la porte avec ses poings. Je sais que vous m'entendez ! Ouvrez cette porte !

- C'est vrai, fit Chambertain, qui se tenait le menton d'un air songeur. Je ne sais pas si c'est une bonne idée de faire entrer ici un homme aussi emporté... En même temps, je déteste mettre qui que ce soit à la porte, et laisser ce pauvre malheureux sur le seuil m'indispose tout autant... Et si vous nous disiez d'abord qui vous êtes ? proposa alors Chambertain, à l'adresse de celui qui tambourinait à l'extérieur. Car vous savez, il est toujours déconseillé d'ouvrir la porte à des inconnus ! Surtout que nous avons une jeune fille parmi nous, Dieu sait ce que vous pourriez lui faire...

Amélie jeta à son professeur un regard à la fois surpris et scandalisé.

- C'est moi, William Hinks ! Vous m'avez déjà vu, il n'y a pas une heure de ça ! Vous êtes venus me remplacer ! Maintenant, ouvrez-moi !

- Mais qu'est-ce qu'il raconte ? interrogea Chambertain, en se tournant vers ses élèves, car il n'y comprenait rien.

Amélie et Max ne prirent cependant pas la peine de lui expliquer l'histoire.

- Qu'est-ce qui vous arrive donc ? demanda Max à William. Vous avez oublié quelque chose ?

- Ca par exemple ! s'écria Amélie, avant que William n'ait le temps de répondre. C'est vous qui nous avez laissé votre place ici, et maintenant vous voudriez revenir sur votre décision ?

Les cognements contre la porte étaient devenus des plus désespérés.

- Pitié, je vous en supplie, ouvrez-moiiiii, ha ha ha..., gémit l'homme avec des sanglots véritables.

A l'entendre pleurer, Max, Gregory et Chambertain sentirent leur sang se glacer. Mais Amélie, elle, restait de marbre :

- Non, non, je vous dis ! Trop c'est trop ! On est quatre ici, et on a déjà du mal à respirer ! Alors vous imaginez avec une personne de plus !

Interpellés par une telle exagération, les trois camarades d'Amélie la regardèrent bouche bée. Etait-elle sans coeur ? Car pour l'instant, c'était à n'en point douter William qui avait du mal à respirer : il s'était mis à tousser si fort, qu'il paraissait s'étouffer.

- Ouvrez cette porte, kof kof kof ! Pour l'amour du ciel, je vous en prie ! Kof kof kooorf !

Les tambourinements se poursuivaient, mais avec de moins en moins d'énergie et avec une sonorité différente : c'étaient désormais des _BONG !_ lents et retentissants. Le choc était provoqué par une masse plus lourde que des poings...

Le coeur des trois garçons se remplit d'effroi ; ils en étaient sûrs : William Hinks se cognait à présent la tête contre la porte.

- PAR PITIE, OUVREZ-MOI ! hurla-t-il de douleur. OUVREZ-MOI ! Korf korf ! - _BONG !_ - POUR L'AMOUR DE DIEU, OUVREEEEEZ ! - _BONG !_

- Non, non, continua Amélie, imperturbable. Vous étiez bien content de vous en aller, tout à l'heure ; maintenant que vous êtes dehors, restez-y !

- Korf korf kooorf ! Aaaaaaarg !

- Mais qu'est-ce qu'il lui arrive ? s'épouvanta Gregory, alors que Max et Chambertain avaient tous les deux reculé d'un pas, terrifiés par ces râles d'agonie.

- Il simule ! Il simule l'asphyxie ! s'écria Amélie, délirante. Tout ça pour qu'on le laisse entrer ! Surtout ne lui ouvrez pas, c'est un piège !

- Non, Amélie, je crois qu'il s'étouffe vraiment ! paniqua Gregory. Ecoute !

- Aaaaarg ! Korf korf kooorf !

- Balivernes !

- Korf korf...

_BONG ! _Le bruit sourd d'une masse qui s'écroule par terre se laissa distinguer, puis plus rien... Pétrifiés, les yeux écarquillés d'horreur, Amélie, Max, Gregory et Chambertain restaient aux aguets, mais c'était le calme plat... Le vacarme avait cessé, et cela n'en était que plus inquiétant...

- A... A... Allô ? tenta Amélie, dont la voix, si ferme quelques secondes plus tôt, tremblait maintenant. Vous êtes toujours là ? ... William ? ... Vous... Vous m'entendez ?

Silence de mort. La jeune fille sentit une goutte de sueur lui couler sur la tempe. Bientôt, une autre lui glissa le long du dos. Ses mains étaient moites. Extrêmement mal à l'aise, elle avait l'impression que tous les regards étaient braqués sur elle, lui reprochant quelque chose qu'elle osait à peine s'avouer. Mais en vérité, ses trois camarades étaient aussi tétanisés qu'elle. Qu'était-il arrivé ? Qu'avait-elle fait ?

- Bon, reprit la jeune fille, d'un ton qu'elle voulut rendre résolu, pour faire croire à ses amis qu'elle avait regagné ses esprits. On devrait peut-être ouvrir la porte, maintenant, pour voir si tout va bien !

Mais cette fois, ce fut Chambertain qui lui retint le bras, pour l'empêcher d'ouvrir le sas. La regardant droit dans les yeux, d'un air très sérieux, il fit « Non » avec sa tête. De toute évidence, tout n'allait pas bien pour William. Les yeux d'Amélie, plongés dans ceux de Chambertain, se remplirent bientôt de larmes. C'était une faiblesse contre laquelle elle ne pouvait lutter ; un profond sentiment de culpabilité.

- Je... Je ne voulais pas ! balbutia-t-elle, désemparée. Je ne voulais pas que ça se termine comme ça ! Je ne pouvais pas savoir qu'il allait...

- J'ignore aussi ce qui s'est produit, coupa Chambertain, mais apparemment, William a été asphyxié, et il devient dès lors dangereux d'ouvrir cette porte... Ne vous êtes-vous pas demandé pourquoi cette station était pourvue d'un sas ? C'est peut-être parce qu'il y a quelque chose qui cloche avec l'air extérieur... Tenez, regardez ! s'exclama l'enseignant, en pointant du doigt un recoin obscur de la pièce.

Deux masques à gaz, que nos amis n'avaient jusqu'alors jamais remarqués, étaient accrochés au mur. Leur aspect terrifiant angoissa de plus bel les trois élèves.

- C'est bien ce que je disais, l'air est contaminé ! déclara Chambertain.

- Pourtant, nous avons passé toute la journée sur l'île, et nous avons bien survécu ! fit remarquer Gregory.

- Il s'agit peut-être d'une vague de vapeur toxique, qui ne s'élève qu'ici, à une certaine heure de la journée, rétorqua l'enseignant, s'empêtrant dans des hypothèses de plus en plus farfelues.

- Il est 16 heures..., informa Max, qui venait quand même de regarder sa montre.

- A bien y réfléchir, c'est vrai que je me sens un peu ballonné, en ce moment..., fit Gregory, en posant ses deux mains sur son ventre. Je ne sais pas ce que j'ai...

- C'est peut-être le pancake que t'a préparé Amélie..., lança Max.

- Non, je ne crois pas... Si ça se trouve, j'ai vraiment été infecté par l'air extérieur !

- Bon, raison de plus pour prendre ses précautions, déclara Chambertain. A partir de dorénavant, interdiction formelle de sortir de la station de la Pieuvre sans protection.

- De la station du Cygne, vous voulez dire, rectifia Max.

- Non, nous sommes bien à la Pieuvre... Pas vrai, Gregory ? C'est ce qui était marqué sur la carte...

Sur ce, l'homme sortit de sa poche le plan qui lui avait été remis et le déplia devant ses compagnons. En effet, « La Pieuvre » était écrit sous le logo Dharma indiquant l'emplacement de la station. Mais il y avait également une autre inscription, qui faisait office de légende à la carte, et à laquelle Chambertain n'avait pas fait attention. Ce fut Max qui la lui montra, et le professeur dut réajuster ses lunettes et se pencher sur le plan pour mieux voir, car l'inscription était écrite en caractères minuscules. A la lecture de la légende, le coeur de Chambertain se figea. Pris de stupeur, il détourna la tête du plan, comme pour réaliser l'ampleur de son erreur. Le temps pour Gregory de s'emparer de la carte et de lire à voix haute : « Île de l'Hydre ».

- Eh bien ? s'enquit le blond. Où est le problème ?

- Ah ah ah ! s'esclaffa Max, hilare. Vous vous êtes trompés d'île ! Regardez, la voilà l'île principale ! fit-il, en retirant son propre plan de sa poche.

Il étala sous les yeux médusés de Chambertain une carte immense représentant l'île sur laquelle ils se trouvaient. A quelques kilomètres au sud est des côtes était également dessinée la petite île de l'Hydre. Cet îlot, uniquement accessible par ferry, abritait la station de la Pieuvre, et attendait toujours l'arrivée de Gregory et Chambertain...

- Ca alors ! s'exclama le blond. Voilà pourquoi on pensait que notre carte avait un problème d'échelle...


	5. Souris en cage

**Plan 5 :  
**_Souris en cage_

Seule Amélie était éclairée par le luminaire de la porte d'entrée de Ben, car elle était montée sur sa terrasse et se tenait juste devant lui. Max, Gregory et Chambertain, eux, restaient dans la pénombre de la nuit. Ils regardaient autour d'eux d'un air rêveur, presque niais : ah, les baraquements ! Il leur semblait qu'ils les retrouvaient tels qu'ils les avaient laissés ! Ces charmantes maisonnettes, dans lesquelles ils n'avaient d'ailleurs jamais mis les pieds, mais qui allaient être leur résidence, c'était sûr, pour les nombreux jours à venir ! Les trois garçons avaient laissé tomber leur masque à gaz dans l'herbe humide et souriaient maintenant d'un air béat, goûtant aux premiers instants d'une étrange sensation : celle de la fraîcheur nocturne sur leur visage. L'air extérieur, qu'ils n'avaient pas respiré depuis trois ans, était parfumé par l'odeur des fleurs endormies et du gazon tondu. Gregory, qui se délectait d'une telle atmosphère, si pure et si vivifiante, ferma les yeux et respira à pleins poumons l'air du jardin.

- Aaaaaaarg ! Kof kof kof ! fit-il soudain, en s'étouffant.

- Quoi ? Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? paniqua alors Chambertain, en se précipitant sur son élève pour le saisir par les deux épaules et le secouer.

- Oh mon Dieu, il va finir comme William ! s'horrifia Max.

- Mais non, arrêtez ! protesta Gregory, qui se dégagea de l'emprise de Chambertain. C'est juste un papillon de nuit qui m'est rentré dans le nez !

Ben, stupéfié dans l'encadrement de sa porte d'entrée, observait les quatre individus comme s'il s'agissait de quatre extraterrestres venant d'atterrir dans son jardin. Bientôt, il vit de la lumière apparaître à l'une des fenêtres de la maison d'en face, ce qui éclaira entièrement le groupe d'intrus. Tous étaient des jeunes gens d'une vingtaine d'années, mis à part l'homme qui portait des lunettes et qui approchait de la cinquantaine. Ben le remarqua tout de suite, car quelque chose brillait à côté de son visage, à la lueur de l'éclairage du jardin. En effet, le canon d'un fusil qu'il portait sur le dos dépassait derrière son épaule.

- Qu'est-ce qui se passe, dehors ? Ben, qui sont tous ces gens ? s'exclama l'homme qui habitait la maison d'en face et qui venait de sortir de chez lui. Qui êtes-vous ? reprit-il, voyant que Ben ne répondait pas. Qu'est-ce que vous fichez ici ?

Mais avant même que Chambertain ne puisse bougonner « Eh bien, quel accueil ! », l'homme aperçut son fusil et s'écria :

- Attention, Ben ! Ils sont armés !

Il disparut une fraction de seconde dans son vestibule, le temps pour lui de décrocher le fusil mitrailleur fixé au mur, puis reparut dans le jardin, mettant en joue Chambertain et ses compagnons. Ceux-ci, interloqués, ouvrirent de gros yeux stupéfaits et une bouche grande d'indignation, tout en levant instinctivement les mains.

- Jetez vos armes ! ordonna l'homme qui les menaçait avec sa mitraillette.

- Ok, ok, pas de problème ! obtempéra Chambertain, en s'empressant de passer la sangle de son fusil au-dessus de sa tête et de poser l'arme à terre. Pas la peine de s'affoler, vous voyez ! Nous venons en paix !

En réalité, c'étaient plutôt nos quatre amis qui avaient des raisons de s'affoler, à la vue de trois autres individus armés qui accouraient vers les lieux pour prêter main forte à Ben et à son voisin.

- Et dans votre sac à dos, qu'est-ce que vous cachez ? continua ce dernier. Vous allez me faire croire que vous n'êtes venus ici qu'avec un fusil ?

Amélie, Max, Gregory et Chambertain n'y comprenaient plus rien. Les mains en l'air, le coeur battant à tout rompre, ils regardaient avec terreur les quatre individus armés qui venaient de les encercler sans qu'ils ne s'en rendent compte et qui les visaient méchamment avec leur fusil. C'était invraisemblable ! Ils étaient bien aux baraquements, pourquoi donc les gens de Dharma se comportaient-ils ainsi avec eux ? Chambertain était, des quatre, le plus déçu : lui qui s'était attendu à un véritable pot de bienvenue...

- Effectivement, répondit-il très énervé, nous ne sommes venus ici qu'avec un fusil. Peut-être aurait-il fallu en apporter un deuxième, vu le charmant accueil que vous nous offrez ?

- Videz votre sac à dos ! exigea un des assaillants, peu sensible à la plaisanterie.

- Très bien...

L'enseignant retira le sac de sur son dos et s'accroupit pour le poser doucement sur l'herbe. Ben, qui jusqu'à présent n'avait pas prononcé une seule parole mais simplement supervisé le travail de ses hommes, crut alors voir le sac à dos remuer légèrement : quelque chose bougeait à l'intérieur. Le jeune homme plissa ses yeux globuleux comme pour distinguer ce que c'était. Ses acolytes, eux, commençaient déjà à presser légèrement la détente, prêts à parer la moindre entourloupe. A la surprise générale, Chambertain sortit de son sac un gros lapin blanc, qu'il avait attrapé par la peau du cou. L'animal, plissant sa truffe rose pour humer d'un air curieux les senteurs de la nuit, fut reposé par terre et resta sur place. Lui seul eut droit à un accueil digne de ce nom :

- Bunnyyy ! s'écria une voix de petite fille.

Tous se retournèrent dans la direction de Ben et celui-ci baissa la tête pour constater avec le même étonnement la présence inopinée de sa fille, juste à côté de lui. Réveillée par les bruits du jardin, elle était descendue de son lit, vêtue de son pyjama violet et munie de son lapin en peluche, pour s'approcher discrètement de la porte d'entrée et voir ce que son père fabriquait.

- Alex ! s'exclama Ben, en se penchant pour retenir son enfant par la main et l'empêcher de s'aventurer dehors - de toute évidence, elle n'avait pas idée d'à quel point la situation était tendue.

- Oh, papa ! C'était donc vrai ! Les souris ont retrouvé Bunny !

Les huit individus, dans le jardin, semblaient voguer d'incompréhension en incompréhension, mais Ben, lui, répondit avec une vigueur presque choquée :

- Evidemment que c'était vrai, Alex ! T'ai-je déjà menti, ne serait-ce qu'une fois ?

Les quatre hommes armés dévisagèrent Ben d'un air perplexe. Le brun, relevant vers eux des yeux bleus légèrement écarquillés, comprit très bien ce qu'ils lui reprochaient, lui qui avait en réalité kidnappé la fillette et qui lui contait, depuis qu'elle était en âge de comprendre, que sa mère était morte dans un accident.

- Alex, retourne dans ta chambre..., demanda Ben, craignant que les regards que lui lançaient ses camarades ne le trahissent, mais aussi que sa fille ne soit traumatisée par la vue des armes pointées sur les sauveurs de Bunny.

- Non, je veux mon lapin ! protesta la petite fille.

Chambertain, qui avait réalisé l'enjeu du problème, déclara :

- Vous voulez récupérer le lapin ? Très bien : baissez vos armes, et nous vous le rendrons sain et sauf ! Oui, oui, vous avez parfaitement compris : nous prenons ce lapin en otage !

Le rongeur, qui avait reconnu la voix d'Alex, se fraya sans peine un chemin au milieu du groupe d'êtres humains, avant de grimper sur la terrasse de Ben et de se blottir dans les bras de la fillette. Pas un seul des compagnons de Chambertain n'avait amorcé le moindre mouvement pour retenir l'animal, tant le plan de leur professeur leur avait paru grotesque. L'enseignant était dépité. Sa déception était tellement visible sur son visage que l'un des hommes armés lui lança d'un ton railleur :

- Les carottes sont cuites, on dirait ?

~::

Minuit sonna lorsque Tom Friendly poussa la porte d'entrée et débarqua chez Ben, les bras encombrés d'une grande cage à lapin.

- J'ai fait aussi vite que j'ai pu ! lança-t-il, essoufflé mais jovial - il semblait apporter de bonnes nouvelles.

Ben se leva de la banquette du salon et débarrassa Tom de la cage. Puis il disparut dans le couloir pour s'en retourner au placard dans lequel il avait réussi à enfermer le lapin. Pendant ce temps, le nouveau venu parcourut le petit salon des yeux : assis sur le deuxième canapé, un autre invité, tout de noir vêtu, se fondait dans la pénombre de la pièce - qui n'était éclairée qu'à moitié par le lustre du hall d'entrée.

- Bonsoir, Richard, salua Tom, avec un respect sensible.

Le nommé, au regard profond et ténébreux, inclina doucement la tête pour lui rendre son salut.

Enfin, Ben fut de retour dans le salon.

- Alex s'est endormie, dit-il, essayons de ne pas trop faire de bruit. Tom, as-tu la liste des noms, comme je te l'avais demandée ?

- La voici, répondit l'homme aux cheveux ébouriffés et grisonnants.

S'asseyant en compagnie de Ben sur la banquette vacante, il posa sur la table basse un morceau de papier sur lequel étaient griffonnés quatre noms : Patrick Chambertain, Gregory Thomson, Max Wakefield et Amélie Huxley.

- Très bien, commenta Ben, en examinant la liste - dès l'aube, il la transmettrait à Mikhaïl, pour en savoir un peu plus sur ces étranges individus. Qu'ont donné les interrogatoires ?

- Eh bien ! lança Tom en riant, tout s'est bien déroulé ! Ils nous ont dit tout ce que nous voulions savoir ! Et comme nous les avons questionnés séparément et que les dires de l'un concordaient exactement avec les dires de l'autre - et ce jusqu'au moindre détail -, nous ne pouvons guère les soupçonner de nous mentir... Ces quatre énergumènes sont des survivants du projet Dharma. L'un d'eux, le plus âgé, est prof de maths, et les trois autres sont ses anciens élèves de lycée. Tous ont intégré le projet il y a trois ans.

- La purge aussi remonte à il y a trois ans..., fit remarquer Richard. Comment donc ont-ils pu y échapper ? Ils seraient arrivés sur l'île quelques jours seulement après l'extermination de tous les autres ?

- C'est impossible, dit Ben, nous avions pris le contrôle du sous-marin. Jamais de nouvelles recrues n'auraient pu débarquer sur l'île après la purge.

- Je crois avoir la réponse, reprit Tom. Tous les quatre ont déclaré avoir passé ces trois dernières années enfermés à l'intérieur d'une station Dharma, située au sud de l'île, et dans laquelle ils devaient réaliser une expérience bizarre. Cétait une sorte de bunker, dont ils ne pouvaient sortir que très rarement, et toujours munis d'un masque à gaz et d'une bouteille à oxygène, à cause de l'air extérieur, soit disant contaminé par un virus mortel.

- Eh bien..., fit Ben, en haussant les sourcils, comme s'il était grandement impressionné. On peut dire que ces trois années d'enfermement ont laissé quelques séquelles sur leur santé mentale...

- Ce que je pense, continua Tom, c'est qu'ils étaient enfermés dans leur bunker au moment de la purge, et qu'ils ont ainsi pu être épargnés.

- Ils ont eu une chance inouïe..., constata Richard.

- Le plus fort, dans l'histoire, c'est qu'ils ne se sont jamais doutés de rien, car ils ont vécu isolés dans ce bunker pendant trois ans, sans établir ne serait-ce que le moindre contact avec le monde extérieur !

- Tu veux dire qu'ils ne savent pas que tous les leurs sont morts ? s'étonna Ben.

- C'est même pire que ça ! s'exclama Tom, en essuyant une larme d'hilarité qui avait glissé dans le coin de son oeil. Ils sont convaincus que nous sommes les membres du projet Dharma d'il y a trois ans !

Pris d'un fou rire, l'homme s'arrêta de parler et essaya de se calmer ; il ne voulait pas réveiller Alex par ses gloussements incontrôlés. Ben, lui, s'était penché plus en avant ; les avant-bras posés sur ses genoux, les mains jointes, il élaborait déjà un plan.

- Leur avez-vous dit qui vous étiez vraiment ? demanda-t-il.

- Non, non, hi hi ! On ne leur a rien dit ! On les a laissé croire ce qu'ils voulaient !

- Parfait, c'est ce qu'il fallait faire. Et que savent-ils sur « les ennemis » ?

- Hi hi, très peu de choses ! Quelqu'un leur en a vaguement parlé, le jour de leur intégration, mais ils affirment n'en avoir jamais vus, et doutent même de leur existence ! Hi hi ! Ils disent que s'ils se sont équipés d'un fusil pour traverser la jungle et remonter jusqu'aux baraquements, c'était au cas où ils auraient eu à se défendre contre des ennemis, mais heureusement ils n'en ont pas croisé un seul ! Hi hi hi hi hi ! gloussa Tom, se laissant emporter par son fou rire. « Heureusement, nous n'avons pas croisé un seul ennemi ! » que le gamin nous disait, à Pickett et à moi, alors qu'il en avait justement deux spécimens en face de lui ! Hi hi hi ! Tu vois, Ben ! Nous n'avons rien à craindre ! Ces quatre-là sont absolument inoffensifs !

- Vous ont-ils dit pourquoi ils avaient choisi ce jour-ci pour quitter enfin leur bunker ?

- Ah oui ! Ca aussi, nous le leur avons demandé, et ils ont répondu que c'était parce qu'aujourd'hui, cela faisait trois ans qu'ils étaient enfermés dans la station et que, comme prévu, leurs remplaçants sont arrivés pour prendre le relais.

- Leurs remplaçants ? répéta Ben, soudainement inquiet. Qui étaient-ce ?

- Ils ne le savent pas très bien eux-mêmes... Ils disent qu'il s'agissait de deux hommes, mais aucun ne se rappelle de leur nom...

- Il y aurait donc d'autres survivants du projet Dharma ? interrogea Richard, d'un air préoccupé.

- Il faudra chercher à obtenir de plus amples informations à ce sujet, afin de pouvoir régler ce problème au plus vite...

- Pour l'instant, que fait-on des quatre que nous avons capturés ? s'enquit Tom.

- Le sous-marin revient ici dans trois jours... D'ici-là, nous pouvons les garder parmi nous, ils ne représentent aucun danger. De plus, ils doivent en connaître assez peu sur le projet Dharma, étant donné qu'ils sont arrivés sur l'île pratiquement en même temps que la purge a eu lieu, et ils semblent complètement décalés de la réalité. Nous pouvons ainsi en profiter pour continuer à leur faire croire que nous appartenons toujours au projet Dharma : ils n'y verront que du feu. Après quoi, dans trois jours, ils monteront à bord du sous-marin, et seront réexpédiés sur le continent, le coeur léger et l'esprit tranquille, car persuadés de quitter une île où le projet Dharma a encore de beaux jours devant lui.

Richard esquissa un sourire. Le plan de Ben lui paraissait audacieux, surtout si les quatre survivants se mettaient à poser des questions trop indiscrètes. Mais après tout, il ne doutait pas des qualités de menteur du jeune homme - cela faisait plus de quinze ans qu'il le connaissait -, et il était sûr que si Ben se chargeait personnellement d'encadrer, pendant les trois jours à venir, les quatre nouveaux arrivants, alors son projet avait toutes les chances de marcher.

- Il reste une question qui me tracasse..., fit Ben, d'un air songeur. J'espère que vous la leur avez posée ! ajouta-t-il, en hochant légèrement la tête de façon pensive, et en écarquillant les yeux. Comment ont-ils réussi à traverser la clôture à ultrasons ?

- Hé hé ! On n'a pas oublié de le leur demander ! Ils ont expliqué avoir franchi les pylônes sans problème, grâce à la combinaison jaune qu'ils portaient et qui, selon les mots employés par le prof, « défiait les lois de la physique » !

::~

Amélie était enfermée dans une vaste pièce obscure, qu'elle avait deviné être une salle de jeux, au moment où l'endroit avait été éclairé par les deux hommes venus procéder à son interrogatoire. Elle avait ainsi pu voir que le grand meuble auquel ils l'avaient menottée n'était autre qu'une table de billard et, tout en répondant à leurs questions assommantes, elle avait repéré autour d'elle un baby-foot, un piano ainsi qu'une table de ping-pong identique à celle du bunker. Puis elle avait de nouveau été plongée dans le noir et abandonnée là, le poignet droit douloureusement enserré par ces menottes qui l'attachaient à l'un des pieds de la table de billard. Le meuble était si massif, et la jeune fille tellement fluette, qu'elle n'avait aucune chance de le soulever pour passer ses menottes en-dessous du pied et pouvoir se libérer. De plus, la porte d'accès à la salle était solidement cadenassée de l'extérieur.

C'était donc une nuit des plus inconfortables qui attendait notre amie. Déjà assise par terre - car elle ne pouvait rester debout sans devoir courber le dos - elle réalisait avec dépit qu'elle allait être obligée de dormir ici à même le sol... Aussi commença-t-elle à s'allonger, tant bien que mal, sur ce carrelage dur et glacial. Ses courbatures lui infligeaient, à chaque mouvement, une peine extrême. Et puis, il y avait quelque chose d'étrange...

Pourquoi le sol était-il si collant ? Qui était l'imbécile qui avait renversé du sirop par terre ? Comme par hasard à l'endroit précis où elle était forcée de rester ! Elle n'avait vraiment pas de chance... Elle tâtonna avec sa main gauche, gantée, à la recherche d'un coin propre... Non, décidément, il y avait du sirop partout ! Du sirop aux fruits exotiques... A la mangue, si son odorat ne la trompait pas... Ah, oui... D'accord... C'était sans doute sa combinaison jaune qui, en fait, collait au sol avec tant d'acharnement ! Bon...

Le sommeil la gagnait... Elle avait trouvé une position à peu près convenable : couchée en chien de fusil, le bras gauche écrabouillé par son corps, le bras droit tendu vers le pied de la table de billard, auquel elle restait inexorablement reliée... Elle était loin du bon lit douillet qu'elle avait espéré trouver en rentrant aux baraquements ! Elle qui s'était plainte pendant trois ans de la vulgaire couchette du bunker, qu'elle devait partager, à tour de rôle, avec un de ses trois coéquipiers, la voilà maintenant contrainte de dormir par terre... Jamais elle n'aurait imaginé tomber aussi bas. Elle en venait presque à regretter d'avoir quitté la station du Cygne... Oui, sincèrement, le bunker était mille fois mieux que cet endroit ! Pourquoi diable n'avait-elle pas le droit de goûter enfin aux joies d'une vie normale ? Elle ne demandait pas la lune : un matelas, une couverture, un oreiller, et puis qu'on lui foute la paix ! L'idéal étant bien sûr de pouvoir loger dans un des baraquements. Depuis trois ans qu'elle appartenait au projet Dharma, jamais elle n'avait réussi à mettre les pieds dans une de ces habitations. Celle à laquelle elle avait conduit ses amis, quelques heures plus tôt, lui avait d'ailleurs semblé fort sympathique... Qui étaient donc les gens de Dharma qui avaient le droit d'habiter aux baraquements ? Sûrement des privilégiés...

Ereintée, Amélie sentait ses paupières s'alourdir... Non, il ne fallait pas qu'elle s'endorme : elle voulait garder les yeux grands ouverts, au cas où ils reviendraient...

Pourquoi ces gens avaient-ils manifesté autant d'hostilité ? N'avaient-ils pas vu, à la tenue d'Amélie, qu'elle faisait comme eux partie du projet Dharma ? C'était pourtant ce qu'elle s'était acharnée à leur dire, lors de l'interrogatoire, mais ils s'étaient contentés de lui rire au nez d'un air moqueur. Un tel scepticisme de leur part ne pouvait dès lors s'expliquer que de la façon suivante : ils avaient pris Amélie et ses compagnons pour des ennemis. Des ennemis déguisés en membres du projet Dharma et s'étant sournoisement infiltrés aux baraquements. Oui, ça ne pouvait être que cela... Quoi de plus compréhensible, après tout ? Amélie, Max, Gregory et Chambertain sortaient de trois ans d'isolement, il était normal que les rares personnes qui les avaient aperçus le jour de leur arrivée sur l'île les aient oubliés, et qu'ils passent ainsi pour de parfaits inconnus. Cependant, Chambertain n'avait-il pas un ami qui habitait sur l'île et qui appartenait aussi au projet Dharma ? Un collègue mathématicien, dont elle ne se souvenait plus du nom... Si cet homme était toujours ici, il pourrait sûrement arranger les choses, convaincre ses comparses de l'innocence de Chambertain et de ses élèves, et tous les faire libérer. Oui, c'était certain, tous seraient innocentés, dès le lever du jour...

Amélie ferma les yeux en souriant paisiblement. Il ne fallait pas s'en faire. Les membres du projet Dharma se rendraient bien vite compte de leur erreur, et viendraient, au petit matin, lui enlever ses menottes et lui apporter un bon petit déjeuner pour se faire pardonner... C'était certain ! se répéta Amélie, avant de se laisser emporter par le sommeil et de s'endormir, un sourire confiant sur les lèvres.

Lorsqu'elle rouvrit les yeux, elle remarqua que le sol sur lequel elle était allongée avait pris une teinte plus claire. Les ténèbres de la pièce s'étaient en partie dissipées, au profit d'une pâle lumière qui entrait timidement par la vitre grillagée de la porte d'entrée. Il faisait jour, dehors... Retrouvant peu à peu ses esprits, Amélie roula légèrement sa tête sur le carrelage, et comme elle sentit une mèche de cheveux lui tomber devant les yeux, elle voulut la repousser avec sa main droite. Son geste fut aussitôt retenu par le cruel bracelet d'acier qui la maintenait attachée à la table de billard ; elle avait presque oublié qu'elle était prisonnière. Si Amélie était émue d'avoir été réveillée par la douce lueur du jour - elle qui avait vécu trois ans sous les projecteurs d'une lumière artificielle -, elle aurait aimé cependant s'éveiller autrement que menottée à un meuble. D'une profonde humeur maussade - allez savoir pourquoi, la journée s'annonçait mal -, la jeune fille tenta de soulever sa pauvre carcasse, mais elle trouva une peine infinie à s'arracher du sol - au sens propre du terme. Elle exerçait une pression avec son bras droit fléchi, mais se voyait bizarrement incapable de décoller son tronc du carrelage ; elle restait comme aimantée à celui-ci, ou plutôt fixée à lui par de la glu. Naturellement, sa combinaison jaune, souillée du jus visqueux des mangues et des papayes, avait fini pendant la nuit par coller fermement au sol, à tel point qu'Amélie ne pouvait maintenant plus s'en détacher. C'était incroyable ! Jamais dans ses rêves les plus fous notre amie n'aurait pu concevoir situation plus ridicule. Pour comble de la honte, un cliquetis de chaînes se fit entendre à l'extérieur, et la porte d'entrée s'ouvrit en grand, libérant sur le sol un large faisceau de lumière, au milieu duquel se dessinait l'ombre d'un corps massif.

- Hé hé ! Déjà réveillée ? fit une voix masculine, grasse et amicale.

Amélie, blasée, pivota la tête de façon à apercevoir l'entrée de la salle : elle reconnut un des deux hommes qui étaient venus l'interroger dans la nuit. C'était le plus sympathique des deux : celui avec des cheveux grisonnants et un gros ventre. Il semblait porter quelque chose devant lui. Un plateau...

- Allons, levez-vous ! dit-il tranquillement. J'ai de bonnes nouvelles pour vous !

La jeune fille crut entendre un bruit de clés. Se pouvait-il que... ? Impatiente, elle employa toutes ses forces pour se soulever, mais, hélas, il n'y avait rien à faire : elle restait scotchée au sol.

- Aidez-moi, s'il vous plaît ! implora-t-elle, en levant en l'air un bras droit désespéré, ce qui fit coulisser ses menottes le long du pied de la table. Vous voyez bien que je suis collée par terre !

Intrigué, Tom s'approcha de la malheureuse et posa son plateau sur un rebord en bois de la table de billard. Ne comprenant pas bien ce qui arrivait à la jeune fille, il attrapa néanmoins la main qu'elle lui tendait, et la tira vers lui pour l'aider à se relever. L'opération fut plus difficile que prévu : il crut s'acharner contre une ventouse, et dut utiliser ses deux bras pour réussir à la décoller.

Lorsqu'elle fut enfin remise sur pieds, Amélie s'empressa de quitter ses gants et sa combinaison, tandis que Tom observait avec dégoût la paume de ses mains salies au contact de la jeune fille.

- Bon sang ! Comment se fait-il que vous soyez aussi gluante ?

- Comment ? s'emporta Amélie, qui prit une telle remarque comme une véritable insulte. C'est vous qui me posez cette question ? Le sol était couvert de sirop d'érable, avant que je n'arrive, et comme par hasard il y en avait plein à l'endroit même où vous m'avez menottée ! Vous n'avez pas l'air de vous soucier de la propreté de vos locaux, à ce que je vois ! Il faudra penser à faire revenir vos ouvriers, pour qu'ils donnent un coup de serpillière !

Pas sûr que Tom gobe un tel mensonge - il contemplait le carrelage d'un regard étonné -, mais Amélie préférait cela à la disgrâce d'avoir à lui expliquer comment elle s'était amusée à faire exploser plus d'une centaine de fruits à travers la clôture.

- Eh bien, j'espère que vous ne renverserez pas de jus d'orange par terre, lorsque je vous aurai retiré vos menottes, plaisanta l'homme.

La jeune fille, qui ne saisit pas tout de suite l'allusion, vit alors le plateau argenté posé sur la table de billard. Dessus étaient disposés un grand verre de jus d'orange et un brownie, dont le noir si intense du chocolat contrastait délicieusement avec le blanc de la crème anglaise et de la coupelle sur laquelle il était placé.

- C'est une blague ? lança Amélie, incrédule.

Elle dévisagea Tom en clignant des yeux. Rêvait-elle, où était-elle en train de vivre ce qu'elle avait si profondément souhaité avant de s'endormir ? Un doute assombrit momentanément ses pensées : il s'agissait peut-être là du dernier repas du condamné à mort ? Non, sinon son geôlier n'aurait pas sorti une clé de sa poche et ne l'aurait pas introduite dans la serrure de ses menottes. En deux temps trois mouvements, les poignets de la jeune fille furent débarrassés des bracelets métalliques, et elle put se jeter à son aise sur le petit déjeuner. Elle qui n'avait rien mangé et rien bu depuis vingt-quatre heures, elle dévora avidement le brownie et engloutit le verre d'un seul trait. Ce repas lui fit un bien fou, lui procura un contentement inexprimable. A peine quelques secondes suffirent à ce qu'elle vide le plateau et, n'osant en redemander encore, elle remercia avec vénération l'être si bon qui lui avait préparé et apporté ce plat. Etait-ce cet homme qui lui tendait la main pour serrer la sienne, désormais libre, et se présenter ?

- Enchanté, Amélie ! Moi c'est Tom !

Et les deux individus secouèrent chaleureusement leur main, qu'ils eurent ensuite du mal à décoller.

~::

Ce n'était rien de plus qu'une comédie à jouer pendant trois jours, se disait Ben, assis devant sa terrasse, à l'ombre d'un parasol de toile blanche battant au vent et qui surmontait une table de jardin en bois clair. Après tout, il avait déjà joué cette même comédie pendant des années, faisant croire à son entourage qu'il appartenait toujours au projet Dharma, alors que son coeur battait depuis longtemps pour la cause des Autres. Une comédie qui avait d'ailleurs tourné à la tragédie, s'achevant par l'extermination des membres du projet Dharma. La comédie qu'il jouait à présent n'irait pas jusqu'à une telle extrémité : dans trois jours, les quatre survivants seraient tout bonnement réexpédiés chez eux par le sous-marin, et bon débarras. Le tout était de leur faire passer un séjour aussi agréable que possible, et de n'éveiller chez eux aucun soupçon. La table avait été choisie pour sa forme octogonale, qui n'était pas sans rappeler le logo Dharma. Seul Ben l'occupait pour le moment, mais il attendait avec une certaine hâte l'arrivée de ses quatre invités, prêt à les embobiner par un conte d'affabulation dont il avait le secret.

Il connaissait déjà ses invités sur le bout des doigts. La vie d'Amélie Huxley, de Max Wakefield, de Gregory Thomson et de Patrick Chambertain se trouvait détaillée dans d'épais dossiers portant leur nom et que Mikhaïl lui avait fournis le matin même avec une efficacité prodigieuse. Il avait ainsi passé la matinée dans son bureau, à parcourir ces pages, faisant preuve d'une indiscrétion qui se moquait de toute morale. Il avait lu ces documents comme s'il s'était agi des modes d'emploi de jouets particulièrement attrayants. Il avait tenu dans ses mains ces dossiers comme s'il avait tenu dans ses mains les vies mêmes auxquelles ils se rapportaient. Et cela lui offrait un sentiment de puissance incroyable. Ses jouets n'avaient plus de mystères pour lui : il en connaissait les peurs, les faiblesses... Il allait pouvoir s'amuser avec, les manipuler à son gré, pour finir par les convaincre de s'en aller.

C'était pourquoi il lui tardait tant de les voir venir. Il avait envoyé ses hommes les chercher au fond de leur cellule, pour les amener ici, où il les attendait avec un brunch des plus copieux : la table était chargée d'assiettes garnies de pancakes, de muffins, de fruits exotiques - mangues, ananas, goyaves -, d'oeufs brouillés et de tranches de bacon. Il y avait également du pain, des pots de confiture, des carafes de lait, de jus d'orange, de thé glacé, et une Thermos à café. Aussi, Ben se présentait-il comme l'hôte généreux régalant ses invités de victuailles dont pas une ne sortait de son frigo. Toutes provenaient du hangar où les Autres entreposaient leurs provisions. Il n'avait contribué à l'élaboration d'aucun plat - ratant sans doute une occasion de montrer ses talents de cuisinier - et s'était bien gardé de joindre à ce festin les brownies qu'il avait préparés l'avant-veille. Il repensait d'ailleurs avec amertume à celui que Tom lui avait mystérieusement pris ce matin, alors qu'il était passé lui rendre visite...

::~

Amélie ne savait trop où Tom la conduisait. Il la faisait passer par des allées bordées de fleurs blanches dont le parfum l'enchantait, à côté des tables de pique-nique et des maisons jaune moutarde qui lui avaient tant manqué et qu'elle retrouvait aujourd'hui avec délice. Elle était ravie par cette promenade, mais elle le fut plus encore lorsqu'elle arriva à destination et qu'elle aperçut cette table croulant sous les boissons, les montagnes de fruits et de gâteaux qui cachaient presque l'homme assis derrière. Amélie le remarqua tout de même : il était vêtu d'une chemise rayée bleue et blanche, éclatante dans la verdure du gazon. Même s'il ne portait pas de lunettes ce jour-là, elle le reconnut sur le coup : c'était chez lui qu'elle était venue frapper, la veille au soir, avant de se faire menotter et emprisonner sous ses ordres.

Cependant, la vue de cette merveilleuse collation fit comprendre à Amélie que le jeune homme voulait réparer son erreur. C'était évident, car il lui souriait à présent d'un air un peu maladroit, comme par manque d'habitude - c'était le cas, en effet - ou bien - et ce fut malheureusement l'interprétation de la jeune fille - par gêne de s'être trompé sur son compte. Elle le lui pardonna sans hésiter. Le petit déjeuner qu'il lui offrait et qu'il avait vraisemblablement concocté lui-même était trop beau, il s'annonçait aussi appétissant que le brownie qu'elle avait dévoré quelques minutes plus tôt. Et si c'était cet homme qui le lui avait aussi préparé ? Oui, se dit-elle, en le voyant entouré de tous ces mets, ça ne pouvait être que lui.

Amélie remarqua à peine l'arrivée simultanée de ses trois compagnons. Elle n'avait d'yeux que pour cet hôte si généreux. Elle était, à vrai dire, telle un poussin sortant de l'oeuf et appelant du nom de « Maman ! » le premier être qu'il voit, que cet être soit effectivement sa mère-poule ou bien un humain. Amélie, dans son propre cas, sortait du bunker et gratifiait du titre d'hôte bienveillant le premier habitant des baraquements sur lequel elle était tombée, la veille au soir - que cet habitant soit effectivement un hôte plein de bonnes intentions, ou bien... Cependant, à mesure qu'elle s'approchait de la table et qu'elle distinguait de mieux en mieux les traits de son visage, il lui semblait que celui-ci ne lui était pas inconnu... Oui, elle était sûre d'avoir déjà vu ces yeux globuleux quelque part...

Quand Ben constata que ses quatre invités arrivaient à lui affublés de la même tenue beige du projet Dharma, il eut un tressaillement. Dieu qu'il avait détesté cet uniforme. C'était le symbole même de l'absence de liberté, l'interdiction de s'habiller selon ses goûts, le rejet de son identité, le mal-être. Assurément, il faudrait faire quelque chose pour leurs vêtements... Leur en prêter de nouveaux...

- Bien dormi ? demanda Gregory, qui s'assit avec Amélie, en ignorant presque Ben.

- Oh, ç'a été, répondit la jeune fille. Mieux que prévu. J'ai même eu un peu de mal à me lever, ce matin...

Le blond ignorait bien sûr que les propos de son amie étaient à prendre au pied de la lettre. Aussi continua-t-il :

- Moi, j'ai passé une nuit affreuse. Ils m'ont attaché les poignets à des chaînes, accrochées au plafond, ce qui m'a obligé à rester debout toute la nuit. Dans une cave, qu'ils m'ont enfermé ! ajouta-t-il, en tournant enfin sa tête vers Ben, le responsable de son calvaire, pour le foudroyer d'un regard haineux.

- Au moins vous ne risquiez pas de vous échapper, dit le jeune homme. Et regardez ce que vous auriez raté, si vous vous étiez enfui !

Il présenta le buffet d'un signe de tête.

- Ca c'est vrai, acquiesça Amélie, conquise. Finalement, on a bien fait de rester !

Comme si elle avait vraiment eu le choix... Ses trois coéquipiers, eux, ne touchaient pas un seul plat ; ils se contentaient d'observer les mets avec circonspection, comme s'ils cherchaient lequel était empoisonné - peut-être tous ?

- Je me présente : je m'appelle Benjamin Linus. Mais vous pouvez m'appeler Ben !

- Ah ! Mais oui, ça y est, je me rappelle ! s'écria alors Amélie. C'est vous qui m'aviez emmenée en minibus jusqu'aux baraquements, le jour de mon intégration !

Ben fronça les sourcils. Elle devait le confondre avec quelqu'un d'autre, ce n'était pas possible... Où voulait-elle en venir ? Il fallait faire attention avec ces gens-là, trois années d'enfermement avaient dû court-circuiter leur cerveau...

- Mais si, souvenez-vous ! insista la jeune fille. Même que vous refusiez que je prenne ma planche de surf avec moi, sous prétexte qu'elle était trop encombrante et qu'elle ne rentrerait jamais dans le coffre !

Alors Benjamin Linus se souvint, en effet, du coup de planche qu'il avait reçu derrière la tête, par la faute de cette godiche. Il revit le sous-marin, accosté au ponton en cette belle matinée de juillet, les caisses et les bidons à charger dans le van... et cette fille... Oui, c'était bien elle : ces cheveux châtains, ces yeux noisette, ce sourire niais... Jamais il n'aurait pensé la revoir en vie, surtout pas après la purge. Dans sa tête, cette jeune fille était morte, comme tant d'autres... Le corps jeté au fond d'une fosse, dans l'oubli...

De ses yeux bleus, il soutint le regard enjoué d'Amélie. Lui ne souriait pas. Il restait très sérieux. Les mèches brunes de sa frange remuaient sur son front au rythme du vent. Et dire que cette fille ne se doutait pas une seule seconde du sort terrible auquel elle avait échappé... C'était mieux ainsi.

- Peut-être, répondit-il enfin. J'ai été ouvrier pendant un certain temps et mes fonctions m'ont amené à conduire des minibus chargés de provisions...

- Oui, je m'en souviens bien ! s'exclama à nouveau Amélie. Vous étiez spécialiste de la manipulation !

Ben ouvrit des yeux ronds étonnés. Manipulation ? Lui, un manipulateur ? Cette fille l'avait-elle déjà découvert ? Non, impossible : à la voir accueillir ce repas avec autant de candeur, elle était la naïveté incarnée. Elle avait juste commis une erreur de vocabulaire.

- On appelle plutôt ça de la _manutention_, rectifia le jeune homme.

- Ah oui, c'est ça ! Je confonds toujours ! avoua Amélie, en parlant la bouche pleine, car elle venait de gober un muffin, ce qui projeta sur la table trois petites miettes dont Ben s'écarta avec dégoût. Et alors, qu'est-ce que vous faites, aujourd'hui ? s'informa-t-elle après avoir enfin avalé son gâteau, désireuse de connaître le poste qu'occupait maintenant son hôte.

- Aujourd'hui, Ben nous offre un charmant petit déjeuner, pour essayer de racheter ses erreurs et la si mauvaise nuit qu'il nous a fait passer ! C'est bien cela ? lança Gregory, en dévisageant Ben avec une insolence sans pareille.

Surpris mais pas choqué, Ben se tourna vers lui et le regarda avec un gentil sourire et un battement de cils, comme s'il se moquait du garçon. Celui-ci, intrépide, continua dans la provocation :

- Oh, dites ! Le petit déjeuner, vous auriez presque pu nous l'apporter au lit ! Ah oui, mais c'est vrai, j'oubliais : nous n'avions pas de lit ! Ah ah ah !

- Rancunier, on dirait..., commenta Ben.

- Vous n'imaginez pas à quel point ! renchérit alors Amélie, qui s'empiffrait de pancakes. Aujourd'hui encore, Greg me reproche d'avoir cassé sa tasse Mickey !

Les yeux gris de Gregory se braquèrent immédiatement sur la jeune fille. Jamais il n'aurait cru ça d'elle : la traîtresse ! Elle savait très bien que l'évocation de cette tasse causait chez lui une honte secrète. Après trois ans de vie commune, voilà qu'elle abandonnait allègrement ses camarades pour sympathiser avec l'ennemi.

- Le pire, voyez-vous, reprit Amélie, c'est qu'il y tenait, à cette tasse ! Pour moi, c'était une bonne chose, qu'elle soit cassée. Ca allait lui permettre de mûrir un peu. Car comment imaginer un grand garçon comme lui boire son café dans une tasse de bébé ?

Le blond serrait si fort sa fourchette et son couteau que ses deux mains tremblaient. Il était au bord de la crise de nerfs : ses yeux flambaient de rage et l'on entendait presque ses dents grincer. Ben, cependant, ne paraissait pas s'intéresser outre mesure à la tasse Mickey.

- Je suis navré de vous avoir pris pour des ennemis, dit-il d'un air sincère. Je conçois que la mésaventure d'hier soir n'était pas le genre d'accueil auquel vous vous attendiez, vous qui sortiez tout juste de trois années d'isolement dans la station du Cygne... J'imagine que maintenant, il vous tarde de retrouver vos proches...

- S'ils savent encore qu'on existe..., lança Gregory.

- C'est certain, assura Ben, qui avait lu ce matin dans le dossier de Gregory Thomson que sa petite amie Vicky Balmer venait de se marier l'avant-veille avec un journaliste du New York Times.

- Le sous-marin est ici, alors ? On peut rentrer chez nous ? questionna le blond, sans y croire.

- Il revient dans trois jours. D'ici là, vous pourrez vous reposer aux baraquements, où vous serez nourris et logés.

- Oh, chouette ! s'enthousiasma Amélie, qui attaquait les oeufs brouillés au bacon et au ketchup.

Au milieu des bruits de mastication que produisait la gloutonne, Ben observait Chambertain et Max d'un oeil inquiet : ces deux-là n'avaient pas prononcé une seule parole depuis qu'ils étaient assis à table, leur assiette restait vide, preuve qu'ils restaient méfiants.

- Vous ne mangez pas ? demanda Ben.

- Où est le lapin ? rétorqua Chambertain.

- Quoi ? Vous comptez le manger ?

- Ce n'est pas faute de ne pas avoir essayé. L'animal m'a échappé à plusieurs reprises.

- Si vous voulez savoir, je l'ai mis dans la cuisine...

- Ah ! Eh bien vous voyez que vous y songiez vous-même, à le manger ! La gamine n'a pas trop pleuré, quand elle l'a vu dans la casserole ?

- Il est dans sa cage...

Sur ce, l'enseignant secoua sa tête de gauche à droite, en marmonnant d'un air dépité : « Quel gâchis ! ».

- D'où sortait-il, ce lapin ? s'enquit Amélie. Nous l'avons trouvé près de la clôture, apparemment il en a fait, du chemin ! Il était à vous ?

- Pas vraiment, non... Il semble qu'il se soit échappé du laboratoire. Ma fille, Alex, l'a trouvé hier matin dans le jardin, puis il s'est de nouveau volatilisé, jusqu'à ce que vous le rameniez hier soir...

- Un laboratoire ? répéta Amélie, sur le qui-vive. Qu'est-ce que vous leur faites donc subir, à ces pauvres bêtes ?

- Rien de méchant, la rassura Ben. Ils sont là pour nous aider à réaliser des expériences de fécondité. Nous les laissons se reproduire, et étudions l'évolutions du foetus...

- Ah, autrement dit, ils s'en donnent à coeur joie..., résuma Chambertain.

- Et c'est vous qui dirigez toutes ces expériences, alors ? s'informa la jeune fille, réellement intéressée.

- En effet, confirma Ben. Le docteur Marvin Campbell m'a cédé sa place, il y a peu de temps. Désormais, c'est moi qui m'occupe du projet Dharma.

- C'est drôle, ça ! s'exclama alors Amélie. Il y a encore trois ans, vous n'étiez que simple ouvrier, et maintenant vous voilà chef de projet !

Le jeune homme leva les yeux au ciel, y chercha une réplique. Les sourcils haussés, un sourire en coin sur les lèvres, il rétorqua :

- Il faut croire que les promotions, ici, vont bon train.

Chambertain commençait à avoir vraiment trop faim. Voyant qu'Amélie avait déjà touché à la plupart des plats et qu'elle n'avait jusqu'à présent donné aucun signe de douleur, il en conclut que, RAS, il n'y avait rien à craindre, et se servit en oeufs brouillés. Pendant ce temps, Ben vantait avec brio les grands changements qu'il avait apportés au projet Dharma. La nature des expérimentations, disait-il, avait connu une transformation profonde. Finies les expériences idiotes, comme étudier la survie des ours polaires en milieu tropical, ou appuyer sur un bouton toutes les 108 minutes...

- Vous voulez dire qu'on a fait tout ça pour rien ? s'offusqua Max.

- Mais non, Max ! Voyons ! lança Chambertain, avec un regard sévère. Tu sais bien qu'on a sauvé l'humanité !

Selon Ben, le projet Dharma était devenu plus sérieux, plus rigoureux : des stations inutiles avaient été fermées, abandonnées ; d'autres avaient été rénovées, transformées en laboratoires où l'on s'adonnait essentiellement à la chimie et à la biologie. Désormais, seuls des spécialistes, des professionnels pouvaient s'installer sur l'île. Ces personnes étaient recrutées pour leurs compétences scientifiques exceptionnelles et non pour leurs réponses hasardeuses à de stupides questionnaires. Ben, en grand orateur, choisissait ses arguments à merveille. Manifestant une grand volubilité, il soutenait ses idées avec une conviction contagieuse. Pour le moment, point de véritables mensonges : il ne faisait que présenter son projet et celui des Autres, en ajoutant simplement l'étiquette « Dharma » dessus. Mais il parlait beaucoup, submergeait ses invités d'un flot d'informations, comme pour les noyer et veiller à ce qu'ils ne retiennent rien qui puisse susciter chez eux des interrogations douteuses. Ainsi, les mots « progrès », « biologie », « avenir », « natalité » revenaient sans cesse, et Amélie écoutait d'un air béat.

Il n'y avait que Chambertain qui émettait des réserves quant au changement d'orientation du projet Dharma, lui qui n'entendait jamais sortir de la bouche de Ben le mot pourtant si doux de « mathématiques ». Lassé de trop attendre ce mot qui ne venait jamais, l'enseignant exprima son mécontentement :

- Vous êtes bien gentil, avec vos histoires de natalité ! Qu'est-ce que vous voulez, au juste ? Créer une armée de lapins ? J'ai peine à croire que vous ayez laissé tomber les mathématiques avec si peu de remords. Qu'en a pensé Horace Goodspeed ? Tiens, d'ailleurs, est-il toujours là ?

Le coeur de Ben se glaça. L'espace de quelques secondes, il se revit marchant sur l'herbe jonchée de cadavres, se dirigeant d'un pas lent vers le corps inerte d'Horace, affalé sur un banc, du sang lui sortant des narines. L'hémoglobine avait dégouliné sur sa poitrine - sur laquelle reposait également sa tête inclinée -, et ce rouge écarlate jurait de manière saisissante avec le vert du gazon. Il l'avait longuement contemplé, à travers la vitre de son masque à gaz. Puis, lorsqu'il ne lui avait plus été possible de soutenir cette vue davantage, il lui avait fermé les paupières avec ses doigts, et s'en était éloigné. Horace Goodspeed, un homme qui avait assisté à sa naissance, qu'il connaissait depuis l'enfance et qu'il avait laissé mourir dans cette purge. Ainsi donc, Chambertain le connaissait, lui aussi... Cela pouvait se révéler dangereux...

- Malheureusement, répondit Ben, Horace et moi sommes tombés en désaccord à propos des nouvelles directives à donner au projet Dharma. Nous ne partagions pas le même point de vue, nous n'avions pas les mêmes objectifs. C'est pourquoi il a préféré démissionner. Il a quitté l'île l'année dernière.

Ben avait dit cela sans l'ombre d'une hésitation dans la voix et pratiquement sur le coup. Il mentait si spontanément que cela le surprenait lui-même. C'en était devenu quasi instinctif. Lorsqu'il mentait, il parlait avec une telle assurance qu'il se serait presque convaincu lui-même de la véracité de ses propos. Pas un tremblement des lèvres, pas un froncement de sourcils, pas même un battement de cils : il regardait son interlocuteur bien en face, focalisait sur lui ses gros yeux bleus, presque hypnotiques, et c'était fait. Le mensonge passait comme une lettre à la poste, et Benjamin Linus s'en retournait avec une satisfaction silencieuse, la froide jouissance d'avoir une nouvelle fois berné son monde.


	6. Visite guidée

**Plan 6 :  
**_Visite guidée_

La chambre était claire et resplendissante. Ses trois fenêtres laissaient passer les chauds rayons du soleil qui faisaient scintiller les lattes de bois verni du plancher. Une légère odeur de vanille s'exhalait de la pièce, qui respirait la tranquillité. Au milieu de cette paisible atmosphère, Amélie s'activait follement. Elle avait étalé sur le spacieux lit deux places, à la couverture cramoisie, bigarrée d'arabesques jaunes et orange, tous les habits qui lui avaient été offerts pour son séjour aux baraquements. Elle n'avait rien choisi, mais l'eût-elle fait, que le résultat aurait été le même. C'était comme si la personne qui avait sélectionné ces vêtements à sa place connaissait ses goûts dans les moindres détails. Tout lui plaisait vraiment, et elle ne savait que mettre. Ainsi, en petite tenue et les cheveux encore mouillés par la douche qu'elle venait de prendre, hésitait-elle entre la chemisette à fleurs roses et le t-shirt fuchsia à ourlets noirs. Il ne fallait pas qu'elle traîne, il l'attendait pour aller visiter avec elle les laboratoires. Elle se décida donc pour le t-shirt, qu'elle enfila rapidement, pour la seconde fois. Il était assez moulant et lui tombait un peu plus bas que les hanches. Il se fermait, sur le devant, par sept petits boutons noirs dont le dernier s'arrêtait au niveau du nombril. Elle compléta la tenue par un jean bleu marine, puis se retourna vers la glace, accrochée au mur à côté d'une fenêtre, et se contempla quelques instants. Cela lui allait très bien. La taille des vêtements s'ajustait parfaitement à sa mince silhouette et cela la surprenait agréablement, car elle n'avait même pas eu besoin de préciser ses mensurations. Les gens de Dharma la connaissaient-ils par coeur ? Après avoir ignoré son existence pendant trois ans, cela semblait étrange...

Souriant de satisfaction, Amélie resta un peu plus longtemps que prévu à s'admirer dans le miroir, pivotant sur les côtés, prenant des poses parfois ridicules. Cela la changeait. Enfin elle pouvait porter autre chose que cet horrible uniforme Dharma beige, qu'elle avait senti sur sa peau pendant trois ans : elle avait dormi avec, cuisiné avec, fait du sport avec... Quel calvaire ! Et dire que, le jour de son intégration, elle avait accueilli cet uniforme avec une joie prononcée ! Au bout d'une semaine passée dans le bunker à porter en permanence le même habit, elle avait bien vite déchanté... Mais aujourd'hui, tout était fini ! Elle avait roulé en boule l'uniforme hideux et l'avait jeté dans un coin de la chambre, projetant de le faire brûler ce soir, lors d'un grand feu de joie qu'elle organiserait dans le jardin.

Mettant fin à sa rêverie narcissique, elle glissa ses pieds dans une petite paire de baskets de toile noire et quitta la chambre.

Max était dans le salon, avachi sur un canapé, occupé à feuilleter un bouquin qu'il avait retiré de l'étagère. Lorsqu'Amélie passa à côté de lui, il releva la tête et dit :

- Déjà prête ?

Lui était toujours vêtu de sa tenue Dharma.

- C'est une merveilleuse idée qu'a eue Ben de mettre fin à l'obligation du port de l'uniforme ! Comment tu trouves ? demanda la jeune fille, en écartant les bras et en tournant sur elle-même, d'un air qui aurait pu paraître gracieux si elle n'avait hélas manqué de rentrer dans un mur, emportée par son élan.

Max, lui, avait reçu sur le visage des gouttes d'eau que les cheveux d'Amélie, tournoyant autour de sa tête lors de sa pirouette rocambolesque, avaient projeté dans les airs.

- Si tu fais quelques tours de plus, tu arriveras peut-être à sécher tes cheveux..., remarqua le garçon, qui s'essuya le visage. Tu sais, en utilisant la force centrifuge...

Amélie, comprenant que son camarade se moquait d'elle, sentit ses joues s'empourprer.

- Rappelle-moi pourquoi je dois partager cette maison avec toi ?

Max avait en effet été désigné pour cohabiter avec Amélie durant les trois jours qui leur restaient à passer sur l'île. Gregory et Chambertain, quant à eux, avaient été logés ensemble dans une maison à quelques mètres de la leur.

- Tu as réussi à me supporter pendant trois ans, tu peux bien me supporter trois jours de plus ! rétorqua Max.

Amélie dut admettre qu'il avait raison. Après tout, du moment qu'elle avait sa chambre à elle toute seule ! En plus, elle était beaucoup plus spacieuse que celle de Max, et elle avait un lit deux places ! Que rêver de mieux ?

- Tu viens avec moi voir les lapins ? proposa la jeune fille, tout sourire.

N'attendant pas vraiment la réponse de Max, elle ouvrit la porte d'entrée.

- Non, j'ai bien mieux à faire, répliqua le garçon, en lui montrant la couverture du livre : _Guerre et Paix_, de Tolstoï.

- A plus tard, alors ! s'exclama Amélie, en franchissant le seuil. N'oublie pas d'appuyer sur le bouton !

Elle referma la porte derrière elle et s'élança dans le jardin ensoleillé.

~::

Ben habitait la maison voisine - drôle de coïncidence. Amélie n'eut ainsi que deux pas à faire pour se rendre chez lui et frapper à sa porte. Il lui ouvrit presque aussitôt et l'invita à entrer. Ravie par tant d'amabilité - était-ce bien là l'homme qu'elle avait rencontré trois ans plus tôt et qui avait refusé si obstinément de la laisser monter à bord de son minibus ? -, la jeune fille pénétra dans la maison et vit du premier coup d'oeil que celle-ci était décorée avec un goût exquis.

Amélie n'était pas de nature à oser s'imposer chez les gens. Aussi préféra-t-elle rester dans l'entrée, tandis que Ben allait chercher sa sacoche dans le placard, au fond du couloir. Notre amie en profita pour promener son regard autour d'elle et admirer la décoration. L'agencement des pièces était identique à celui de la maison où elle logeait : à gauche, la salle à manger, composée d'une petite table en bois carrée, munie de quatre chaises, avec, juste derrière, la cuisine ; à droite, le salon, qui consistait en deux canapés disposés autour d'une table basse ; la seule différence résidait dans la présence d'un bureau, qui semblait présider ce salon, et derrière lequel se dressait une immense bibliothèque, croulante de livres.

Juste à côté d'Amélie, à sa droite, se tenait aussi un petit meuble en bois foncé, sur lequel était posée une horloge qui indiquait 14 heures 45. Et au-dessus, deux cadres étaient accrochés au mur : deux photos de la même petite fille aux cheveux bruns, longs et ondulés. Sur l'une des photographies, qui était en noir et blanc, la fillette ne paraissait pas avoir plus d'un an ; sur l'autre, elle était coiffée d'un serre-tête.

Ben, fin prêt, son sac en bandoulière sur l'épaule, rejoignit Amélie.

- C'est votre fille ? s'enquit-elle, en montrant les photos.

Le jeune homme aux cheveux bruns leva la tête et contempla les cadres d'un regard attendri. Amélie remarqua le discret sourire rêveur qui se dessinait sur ses lèvres. Ce sourire était si différent de ceux qu'il lui avait adressés auparavant... Celui-ci était sincère.

- Oui, répondit le brun. Elle s'appelle Alex.

Amélie regarda tour à tour Ben et Alex photographiée.

- C'est vrai qu'elle vous ressemble comme deux gouttes d'eau, constata-t-elle.

- Vraiment ? ne put s'empêcher de sortir le jeune homme.

C'était bien la première fois qu'on lui faisait une telle remarque, et pour cause... Décidément, cette fille avait tout faux...

- Oui, certifia-t-elle. A part les yeux, peut-être...

Amélie se pencha plus en avant pour pouvoir mieux examiner les photographies. Grâce au ciel, la fillette avait échappé aux yeux globuleux de son papa.

- Oui, reprit Amélie. Elle doit avoir les yeux de sa mère.

« Ou de son vrai père » compléta Ben, en pensée.

Sur ce, il rouvrit la porte d'entrée, sortit sur la terrasse dont le bois craqua légèrement sous ses pas, laissa passer Amélie, puis referma la porte à clé. A cet instant, le cerveau de la jeune fille s'embrouilla : Ben était-il seul, à la maison ? Si sa femme avait été là, elle se serait manifestée... Mais sa fille ? Alex était peut-être en train de faire la sieste ? S'il la laissait toute seule, enfermée, ce n'était pas prudent...

- Alex ne vient pas avec nous ? s'inquiéta-t-elle.

- Oh, non... Alex a été invitée à un goûter d'anniversaire, chez les parents du petit Karl, qui fête ses quatre ans.

- Ah ! Et Alex, au fait, quel âge a-t-elle ? demanda Amélie, en suivant Ben dans le jardin.

- Trois ans. Elle aura ses quatre ans en novembre...

C'était une réponse évasive, mais Amélie n'avait pas besoin d'en savoir davantage. Et il ne tenait pas à préciser la date qu'il avait arbitrairement choisie pour célébrer l'anniversaire de sa fille, lui qui ne connaissait malheureusement pas le jour exact où elle était née.

Tout en marchant, les deux jeunes gens passèrent à côté de la maison où étaient logés Gregory et Chambertain. Ils continuèrent leur route sans s'arrêter. Amélie était la seule que Ben avait réussi à convaincre d'aller visiter le laboratoire d'étude sur la fécondité. Les trois autres, trop sonnés encore par ce chaud et froid qu'avait été pour eux le brunch délicieux, précédé de la nuit cauchemardesque, avaient préféré rester cloîtrés chez eux, en signe de protestation. A présent, ils étaient certainement en train de bouder et de se demander ce qu'ils devaient penser de Ben... Pour Amélie, le choix était déjà fait, et elle embrassait avec gaieté les nouveaux objectifs du projet Dharma.

Sortant du quartier résidentiel des baraquements, Ben Linus et Amélie Huxley arrivèrent devant une longue bâtisse au bois peint de l'éternelle couleur jaune moutarde, et à la toiture recouverte d'ardoises. La façade qui se présentait à eux était surmontée d'un petit toit en bois soutenu régulièrement par des poutrelles blanches. Ce toit, incliné de façon à faire ruisseler par terre l'eau de pluie, servait à protéger les douze cages à lapins qui étaient posées sur le sol, de part et d'autre de la grande porte d'entrée : six cages à gauche et six cages à droite (les trois du dessus empilées sur les trois du dessous).

- Nous y sommes, déclara Ben. Voici le laboratoire où nos experts en biochimie mènent des expériences visant à percer les secrets de la natalité sur l'île. Vous avez peut-être reconnu le bâtiment ? C'est notre ancien garage à minibus, que nous avons légèrement transformé.

- Ca alors ! s'exclama Amélie, qui n'avait aucun souvenir du garage. Mais où sont donc passés les minibus ?

- Comme nous ne nous en servions plus, nous les avons détruits. Nous avons récupéré les pièces détachées, ainsi que les tôles en métal, et nous les avons expédiées sur le continent, à bord du sous-marin, ce qui a permis de financer une petite partie de nos recherches. Même si notre principal donateur reste bien sûr M. Hanso.

Amélie, n'ayant aucune idée de qui était M. Hanso, écoutait d'une oreille captivée. Ben aurait tout aussi bien pu lui conter qu'il s'était débarrassé des minibus en les précipitant du haut d'une falaise, que la jeune fille n'aurait pas même sourcillé. Si lui était un spécialiste du mensonge, elle était une catastrophe de crédulité.

En s'approchant de la bâtisse, Amélie remarqua qu'au-dessus des cages de gauche était peint sur le mur le symbole « mâle » ; au-dessus des cages de droite, le symbole « femelle ». Quelques cages étaient vides, seulement tapissées de brindilles de paille et de graines. Les autres abritaient de gros lapins blancs. Certains étaient angora et possédaient des oreilles si longues qu'elles touchaient le plafond de la cage et se recourbaient vers l'avant. Tous étaient très mignons et Amélie poussait des petits gloussements de satisfaction à leur vue. On aurait dit une fillette que son papa emmenait dans une ferme pour animaux.

Ben poussa la porte et pénétra dans le laboratoire. Les choses sérieuses commençaient là. L'intérieur du bâtiment était uniquement éclairé à l'aide de lampes au néon qui crachotaient une lumière pâle et fragile. Un système d'aération tournait en permanence, son vrombissement résonnant comme un ronron perpétuel. Une odeur de produits chimiques emplissait néanmoins la salle et Amélie se crut de retour au lycée de Portland, dans la salle de travaux pratiques, écrabouillant ses clous de girofle dans un mortier pour en extraire l'essence. Trois grandes paillasses, disposées parallèlement, occupaient le centre du labo. Sur leurs carreaux blancs étaient posés divers béchers et tubes à essais remplis de solutions colorées ; quelques fioles, aussi, et des boîtes de Petri. Cinq individus en blouse blanche travaillaient, assis sur leur tabouret et penchés sur leur microscope, ou bien debout et procédant à des dosages précautionneux. Sur la gauche, à côté d'une vitrine en bois marron, massive, qui renfermait de multiples pièces de verrerie, étaient alignées et empilées d'autres cages à lapins, elles aussi séparées en deux groupes, selon les symboles mâle et femelle. Sur la droite, d'autres tables carrelées longeaient le mur, mais celles-ci étaient surmontées de hottes aspirantes et leur accès était protégé par des vitres en plastique, coulissant verticalement. A proximité avait été installé un enclos grillagé immense, dans lequel avaient été mélangés un demi-douzaine de lapins, sautillant joyeusement au milieu des brindilles et des graines. Enfin, contre le mur qui faisait face à l'entrée, se dressaient des étagères remplies de bocaux, ainsi qu'un tableau noir sur lequel les scientifiques avaient griffonné des équations compliquées.

- Ah ! Bonjour Ben ! dit un homme en blouse blanche, qui se présenta devant Ben et Amélie.

Il avait des cheveux châtains très fins, et portait, devant ses yeux bleus injectés de sang, des lunettes énormes, à la monture noire très épaisse.

- Toujours pas de nouvelles du lapin qui a disparu de sa cage hier matin ? s'informa-t-il.

- Si, répondit Ben. Nous l'avons retrouvé hier soir, je l'ai laissé chez moi quelque temps, pour Alex...

- Ah ! Très bien ! fit le châtain, soulagé. J'avais peur que ce soit Ethan qui l'ait enlevé pour le disséquer...

Amélie ouvrit de gros yeux ronds médusés - elle était une fervente protectrice des animaux. Ben, lui, ne parut pas surpris, et se dirigea d'un pas tranquille vers les cages à lapins, pour commencer la visite guidée. Notre amie, se joignant à lui, remarqua alors que ces cages-ci étaient numérotées à l'aide de petites étiquettes collées sur les grilles. Chaque lapin portait sur le dos un énorme chiffre dessiné à la peinture noire, qui correspondait au numéro de la cage qu'il occupait. « Ingénieux » pensa Amélie qui, pour une fois, pigea le système du premier coup. Grâce à ce tatouage, les scientifiques pouvaient différencier les lapins, une fois qu'ils les rassemblaient dans l'enclos, à l'autre bout de la salle.

- La lapine n° 12 a été fécondée le mois dernier par le lapin n° 3, expliqua Ben.

Amélie observa les deux rongeurs. La femelle avait les yeux clos et les oreilles rabattues sur le dos ; elle somnolait paisiblement. Le mâle, lui, était debout sur ses deux pattes arrière, et regardait Amélie avec des yeux rouges luisants, son museau rose frétillant. Il avait tout du mâle vigoureux et en parfaite santé, fier de son coup. « Brave bête ! ».

- La lapine n° 9, elle, a été fécondée le même jour, par insémination artificielle. Le donneur est le lapin n° 6.

- Vous vous arrangez toujours pour que la somme fasse 15 , ou bien c'est une pure coïncidence ? lança la mathématicienne, intriguée.

Mais lorsqu'elle vit le mâle n° 6, elle avala sa salive de travers : l'animal était couché sur le dos, les quatre pattes en l'air. Ses oreilles étaient étalées sur la paille, de part et d'autre de sa tête, et ses deux dents de devant, sortant de sa bouche entrouverte, pointaient funestement vers le plafond de sa cage.

- Euh... Vous êtes sûr qu'il va bien ? s'inquiéta Amélie.

Ben se pencha vers la cage et fronça les sourcils.

- Il est pas dans son assiette..., ajouta la jeune fille.

Le brun se détourna finalement des rongeurs et s'avança vers la paillasse la plus proche.

- Christopher, dit-il en retrouvant l'homme aux cheveux châtains et aux lunettes démesurées, tu iras voir la cage n° 6, le lapin n'a pas l'air en forme...

Le chimiste acheva de verser sa coupelle de granulés blancs dans un bécher rempli d'une solution incolore, puis obéit à Ben. Pendant ce temps, celui-ci présenta la table de travail à Amélie.

- Sur cette paillasse sont effectuées toutes les étapes de la fécondation _in vitro_...

Ben fut coupé par la voix de Christopher qui s'écriait depuis les cages : « Bah qu'est-ce qui t'arrive, mon p'tit ? ».

- Les tubes sont conservés dans cette boîte frigorifique, reprit le jeune homme, en posant sa main sur un mini congélateur portatif.

La marche reprit à travers la salle, et Ben emmena Amélie voir l'enclos à lapins. Tous avaient leur numéro peint dans le dos, et il était très amusant de les voir se courir après, car ils ressemblaient ainsi à des joueurs de foot engagés dans un match trépidant. Le but seulement était différent...

- C'est ici que nous les rassemblons pour qu'ils puissent se reproduire. Sur la paillasse d'à côté, nos chercheurs étudient les prélèvements de placenta qu'ils réalisent chaque jour sur les femelles enceintes.

- Comment s'y prennent-ils pour prélever le placenta ? se renseigna Amélie.

Une petite femme potelée, aux cheveux noirs attachés en une queue de cheval, redressa la tête de son microscope et répondit à Amélie avec un sourire jovial :

- Nous leur plantons une aiguille dans le ventre !

Notre amie mit quelques secondes avant d'encaisser le choc de cette phrase.

- Et vous leur faites ça tous les jours ? s'exclama-t-elle. Mais vous allez les transformer en passoires !

- Pouf ! Pensez-vous ! fit la grassouillette en rigolant. Ils ont la peau dure ! Tiens, Ben, tu veux venir jeter un oeil ?

Elle lui laissa sa chaise pour que le jeune homme puisse s'asseoir.

- A combien de semaines remonte la fécondation ? demanda-t-il, avant de coller son oeil contre le microscope.

- Seize semaines, et toujours rien à signaler.

Les deux individus s'engagèrent ensuite dans une passionnante conversation à propos de l'évolution de l'oeuf, employant des termes techniques et tout un jargon biologique auquel Amélie ne comprenait strictement rien. Laissée ainsi sur le banc de touche, au milieu de cet échange d'informations dont le sens lui échappait, elle se mit à étudier Ben, courbé sur le microscope. Quelques mèches rebelles de ses cheveux bruns lui tombaient sur le front. Ses deux mains étaient posées à plat sur les carreaux blancs de la table, de chaque côté de l'appareil optique. Ses ongles étaient propres, coupés courts. Ses doigts étaient longs et forts. Amélie observa plus particulièrement ceux de sa main gauche... Il n'avait pas d'alliance.

- Vous voulez regarder ? proposa alors Ben, ce qui fit sursauter Amélie.

- Euh... Oui..., répondit-elle, en sentant son coeur qui s'était brusquement mis à battre la chamade.

Elle prit place de façon très maladroite sur la chaise que lui laissa Ben et se pencha à son tour sur le microscope.

- Vous voyez la cellule, un peu en haut, à droite ? demanda l'homme.

Amélie, fronçant les sourcils, colla un peu plus son oeil contre l'oculaire. Elle ne voyait rien du tout.

- Oui, oui, assura-t-elle cependant.

Elle savait qu'elle était une calamité en sciences naturelles et elle ne voulait pas faire perdre son temps à Ben.

- A l'intérieur, vous pouvez distinguer comme une petite bille noire. C'est le noyau.

- Hm hm, acquiesça Amélie.

Pour elle, c'était le néant total. Elle flottait dans les limbes d'un cytoplasme blanchâtre et cherchait encore la cellule.

- C'est impressionnant, quand on pense que ce blastocyste est le résultat de l'évolution d'un tout petit ovule !

- A ce propos, lança Amélie, qui releva la tête, ne se sentant pas le courage de simuler davantage, vos oeufs brouillés de ce matin étaient délicieux !

::~

Il ne restait plus qu'une paillasse à aller voir : celle du milieu, que Ben avait étrangement réservée pour la fin de sa visite. Mais avant cela, Amélie émit son souhait de faire un tour à la nursery. Elle s'imaginait déjà des lapereaux tout roses placés bien au chaud dans des couveuses, tétant les yeux fermés des biberons tendus par des mains humaines bienfaitrices.

- Avec toutes les naissances qu'il doit y avoir ici, vous avez bien une nursery ! renchérit Amélie, qui ne voyait pas pourquoi le visage de Ben s'était soudain décoloré.

Le jeune homme lui dit de le suivre à la paillasse du centre, et qu'alors elle comprendrait.

Un lapin éventré gisait au milieu de la table, couché sur le dos dans un plateau à dissection. Ses quatre pattes écartées étaient fixées au fond cartonné du plateau à l'aide d'aiguilles, de même que les deux morceaux de peau découpés de part et d'autre de l'abdomen.

- Ah ! Là ! s'écria Amélie, pointant un index scandalisé vers la pauvre bête. Vous voyez que vous leur faites du mal !

- Ce lapin est une femelle qui avait atteint le terme de sa grossesse hier après-midi, expliqua Ben d'un air sombre. Elle n'a pas survécu à l'accouchement.

- Et... Et les petits ? balbutia notre amie, saisie de tristesse.

- Morts aussi. Nous les avons mis là-bas, dit Ben en désignant le bout de la paillasse, si vous voulez les voir...

- Oh, mon Dieu ! Non ! Ca suffit ! s'horrifia Amélie, en se plaquant une main sur la bouche et en faisant volte face.

- Aucune femelle n'a réussi à survivre à la mise au monde de ses petits. C'est pourquoi nous n'avons jamais eu de naissances. Et hélas, il en va de même avec les êtres humains habitant cette île...

Amélie regarda Ben bouche bée.

- Toutes les femmes qui tombent enceintes sur cette île meurent systématiquement des suites d'un accouchement trop douloureux. C'est depuis que nous avons découvert ce phénomène que nous menons nos expériences sur les lapins, connus pour se reproduire assez facilement...

- Je vois..., fit Amélie, d'un air attristé. Mais vous conduisez donc toutes ces femelles à la mort, si j'ai bien compris ?

- Rassurez-vous, leur mort a aussi son utilité puisque ces lapines, ne présentant aucun symptôme de maladie, sont envoyées directement à la boucherie pour être mangées dans les jours qui suivent.

- Vous avez une boucherie ici ?

- Oui, mais nous en ferons la visite peut-être une autre fois...

~::

Ben et Amélie regagnèrent tranquillement les pavillons. Sur le chemin, ils continuèrent à parler de cette sinistre fatalité qui s'abattait sur les femmes enceintes. A mesure qu'ils discutaient, Amélie sentait dans la voix de Ben comme une émotion contenue : ces décès liés à des accouchements pénibles semblaient particulièrement l'affecter, et bientôt la jeune fille se demanda s'il n'avait pas connu une personne de son entourage qui était morte à cause de sa grossesse. Alors elle pensa à sa femme... Etait-il marié ? Elle ne lui avait pas vu d'alliance, mais peut-être la gardait-il précieusement au fond d'un tiroir ? Et puis, il avait une fille... Mais peut-être... Peut-être sa femme était-elle morte, et avait-il enlevé la bague depuis ce jour... Peut-être était-elle morte justement des suites de la venue au monde d'Alex ? Amélie se mit alors à regarder le brun d'un air navré.

Ben, que l'évocation de ces grossesses tragiques faisait irrémédiablement repenser à sa mère, remarquait les regards préoccupés que lui jetait Amélie. De toute évidence, la jeune fille s'inquiétait pour elle. Il fallait dire qu'elle avait passé trois ans à vivre enfermée dans un bunker, entourée par trois mâles en rut - le prof de maths n'était pas à exclure du compte - qui, au bout d'un certain temps d'abstinence, avaient bien fini par ne plus tenir. Quoi de plus normal qu'ils se soient tous jetés sur la seule fille qu'ils avaient eue sous la main ? Elle avait certainement dû leur céder. « Ah ! Il a dû s'en passer, des choses, dans ce bunker ! » pensa Ben, ironiquement. C'était le résultat inéluctable de la promiscuité et du mélange des sexes. Imperceptiblement, le jeune homme se figura l'enclos à lapins... Oui, c'était exactement cela.

Comment Ben aurait-il pu concevoir, dans son esprit tordu, que ces quatre individus avaient passé ces trois années entières à faire des exercices de maths, dans la plus pure chasteté ?

Si Amélie n'avait pas accouché dans le bunker, cela relevait de la chance uniquement. Si à présent elle était enceinte, elle n'avait plus à s'en faire : dans trois jours, le sous-marin la ramènerait chez elle, et elle pourrait mettre au monde son bébé en toute sécurité. Une seule question trottait encore dans la tête de Ben : qui pourrait bien être le père ? La jeune fille elle-même serait sans doute incapable de le dire...

La conversation prit fin, et les deux jeunes gens marchèrent côte à côte silencieusement. Dans l'air tiède, le roucoulement des oiseaux était ponctué par des rires et des cris tapageurs, qui paraissaient assez proches. Mais Amélie n'y prêta guère attention, car elle était perdue dans ses pensées, songeant à cette visite du labo qui lui avait, somme toute, bien plu, et qui lui avait rappelé quelques souvenirs de lycée, du temps où elle galérait en travaux pratiques de biologie. Que voulez-vous ? Elle était brillante en maths, physique, chimie, mais elle ne pouvait pas être douée partout ! Il n'y avait, à vrai dire, que deux matières qui lui posaient problème à l'époque : la biologie et le sport. Oui, car le lycée, c'était aussi le temps où elle jouait au volley et où elle se prenait dans les filets ; où elle jouait au football et où elle se recevait le ballon en pleine tête...

BAM !

Amélie s'écroula raide morte dans l'herbe, les bras en croix.

Le ballon ovale qui l'avait frappée à la tête vint la rejoindre par terre avec deux petits rebonds mats. Ben se retourna dans tous les sens pour chercher d'où était venu le coup. Tous les deux étaient arrivés sans s'en rendre compte dans une allée plus large que les autres et qui servait traditionnellement de terrain de jeu pour les matchs de foot qu'organisaient les Autres certains soirs. Ben vit accourir vers lui Gregory Thomson, vêtu d'un jean bleu et d'un t-shirt vert trempé de sueur. Sa figure était luisante et rougie par l'effort.

- Greg, t'aurais pu faire attention, quand même ! s'écria Tom qui, debout à quelques mètres devant, gardait les deux mains en l'air, rapprochées l'une de l'autre, signe qu'il s'était apprêté à réceptionner le ballon qu'avait voulu lui envoyer le blond.

- Amélie, est-ce que ça va ? s'inquiéta celui-ci, accroupi à côté du corps de la jeune fille, une main posée sur son épaule.

Il la retourna sur le dos et put entendre la blessée grommeler « Qui est le crétin qui a... ».

Un peu plus loin, Max Wakefield, en jean bleu et t-shirt rouge, se tordait de rire. Trois autres personnes au service de Ben se tenaient là, attendant avec un sourire moqueur que la malheureuse, affalée par terre, se remette debout. L'incident semblait avoir interrompu un match de foot déjà bien engagé. Ben ignorait la constitution des équipes, mais aucune trace d'animosité ne se lisait sur le visage des joueurs : tous paraissaient au contraire bien s'amuser.

Lorsqu'elle fut remise sur pieds, Amélie s'épousseta, puis elle dévisagea Gregory d'un regard haineux. Elle qui le croyait barricadé dans sa chambre, réfractaire à l'idée de sympathiser avec « ces gens-là »... Voilà qu'elle le retrouvait en train de jouer au foot en compagnie de Max et de quatre autres membres du projet Dharma. Et pourquoi diable cela ne l'étonnait-il pas ? Gregory et Max avaient toujours été des adeptes du football américain, chose bien originale aux Etats-Unis. Au lycée, tous les deux jouaient dans l'équipe des Red Frogs - celle de la première classe de terminale scientifique -, et Gregory, avec son charisme et son exubérance innés, en était naturellement le capitaine : il fallait le voir courir à corps perdu après le ballon, tel un chiot fou qui va chercher le nonoss que son maîmaître lui lance : la langue ballottant dans tous les sens, les yeux braqués sur l'objectif ; il fallait l'entendre hurler, lorsqu'il apercevait son fidèle ami Max qui s'approchait des buts : « Wakefiiiiield ! Dans l'miiiiille ! » - il est des gens qui ont un besoin maladif de se faire remarquer ; enfin, il fallait le voir retirer son t-shirt rouge et blanc, frappé dans le dos du numéro 17 et imbibé de transpiration, pour exhiber à la foule son torse nu dont il était si fier, au risque de se voir convoqué deux jours plus tard dans le bureau du proviseur pour atteinte à la pudeur. Oui, c'était sans doute comme ça qu'il avait pu séduire Vicky Balmer, l'une des pom-pom girls.

Gregory avait déjà ramassé le ballon et regagné le terrain improvisé. Il plaça la balle au-dessus de son pied droit, prêt à taper dedans.

- Attention ! Rangez les pots de fleurs ! s'écria un des joueurs, en riant.

- Jeffrey ! Attends un peu de voir mon prochain but ! répliqua le blond, tout aussi hilare.

Il shoota dans le ballon et celui-ci décrivit une parabole dans les airs. C'était un beau tir tendu. A l'autre bout du terrain, un joueur se précipita pour récupérer le projectile. Ben - que Tom, essoufflé, avait rejoint - considérait ce match amical comme une nouvelle victoire : Gregory et Max avaient finalement changé d'avis et ne regardaient plus les siens d'un oeil hostile. La paix était faite, tout était rentré dans l'ordre. S'il avait réussi à convaincre Amélie de ses bonnes intentions en l'appâtant par de la nourriture, les Autres s'étaient chargés de convaincre les deux garçons en les appâtant par un match de football. Il ne restait plus qu'à se charger du prof, qui semblait être le plus difficile des quatre à manipuler, en partie parce qu'il avait connu Horace Goodspeed et que cela mettait Ben légèrement mal à l'aise.

Amélie, elle, remarqua la présence de Chambertain, et son esprit fut subitement assailli par des pensées outragées : comment ? Un homme aussi cultivé pouvait-il se compromettre en participant à un jeu d'une telle brutalité ? « Non mais regardez-les ! De vrais gamins ! ». Puis, voyant l'enseignant immobile et les bras croisés, elle comprit qu'il ne jouait pas, et poussa un soupir de soulagement. Elle pouvait s'approcher de lui.

- Ils ont l'air de s'éclater, aux baraquements..., commenta la jeune fille, pour amorcer la conversation.

- Oui, ça fait bientôt une heure qu'ils jouent..., répondit Chambertain.

- J'ai eu l'occasion de faire un tour à la salle des jeux, hier soir, et la pièce était bien fournie : billard, ping-pong...

- C'est vrai qu'ils semblent toujours trouver de quoi s'occuper, confirma Chambertain. Je me suis promené dans le coin, cet après-midi, et j'ai vu qu'ils avaient des pistes cyclables et des terrains de tennis...

- Des terrains de tennis ? répéta soudain Amélie, d'une voix surexcitée.

Bien sûr, ses années de lycée lui avaient révélé qu'elle était nulle dans la plupart des sports, mais cela ne voulait pas dire qu'elle les détestait tous. Même si elle rechignait souvent à fournir le moindre effort - comme c'était le cas pour les courses d'endurance, où elle traînait toujours à l'arrière du peloton -, elle n'hésitait pas, cependant, à se dépenser lorsqu'il s'agissait des rares sports qu'elle aimait. Le tennis, en particulier, la stimulait outre mesure : l'idée d'affronter quelqu'un en duel, la sensation de puissance qui la parcourait lorsqu'elle frappait dans la balle et que celle-ci fusait dans les airs à toutes vitesses, les tranches de rigolade qu'elle se payait lorsqu'elle renvoyait la balle n'importe comment... Tout cela lui plaisait beaucoup.

- Oh ! Dr Chambertain, ça vous dirait de faire une partie de tennis avec moi ?

- Oh non, Amélie, tu sais bien que j'ai toujours mal à mon bras, expliqua le prof d'un air désolé. Je serai incapable de manier la raquette correctement...

- Ah oui, c'est vrai ! lança Max, qui venait justement de rejoindre son professeur pour faire une pause. A force d'avoir appuyé sur un bouton toutes les 108 minutes pendant trois ans...

Chambertain jeta au garçon un regard venimeux.

Amélie, elle, baissa la tête, un peu déçue. Elle avait oublié que son prof souffrait d'une douleur musculaire en haut du bras droit. Il lui avait raconté cela, un jour, dans le bunker, alors que, cherchant à faire sa connaissance, elle l'avait interrogé au sujet du sport qu'il pratiquait. Il lui avait confié avoir été jadis un champion de beach-volley. Mais depuis que cette mystérieuse douleur était apparue, lui causant bien de la peine dans ses smashs, il avait dû abandonner ce sport, suivant les conseils de son médecin. Cette douleur musculaire expliquait aussi pourquoi, en cours de maths, il poussait parfois de petits grognements plaintifs lorsqu'il levait son bras droit pour écrire au tableau, et pourquoi il appliquait quelques fois sa main gauche sur son biceps tendu. Amélie, de son côté, soupçonnait plutôt son professeur de souffrir de rhumatismes...

Chambertain, remarquant le désappointement sur le visage de son élève, lui dit alors :

- Pourquoi ne demandes-tu pas à Ben ? Je suis sûr qu'il acceptera !


	7. Feu de joie

**Plan 7 :  
**_Feu de joie_

Pourquoi diable avait-il accepté ? Avait-il une tête à jouer au tennis ? Sa tenue, de plus, était totalement inappropriée : il n'avait pas pris la peine de se changer et avait gardé sa chemise rayée bleue et blanche, son pantalon beige et ses chaussures de cuir marron. Que faisait-il donc là, sur ce terrain tapissé de gomme couleur rouge brique, une raquette à la main, attendant avec une certaine impatience que son adversaire lui envoie la balle ? Il avait d'ailleurs du mal à distinguer Amélie, à cause du soleil qui lui tapait dans les yeux, et comme la jeune fille mettait toujours un temps infini avant de réaliser un service, cela l'agaçait sérieusement.

Sans chercher à mentir, pour une fois, il s'était avoué être un parfait novice en matière de tennis ; en effet, rares étaient les occasions où il avait eu à tenir une raquette. Amélie, cependant, lui avait conté tout le long du chemin jusqu'au terrain de tennis à quel point ce sport l'enthousiasmait. Aussi Ben s'était-il attendu à plus de panache de sa part...

POF ! La balle fusa à la droite du jeune homme et sortit du terrain. Elle cogna contre les grilles qui entouraient l'aire de jeu, et retomba par terre en rebondissant.

- Raaah ! pesta Amélie, en fendant l'air avec sa raquette, pour prouver son énervement. Encore raté !

Ben, plus patient qu'il ne s'en serait cru capable, leva les yeux au ciel et fit un sourire en coin. Il n'avait pas bronché en voyant le projectile arriver vers lui, comprenant qu'il allait à nouveau dépasser la ligne blanche. Pour la troisième fois consécutive, il alla ramasser la balle. Pendant ce temps, la jeune fille examinait avec perplexité les mailles de sa raquette, persuadée que c'était là que se trouvait le problème.

En dépit du soleil que Ben avait dans les yeux, son service à lui fut parfait : posé, élégant, efficace. Si efficace qu'Amélie prit peur en voyant la balle foncer droit sur elle, et elle eut tout juste le temps de contrer le coup d'un revers de sa raquette. POF ! La balle disparut momentanément de son champ de vision et elle se retourna dans tous les sens pour voir où elle était passée. Ben, de son côté, avait levé la tête et protégé ses yeux des rayons du soleil pour voir le projectile monter à la verticale, haut dans le ciel bleu azur, et bientôt entamer sa descente. Avec un sourire plein de moquerie sadique, le brun se dit qu'Amélie - qui continuait de chercher la balle - allait la recevoir sur la tête.

Par chance, le projectile retomba juste derrière elle, ce qui la fit simplement sursauter.

- Attendez, ce n'est pas fini ! s'exclama la jeune fille, en se plaçant, toute excitée, derrière la balle qui continuait de rebondir au même endroit.

Elle empoigna sa raquette à deux mains, se concentra, de façon à frapper juste et au bon moment - on l'aurait crue en train de jouer au golf. Mais elle mit tellement de temps à se décider, qu'elle ne tapa la balle qu'_in extremis_, à l'instant où elle entamait son plus infime rebond, si bien que sa raquette racla le sol. La balle partit directement rejoindre les filets. Ben observa le spectacle d'un oeil ahuri. Cette fille était une calamité. Heureusement qu'ils s'étaient tous les deux mis d'accord pour ne pas compter les points, sinon le match aurait abouti à un résultat affligeant.

- Très bien, nous n'avons qu'à faire des passes, pour nous entraîner, proposa-t-il. Essayez de taper la balle un peu plus vers moi...

- D'accord...

Parée pour un autre service, les sourcils froncés, le regard déterminé, Amélie lança la balle jaune dans les airs, à l'aide de sa main gauche, puis frappa énergiquement dedans. Ce smash si vigoureux, mais non dénué de violence, heurta Ben Linus en pleine face. Un cri de douleur s'échappa de sa bouche et il lâcha subitement sa raquette pour se couvrir le nez avec ses deux mains. Des filets de sang ruisselaient entre ses doigts. Amélie, les yeux écarquillés d'effroi, n'osa s'approcher du jeune homme, car déjà il l'observait, tête baissée, avec un regard vengeur.

Le match se termina ainsi sur cette mésaventure, et les deux jeunes gens rentrèrent précipitamment vers les résidences, Ben tentant de contenir avec ses mains le flot de sang qui ne cessait de couler de son nez et Amélie se répandant en excuses pitoyables, s'en voulant de ne pas avoir pensé à apporter de mouchoirs : la chemise de Ben était tachée d'hémoglobine.

Le blessé abandonna sans ménagement la jeune fille pour rentrer chez lui se soigner et se changer, lui laissant simplement sa raquette et lui disant d'aller la ranger à la salle de jeux.

~::

Décidément, se disait Ben, penché au-dessus du lavabo qu'il avait rempli d'eau pour se laver les mains et la figure : cette fille avait la fâcheuse manie de le frapper : d'abord la planche de surf, ensuite la balle de tennis... Il plongea ses mains écarlates dans l'eau froide, qui prit rapidement une teinte rosée, puis y trempa son visage.

Lorsqu'il eut enlevé toute trace de sang de sur sa peau, il releva la tête et contempla son reflet dans le miroir. Peut-être était-ce lui qui attirait les coups ?

Heureusement, son nez n'était pas cassé : aucune douleur ne se fit sentir quand il s'épongea le visage avec une serviette. Sa chemise à rayures bleues et blanches alla directement dans la corbeille à linge, et il passa par-dessus son juste au corps blanc - qui, par miracle, avait été épargné - une nouvelle chemise bordeaux à fines rayures rouges - oui, cette couleur traduisait à merveille son énervement.

A présent, il allait chercher Alex : il était 18 heures, la fête cher Karl devait toucher à sa fin, et il savait par expérience que cela lui prenait toujours plus d'une heure pour réussir à convaincre sa fille de dire au revoir au gamin et de rentrer à la maison. Autant y aller tout de suite, donc...

Ben regretta de ne pas avoir d'abord regardé par la fenêtre du salon avant de sortir sur la terrasse, car, pour comble de la malchance, qui trouva-t-il à l'autre bout du jardin, attendant à côté du portail ? Amélie Huxley, avec ses deux raquettes. Pourquoi donc était-elle toujours là ? Vingt minutes après l'avoir quittée, le voilà qui la retrouvait plantée au même endroit. Le choc de l'avoir si vilainement blessé l'avait peut-être clouée sur place...

- Je suis navrée, confia-t-elle, en voyant venir vers elle un Benjamin Linus qui essayait de contenir sa mauvaise humeur, j'ai cherché partout mais je n'arrive plus à retrouver la salle de jeux...

« Il en a, une jolie chemise... » se dit-elle au passage.

- Ce n'est pas grave, je vais vous y conduire, répondit le brun avec un sourire si bref qu'il ne fit que montrer sa contrariété.

Il passa devant la jeune fille pour prendre la tête de la marche. Amélie le suivit d'abord des yeux, toujours émerveillée par cette chemise bordeaux qu'il portait et qui, vraiment, lui allait à ravir ; puis elle lui emboîta le pas.

- Votre nez va mieux ?

- Plus ou moins... J'irai voir le médecin demain pour savoir s'il n'y a pas de fracture, conta Ben, désireux d'accroître le sentiment de culpabilité qui devait déjà tourmenter la jeune fille.

La marche se poursuivit sur plusieurs mètres sans qu'aucun d'eux ne prononce une parole. Amélie se contentait d'avancer derrière Ben et de le regarder de dos. Sa carrure était parfaitement masculine. Il n'était pas très grand - à peine cinq centimètres de plus qu'elle - mais il avait des épaules solides. Pas un mot ne sortait de sa bouche, lui qui s'était pourtant montré si affable dans la journée. Il devait certainement continuer à lui en vouloir. Mais elle réalisa que rester à trois mètres derrière lui n'allait sans doute pas inciter le jeune homme à parler davantage. Aussi le rejoignit-elle pour marcher à ses côtés.

- Je pense qu'avec le temps, je finirai bien par réussir à me repérer dans les baraquements, s'exclama-t-elle sur le ton de la conversation. Ca doit juste être une question d'habitude. Au bout d'une semaine, je connaîtrai l'endroit comme ma poche !

« Une semaine ? » s'écria Ben intérieurement. « Cette fille est folle ! ». Avait-elle oublié que le sous-marin venait la chercher dans deux jours ? A moins qu'elle ne songeât à prolonger son séjour ici... Ben avait un mauvais pressentiment... Laisser cette fille un jour de plus sur l'île ? Pas question !

- Deux jours seront amplement suffisants pour connaître tous les recoins des baraquements, assura Ben.

- Vous croyez ?

- Je l'espère.

Amélie sourit naïvement. Elle jeta un nouveau coup d'oeil admiratif à la chemise bordeaux de Ben et, pour ne point laisser la discussion retomber, tenta une plaisanterie :

- Vous avez eu raison de mettre une chemise de cette couleur. Comme ça, si je vous donne encore un coup dans le nez, on ne verra plus les taches de sang.

Ben tourna vers elle un visage méfiant : si c'était une blague qu'elle avait voulu faire, elle était ratée. Amélie, de son côté, cessa de rire, en partie refroidie par le regard glacial que lui lançait Ben Linus, en partie saisie par la façon dont le bleu de ses yeux contrastait avec le rouge de sa chemise. Il savait s'habiller avec goût.

Le jeune homme détourna la tête et regarda à nouveau devant lui. Mais Amélie, elle, continua de l'observer. Il était rasé de près, à la perfection. Devant son oreille, cette patte de cheveux, ce minuscule début de favoris se dessinait très nettement sur sa peau blanche, tout en restant d'une élégante discrétion, de par sa teinte châtaine et son infime épaisseur. Il était, de plus, coupé à une hauteur qu'Amélie appréciait particulièrement : juste au-dessus du lobe, de façon impeccable. Obnubilée par cette partie du visage de Ben - qu'elle voyait d'autant mieux qu'il était tourné de profil -, Amélie finit par se troubler tout à fait lorsqu'elle posa ses yeux un peu en dessous de l'oreille du jeune homme, sur l'endroit situé entre son cou et la courbe à la fois délicate et virile de sa mâchoire, endroit qui paraissait d'une douceur infinie...

Ben avait beau s'efforcer de continuer à fixer le chemin devant lui, il n'empêchait qu'Amélie parasitait l'extrémité gauche de son champ de vision, et il ne pouvait que constater avec agacement qu'elle avait constamment la tête tournée vers lui. Pourquoi donc le regardait-elle de la sorte ? Avait-elle remarqué le lampadaire planté en face d'elle sur le bord du sentier et dont elle s'approchait dangereusement ? Certainement que non. Elle allait se le prendre dans la figure... Fallait-il le lui dire ? Sur ce, Ben repensa à la balle de tennis qu'elle lui avait smashée dans le nez. Hum.

::~

Les portes de la salle de jeux s'ouvrirent sur Ben, suivi par Amélie, qui massait avec douleur la bosse énorme qui avait enflé sur son front. Au bruit des conversations enjouées et aux rires qui animaient la pièce, se mêlait le son régulier d'une balle de ping-pong que s'échangeaient Max et Gregory, engagés dans un match passionnant - à en juger par le nombre de personnes rassemblées autour de leur table. Ben, qui passa à côté pour aller remettre les deux raquettes de tennis à leur place, se dit alors que c'était au ping-pong qu'Amélie et lui auraient dû jouer : cela lui aurait évité de se faire exploser le nez en plein milieu de la partie. Quoique...

~::

Le soleil se couchait à l'horizon, embrasant le ciel de teintes rougeoyantes. Les moineaux, qui allaient se coucher ou qui entamaient leur toilette, emplissaient les airs de leurs derniers gazouillis, et les tourterelles, qui avaient déjà regagné leur nid, entonnaient des roucoulements gracieux. Le chant des grillons les accompagnait. Assise en tailleur dans l'herbe fraîche, à quelques mètres de sa maison et d'un bois sombre qui lui faisait face, Amélie fermait les yeux et écoutait en souriant. Tout était si paisible ! Deux bidons d'essence étaient posés à côté d'elle. Des cageots en bois, qui avaient jadis été utilisés pour transporter des bananes - d'après l'inscription qu'ils portaient - étaient rassemblés par terre, et allaient ce soir servir de bûcher pour le feu de joie qu'Amélie s'était promis d'organiser. Il ne lui restait plus qu'à attendre l'arrivée des allumettes et de ses trois compagnons du bunker, car chacun devait apporter avec lui l'uniforme à faire flamber. Amélie avait déjà balancé le sien dans un cageot et trépignait d'impatience d'y mettre le feu.

Derrière elle, les lampadaires - répliques exactes du modèle qu'elle s'était pris dans la figure, quelques heures plus tôt - s'allumaient un à un, éclairant le chemin piéton qui longeait les maisons. Max apparut bientôt sur le sentier, marchant d'un pas tranquille, les bras chargés d'une pile de vêtements soigneusement pliés. Malgré la pénombre, Amélie reconnut les tenues Dharma et se leva joyeusement.

- Chambertain n'a pas voulu venir, annonça Max, en avançant dans l'herbe pour rejoindre son amie. Il était trop occupé à jouer aux échecs avec Linus.

- Vraiment ? s'exclama la jeune fille, surprise. Ca m'étonne ! Le docteur Chambertain se serait enfin décidé à pardonner à Ben le malentendu de la nuit dernière ? A moins qu'il ne veuille lui donner une leçon en le battant à plate couture...

- Hmmm, d'après ce que j'en ai vu, Chambertain semble avoir enfin trouvé un adversaire à sa hauteur...

- Et Greg ?

- Greg est parti chercher des bières. Il nous rejoindra tout à l'heure.

- Ca, par contre, ça ne m'étonne pas, commenta Amélie.

- Tiens, voici nos trois uniformes, dit Max, en lui tendant la pile de vêtements.

- Pourquoi sont-ils si bien pliés ? se récria la jeune fille, en recevant le paquet dans les bras. Vous avez donc oublié toutes les souffrances qu'ils nous ont causées ? Allez, je vais vous rouler tout ça en boule et vous le réduire en cendre, ça ne va pas faire un pli !

Pendant qu'Amélie dépliait chaque habit et le chiffonnait farouchement, Max s'appliquait à casser les cageots à l'aide de ses mains et de ses pieds, perturbant la tranquillité nocturne par des craquements sinistres. Lorsqu'il eut regroupé les débris pour former un tas de bois solide, Amélie balança dessus les trois uniformes, méconnaissables.

- Tu as des allumettes ? s'enquit-elle, en sautillant sur place, toute excitée.

- Non, mais j'ai mon vieux briquet, répondit le garçon en sortant de sa poche un briquet rouge qu'il contempla avec nostalgie. Après trois ans passés sans fumer, j'ai bien cru qu'il ne me servirait plus jamais...

- Ok, je dégoupille un bidon d'essence et c'est parti !

PLOP ! Notre amie fit sauter le bouchon du récipient et empoigna le bidon à deux mains. Mais avant qu'elle ne puisse déverser les premières gouttes du précieux carburant sur le monticule de bois, une voix menaçante s'écria au loin :

- Eh ! Vous deux, là-bas ! Qu'est-ce que vous fichez ?

Instinctivement, Max leva les mains en l'air : il s'apprêtait à voir débarquer autour de lui une ribambelle d'hommes armés. Amélie, elle, posa le bidon sur le sol et fronça les sourcils. Un unique individu s'approchait d'eux, tout juste éclairé par les lampadaires.

- Qu'est-ce que vous fabriquez ? répéta l'homme, que Max reconnut comme étant un des gars avec lesquels il avait joué au foot cet après-midi.

- Ca ne se voit pas ? s'énerva la jeune fille. Nous faisons un feu de joie, pour célébrer notre libération !

- Vous avez volé les bidons d'essence de la réserve ? s'alarma l'homme, en remarquant les deux bidons et en écarquillant les yeux. Vous êtes fous ! Rentrez vite chez vous avant que Ben n'apprenne ça !

- Quoi ? fit Amélie, interloquée.

- Filez dans votre maison, avant que je ne m'énerve ! Et si je vous vois en ressortir pour aller allumer ne serait-ce qu'une brindille, je vous accueille dehors avec mon lance-flamme, et on verra qui fera le plus beau feu de joie.

- Très bien, si vous le prenez sur ce ton..., bougonna Amélie, en commençant à regagner le sentier.

- Si on ne peut même plus s'amuser, renchérit Max - comme si la journée qu'il avait passée à jouer au foot et au ping-pong ne lui avait procuré aucune distraction.

- Par contre, il va falloir nous accompagner jusqu'à notre maison, dit Amélie en s'arrêtant subitement sur le chemin. Nous n'arrivons jamais à la retrouver, dans ce dédale...

L'homme, qui s'était baissé pour ramasser les bidons d'essence, poussa un soupir d'exaspération et se redressa. Il rejoignit les deux jeunes gens d'un pas récalcitrant, abandonnant derrière lui les préparatifs pour le feu de joie.

- Faut dire que toutes les maisons se ressemblent, ajouta Max. On est complètement perdus.

::~

Somme toute, Amélie n'allait pas laisser cette petite déconvenue gâcher sa soirée. Certes, l'homme qui les avait reconduits, Max et elle, jusqu'à leur maison avait quelque peu manqué de manières, mais n'était-elle pas heureuse de se retrouver finalement dans sa chambre, si confortable et si tranquille ?

Tranquille, pas tout à fait... Il y avait de l'agitation, dehors. Amélie termina d'enfiler sa chemise de nuit jaune clair, à manches courtes et découpée juste au-dessus des genoux, avant de s'approcher d'une des fenêtres pour voir ce qui se passait. D'ici, elle ne voyait qu'un côté de la maison de Ben. Néanmoins, elle apercevait au-delà des lueurs jaune orangé qui enflammaient le ciel parsemé d'étoiles. Au milieu des cris et des rires, elle distinguait en effet les crépitements d'un brasier.

Ainsi donc, ils s'étaient décidés à allumer le feu de joie... Quels esprits lunatiques ! Gregory - qu'elle imaginait complètement éméché - avait sans doute réussi à les convaincre. Ils s'amusaient tous sans elle et sans Max, eux qui avaient pourtant initié le mouvement. Ils auraient pu revenir les chercher, quand même, pour faire la fête. Oh, et puis après tout, elle avait la flemme d'y retourner. Maintenant qu'elle s'était mise en chemise de nuit, elle ne se sentait pas le courage de se rhabiller. Elle jeta un coup d'oeil à la maison de Ben : son salon était éclairé et projetait par les fenêtres, garnies de rideaux, de larges rectangles de lumière qui se dessinaient sur le gazon de son jardin. Ben non plus, n'était pas à la fête. Très bien. Elle allait faire comme lui et rester tranquillement chez elle.

Elle alluma sa lampe de chevet et contempla amoureusement le lit moelleux qui l'attendait et dans lequel elle allait pouvoir dormir à son aise. Elle en avait rêvé pendant trois ans et voilà qu'enfin son rêve prenait vie, récompense de tous ses efforts et de toute son abnégation.

« Allez, à trois je saute dedans ! Un... Deux... Tr... »

VLAM ! La porte de la chambre s'ouvrit en grand et heurta violemment le mur d'à côté. Un individu au visage dissimulé sous une cagoule noire surgit dans l'entrée, pointant vers notre amie le canon d'un lourd fusil mitrailleur.

- Amélie Huxley ? demanda l'assaillant, d'une voix résolue.

- Hiiiiiiiiiii ! hurla la nommée, en agitant ses bras en l'air, à la fois signe de reddition et d'épouvante.

Elle crut voir sa dernière heure arriver et ses instincts de survie lui firent perdre la raison. Elle se précipita vers la fenêtre et l'ouvrit en grand. Au moment où elle l'enjamba, l'inconnu qui était entré dans la chambre abaissa son fusil et passa une main derrière sa tête pour retirer sa cagoule. Mais Amélie n'eut même pas le temps de remarquer que son mystérieux agresseur avait de longs cheveux bruns, car elle avait déjà sauté dans son jardin et courait à grandes enjambées vers la maison de Ben.

Celui-ci apparut justement sur sa terrasse, nanti de ses petites lunettes rondes, alerté par les cris qui semblaient lui provenir de partout : à sa droite, une maison flambait et des tirs de fusils et de pistolets pétaradaient autour de ce brasier ; à sa gauche, une jeune fille simplement vêtue de sa chemise de nuit accourait vers lui en hurlant des : « Beeeeen ! Beeeeen ! Au secours, ils vont me tuer ! Beeeeen ! ». Le nommé écarquilla les yeux : pour un peu, il aurait cru entendre un mouton se faire égorger.

Amélie grimpa pieds nus sur la terrasse du jeune homme et lui agrippa inconsciemment le bras, se retournant tout de suite pour voir où était l'individu armé. Par miracle, il ne l'avait pas abattue froidement dans le dos lors de sa fuite, et elle se jugeait à présent en sécurité, maintenant qu'elle était accrochée à Ben - tout en craignant qu'il ne lui arrive malheur à lui aussi, et c'était pourquoi elle le tenait si fermement. Le brun, déjà étourdi par cette attaque apocalyptique, supportait assez mal le fait qu'Amélie se colle à lui pour se protéger, mais il la sentait trembler comme une feuille contre lui et compatit un tant soit peu. Il regarda avec elle dans la direction de la maison dont elle venait de s'extraire si précipitamment.

Dans l'encadrement de la fenêtre encore éclairée de la chambre d'Amélie, se dessinait la silhouette d'une jeune femme aux cheveux sombres. Etrangement, elle gardait la tête tournée dans la direction de nos deux amis et semblait les observer avec insistance, mais la distance et la pénombre empêchaient Ben de mieux discerner les traits du visage de cette inconnue.

Derrière lui, les tirs et les cris s'intensifiaient. La chaleur aussi. Amélie, qui venait tout juste de réaliser qu'un incendie et qu'un combat acharné avaient lieu à quelques mètres d'elle, se retourna - sans lâcher Ben - pour prendre conscience de l'ampleur du carnage. Les flammes dévoraient une maison comme la sienne - ou comme celle de Ben - et montaient dans le ciel jusqu'à une hauteur impressionnante. Et dire qu'elle avait cru, tout à l'heure, qu'il s'agissait simplement de son feu de joie, et que les cris qu'elle entendait étaient des cris d'allégresse ! C'étaient, en vérité, des vociférations d'ordres donnés entre les membres du projet Dharma pour contrer les Ennemis qui les assaillaient. Car c'étaient des Ennemis, Amélie en avait la certitude ; les Ennemis que Ben et les siens redoutaient et avec lesquels ils avaient confondu notre amie et ses trois compagnons, les emprisonnant à tort la nuit dernière. A présent, les « vrais » Ennemis les attaquaient et plongeaient ce quartier des baraquements en pleine terreur : des hurlements de douleur retentissaient dès qu'un combattant se faisait toucher par une balle. Des corps jonchaient déjà l'herbe humide et restaient inertes, seulement éclairés par les flammes qui consumaient la maison et dansaient au-dessus d'eux. Les craquements terribles de la charpente qui brûlait annonçaient qu'à tout moment le toit de l'habitation menaçait de s'effondrer. Amélie aurait juré être en train de faire un cauchemar. Tout ceci était pourtant bien réel, et dans ses yeux horrifiés se reflétaient les flammes de cet enfer.

Ben, lui, continuait de regarder dans la direction opposée, vers la maison d'Amélie, toujours occupée par cette mystérieuse personne qui se tenait devant la fenêtre. Il avait focalisé ses yeux bleus sur cette jeune femme et accoutumé sa vue à l'obscurité. Mais plus les détails de cette figure féminine lui étaient apparus nettement, plus il avait senti son sang se glacer. Ben était comme pétrifié d'effroi. Pourquoi diable ce visage lui semblait-il familier ?

Soudain, la jeune femme s'écria d'une voix tonitruante et autoritaire : « Ok, Mark, on se replie ! », puis enjamba à son tour le rebord de la fenêtre et sauta dans le jardin, lourdement chargée du fusil mitrailleur qu'elle tenait dans ses bras. Elle s'éloigna en courant de la maison d'Amélie, penchée en avant pour éviter toute balle perdue, et se dirigea vers le brasier, passant ainsi à quelques mètres devant Ben et Amélie. Au même moment, un autre individu en cagoule noire et armé d'un Uzi quitta à toutes vitesses la maison d'Amélie, franchissant la porte d'entrée et sprintant tout droit vers la forêt.

- Les mecs, on se replie ! hurla la jeune femme, à l'adresse de ses camarades, toujours engagés dans la fusillade autour de la maison en feu.

Au bout d'une vingtaine de coups de fusils et de pistolets échangés, trois hommes en cagoule noire parvinrent à se détacher du combat et à amorcer un repli progressif vers la forêt. Ben et Amélie étaient aux premières loges pour assister, impuissants, à ce spectacle qui les dépassait. Des tirs nourris permettaient aux Ennemis de maintenir les membres de Dharma à distance et d'assurer leur retraite. Lorsqu'ils ne furent plus qu'à cinq mètres de la forêt, un des hommes en cagoule cria à la jeune femme :

- Vous les avez trouvés ?

- Non, répondit-elle suffisamment fort pour couvrir de sa voix le tapage qu'elle faisait avec sa mitraillette. Mais ce n'est pas grave, nous reviendrons les chercher plus tard.

Ben, qui avait tout entendu, posa alors ses yeux sur Amélie et la dévisagea avec effarement. Le soupçon acheva d'écarquiller ses yeux bleus presque horrifiés, et Amélie, qui se demandait pourquoi il la regardait ainsi, exprima son incompréhension par le mot monosyllabique de :

- Quoi ?


	8. Sauvetage

Notes de l'auteur : après une longue attente (dont je m'excuse), voici un long chapitre !

**Plan 8 :  
**_Sauvetage_

Cela faisait quatorze ans qu'elle n'avait pas revu l'île. Quatorze ans, autrement dit, la moitié de sa vie. Comment avait-elle pu s'attarder aussi longtemps sur le continent ? Quand bien même ses pensées s'étaient constamment tournées vers ce lieu isolé du Pacifique sud, qu'elle n'aurait jamais dû quitter... Aujourd'hui était le grand jour : elle sentait vibrer sous ses pieds le plancher de l'avion-cargo militaire qui survolait l'océan. Aujourd'hui, elle retournait sur l'île. Seulement, aujourd'hui, il était peut-être déjà trop tard... Elle baissa la tête et regarda la statuette en bois qu'elle tenait dans ses mains : une figurine grossièrement taillée, peinte avec maladresse, qui représentait un petit garçon. Avec son pouce, Annie Hudson caressa le visage du bonhomme sculpté et ferma les yeux pour prier : « Pitié, faites qu'il ne soit pas trop tard. Faites qu'il ne soit pas trop tard ».

Quitter l'île avait été une grosse erreur. Annie n'avait pourtant pas eu le choix : à l'époque, elle n'avait guère l'âge de s'opposer à la décision de ses parents. Et puis, tout s'était passé si vite... Dans la panique générale... L'ordre avait été donné par le docteur Chang d'évacuer l'île de toute urgence. La raison en était inconnue, mais des gens parlaient d'une grave menace d'origine électromagnétique qui risquait de faire exploser l'île. La pagaille semée par cette alerte avait pris une tournure dramatique : Annie s'était crue plongée en plein naufrage du Titanic : « Vite ! Montez tous à bord du sous-marin ! Les femmes et les enfants d'abord ! Il n'y aura pas de place pour tout le monde ! ». Elle se souvenait du ponton, et de la foule de gens qui se pressaient vers l'embarcation sous-marine. Bon nombre se faisaient bousculer ; certaines personnes, trop près du bord de la passerelle, se faisaient pousser dans l'eau, cédant malgré elles leur place à bord du sous-marin. D'autres jetaient par-dessus leur épaule des coups d'oeil inquiets au volcan éteint, comme s'ils craignaient de le voir se réveiller à tout moment. Annie s'était mise à pleurer ; elle avait supplié ses parents de faire demi-tour. Elle voulait aller chercher Ben. Elle ne l'avait pas vu depuis deux jours. Elle ne pouvait pas quitter l'île sans lui. Où était-il ? Elle l'avait cherché partout au milieu de la cohue, sanglotant, criant : « Ben ! Ben ! ».

« Ben est déjà monté à bord du sous-marin » lui avait dit sa mère. « Tu vas voir : tu vas le retrouver à bord du sous-marin ! ». Lorsqu'Annie s'était rendue compte que Ben n'était pas à bord du sous-marin, il était déjà trop tard : l'engin avait quitté l'île depuis longtemps et avançait désormais à plus de trois cents mètres de profondeur, en direction du continent.

Quelques jours après leur arrivée à San Francisco - leur ville d'origine -, les Hudson avaient appris de par leurs collègues du projet Dharma - qui, comme eux, avaient fui l'île - que l'alerte donnée là-bas s'était révélée fausse : rien ne s'était produit, l'île était restée intacte. Les habitants étaient donc sains et saufs, Ben était toujours en vie. Un immense soulagement avait apaisé le coeur d'Annie. Mais bientôt, une profonde tristesse s'était emparée d'elle : elle avait quitté l'île pour rien. Et elle n'avait même pas pu dire au revoir à Ben. Malgré les ardentes supplications de leur fille, les Hudson avaient refusé de retourner là-bas. Ils s'étaient installés pour de bon à San Francisco, s'étaient trouvé un nouvel emploi. Surtout, ils avaient pris du recul par rapport au projet Dharma, et jugé que les années qu'ils avaient passées sur l'île ne leur avaient pas apporté tout ce qu'ils avaient espéré y trouver. Cette société idéale que les gens de Dharma voulaient créer n'était qu'une chimère. Peace and love ? Foutaises ! Combien de fois les membres de Dharma avaient-ils pris les armes pour éradiquer les autochtones ?

Annie, naturellement, ne partageait pas la même vision que ses parents. Ils oubliaient que si, à eux, l'île n'avait rien apporté, à Annie, en revanche, l'île avait apporté un ami. Hélas, la fillette n'avait pas eu son mot à dire lorsque ses parents avaient envoyé au projet Dharma une lettre de démission au nom de la famille Hudson. Tout ce qu'elle avait pu faire, c'était poster secrètement à la même adresse une lettre contredisant sa démission et certifiant au contraire qu'elle continuait d'appartenir au projet, et qu'ils pourraient toujours compter sur elle. Mais qui aurait pu prendre au sérieux une lettre d'enfant ?

Puis les années avaient passé, et elle s'était habituée à sa nouvelle vie. A vingt-cinq ans, elle terminait ses études de géologie et commençait sa carrière en tant qu'enseignante, dans un lycée de San Francisco. Elle avait presque réussi à oublier l'île, à oublier Ben... jusqu'au jour où un individu étrange était venu dans sa classe lui parler à la fin d'un cours. Elle avait d'abord cru qu'il s'agissait d'un professeur de physique, car il avait des allures de scientifique fou, mais l'homme s'était finalement présenté à elle comme étant Stuart Radzinsky, membre du projet Dharma. Il avait, disait-il, construit la station du Cygne, qu'il avait été le premier à occuper, et ce pendant plusieurs années, jusqu'à ce que, il y avait trois ans de cela, des affaires importantes ne l'appellent sur le continent et ne l'obligent à céder provisoirement sa place à deux remplaçants. Il devait retourner sur l'île l'avant-veille. Mais voilà que des événements inquiétants avaient empêché son départ : le sous-marin qui était censé venir le chercher à Portland n'était pas arrivé. Impossible d'entrer en contact avec l'île : les stations ne répondaient plus aux appels émis depuis le continent, elles étaient devenues comme inopérationnelles. L'île était coupée du monde extérieur, et, pire que tout, elle était désormais introuvable : le signal indiquant sa position géographique avait disparu. Tout portait à croire que quelque chose de terrible était arrivé.

Selon Radzinsky, aucune hypothèse n'était à écarter : explosion accidentelle de la centrale électrique, éruption du volcan, attaques des « Ennemis » qui auraient pris le contrôle de l'île... Mais il y avait une explication possible que Radzinsky privilégiait : l'implosion du bunker du Cygne qu'il avait bâti au-dessus de cette immense poche d'énergie électromagnétique. Si ses craintes étaient fondées, alors l'île avait été rayée de la carte, purement et simplement. « Voyez-vous » avait-il dit à Annie, « Mes deux remplaçants s'appelaient William Hinks et Chester Spacey. Des types sérieux, en qui j'avais suffisamment confiance pour leur laisser mon poste pendant mon absence. Mais le jour où nous avons perdu tout contact avec l'île, William et Chester devaient justement se faire remplacer par deux nouvelles recrues : Max Wakefield et Amélie Huxley. Je suis sûr que ces deux crétins ont oublié d'appuyer sur le bouton ! ».

Radzinsky prévoyait de mettre sur pied une équipe de secours à envoyer sur l'île dès que celle-ci serait de nouveau localisée, afin de s'informer de l'état des lieux et de voir s'il y avait des survivants. S'il s'était adressé à Annie, c'était à cause de la lettre qu'elle avait écrite onze ans auparavant, et dans laquelle elle avait certifié son allégeance éternelle au projet Dharma. Car si réellement une catastrophe avait dévasté l'île et fait périr tous ses habitants, alors les derniers membres de Dharma n'étaient plus que ceux restés sur le continent, et hélas leur nombre n'excédait pas la dizaine. Toute aide à la mission de sauvetage imaginée par Radzinsky était donc bienvenue.

Aussitôt, les vieilles angoisses d'Annie avaient refait surface. Jusque-là, elle avait réussi à vivre sans trop pleurer en repensant à Ben, car elle avait trouvé le réconfort dans l'idée qu'il coulait des jours heureux sur l'île. Mais si maintenant elle apprenait qu'il lui était arrivé malheur, elle perdait la base sur laquelle elle s'était appuyée durant toutes ces années. Cette belle illusion venait de voler en éclats. Il lui semblait qu'elle avait cette fois-ci perdu Ben pour toujours. Elle n'avait pu cependant se résoudre à y croire. Irrésistiblement, elle avait cherché à se raccrocher à un ultime espoir. Et ainsi elle avait accepté de participer à l'expédition de sauvetage proposée par Radzinsky.

Seulement, l'île n'était toujours pas localisée, et il avait fallu attendre... trois ans. Trois ans au cours desquels Annie n'avait cessé de penser à Ben. Elle avait retrouvé la statuette en bois qu'elle avait confectionnée pour l'anniversaire de son ami - et dont elle se souvenait encore de la date - et l'avait glissée dans son cartable d'enseignante, de façon à garder constamment sur elle cette relique sentimentale, aussi précieuse qu'un talisman.

Bien décidée à sauver Ben et à en découdre avec les Ennemis - si jamais il se révélait que l'île était tombée aux mains de ces êtres hostiles -, Annie avait mis à profit ces trois années pour entretenir son corps. Elle qui avait toujours beaucoup aimé le sport et qui pratiquait déjà la natation, elle s'était adonnée à une multitude d'autres activités : gymnastique, musculation, escalade, judo, sans oublier de s'inscrire au club de tir au pistolet, qu'elle avait fréquenté assidûment. Ainsi, au bout de trois ans, avait-elle acquis des compétences physiques semblables à celles d'un soldat de l'armée américaine. Il ne lui restait plus qu'à enfiler le treillis, les rangers, se munir d'un fusil mitrailleur et être larguée sur l'île pour secourir Ben et exterminer tous ceux qui s'en étaient pris à lui.

Aujourd'hui, ce rêve allait bientôt se réaliser. L'avion-cargo dans lequel elle se trouvait avait été affrété par les bons soins de la fondation Hanso, toujours pleine de ressources, et qui avait également fourni à l'équipe d'Annie tout le matériel nécessaire à la réussite de leur mission de sauvetage : pistolets automatiques, fusils, mitraillettes, couteaux, fusées de détresse, équipement radio, sacs de couchage, toiles de tente, rations de survie, gourdes, lampes frontales, et bien sûr les uniformes militaires bariolés, à tâches marron, vertes et kakis, indispensables pour se cacher dans la forêt et se fondre avec les broussailles, les feuilles mortes et les troncs d'arbres... Quel dommage cependant que, par-dessus ce treillis, les membres de l'équipe de secours se soient vus obligés de porter une affreuse combinaison plastique jaune, qui révélait leur présence à des kilomètres. C'était une idée de Radzinsky : selon lui, l'implosion du bunker avait bel et bien eu lieu, et suite à une telle catastrophe nucléaire - digne de celle qui s'était produite à Tchernobyl cinq ans plus tôt -, l'île était certainement soumise à une haute dose de radioactivité. Le port des combinaisons jaunes était donc obligatoire pour se protéger des rayons gamma, et à compléter impérativement par un masque à gaz.

- Vous mettrez votre masque juste avant de sauter en parachute, dit Radzinsky aux six individus assis avec lui dans la carlingue de l'appareil.

Tous étaient vêtus de leur combinaison jaune, et gardaient leur masque à gaz noir posé sur les genoux. Certains le tapotaient nerveusement avec leurs doigts. Devant leurs pieds étaient placés un lourd sac à dos de toile kaki, ainsi qu'une bouteille à oxygène.

Radzinsky, en tant que chef des opérations, prodiguait à ses coéquipiers ses ultimes conseils. Au cours des trois dernières années, il n'avait réussi à recruter en tout et pour tout que six autres membres, dont Annie. Cette équipe, pour l'expédition de sauvetage qu'elle avait à accomplir, devait se scinder en deux groupes, qui seraient largués en deux points différents de l'île : Radzinsky et un dénommé Kelvin Inman - ancien militaire, digne de confiance, qui avait répondu à la petite annonce du scientifique : « Voulez-vous sauver le monde ? » et s'était ainsi vu offrir une place au sein du projet Dharma - devaient être parachutés au sud de l'île, afin de prendre connaissance de l'état du bunker ; Annie et cinq hommes - tous d'anciens membres du projet Dharma que la jeune femme ne connaissait pas mais qu'elle avait la charge de commander une fois sur l'île - devaient quant à eux être parachutés au nord, pour retrouver les baraquements et voir s'il y avait des survivants.

Ainsi, dans quelques heures sans doute, Radzinsky et Annie seraient fixés sur le sort de ce qu'ils avaient laissé de plus cher sur l'île : respectivement, une station nommée le Cygne, et un homme du nom de Benjamin Linus. Et si jamais le destin voulait qu'ils les retrouvent intacts, alors, promis, ils ne les quitteraient plus jamais.

Annie commençait à se sentir légèrement mal à l'aise. Le treillis qu'elle portait sous sa combinaison jaune était trop serré. Sa ceinture remontait plus haut que son nombril, c'était très désagréable. Et puis, elle avait le trac : c'était la première fois qu'elle allait sauter en parachute, et le pire était qu'elle devait réaliser cet exploit le dos chargé de son paquetage, de sa mitraillette et de sa bouteille à oxygène. Etait-ce une impression due à son anxiété, ou le banc sur lequel elle était assise se mettait-il à trembler de plus en plus ? Bientôt elle dut s'y cramponner, tant la violence des secousses devenait importante. Des bouteilles à oxygène roulaient sur le sol, les parois métalliques de la carlingue vibraient en faisant un vacarme d'enfer. Au milieu de toute cette pagaille, la porte d'accès au cockpit s'ouvrit et un militaire apparut en s'écriant : « Nous arrivons vers l'île, préparez-vous ! ».

Les membres de Dharma s'équipèrent alors tant bien que mal, essayant de rester debout le plus longtemps possible pour enfiler leur sac, leur arme et leur bouteille, malgré les tremblements brutaux de l'appareil, qui finissaient toujours par leur faire perdre l'équilibre. Radzinsky exultait : « C'est l'effet du champ électromagnétique surpuissant de l'île ! Il n'y a pas de doute, le vecteur de Poynting est pointé droit sur nous ! ». Annie, qui tenait son masque à gaz dans les mains, prête à le poser sur son visage, leva les yeux au ciel ; heureusement qu'elle n'était pas dans le même groupe que cet illuminé.

Inman, habitué à ce genre de situation, fut le premier à être entièrement équipé, suivi de près par Radzinsky. Tous les deux se dirigèrent alors précautionneusement vers l'arrière de la soute, sous les regards à la fois apeurés et admiratifs de leurs camarades. Le fond de la carlingue était grand ouvert sur le bleu du ciel. Se tenant fermement au bord d'acier de ce gouffre géant, Radzinsky regardait toute l'étendue de la mer dont les vagues scintillaient avec des reflets argentés, chauffées par les rayons du soleil. Mais bien loin de s'émerveiller à la vue de cette immensité bleu marine, Radzinsky guettait l'approche de l'île.

Déjà, derrière lui, ses coéquipiers s'entassaient en file indienne, apportant avec eux des caissons de munitions, de vivres et de bouteilles à oxygène de rechange, à parachuter également au sud et au nord de l'île, pour y assurer leur survie pendant plusieurs semaines. Ces multiples parachutages, à la fois d'hommes et de caisses, devaient s'enchaîner rapidement et dans un temps précis. Tout allait se jouer à la microseconde près.

Le vent qui s'engouffrait dans la carlingue était violent mais inoffensif : tous les parachutistes avaient leur visage protégé par leur masque. La mer continuait de défiler sous les yeux de Radzinsky, de façon interminable. Enfin, l'extrémité sud de l'île apparut, et sa verdure chatoyante le réveilla de sa torpeur. Le scientifique se retourna, le coeur battant d'allégresse, vers ses camarades, leur fit le signe ok avec sa main droite, puis, sans une hésitation, s'élança dans le vide. Quelques secondes de chute libre plus tard, son parachute s'ouvrit, et sur cette large voilure beige déployée majestueusement dans les airs, était dessiné le symbole de ralliement des membres du projet Dharma : l'octogone noir.

~::

Sans prétention, Annie jugeait qu'elle avait plutôt bien négocié son atterrissage. Elle avait su manier son parachute de façon optimale pour éviter les arbres de la forêt et avait posé ses pieds dans l'herbe sauvage d'une prairie ensoleillée. Dès qu'elle eut réussi à freiner sa course, elle retira les sangles qui la maintenaient reliée à sa voile, laissa celle-ci étalée dans l'herbe, et leva ses yeux vers le ciel. Ses quatre coéquipiers arrivaient progressivement. Leurs silhouettes se dessinaient très distinctement dans ce bleu limpide et immaculé. Deux d'entre eux s'en tiraient à merveille et volaient avec aisance en direction d'Annie, qu'ils avaient repérée. Les deux autres, à l'inverse, partaient dans des directions complètement opposées, mais ils ne semblaient pas en réelle perdition et gardaient plus ou moins une maîtrise de leur trajectoire. En revanche, les caissons de survie, ne pouvant être guidés dans leur chute, atterrissaient de manière aléatoire en des endroits très différents, où il serait nécessaire d'aller les récupérer.

Attendant d'être rejointe par ses camarades, Annie fit un tour sur elle-même pour observer les lieux. La prairie dans laquelle elle avait atterri était bordée de collines. L'herbe était clairsemée de pissenlits dont les graines, emportées par une douce brise, entamaient une lente ascension vers le ciel d'où descendaient les parachutistes. Cet endroit était magnifique. Ses yeux verts scintillant de plaisir, Annie se délectait du paysage de son enfance. Quel dommage qu'elle ne puisse en respirer l'air, qu'elle imaginait si pur, et sentir sur sa peau le souffle tiède du vent ! Rien ne paraissait avoir changé. L'île semblait telle qu'elle l'avait laissée.

Bientôt, un des parachutistes se posa à quelques mètres de la jeune femme. Après s'être défait de son parachute, il accourut vers elle. Annie reconnut son visage à travers la vitre de son masque à gaz. Il s'appelait Mark.

- Tu as vu les baraquements ? s'enquit-il.

- Oui, répondit Annie qui, en survolant l'île en parachute, avait localisé le regroupement de maisons. A quelques kilomètres au sud ouest. Malheureusement, l'avion nous a largués trop à l'est. Nous aurons de la marche à faire.

- Avant cela, il faut retrouver les caisses de munitions et de vivres, et les planquer quelque part, pour empêcher qu'elles ne tombent aux mains des Ennemis.

Un bruit mat fit se retourner Mark quelques instants : un autre parachutiste venait d'atterrir derrière lui.

- S'il y a une caisse que nous devons récupérer en priorité, dit Annie, c'est celle des bouteilles d'air comprimé. Dans deux heures déjà, nous serons à court d'oxygène.

- Très bien, j'ai vu deux caissons tomber au-delà de ces collines, de ce côté, précisa Mark, en pointant son index vers l'ouest.

- Et moi, j'en ai vu un tomber par là-bas, fit Annie, en se tournant vers l'est pour indiquer une forêt qui recouvrait le versant d'une montagne et que survolait un parachutiste égaré.

- Ca tombe bien, lança Mark en riant. James s'y dirige, lui aussi. Il est complètement à la dérive, le pauvre. Nous pourrons faire d'une pierre deux coups : récupérer la caisse, et décrocher James du palmier dans lequel il ne va pas tarder à s'encastrer...

- Eh ! se plaignit le jeune homme derrière Mark. C'est _moi_, James ! Je suis _là_ !

- Ah... Dans ce cas, il doit s'agir de Paul.

- Et lui, là-bas ? demanda Annie, en tentant d'identifier le parachutiste qui venait à l'instant de se poser au sommet d'une colline, de l'autre côté de la vallée, et dont elle entendait les cris de joie : « Wouhouuuuuuuh ! J'ai réussiiiiiii ! », tandis qu'il brandissait ses poings en l'air et sautait sur place.

- C'est Gary, sans conteste, répondit Mark.

Puis, avec un sourire :

- Il s'est plutôt bien débrouillé, le petit.

Au loin, Annie aperçut la toile de parachute de Gary se regonfler subitement, emportée par une bourrasque inattendue, et emporter avec elle le malheureux qui n'avait pas eu le temps de s'en détacher. Celui-ci décolla de plus bel dans les airs, mais seulement d'un ou deux mètres, avant de retomber en s'affalant pour de bon sur le sol, et de commencer à dévaler en tonneau la pente de la colline. Roulant sur lui-même, poussé par un élan qu'il ne contrôlait plus, il laissa s'entortiller autour de lui les fils qui le rattachaient à sa voile et, ainsi ligoté, il finit par être enroulé à l'intérieur de sa toile de parachute beige. Bientôt, ses trois compagnons crurent voir arriver vers eux un rouleau de printemps géant. Annie, quelque peu médusée, se tourna vers Mark et James :

- Ok, fit-elle. Laissons Gary revenir vers nous, et lorsqu'il nous aura rejoints, nous partirons chercher Paul.

::~

Se poser en parachute au beau milieu de la jungle n'était pas chose facile. Paul, cependant, avait su gérer cette difficulté avec brio, surtout pour un débutant. Certes, ses amis retrouvèrent son parachute accroché à la cime d'un arbre, mais l'homme avait su se défaire de son harnais et, après une brève chute de trois mètres, avait su retomber sur ses pieds. En témoignaient les deux empreintes de pas qui étaient marquées sur le sol. D'autres traces, dans le tapis de feuilles mortes, indiquaient le chemin qu'il avait emprunté : Annie, Mark, James et Gary suivirent ces indices, tout en appelant leur camarade : « Pauuul ! Pauuul ! ». Mais personne ne répondait.

- Regardez, là-bas, un autre parachute ! s'écria James, en pointant son doigt vers la cime d'un bananier, qui se dressait à quelques mètres devant eux.

- C'est sûrement une des caisses ! répondit Annie, qui prit la tête du groupe et accéléra l'allure.

Elle se fraya un passage au milieu des buissons hauts et touffus, puis, écartant les derniers arbustes qui lui bloquaient le chemin et l'empêchaient de voir plus loin, elle déboucha sur un petit espace découvert, où se tenait un homme en combinaison jaune.

- Paul ! s'exclama Annie, heureuse d'avoir enfin rassemblé son équipe.

Mais l'homme, qu'elle voyait de dos, ne se retourna pas. Il restait, immobile, planté au bord d'un large trou dans lequel avait dû atterrir le caisson, à en juger par les câbles qui en sortaient et qui remontaient jusqu'à la voile accrochée en haut du bananier.

- Paul, est-ce que ça va ? s'enquit Annie, en rejoignant son coéquipier et en posant une main sur son épaule.

Comme il gardait la tête baissée et qu'il était plus petit qu'elle, elle se pencha pour mieux voir son visage, et remarqua que ses yeux noirs étaient braqués sur le fond du trou. Intriguée, elle suivit son regard et regarda ce qu'il y avait dans la fosse. Et alors ce qu'elle vit lui glaça le sang.

~::

_Nous sommes arrivés trop tard. Tout est fini. Ils sont tous morts. Morts. Morts ! Ben est mort !_

Des cadavres en état de décomposition avancée s'amoncelaient dans la fosse. Des nuées de mouches leur tournaient autour. Les uniformes beiges qu'ils portaient laissaient peu de place à l'incertitude : l'octogone cousu sur leur poitrine, au-dessus de leur prénom, certifiait qu'il s'agissait là des membres du projet Dharma. Tous ceux des baraquements. Tous exterminés. Jetés là, les uns sur les autres, au fond d'un trou ouvert aux insectes et aux intempéries, pas même enterrés avec dignité.

Cette vision d'horreur avait provoqué chez Annie un haut-le-coeur. Elle s'était aussitôt détournée de cette fosse épouvantable, mais le mal était fait : elle venait d'être choquée à vie.

Traumatisée, elle était partie se réfugier près d'un arbre, et s'y était accroupie. A présent, elle se balançait d'avant en arrière, comme une détraquée, recroquevillée sur elle-même, et pleurait toutes les larmes de son corps, inondant la vitre de son masque à gaz, à travers laquelle elle ne distinguait plus rien. Gary, assis à ses côtés, essayait de la réconforter, mais en vérité, il saisissait là une occasion de s'éloigner de ce trou infecte dont il ne pouvait supporter la vue, et il était tout aussi terrorisé que la jeune femme. James, lui, avait déjà sorti la radio de son sac à dos et réglait la fréquence de l'appareil. Portant à son oreille ce téléphone kaki surdimensionné, muni d'une antenne d'un mètre de haut, il commença à parler :

- 241 appelle 242, à vous.

Il relâcha le bouton sur lequel il avait appuyé pour émettre et attendit. Seuls les grésillements de la radio se firent entendre. Des crachotis inquiétants, auxquels s'ajoutaient les sanglots incontrôlés d'Annie. L'atmosphère était terrifiante... L'angoisse s'intensifiait. James fit un nouvel essai :

- 241 appelle 242, à vous.

_Crrrssshhhhhh... _« 241, ici 242. A vous. »

C'était la voix de Radzinsky. James s'empressa de répondre :

- 242, nous avons trouvé les membres du projet Dharma. Ils...

Sur ce, le jeune homme jeta des coups d'oeil désarçonnés à ses camarades : certains gardaient la tête baissée, d'autres le dévisageaient avec appréhension.

- Ils sont tous morts, acheva-t-il. Je répète : tous les membres du projet Dharma sont morts.

Un silence s'ensuivit. Un silence fait des habituels grésillements de la radio qui ne faisaient qu'accroître le malaise. Sans doute, à l'autre bout de l'île, Radzinsky essayait-il d'encaisser le choc. Sa réponse ne parvint à ses camarades qu'après plusieurs secondes d'attente :

- Que s'est-il passé ? Où êtes-vous ?

James se tourna vers la fosse, décontenancé. Comment pouvait-il le savoir, ce qui s'était passé ? Cela ressemblait à une véritable hécatombe !

- Nous... Nous sommes à l'est des baraquements..., balbutia-t-il.

- Nos coordonnées sur la carte sont (45.312927°N, 05.938218°E), précisa Mark, qui avait sorti sa boussole et étalé son plan de l'île par terre.

- Nos coordonnées sur la carte sont (45.312927°N, 05.938218°E), répéta James dans la radio. Nous avons trouvé les corps des membres de Dharma au fond d'une fosse. Nous ne connaissons pas pour le moment la cause de leur décès.

Puis, après quelques instants de réflexion :

- Ils sont peut-être morts à cause des radiations dues à l'implosion du bunker.

- Impossible, répondit alors Radzinsky. Nous venons de trouver la porte d'entrée de la station du Cygne. Celle-ci est intacte !

Tous les membres de l'équipe d'Annie se regardèrent les uns les autres, bouche bée. Ainsi donc, l'hypothèse qu'avait toujours soutenue Radzinsky tombait en miettes. Le mystère s'épaississait.

- Très bien, reprit le scientifique. Allez voir aux baraquements s'il y a des survivants et confirmez. A vous.

- Entendu, 242. Nous vous tiendrons informés. Terminé.

La conversation achevée, James coupa la radio et la posa par terre.

- Vous avez entendu ? s'exclama-t-il à l'adresse de ses compagnons. Radzinsky et Inman ont retrouvé le bunker intact. Qu'est-ce qui a bien pu tuer tous ces gens, alors ?

Annie, qui avait fini par se calmer légèrement, tourna vers James un visage à peine reconnaissable à travers la vitre embuée et humide de son masque à gaz. Ses yeux rouges et gonflés étaient tout juste visibles.

- Ca paraît évident, non ? lança la jeune femme, d'une voix écoeurée. Les Ennemis nous ont toujours attaqués, lorsque nous étions sur l'île. Ils ont fini par nous liquider pour de bon.

- Ou bien il s'agit d'un incident survenu à la centrale chimique, proposa Mark. Des vapeurs toxiques se seraient échappées de la station et auraient contaminé toute l'île...

- Ou bien une combinaison de ces deux hypothèses, acheva Paul, d'une voix éteinte.

Il n'avait pas quitté ses yeux de la fosse et observait les cadavres d'un regard inexpressif. Cette insensibilité avait le pouvoir d'effrayer ses camarades.

- La plupart des corps ne présentent aucune marque de violence, ce qui laisse supposer une mort par asphyxie, expliqua-t-il. En revanche, certains cadavres laissent voir des blessures par armes à feu. Regardez celui-ci : sa veste a été trouée par une dizaine de balles ; et celui-là, à droite : il a reçu une balle dans la tête. Ca ne peut être que l'oeuvre des Ennemis.

- Tu as raison..., constata Mark, en se penchant au-dessus du trou. Cela veut dire que nous devons rester sur nos gardes dès maintenant. Les Ennemis peuvent être n'importe où !

Instinctivement, James passa une main sur la crosse de son fusil mitrailleur qu'il portait en bandoulière, et fit un tour sur lui-même, pour inspecter les alentours.

- Pourvu que cette caisse soit celle des munitions, pria Mark, en regardant le caisson tombé au fond du trou, au milieu des corps. Sans elle, nous sommes perdus.

- Tu te trompes, dit Annie. S'il y a bien une caisse qui nous est indispensable pour survivre, c'est celle contenant les réserves d'oxygène.

- Et la nourriture ? s'écria Gary. Comment comptez-vous tenir sans nourriture ?

- De toute manière, si nous sommes obligés de tenir sur nos réserves d'oxygène, cela veut dire que nous ne pourrons jamais enlever notre masque à gaz pour manger, fit remarquer James.

- C'est bien beau de discuter, dit alors Paul, mais qui va descendre dans le trou pour ouvrir la caisse et voir ce qu'il y a dedans ?

Sur ce, tout le monde se tut. Certains détournèrent leur regard de la fosse, embarrassés. Mark, au contraire, contempla quelques instants les corps en décomposition pour juger s'il se sentait capable de descendre parmi eux, de les enjamber ou de leur marcher dessus, au milieu des mouches tourbillonnantes. Mais à trop regarder les cadavres putréfiés, il finit par avoir la nausée, et s'éloigna subitement de la fosse pour réprimer une soudaine envie de vomir.

Naturellement, Paul ne s'était pas attendu à voir ses compagnons se porter volontaires pour accomplir une tâche aussi ingrate. Chacun brûlait d'envie de connaître ce qu'il y avait à l'intérieur du caisson, mais aucun n'estimait qu'il était en son devoir d'aller l'ouvrir.

- Très bien, soupira l'homme. Je vais le faire...

Les têtes baissées se redressèrent timidement pour vérifier si Paul pensait ce qu'il disait. Lorsque Mark, James, Gary et Annie virent en effet leur camarade s'approcher de la pente qui lui paraissait la moins raide, une vague de soulagement les apaisa. Ils étaient heureux d'avoir pu éviter d'en arriver à tirer à la courte paille.

Avec précaution, Paul commença à descendre, posant une main derrière lui sur l'inclinaison de terre, pour garder l'équilibre et éviter de glisser. Une fois parvenu en bas, il tenta de se frayer un chemin au milieu des corps, en tâchant de ne pas les abîmer davantage. Les mouches l'assaillaient, tournaient autour de lui comme des folles, s'agglutinaient sur la vitre de son masque à gaz. Il les chassait avec sa main droite, et, tout en continuant d'avancer vers la caisse, il se disait qu'il avait malgré tout de la chance de respirer l'air de sa bouteille à oxygène, car il n'aurait certainement pas pu supporter l'odeur des cadavres. Enfin, il atteignit le caisson, et défit les loquets du couvercle. Chacun croisa subrepticement les doigts, priant pour que la caisse contienne ce qu'il voulait le plus y trouver...

Et ce fut Annie qui gagna.

A l'intérieur de la caisse, plus d'une centaine de petites bouteilles à oxygène étaient empilées les unes sur les autres. Gary et Mark étaient déçus, mais James leur fit remarquer qu'au moins ils étaient sûrs de pouvoir respirer un jour de plus - le temps que l'avion-cargo qui les avait largués passe à nouveau au-dessus de l'île pour les ravitailler. Paul, debout au milieu des morts, une main posée sur le couvercle en bois qu'il venait de soulever, regardait tour à tour les bouteilles d'air comprimé et les corps à ses pieds. C'était un drôle de hasard que cette caisse parachutée soit tombée pile poil dans cette fosse. Et quelle ironie, surtout !

- Vous voyez, lança Paul, en balayant du doigt l'étendue des cadavres pour les désigner. S'ils avaient reçu ces réserves d'oxygène plus tôt, ils ne seraient pas là aujourd'hui !

::~

La caisse fut hissée hors du trou. Chacun reçut une bouteille supplémentaire à trimballer sur le dos. Le reste fut laissé dans le caisson, que James et Annie prirent soin de cacher sous des branchages, au pied d'un arbre dont ils marquèrent le tronc d'une croix faite au couteau. Puis, toute l'équipe se remit en marche, en direction, cette fois, du sud ouest et des baraquements. Annie avait peu à peu retrouvé la volonté et le courage d'avancer, se raccrochant à l'espoir qu'il y avait des survivants aux baraquements, et que Ben était parmi eux. C'était espérer l'improbable, mais c'était aussi l'unique raison qui la faisait continuer à poser un pied devant l'autre. Autrement, elle se serait laissée choir par terre pour pleurer et se noyer dans ses larmes ; elle se serait laissée mourir de faim et d'asphyxie.

Ce qu'il y avait de dramatique, dans la situation d'Annie, c'était qu'elle avait refusé de regarder plus longtemps l'amas de cadavres, dans la fosse, et d'y chercher un corps portant l'inscription « Ben » sur l'uniforme. Elle n'avait même pas osé demander à ses coéquipiers de chercher à sa place. Non, elle avait préféré ne rien savoir. Et à présent, elle marchait droit vers les baraquements, espérant y trouver un homme qu'elle laissait peut-être derrière elle, au fond d'un trou, mais dont elle n'avait pas voulu voir les restes. La seule personne qui aurait pu lui fournir une quelconque réponse, c'était Paul. Lui seul avait observé les corps suffisamment longtemps pour pouvoir lui dire s'il en avait vu un portant le nom de Ben.

Annie jeta un discret coup d'oeil à Paul, qui avançait à sa droite. Non... Elle devait résister à la tentation d'aller l'interroger. Elle avait trop peur. Trop peur de sa réponse. De plus, cet homme l'intriguait. Comment avait-il pu supporter la vue de tous ces morts sans broncher ? Ne connaissait-il personne du projet Dharma qui aurait pu être tué et jeté dans cette fosse avec les autres ? Ou peut-être que si... Peut-être avait-il justement reconnu un être cher, et c'était ce qui l'avait pétrifié.

Et Mark, James et Gary ? Annie les connaissait si peu... Quelles étaient les raisons qui les avaient poussés à retourner sur l'île ? Annie écarquilla les yeux, car une pensée saugrenue lui traversa l'esprit : et elle, alors ? Sauver Ben était pratiquement devenu sa raison de vivre. Sauver Ben ! Un ami d'enfance, qu'elle n'avait pas revu depuis quatorze ans... Entre-temps, il s'en était passé, des choses. Tout comme Annie s'était fait de nouveaux amis aux Etats-Unis, de la même façon, Ben avait dû rencontrer d'autres gens sur l'île, et bien vite oublier sa petite camarade de jeux. Il était même fort possible qu'il ait jeté la statuette en bois qu'elle lui avait offerte pour son anniversaire. Quelle idiote elle faisait ! Et dire qu'elle avait apporté sa figurine et qu'elle l'avait mise dans son sac à dos. Après toutes ces années... Ben n'avait évidemment plus l'âge de jouer à la poupée ! A vingt-huit ans, il avait peut-être même déjà fondé une famille.

Sur leur chemin, les membres de l'équipe d'Annie retrouvèrent la caisse de vivres, qu'ils s'empressèrent de dissimuler. Enfin, ils sortirent de la jungle, et débouchèrent sur un terrain dégagé, au fond d'une vallée immense et magnifique. Ce qu'ils virent alors leur causa une vive surprise et les fit s'arrêter brutalement. Face à eux, perdue et isolée au milieu de ces montagnes gigantesques et riches de verdure, se dressait une petite ferme bleue. Quatre vaches occupaient un enclos à bestiaux attenant à un long bâtiment plat, aux murs en bois peints en bleu ciel. Son toit en ardoises était surmonté d'une énorme antenne parabolique, qui pouvait être orientée par un système mécanique téléguidé, auquel elle était fixée. Le genre d'appareil particulièrement sophistiqué, qui avait néanmoins dû affronter quelques intempéries et était désormais recouvert de mousse et de lichen. Tout comme les trois lampadaires sur lesquels étaient accrochés des hauts-parleurs. Drôle de ferme...

- Ca alors ! s'exclama Mark. C'est la station de la Flamme !

- Vite ! Planquez-vous ! Il y a quelqu'un là-bas ! s'écria alors James.

Affolés, les cinq individus se précipitèrent pour rebrousser chemin et retourner à la lisière de la forêt, se cacher derrière des buissons. Ils regardèrent dans la direction que leur indiquait James, et aperçurent en effet un homme qui se tenait de dos, accroupi par terre au milieu d'un potager, en train de ramasser ce qui leur semblait être des légumes.

- Par ici, chuchota Annie, en invitant ses camarades à la suivre pour se rapprocher discrètement de l'inconnu. En silence, et sans vous montrer : c'est peut-être un Ennemi.

Se déplacer dans les buissons et les hautes herbes sans faire de bruit n'était pas chose facile. Au cours de leur lente progression en file indienne, tapis derrière les fourrés, Annie et les siens s'appliquèrent cependant à ne casser aucune branche, à remuer le moins de feuilles possible. Ainsi, avançant le dos courbé ou bien même à quatre pattes, avec toujours le souci de rester cachés, ils parvinrent à contourner la ferme sans éveiller l'attention du mystérieux individu, et à se placer juste en face de lui, bien à l'abri derrière un tas de bidons rouillés et de caisses en bois empilées les unes sur les autres.

Ils pouvaient se féliciter d'avoir réussi à se mouvoir sur une aussi longue distance avec autant de discrétion, mais maintenant qu'ils se trouvaient à proximité de l'inconnu et qu'ils l'entendaient siffler à tue-tête l'hymne national soviétique, ils se disaient qu'ils avaient peut-être pris trop de précaution pour rien.

L'homme devait avoir la vingtaine. Il avait des cheveux bruns, coupés très courts, des joues creuses et mal rasées, parsemées de petits trous dans la peau. Mais ce qui retenait surtout l'attention, c'était le cache noir qui recouvrait son oeil droit et qui tenait grâce à un élastique lui rayant le visage et lui passant derrière la tête. Le résultat était effrayant. Il ressemblait à un pirate. Un pirate qui s'occupait de son potager... En réalité, il ne ramassait pas des légumes, mais cueillait les feuilles de plantes vertes et touffues, plantées un peu partout autour de lui.

- Qui c'est, à votre avis ? s'enquit Gary.

- Regardez son uniforme, chuchota Mark. Le logo Dharma est cousu dessus ! Ca ne peut être qu'un survivant !

Le coeur d'Annie fit un bond. Et si... Et si c'était Ben ? Elle regarda à nouveau les cheveux de l'homme : ils étaient bruns, tout comme ceux de Ben. Ses cheveux... Annie devint perplexe.

- Attendez, dit-elle, profondément intriguée. Vous ne trouvez pas qu'il y a quelque chose de bizarre ?

Les quatre garçons observèrent la jeune femme sans comprendre où elle voulait en venir.

- Comment se fait-il que cet homme se promène tête nue dans la nature ? reprit Annie. Je veux dire : pourquoi ne porte-t-il pas de combinaison et de masque à gaz, comme nous ?

L'ébahissement fut général. Tous ouvrirent des yeux ronds stupéfaits sous l'effet de cette constatation.

- Ca alors ! Tu as raison ! se récria Mark. Cela veut dire que l'air est respirable !

Contre toute attente, Annie retira son masque et sa capuche jaune, puis inspira à pleins poumons. Ses camarades, pris de court, étouffèrent des exclamations dans leur détendeur. Ils s'apprêtaient à voir leur chef s'effondrer raide morte par terre, empoisonnée sur le coup. Mais rien ne se produisit. Annie expira lentement l'air qu'elle venait d'accumuler dans ses poumons, et regarda ses amis en souriant :

- Il n'y a aucun danger, murmura-t-elle. Ces combinaisons et ces masques à gaz ne nous servent absolument à rien.

Une vague d'enthousiasme submergea nos amis. Ravis, ils commencèrent à se déséquiper silencieusement.

- Merci Radzinsky ! lança Paul, d'une voix cinglante. Non, vraiment ! Grâce à lui, on s'est trimballé deux bouteilles sur le dos pour rien, sans compter cette combinaison hideuse qu'il nous a fallu porter et qui aurait pu nous faire tuer, tellement elle est voyante.

- Surtout n'enlevez pas votre combinaison ici ! menaça Annie. Vous allez faire trop de bruit !

- Rhooo, et alors ? pesta James. Puisque cet homme est un des nôtres, ça ne nous sert plus à rien de nous cacher. Allons à sa rencontre, au contraire. Il sera heureux de nous voir !

- Attends ! ordonna Annie. Rien ne nous prouve qu'il s'agit bien d'un survivant.

- Il occupe une station Dharma, il porte un uniforme Dharma, énuméra James. Qu'est-ce qu'il te faut de plus ?

- Chut ! fit alors Mark, en collant son index contre sa bouche. Regardez plutôt qui arrive...

Ses camarades suivirent son regard et tournèrent la tête à droite : une jeune fille aux longs cheveux blonds et raides venait de sortir de la baraque et s'approchait tranquillement de l'homme, toujours occupé à sa cueillette.

- Elle ne porte pas d'uniforme, fit remarquer Annie en chuchotant.

La nouvelle venue n'était en effet vêtue que d'un simple débardeur blanc, très échancré, et d'un mini short beige coupé au premier quart de la cuisse. Ses petites baskets rouges à lacets blancs foulèrent la terre battue du potager, puis elle s'arrêta à côté de l'homme au bandeau de pirate.

- La récolte est bonne ? demanda-t-elle en souriant.

Son ami leva la tête pour la regarder et lui rendit son sourire.

- Meilleure que ce que je pensais, répondit-il avec un fort accent russe. Mais il n'y aura cependant pas assez de feuilles pour que je nous prépare plus de quatre bouteilles de thé glacé...

- Peu importe, fit la jeune fille, d'un ton léger. Ce sera toujours meilleur que le thé glacé que les types de Dharma se faisaient livrer par hélico ou par sous-marin...

Sur ce, Annie et ses coéquipiers échangèrent des regards. Qui étaient donc ces deux individus pour parler des gens du projet Dharma comme s'ils n'en faisaient pas partie ?

- Toujours à se faire apporter leur nourriture, ajouta le Russe, alors qu'ils n'étaient même pas fichus de regarder autour d'eux ce que la nature leur offrait.

Cette fois, Annie fronça les sourcils. Elle retrouva la même expression de contrariété sur le visage de ses camarades. Mark, qui avait compris qu'il ne s'agissait en aucune manière de deux membres du projet Dharma, avait refermé la main sur la crosse de son pistolet automatique. Devant eux, la blonde s'accroupit alors à côté du jeune homme et l'observa tendrement, tandis qu'il continuait de cueillir ses feuilles de thé.

- Nous avons bien fait de nous débarrasser d'eux, n'est-ce pas ? lui dit-elle, en inclinant sa tête et en lui déposant un doux baiser dans le cou. L'île est à nous, maintenant. A nous seuls. Et nous savons l'aimer mieux que quiconque !

Le Russe, qui était jusque là resté comme insensible aux avances de son amie, gardant la tête baissée sur ses plantes de thé, tourna finalement son visage vers la jeune fille pour la regarder très sérieusement avec son seul oeil valide mais brillant de vivacité. Il se jeta alors sur elle pour l'embrasser farouchement sur la bouche, et elle se laissa tomber dans la terre, déjà emprisonnée sous lui, entre ses bras. Tout en continuant à l'embrasser, il commença à lui caresser la cuisse.

- Oh ! se récria James, scandalisé. Ca alors ! J'en reviens pas !

- Ben quoi ? fit Gary. Ils croient qu'ils sont seuls, ils ont bien le droit de s'amuser un peu, non ?

- Je ne parle pas de ça ! s'irrita James. Tu n'as donc pas compris ? Ce sont des Ennemis ! Ce sont eux qui ont exterminé tous les nôtres !

- Des Ennemis ? répéta Gary. Mais qu'est-ce que nous attendons alors pour aller les tuer ? Allons-y, ils ne s'y attendent pas du tout !

- Ca, c'est le moins que l'on puisse dire..., commenta Paul.

- Profitons de l'effet de surprise ! insista Gary. Ils sont complètement désarmés !

- Et complètement dénudés..., ajouta Mark. Non, vraiment, on ne peut pas leur tomber dessus comme ça, alors qu'ils...

Mark n'acheva pas sa phrase et, relâchant la pression qu'il avait exercée avec sa main sur la crosse de son pistolet, lorgna avec intérêt le couple d'amoureux. Annie, passablement énervée par les propos hostiles des deux amants - qu'elle ne pouvait même pas abattre, pour des raisons morales -, décida de mettre fin à ce dégoûtant voyeurisme auquel se livraient ses hommes :

- Bon, ça suffit ! Allons-nous-en ! dit-elle. On en a assez entendu comme ça !

~::

Ce ne fut que le lendemain qu'Annie et son équipe atteignirent les baraquements. Ils avaient, entre-temps, préféré s'arrêter à l'orée d'un bois - voyant le soir commencer à tomber - pour y installer leur campement et y passer la nuit.

A présent, ils se trouvaient en face des pylônes. Il n'était que huit heures du matin, et déjà le soleil brillait de mille feux. Le ciel était bleu azur, sans aucun nuage. C'était une belle matinée d'août. Annie, Mark, James, Paul et Gary avaient retiré leur horrible combinaison jaune et se tenaient désormais devant les pylônes, rangers aux pieds et musette dans le dos, fièrement habillés de leur pantalon et de leur veste treillis, les manches retroussées jusqu'aux coudes pour ne pas avoir trop chaud.

Annie, chef de groupe, marcha le long de la clôture, pour l'inspecter. Quelque chose attira alors son attention : cela ressemblait à une espèce de bouillie jaune orangé, éparpillée sur l'herbe, entre deux pylônes. Quelque chose d'indéfinissable. Intriguée, Annie s'en approcha, et plissa ses yeux verts pour mieux examiner cette substance colorée. Elle crut d'abord que quelqu'un avait renversé là un pot de confiture d'abricot, mais cette marmelade, étalée devant ses yeux, était plus complexe : parmi ce mélange de pulpe écrasée, elle distinguait des noyaux de mangues, des morceaux de coque de noix de coco... vestiges d'un nombre colossal de fruits éclatés.

- On a l'air de s'être bien amusé, par ici..., commenta la jeune femme.

De leur côté, les quatre garçons avaient eux aussi fait des trouvailles.

- A qui peuvent bien appartenir ces sacs à dos ? s'interrogea Mark à voix haute, en tournant autour des trois sacs beiges abandonnés là, parmi des papayes et des mangues restées intactes.

- Ca alors ! Regardez toutes ces bières ! s'écria Gary, en soulevant l'un des sacs par une de ses bretelles et en le laissant déverser sur le sol les innombrables canettes de bière dont il était rempli.

- Vous avez vu ? lança James. Elles sont toutes peintes du logo Dharma.

- Ca veut dire que le propriétaire de ce sac appartient au projet Dharma, en déduisit Gary.

- Rien n'est sûr, objecta Annie. Souviens-toi d'hier : le type qui portait un uniforme Dharma... C'était pourtant un Ennemi.

- En tout cas, ces gens avaient des bagages hétéroclites..., constata Paul, en extrayant d'un autre sac des livres de maths de la taille de gros dictionnaires.

Il les posa les uns sur les autres, en une pile que ses amis regardèrent d'un air éberlué.

- Et dans celui-là, il y a quoi ? s'enquit James, en se penchant au-dessus du troisième sac qu'avait saisi Annie et qu'elle commençait à fouiller.

- Une boîte de corned beef... Du beurre de cacahuète..., annonçait Annie, à mesure qu'elle sortait lesdits objets de la sacoche. Des paires de chaussettes... Des petites culottes...

- Cette fois, on peut déduire sans se tromper que ce sac appartenait à une fille, déclara fièrement Gary.

- Vous pensez qu'elle faisait un pique-nique ? demanda James. Avec tous ces fruits par terre...

- Ce que je pense surtout, c'est qu'elle et ses copains ont réussi à passer la clôture, dit Annie.

- Comment le sais-tu ?

- S'ils n'y étaient pas parvenus, on aurait retrouvé leurs corps sanguinolents vautrés entre deux pylônes, répondit platement la jeune femme.

- A moins qu'ils n'aient pas franchi la clôture, et qu'ils soient partis cueillir d'autres fruits..., proposa Paul.

- Possible aussi... Restez sur vos gardes, dans ce cas. Ils peuvent revenir...

La brune s'empara du pistolet automatique qu'elle avait accroché à sa ceinture et se retourna à nouveau vers la barrière à ultrasons pour s'approcher d'un des piliers métalliques. L'arme au poing, avec sa longue tresse qui lui tombait dans le dos, elle avait l'air d'une vraie mercenaire. Elle s'accroupit pour se mettre à hauteur du boîtier électronique et composa la série de quatre chiffres qui permettait de désactiver la clôture en tout temps. Annie était l'une des rares personnes du projet Dharma à connaître ce code passe-partout. Elle l'avait découvert en parcourant par hasard des documents de travail de son père, du temps où elle était enfant, et s'était empressée de révéler le secret à Ben. Elle et lui connaissaient le code.

_E__lle..._

Un bruit de coupure de générateur indiqua que la clôture venait d'être désactivée.

_... et lui._

Annie se redressa et regarda au-delà des pylônes, gonflant ses poumons, faisant le plein d'espoir.

« J'arrive, Ben. Je viens te sauver. »

D'une enjambée décidée, elle traversa la clôture.

- Très bien, déclara Mark, voyant que la chef avait réussi à passer les pylônes sans dommages. Il ne nous reste maintenant plus qu'à prier pour trouver des survivants.

Il traversa à son tour la clôture et ajouta, le regard figé vers l'horizon redoutable :

- Attendez-vous au pire...


	9. Déconfiture

**Edit : Annonce spéciale du 22/05/2011 :**  
Manquant cruellement de temps pour écrire, je ne pourrai reprendre la suite de Mice & Ben qu'à partir du 14 juillet 2011. Le plan 10 ne sera donc pas publié avant fin juillet. J'espère que cette attente ne sera pas trop insupportable pour mes (rares) lecteurs/lectrices, et qu'ils/elles me resteront malgré tout fidèles jusqu'à cette date. Cela vous laisse le temps de vous manifester par reviews pour commenter les 9 premiers chapitres disponibles. Quant à ma passion pour Benjamin Linus - passion qui s'est réellement enflammée il y a tout juste un an -, rassurez-vous : elle ne s'éteindra pas d'ici le mois juillet !  
Les raisons de mon manque de temps sont simples : après sept mois de stage durant lesquels j'ai disposé d'un temps libre incroyable (ce qui m'a permis de donner vie à Mice & Ben), voilà que j'ai repris les cours et que ceux-ci se révèlent extrêmement difficiles.  
Merci de votre compréhension.

Notes de l'auteur : merci, Darksidofmoon , pour ta review !

**Plan 9 :  
**_Déconfiture_

Sans préciser à ses camarades les raisons de son choix, Annie avait décidé d'emprunter le chemin qui conduisait directement au quartier résidentiel où Ben habitait jadis. Pas très glorieux de profiter de sa situation de chef pour imposer à ses subordonnés une décision qui servait ses fins strictement personnelles... Mais elle ne pouvait plus y tenir : maintenant qu'elle avait franchi la clôture protégeant les baraquements, il ne lui tardait plus que d'une chose, c'était de frapper à la porte de Ben pour savoir s'il était vivant ou mort. Et à chaque pas de plus qu'elle faisait et qui la rapprochait de la maison de son ami, son appréhension augmentait, son rythme cardiaque s'accélérait. D'ailleurs, elle ne marchait plus, elle courait presque. Il lui semblait essentiel de rejoindre la maison de Ben au plus vite ; sinon, ses nerfs n'allaient plus pouvoir supporter autant d'anxiété et allaient la lâcher en cours de route. Elle voulait avoir une réponse, tout de suite. Ben... Vivant ou mort ? Elle voulait être fixée, une bonne fois pour toute.

Ses quatre coéquipiers, qui avaient quelque peu de mal à la suivre, regardaient autour d'eux l'herbe verte qui bordait le sentier : aucun cadavre ne jonchait le gazon ; c'était étrange. Ce qu'il y avait de plus étrange encore, c'était l'état parfaitement bien entretenu de ce gazon : l'herbe paraissait avoir été tondue peu de jours auparavant. Qui donc s'en était occupé ? Des survivants du projet Dharma qui auraient continué à résider aux baraquements ? L'exemple des Ennemis qui avaient élu domicile à la station de la Flamme et que nos amis avaient espionnés la veille leur suffisait désormais pour les dissuader de tirer des conclusions trop hâtives.

Comme ils achevèrent de grimper une petite côte, enfin les premières maisons jaune moutarde apparurent devant eux, et leurs yeux s'écarquillèrent aussitôt d'étonnement. Les pavillons étaient intacts. Tels qu'ils se rappelaient les avoir laissés lorsqu'ils avaient quitté l'île. Et ils n'allaient pas tarder à savoir qui les habitaient, car déjà des voix se faisaient entendre, de l'autre côté de la rangée de maisons sur laquelle ils avaient vue. Ces voix provenaient de l'allée voisine, où se trouvait la maison de Ben.

Sur un coup de tête, Annie se retourna vers ses camarades et leur ordonna vivement :

- Vous quatre, allez vous planquer dans le petit bois qu'il y a derrière. Je pars en éclaireur !

Puis elle s'élança à brûle-pourpoint pour traverser le jardin de la maison d'en face et rejoindre l'allée d'où venaient les voix. Mark sentit le malheur arriver.

- Faites ce qu'elle a dit ! s'écria-t-il à l'adresse de Paul, James et Gary.

Et lui aussi se mit à sprinter pour rattraper Annie.

La jeune femme courait au suicide. D'une part, c'était faire preuve d'une grande inconscience que de foncer tête baissée dans ce jardin, à découvert, face à ce pavillon dont les volets étaient grands ouverts. D'autre part, Dieu seul savait combien ils étaient à se trouver de l'autre côté de cette rangée de pavillons. Et si, comme le craignait Mark, ces individus se révélaient être des Ennemis... Certes, Annie était armée d'un pistolet automatique, mais cela ne suffirait sans doute pas...

Soudain, Mark aperçut justement un homme portant un fusil mitrailleur en bandoulière qui passa, de profil, devant la jeune femme. Celle-ci le vit, elle aussi, et elle se jeta sans réfléchir derrière les hauts panneaux de bois qui encerclaient les poubelles et qui se tenaient là, dans ce petit bout de jardin entre les deux maisons. Par chance, l'inconnu armé ne remarqua rien et poursuivit son chemin avant de disparaître derrière la maison de droite. Dans son abri de fortune, Annie fut aussitôt rejointe par Mark, qui l'empoigna par l'épaule et la ceinture pour la tirer en arrière et la forcer à rebrousser chemin. La brune se débattit farouchement et parvint à se dégager.

- Mais enfin, à quoi tu joues ? s'énerva Mark, rouge de colère. Tu l'as vu comme moi : ces types sont des Ennemis ! Aucun membre du projet Dharma ne se serait baladé comme ça à travers les baraquements avec une mitraillette sur le dos !

- Il y a peut-être des survivants, cachés quelque part, retenus prisonniers par ces gens ! rétorqua Annie.

- Très bien, mais comment vas-tu faire pour les retrouver ? Ne précipitons pas les choses ; retournons d'abord sur nos pas et réfléchissons à un plan !

- Pas question ! Je reste ici ! Je dois savoir si Ben est vivant !

- Qui ça ?

- BEN !

Annie se retourna alors dans tous les sens, car ce n'était pas elle qui avait crié ce prénom. Son coeur battait déjà à tout rompre. Affolée, elle se faufila entre les poubelles et vint coller son visage contre la cloison en bois. Un mince interstice, entre deux planches, lui permettait de voir ce qui se passait dans l'allée. Ses yeux verts furetèrent à gauche et à droite. A droite, l'homme à la mitraillette continuait de s'éloigner, nullement concerné par cette interpellation. A gauche, deux hommes portant une table de jardin arrivaient ; c'était vraisemblablement celui aux cheveux grisonnants et à la grosse bedaine qui venait de crier « BEN ! », car il gardait la bouche entrouverte et regardait avec expectative vers une des maisons en face.

Annie suivit son regard et reconnut alors la maison de Ben. Un homme se tenait sur le seuil. La porte était ouverte et l'homme, de dos, avait une main posée sur la poignée et s'était arrêté pour tourner la tête vers les porteurs de table. Annie sut tout de suite que c'était lui. Tout concordait. Il était du même âge qu'elle, avait les cheveux bruns et courts, portait de fines lunettes, et était vêtu d'une chemise à rayures bleues et blanches et d'un pantalon beige. C'était tout Ben. Même enfant, il portait déjà des chemises rayées ! Et puis, au-delà des preuves factuelles, il y avait cette étrange sensation ; ce sentiment intérieur que c'était bien lui, son ami d'enfance qu'elle avait côtoyé sur l'île pendant sept ans, qui se trouvait là, maintenant, sous ses yeux. Naturellement, elle peinait à le reconnaître - il avait tellement changé ! -, mais il avait toujours cette même façon de se tenir, de se mouvoir.

Collant un peu plus son oeil contre le panneau de bois, Annie se rendit à peine compte de la présence de Mark, qui l'avait rejointe pour espionner lui aussi les gens de l'allée. Le coeur de la jeune femme continuait de tambouriner très fort dans sa poitrine. Déjà, dans sa tête, elle échafaudait tout un plan rocambolesque pour libérer Ben. Car c'était un prisonnier, cela ne faisait aucun doute.

- Où pose-t-on la table, Ben ? demanda l'homme aux cheveux grisonnants.

- Mettez-la dans mon jardin, ça fera l'affaire, répondit le brun à la chemise à rayures.

Il se détourna finalement du seuil de la porte, descendit de sa terrasse et marcha vers les deux porteurs de table.

- Où l'avez-vous trouvée ? s'enquit-il, en jetant un coup d'oeil à la table.

- Dans le local, à côté de l'ancienne cafétéria. On y trouve tout un tas de vieux fouillis ayant appartenu au projet Dharma.

Annie eut un tic nerveux. Mark fronça les sourcils : le ton péjoratif avec lequel ces gens parlaient du projet Dharma confirmait ce qu'il avait soupçonné depuis le début...

- Nous avons choisi cette table exprès pour l'occasion, continua l'homme aux cheveux grisonnants. Il y en avait une autre de forme rectangulaire, mais on s'est dit qu'une octogonale serait idéale pour accueillir nos invités de Dharma.

Mark, qui comprit alors qu'il y avait bel et bien des survivants du projet Dharma retenus prisonniers ici, tourna la tête vers Annie. Etrangement, celle-ci ne bougeait plus. Elle était comme paralysée...

- Avec ça, dit Ben en regardant la table octogonale, un sourire malveillant sur les lèvres, jamais ils ne penseront que nous sommes des Ennemis.

Cette fois, il l'avait dit de lui-même. Il n'y avait plus d'incertitude possible. Pour Mark, il était temps de partir : rester ici devenait dangereux. Il agrippa Annie par l'épaule et lui chuchota d'une voix pressante :

- Allez, on y va, Annie ! On a entendu ce qu'il fallait entendre !

Mais Annie restait figée. Pétrifiée. La bouche béante, les yeux exorbités ; elle semblait avoir reçu un coup de poing dans l'estomac. Le temps s'était arrêté. Tout comme son coeur. Son coeur qui, quelques minutes auparavant, battait la chamade... Maintenant il était glacé. Continuant d'observer d'un oeil mort une scène à laquelle elle ne croyait même plus, Annie restait sourde aux appels insistants de Mark qui l'encourageait à quitter les lieux. Tout lui paraissait si irréel... La raison qu'elle s'était faite, qui l'avait mue pendant trois ans, venait brutalement de voler en éclats. Son point de repère, son point d'ancrage avait disparu... Elle avait perdu sa constante.

Non, ce n'était pas possible... Avait-elle bien entendu ? Ben, un Ennemi ? Etait-ce bien lui ? Oui, elle en était sûre. Et ce qu'elle commençait désormais à réaliser, c'était qu'elle ne l'avait jamais connu si bien que ça... Certes, il pouvait se montrer très bavard étant enfant, et n'hésitait pas non plus à exprimer ses sentiments, mais elle avait senti chez lui un malaise grandissant au fil des années. Il lui avait plusieurs fois parlé de son père et elle en était restée à cette seule interprétation des faits : si Ben était triste, c'était à cause des mauvaises relations qu'il entretenait avec son père.

Mais à présent, elle comprenait ; elle comprenait que le mal-être éprouvé par Ben venait également du fait qu'il ne supportait pas d'appartenir au projet Dharma. Des bribes de souvenirs lui revenaient en mémoire, comme la fois où ils avaient été attaqués par des Ennemis, en plein cours de sciences naturelles, et qu'elle avait eu quelque peu de mal à le convaincre de venir s'accroupir avec les autres, contre le mur de la classe : Ben était resté debout, la tête tournée vers les fenêtres, comme attiré par les coups de feu qui se faisaient entendre dehors. A bien y réfléchir, ses yeux bleus brillaient toujours de fascination lorsqu'il parlait avec elle des Ennemis. Et puis, il y avait eu le jour où il lui avait demandé le code passe-partout pour désactiver la clôture à ultrasons et s'aventurer à l'extérieur, en territoire hostile. Inconsciente, elle le lui avait donné, en le priant cependant de faire attention à ne pas tomber sur un Ennemi. Maintenant, elle réalisait que c'était justement ce qu'il avait cherché à faire : rencontrer les Ennemis, les persuader de l'accepter parmi eux. Bon sang, comment n'avait-elle pas pu s'en rendre compte plus tôt ? C'était sans doute ce jour-là qu'il avait réussi à établir un premier contact avec les Ennemis, à rejoindre leur camp. Par sa faute, à elle qui lui avait confié le code pour quitter les baraquements. Et dire qu'il était revenu dans la soirée et lui avait certifié qu'il n'avait croisé personne... Il lui avait menti ! Ben, le traître ! Il avait rejoint les Ennemis et avait laissé tous les autres du projet Dharma mourir sous ses yeux. Peut-être même avait-il participé au génocide !

Serrant les dents, Annie tenta de focaliser son regard sur cet ignoble individu que, vraiment, elle ne reconnaissait plus.

- Tom, tu iras chercher Amélie Huxley à dix heures, pour le brunch, dit Ben, en s'adressant à l'homme aux cheveux grisonnants. J'ai dit à Pickett de me ramener ici Max Wakefield, à la même heure.

- Très bien, répondit Tom. Tiens, mais dis-moi, ce ne sont pas des brownies que j'aperçois là-bas, sur ta table de cuisine ? lança-t-il joyeusement en se penchant en avant pour mieux voir à travers la fenêtre de la cuisine de Ben. Tu me fais entrer ?

- Annie, tu as entendu ça ? lança alors Mark, d'un air abasourdi.

- Quoi ? fit Annie, avec mauvaise humeur. Ben a développé des talents de cuisinier ? Et alors ?

- Les deux noms qu'il vient de citer ! reprit Mark. Amélie Huxley et Max Wakefield ! Ce n'étaient pas ceux dont nous avait parlé Radzinsky ? Ceux qui devaient occuper la station du Cygne au cours des trois dernières années ?

- Possible...

- Si c'est bien eux, alors ils ont été capturés par les Ennemis et sont retenus prisonniers quelque part ici, aux baraquements... Nous devons en informer Radzinsky et les délivrer !

- Dans ce cas, attendons qu'il soit dix heures. Tu l'as entendu comme moi : les Ennemis vont les ramener ici à dix heures...

- C'est trop risqué ! Ils doivent être plus d'une cinquantaine d'Ennemis à occuper les baraquements. Si nous leur tombons dessus comme ça, en plein jour, ils sauront comment se défendre, et nous n'aurons pas assez de munitions pour tenir. Le mieux à faire est de rebrousser chemin, appeler Radzinsky pour le mettre au courant, et retrouver la caisse de munitions. Quand nous l'aurons, alors nous pourrons réfléchir à un plan pour sauver Amélie Huxley et Max Wakefield.

Désabusée, Annie n'avait même plus la force de contester la décision de Mark. Elle le suivit pour sortir de l'enclos à poubelles et, pendant que Ben avait le dos tourné et faisait entrer Tom dans sa maison, Annie traversa en courant le même jardin qu'elle avait parcouru quelques minutes plus tôt en sens inverse, pour regagner le plus vite possible la forêt en face d'elle.

Lorsqu'elle et Mark retrouvèrent leurs trois coéquipiers cachés derrière un buisson et que ceux-ci leur demandèrent : « Alors ? », le coeur d'Annie fut saisi d'une violente torpeur et elle se détourna d'eux, préférant laisser Mark leur expliquer la situation à sa place. Elle alla s'asseoir sur une pierre et, tandis que son coéquipier annonçait aux autres qu'il fallait quitter les baraquements, elle regarda à travers les branchages les maisons jaune moutarde qui s'alignaient devant elle. Elle qui avait tant rêvé de retrouver ces lieux, elle se demandait à présent ce qu'elle faisait là... Le but de sa mission lui avait soudainement échappé. Sa raison de se battre lui avait été arrachée par la personne même qui avait fait l'objet de cette raison. Elle était retournée sur cette île pour y chercher un homme qui n'existait pas.

Une larme glissa sur sa joue. Elle s'empressa de l'essuyer du revers de son poing, et fronça les sourcils, ses yeux toujours embués de pleurs mais animés cette fois d'une froide lueur de haine et de rancoeur. Elle le détestait. Elle qui était longtemps restée incertaine quant à la nature de ses sentiments envers lui : était-ce de l'amitié ? Etait-ce de l'amour ? Aujourd'hui, elle n'était sûre que d'une chose : elle le haïssait. Car elle avait tout quitté pour le sauver, et il n'avait jamais eu besoin de son aide. Elle était venue ici exprès pour lui, pour savoir s'il était encore en vie, mais elle l'avait retrouvé vivant en harmonie avec les Ennemis.

Et plutôt que de découvrir une telle traîtrise, elle aurait préféré le savoir mort.

~::

- 242 appelle 241, à vous.

_... Crrrssshhh..._

- ... 242 appelle 241, à vous. Répondez !

_... Crrrssshhh..._

Cela faisait déjà la dixième tentative de prise de contact avec Radzinsky et Inman. Toujours aucun succès... Que leur était-il arrivé ? Pourquoi ne répondaient-ils pas ?

Annie et son équipe avaient réussi à sortir de l'enceinte des baraquements sans encombres, et étaient retournés dans la jungle, pour se remettre à chercher le caisson de munitions. Tout au long du chemin, James n'avait cessé de lancer des appels réitérés à l'attention de Radzinsky. Mais en vain. Pas moyen de savoir où il se trouvait. Lors de leur dernière conversation par ondes radio, le scientifique avait dit avoir justement retrouvé la porte d'entrée de la station du Cygne. Celle-ci était intacte. Dès lors, étaient-ils entrés dans le bunker ? C'était plus que probable...

- La station était peut-être déjà occupée par des Ennemis, dit Mark en continuant de marcher. Regardez les baraquements, et la station de la Flamme : tous tombés aux mains des Ennemis ! Si Radzinsky et Inman ont voulu entrer dans le bunker, il est fort possible qu'ils se soient fait tuer par les Ennemis qui étaient déjà à l'intérieur.

- Ou bien ils sont toujours en vie, mais les parois du bunker empêchent les ondes radio de passer, et c'est pour cette raison que nous n'arrivons pas à les joindre, proposa Paul.

Ses camarades le regardèrent d'un air sceptique : pour une fois qu'il suggérait une explication optimiste...

::~

Après trois heures passées à arpenter la forêt, Annie et ses coéquipiers commencèrent à perdre patience. La caisse de munitions restait introuvable. Peu étonnant : elle avait pu tomber n'importe où, au milieu de cette jungle si dense. Autant chercher une aiguille dans une botte de foin...

Le bruit d'un cours d'eau se faisait entendre, non loin de là. Annie décida d'accorder une pause à ses camarades et les conduisit jusqu'au ruisseau pour qu'ils puissent s'y reposer et s'y désaltérer. L'endroit était tout à fait charmant. L'eau, d'une clarté absolue, s'écoulait vivement au-dessus d'un lit de galets aux multiples couleurs : blanc, gris, noir, beige, caramel... Au-dessus, un dôme de verdure, composé des branchages entremêlés des arbres qui se dressaient des deux côtés de la petite rivière, offrait à ce lieu une sorte d'intimité qui le faisait ressembler à un havre de paix. Les feuilles, frémissant sous la brise, filtraient les rayons du soleil qui tombaient sur le ruisseau et faisaient resplendir son eau à la pureté cristalline.

Nos amis posèrent leurs sacs à dos et s'assirent sur les rochers, heureux de pouvoir enfin souffler un peu.

- On repart dans dix minutes, annonça Annie.

- Quoi ? s'écria Gary, au milieu des bougonnements qui accueillirent aussitôt cette annonce. Mais on vient à peine d'arriver !

Annie était sans pitié.

- Le temps presse, expliqua-t-elle. Nous devons nous dépêcher de retrouver la caisse de munitions pour partir sauver Amélie Huxley et Max Wakefield aux baraquements. Ils sont peut-être déjà morts, à l'heure qu'il est. Profitez de cette pause pour manger un peu et remplir vos gourdes.

James retira ses rangers - non sans peine, car cela lui prenait toujours une bonne minute pour desserrer ses lacets - et enleva ses chaussettes kaki pour laisser ses pieds respirer. Ils étaient rouges et couverts de cloques. James se demanda s'il fallait percer celles-ci... Cela lui faisait tellement mal. Il se remit debout et marcha péniblement jusqu'au bord du ruisseau, pour tremper ses pieds dans l'eau. La douleur se calma. Gary, lui, avait déjà déballé sa ration de survie et préparait son feu pour faire chauffer sa soupe. Mark cirait ses rangers, comme si cela revêtait quelque importance de les voir briller, en plein coeur d'une jungle seulement habitée par des individus hostiles. Paul sortit sa gourde de son sac à dos et alla la remplir dans l'eau de la rivière. Mais alors qu'il se penchait en avant pour plonger sa gourde, il aperçut devant lui, de l'autre côté du cours d'eau, quelque chose qui retint son attention.

- Qu'est-ce que c'est que cette grosse méduse échouée là-bas sur la berge, de l'autre côté ? s'exclama-t-il.

James, qui pataugeait dans l'eau à côté de lui, releva la tête et regarda dans la direction que Paul indiquait du doigt.

- On dirait plutôt un sac plastique géant..., dit-il. C'est dingue ! Même sur une île perdue du Pacifique, les gens trouvent le moyen de continuer à polluer l'environnement.

- Mais non, imbéciles ! s'exclama alors Annie. C'est une toile de parachute ! La caisse ne doit pas être loin... Regardez ! Elle est là-bas !

La jeune femme sauta sur place, en pointant avec son index un caisson en bois qui se trouvait sur la berge d'en face. Il était posé sur un rocher massif, à deux centimètres à peine du bord de l'eau.

- Eh bien..., fit Paul. Un peu plus et il aurait fallu aller chercher le caisson au fond de la rivière... Je doute même que nous l'ayons vu... Nous avons eu de la chance.

- Tu vois, Annie, que ça sert de faire des haltes, de temps en temps ! lança Gary. Si nous n'avions pas fait celle-ci, nous aurions continué à chercher dans la jungle, et nous n'aurions jamais trouvé la caisse.

La brune jeta un regard mauvais au jeune homme qui soufflait sur son quart de soupe. Elle appréciait très peu que l'on critique sa façon de commander, mais c'était une chose à laquelle tout chef devait savoir faire face. En particulier pour une fille qui dirigeait des garçons : leur amour-propre les poussait bien souvent à la pire des insolences.

- Très bien, les gars, la pause est finie ! déclara-t-elle. On traverse le ruisseau, on fait le plein de munitions, et on reprend la route pour les baraquements !

La rivière était peu profonde ; elle pouvait facilement être traversée à pieds. Annie remit son sac sur ses épaules et pressa ses compagnons pour qu'ils en fassent de même.

- Eh ! Attendez ! Je n'ai même pas commencé à manger ! se plaignit Gary, qui se retrouvait le seul à rester assis. Je croyais qu'on avait dix minutes de pause !

- Ca, c'était avant qu'on ne sache où était la caisse, rétorqua Annie. Allez, dépêche-toi !

Le garçon éteignit rapidement son feu et, voulant boire sa soupe en vitesse, il se brûla la langue.

Avec un PLOUF ! retentissant, Annie sauta dans la rivière. Elle n'avait même pas pris la peine de retirer ses rangers. L'eau limpide lui arrivait à hauteur des mollets. Elle commença à avancer, remuant la surface autour d'elle. Le courant était très faible, même au milieu du ruisseau, où l'eau montait jusqu'aux genoux d'Annie. Celle-ci se retourna pour voir si ses camarades la suivaient. Paul et Mark étaient juste derrière elle. James, tenant ses chaussures par les lacets, traînait un peu, car ses cloques, au contact du moindre galet, lui arrachaient à chaque fois un gémissement plaintif et ralentissaient sa progression. Gary était toujours sur la berge ; il avait remballé sa ration de survie dans son sac, et commençait à défaire les lacets de ses rangers.

- Eh ! Gary ! cria Annie. Ne fais pas ton difficile ! Pas besoin d'enlever tes rangers pour aller dans l'eau !

Le jeune homme étouffa un juron, balança son sac sur son dos et plongea avec ses chaussures dans la rivière. Annie, déjà arrivée de l'autre côté, s'empressa d'aller ouvrir la caisse. Un grand sourire illumina son visage lorsqu'elle souleva le couvercle : c'étaient bien les munitions ! Des centaines de boîtes de cartouches de tout calibre étaient entassées. Il y avait même des grenades, des couteaux et des armes à feu de rechange. Un vrai attirail de guerre.

- Venez vous servir ! s'écria-t-elle, avec une joie retrouvée. Distribution générale !

Paul et Mark sortirent les premiers de l'eau et se précipitèrent vers les munitions avec de grands FLIC ! FLOC ! qui accompagnèrent chacun de leurs pas - leurs rangers étaient pleines d'eau. James, atteignant enfin le bord et parvenant ainsi au bout de ses peines, finit par n'en plus pouvoir et s'assit sur une pierre pour examiner ses pieds. Gary arriva jusqu'à lui. Il grimpa sur le bord rocailleux du ruisseau et rejoignit les autres autour du caisson.

- La vache ! s'écria-t-il. Je ne savais pas que les rangers pouvaient être aussi étanches ! Ou du moins, étanches que dans un sens : elles laissent entrer l'eau, mais elles ne la laissent pas ressortir ! Vous entendez ça ?

Gary marqua le pas : FLIC ! FLOC ! FLIC ! FLOC !

- Il n'est pas question que je garde des chaussures remplies d'eau toute la journée ! déclara-t-il.

Sur quoi, il se baissa pour défaire ses lacets. Enlever ses rangers se révéla cette fois être encore plus difficile que d'accoutumée. Ses chaussettes, déjà bien épaisses dans leur état ordinaire, avaient imbibé toute l'eau qu'elles avaient pu et avaient par conséquent doublé de volume. Même après avoir desserré à fond le lacet de sa chaussure de droite, celle-ci résistait toujours. Le jeune homme tira dessus de toutes ses forces, essayant de rester debout sur son seul pied gauche - tentative très périlleuse, surtout lorsque l'on se tient à cinq centimètres du bord d'une rivière. La chaussure céda enfin : un bruit de succion monstrueux se fit entendre au moment où le garçon retira son pied de sa ranger. Tous les regards se tournèrent vers Gary. Celui-ci esquissa un sourire et haussa les épaules, puis attrapa de nouveau son pied pour retirer sa chaussette. Elle était gorgée d'eau. Il la tordit vigoureusement pour l'essorer, ce qui déversa sur le sol une quantité d'eau impressionnante.

- Ouaaah ! Vous avez vu ça ? s'exclama-t-il. Vous feriez bien d'en faire autant ! Ces chaussettes sont de vraies éponges !

Annie ne lui prêta guère plus d'attention qu'à un moustique : elle était trop occupée à se passer des ceintures de cartouches autour de la taille. Les trois autres garçons remplissaient leurs sacs de munitions et se servaient en armes de leur choix. James fourra une grenade défensive dans chacune de ses poches ; Mark compléta sa paire de pistolets automatiques par une paire de Uzis. Un dans chaque main, il les leva vers lui pour en inspecter le canon et dit alors :

- Cette fois, les Ennemis vont voir de quel bois nous nous chauffons. Nous allons leur faire mordre la poussière.

- Ils vont payer très cher ce qu'ils nous ont fait, ajouta Annie, en passant au-dessus de sa tête la sangle de son fusil mitrailleur qu'elle plaça dans son dos. Tous autant qu'ils sont.

SLUUUUURP !

Pour la énième fois consécutive, les visages se tournèrent vers Gary : il venait d'enlever sa deuxième ranger.

~::

Le ciel, couleur de feu, était encore assez lumineux pour éclairer les lieux. Annie et ses coéquipiers étaient de nouveau tapis dans les fourrés, au même endroit où ils s'étaient cachés le matin, en face de cette rangée de maisons dont les fenêtres, maintenant illuminées, brillaient dans la pénombre du soir. Cette obscurité naissante faciliterait sans doute l'assaut qu'Annie et les siens comptaient donner. Ils avaient, pour l'occasion, dissimulé leur visage sous une cagoule noire qui les rendrait très peu visibles dans la nuit. Mais comment faire pour retrouver Amélie Huxley et Max Wakefield à une heure pareille ?

A quelques mètres devant eux, une jeune fille était assise dans l'herbe, à côté d'un tas de cageots en bois et de deux bidons d'essence. Cela faisait cinq bonnes minutes qu'Annie observait cette inconnue, se demandant ce qu'elle faisait là, toute seule, à attendre. Que manigançait-elle ? Son attitude lui paraissait tout à fait suspecte...

Un bruit de feuillage, à la droite d'Annie, attira son attention et elle vit Mark et James émerger d'un buisson. Ils revenaient de la mission d'éclaireurs qu'elle leur avait confiée. Elle lut dans leurs yeux - seule partie de leur visage visible à travers les deux trous percés dans leur cagoule - que les nouvelles n'étaient pas bonnes.

- Nous avons fait tout le tour du quartier, relata James, mais nous n'avons trouvé personne qui ressemble à Amélie Huxley ou à Max Wakefield.

Sur ce, il lui rendit le bout de papier qu'elle leur avait donné pour qu'ils puissent mener à bien leurs recherches : c'était une feuille qu'elle avait retrouvée pliée en quatre dans son carnet de bord, au fond de son sac, et sur laquelle figuraient les photos des deux occupants du bunker, ainsi que toutes les informations les concernant : date d'intégration du projet Dharma, date de début d'occupation de poste à la station du Cygne... Un document confidentiel que lui avait remis Radzinsky à titre informatif et dont elle s'était souvenue seulement dans l'après-midi. Annie récupéra le papier et examina à nouveau le visage des deux portés disparus.

- C'est étrange, dit-elle, en fronçant les sourcils et en regardant tour à tour la feuille qu'elle tenait dans les mains et la jeune fille assise en face d'elle. Vous ne trouvez pas qu'elle lui ressemble ?

Ses coéquipiers se penchèrent au-dessus du document et comparèrent la photo d'Amélie Huxley avec le visage de cette inconnue.

- C'est vrai, tu as raison, confirma Paul, on dirait bien la même fille !

- Oui, c'est elle ! Il n'y a pas de doute ! renchérit Mark.

- Mais qu'est-ce qu'elle fait là, toute seule ? s'étonna James.

- Peut-être qu'elle a réussi à s'enfuir ? proposa Gary.

- Dans ce cas, pourquoi reste-t-elle ici, à attendre on ne sait quoi ? fit Annie.

- Oh ! Vous avez vu la bosse qu'elle a sur le front ? lança Paul. On a dû la frapper !

- Ca ressemble à un coup de crosse de pistolet, en effet.

- Ces salauds..., murmura Annie entre ses dents serrées. Ces salauds l'ont maltraitée !

- Quelles brutes !

- Ils vont le regretter.

- Et en plus, ils l'ont obligée à retirer son uniforme Dharma, comme pour la forcer à renoncer à ses convictions.

- Quelle humiliation !

- Et regardez ces horribles vêtements qu'ils lui ont donnés à la place ! Ce t-shirt fuchsia ne lui va pas du tout !

- Chut ! Taisez-vous ! lança alors Annie. Je vois quelqu'un d'autre qui arrive !

Un garçon, éclairé par les lampadaires qui bordaient l'allée, s'approchait en effet de la jeune fille. Celle-ci se leva pour l'accueillir joyeusement - ce n'était donc pas un Ennemi. Aussitôt, et dans un même mouvement, les camarades d'Annie se penchèrent sur la feuille que tenait leur chef, et regardèrent la deuxième photo, celle de Max Wakefield.

- C'est lui ! s'écria James. C'est Max Wakefield !

- Ca alors ! C'est notre jour de chance ! exulta Mark. Les deux survivants que nous cherchions, qui se présentent sous nos yeux sans que nous ayons même eu besoin de les appeler !

- Je me demande ce qu'il porte dans ses bras..., fit Gary, qui continuait d'observer le garçon. On dirait une pile de linge propre...

- Tiens, mais ce ne serait pas justement leurs uniformes Dharma ? lança Paul.

- Mais qu'est-ce qu'ils font ? s'offusqua alors Annie. Pourquoi les chiffonnent-ils comme ça ? Ils sont fous !

- Vous voyez bien qu'ils ne sont pas dans leur état normal ! Les Ennemis ont dû les droguer !

Tandis qu'Amélie Huxley roulait en boule chacun des uniformes, Max Wakefield cassait tous les cageots de bois, ce qui produisait un boucan terrible. Lorsqu'il eut fini de les réduire en miettes, il rejoignit son amie qui jeta sur le tas de bois les uniformes qu'elle avait malmenés. Le garçon sortit alors de sa poche un briquet qu'il alluma quelques instants, et la jeune fille se baissa pour déboucher un bidon d'essence et le soulever.

- Ah, ça y est, j'ai compris ! s'exclama Annie. Ils veulent faire un feu pour signaler leur présence ! Grâce à la fumée, ils pensent pouvoir indiquer leur position pour que des secours viennent les chercher !

- Je doute que la fumée soit visible de nuit... Ce n'est pas très malin de leur part...

- La panique nous fait souvent commettre des actes irréfléchis, déclara Annie. Mais ne vous en faites pas, les petits, dit-elle d'une voix attendrie, comme si elle s'adressait aux deux survivants, nous sommes là pour vous sauver !

- Très bien, allons les chercher ! décida Mark, prêt à bondir pour sortir des fourrés.

Mais à cet instant, une voix sonore s'écria dans l'obscurité :

- Eh ! Vous deux, là-bas ! Qu'est-ce que vous fichez ?

Annie et ses coéquipiers tournèrent la tête dans tous les sens pour chercher d'où était venue cette voix. Ils virent finalement un individu arriver vers les deux jeunes, d'un pas furieux. Max était entré dans une peur panique et avait levé ses deux mains en l'air. Amélie restait stoïque, prête à la confrontation.

- Mince ! Ils se sont fait surprendre par un Ennemi, chuchota Annie. Ca va barder pour eux...

- Heureusement, il n'est pas armé.

- Ca ne veut pas dire qu'il n'est pas dangereux...

- ... Et si je vous vois en ressortir pour aller allumer ne serait-ce qu'une brindille, continua de menacer l'Ennemi, je vous accueille dehors avec mon lance-flamme, et on verra qui fera le plus beau feu de joie.

- Tu vois ? Qu'est-ce que j'avais dit ?

L'homme se pencha pour ramasser les bidons.

- Apparemment, il a compris que Wakefield et Huxley voulaient faire un signal de fumée.

- Il pense être intervenu à temps pour les empêcher d'alerter les secours, mais il ne sait pas que nous sommes déjà là pour les libérer.

Etrangement, l'Ennemi se redressa et se tourna vers Amélie et Max. Il alla alors les rejoindre, laissant derrière lui les bidons d'essence. Sans doute avait-il changé d'avis et préférait-il d'abord conduire ses deux prisonniers jusqu'à leur cellule, puis revenir ensuite ramasser le matériel incendiaire. Mais c'était une telle imprudence que de laisser tout ce carburant ici, à quelques mètres d'Annie et des siens qui avaient écarquillé les yeux, imaginant déjà le plan de sauvetage qui allait leur permettre à coup sûr de récupérer Wakefield et Huxley. S'emparer des bidons d'essence et mettre le feu à une des maisons serait un jeu d'enfant et servirait à faire diversion pendant qu'ils iraient chercher les deux survivants. Mais il fallait pour cela scinder l'équipe en deux et surtout faire très vite : Amélie et Max étaient déjà loin et Dieu seul savait où l'Ennemi les emmenait. Rapide comme l'éclair, Annie se tourna vers ses camarades et donna ses instructions :

- Paul, James, Gary : récupérez les bidons d'essence et allez incendier une des maisons, n'importe laquelle. Lorsque les Ennemis rappliqueront, empêchez-les d'éteindre le feu en les occupant à coup de mitraillette et de pistolet. Essayez de tenir jusqu'à ce que vous nous voyiez revenir, Mark et moi. Nous deux, nous allons libérer Wakefield et Huxley. En cas de pépin, le lieu de repli est ici, dans ce bois. Allez, c'est parti ! Go !

Et sur ce, empoignant fermement sa mitraillette avec ses deux mains, la jeune femme bondit par-dessus le buisson derrière lequel elle s'était cachée, puis s'élança, penchée en avant, vers l'allée obscure et silencieuse.


	10. Trèfle à quatre feuilles

Notes de l'auteur : un grand merci à mes lecteurs/lectrices pour "m'avoir attendue" - en particulier à Darksidofmoon : merci d'avoir été au rendez-vous le 14 juillet pour m'encourager à reprendre mon écriture ! Merci pour cette patience que vous avez manifestée, et qui est digne de celle dont Benjamin Linus a fait preuve pour devenir enfin le chef des Autres. J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira. Les prochains devraient suivre régulièrement.

**Plan 10 :  
**_Trèfle à quatre feuilles_

Ce n'était plus Amélie qui se tenait aux côtés de Ben, debout sur la terrasse du jeune homme, mais Richard. Dans la pénombre de la nuit, ses grands yeux ouverts, cerclés de noir, brillaient d'inquiétude.

- Ils nous ont bien eus, lança Ben, en regardant froidement la maison calcinée que ses hommes achevaient d'éteindre, à quelques mètres de là.

Richard plissa les yeux : il ne comprenait pas.

- Chambertain, Thomson, Wakefield, Huxley, expliqua Ben. Ils savaient qui nous étions réellement, depuis le début.

- Tu veux dire qu'ils... qu'ils nous ont menti ? Que ce sont eux qui sont à l'origine de cette attaque ?

- Exactement, confirma Ben d'une voix lente et soupçonneuse, tout en continuant à observer l'habitation carbonisée. Ils nous ont fait croire qu'ils venaient d'une station perdue dénommée le Cygne... mais, des quinze ans que j'ai passés au sein du projet Dharma, je n'ai jamais entendu parler d'une telle station ! Ils l'ont inventée de toutes pièces, pour justifier leur présence sur l'île. En réalité, je suis certain que leur arrivée ici est toute récente... Ils ont dû être envoyés par les derniers membres du projet Dharma réfugiés sur le continent, pour reprendre le contrôle de l'île... Ils nous ont infiltrés, faisant semblant de croire à nos mensonges. Ils se sont fait passer pour plus bêtes qu'ils ne sont vraiment, et nous, nous n'y avons vu que du feu...

Ben marqua une pause. Pensif, il fit un sourire en coin.

- Quelle ironie ! lança-t-il, d'un ton cynique. Nous qui pensions les berner, ce sont eux qui se sont joués de nous. Et ce soir, il leur a suffi d'attendre que leurs complices nous tombent dessus et viennent les récupérer.

- Alors pourquoi ne se sont-ils pas enfuis avec eux ? questionna Richard. Et comment leurs complices ont-ils réussi à incendier cette maison ?

- Je crois avoir la réponse, s'exclama alors un homme qui s'approcha de Ben et de Richard et les rejoignit sur la terrasse.

Il s'appelait Adrian. A en juger par son visage, couvert de sueur, luisant à la lueur des luminaires, il s'était battu juste à côté de la maison en flammes. D'ailleurs, il tenait encore son pistolet automatique dans sa main.

- Il y a à peine une heure, en passant par le chemin qui borde la forêt, je suis tombé sur Wakefield et Huxley. Ils avaient rassemblé dans l'herbe deux bidons d'essence, qu'ils étaient allés voler dans la réserve. Je sentais qu'ils manigançaient quelque chose de louche, alors je les ai reconduits à leur logement -

- Et tu as laissé les bidons d'essence sans surveillance ? s'écria Ben, scandalisé.

- Je sais..., confessa Adrian, en secouant la tête, d'un air abattu. J'aurais dû aller les ranger, avant de raccompagner ces deux abrutis chez eux... Et dire qu'ils ont voulu me faire croire qu'ils préparaient un feu de joie ! Maintenant que j'y repense, c'est évident qu'ils ont été chercher ces bidons d'essence pour les apporter à leurs complices et que ceux-ci mettent le feu à la maison...

- Heureusement pour toi qu'elle était vide, rétorqua Ben, et que personne n'a été tué. Sinon, tu aurais eu des morts sur la conscience...

Il dévisagea Adrian jusqu'à ce que ce dernier, qui s'en voulait déjà atrocement, finisse par baisser la tête, ne pouvant supporter davantage un tel regard accusateur.

- Pour ta peine, poursuivit Ben, tu iras chercher Thomson et tu le ramèneras dans sa cellule. Tom et Pickett se sont chargés d'Huxley et de Wakefield. Il ne reste plus qu'à mettre la main sur Chambertain...

- Dans ce cas, ça ne devrait pas nous prendre beaucoup de temps, commenta Richard, en regardant par-dessus l'épaule de Ben, d'un air préoccupé.

Ne voyant pas où il voulait en venir, le brun aux yeux bleus fit volte-face. Il ouvrit alors la bouche de stupéfaction. Patrick Chambertain se tenait dans l'encadrement de sa porte d'entrée et affichait un sourire jovial.

- Vous parliez de moi ? s'enquit l'enseignant.

Ben fronça les sourcils. Depuis quand Chambertain était-il dans sa maison ?

- Echec et mat ! lança le professeur, en agitant gaiement devant le nez de Ben une pièce d'un jeu d'échecs, qui n'était autre que le roi noir. J'avoue que ça n'a pas été facile, surtout avec tout le boucan qu'ils ont fait, dehors : j'ai eu bien de la peine à me concentrer... Mais j'ai finalement réussi à vous battre !

Richard et Adrian, qui n'y comprenaient rien, fixaient leur chef avec désarroi.

Ben, enfin, retrouva la mémoire. Il se rappela tout d'un coup avoir invité, une heure plus tôt, le docteur Chambertain à venir chez lui faire une partie d'échecs. Puis il avait été alerté par les cris et les tirs de mitraillette provenant de l'extérieur, et s'était dépêché de sortir sur sa terrasse, pour voir ce qui se passait, laissant dans son salon l'enseignant dont il avait bien vite oublié la présence. Mais comment Chambertain avait-il pu rester assis là, devant son jeu d'échecs, continuant à réfléchir au prochain coup à donner, sans remarquer le carnage qui avait lieu dehors ? Comment passer à côté d'un incendie et d'une fusillade qui semaient la pagaille à seulement quelques mètres de là ? Ben n'en revenait pas. Les mathématiques et la science des échecs absorbaient-elles Chambertain à ce point ? Pouvaient-elles à ce point le soustraire de la réalité ?

Le professeur réajusta ses lunettes sur son nez et s'étonna bientôt de voir les trois hommes debout devant lui le dévisager avec une telle insistance.

- J'ai manqué quelque chose ? s'exclama-t-il.

Des plaintes indistinctes attirèrent alors son attention, et il aperçut au loin, à côté d'une maison pratiquement réduite en cendres, une jeune fille vêtue d'une simple chemise de nuit, qui se faisait emmener de force par un gros homme aux cheveux gris. Il reconnut Amélie. Mais avant qu'il ne puisse se demander où son élève était ainsi conduite, le déclic d'une arme à feu qu'on recharge se fit entendre, et l'enseignant baissa la tête pour voir pointé sur lui le canon d'un pistolet. Adrian le visait à bout portant.

- ... Apparemment oui, conclut Chambertain.

::~

De nouveau, Tom avait été sommé par Ben de conduire Amélie jusqu'à sa cellule. De nouveau, il avait obéi sans fournir à la jeune fille la moindre explication. Pour elle, c'était déjà un choc que d'entendre Ben, l'homme vers lequel elle avait accouru pour se protéger, ordonner son renvoi en prison. C'en était un autre que de se retrouver ici, de retour à la case départ, dans la salle de jeu, prête à y passer une nouvelle nuit couchée par terre et menottée à la table de billard.

- J'espère que vous avez nettoyé le sol et qu'il n'y a plus de sirop par terre, dit Amélie. Je ne tiens pas à rester collée encore une fois...

- Tout est propre, nous avons passé la serpillière, répondit Tom, qui lui serra un bracelet autour du poignet droit et referma l'autre sur l'un des pieds de la table de billard.

Amélie s'assit docilement par terre et regarda autour d'elle cette pièce obscure qu'elle finissait désormais par connaître sur le bout des doigts. Elle eut un pincement au coeur à l'idée qu'elle n'avait même pas pu goûter au confort de son lit deux places dans lequel elle avait manqué de peu de se jeter, quelques minutes plus tôt. Le regard triste, elle leva la tête pour s'adresser à Tom qui s'apprêtait à partir :

- Dites... Est-ce que demain matin j'aurai droit à un brownie et à un verre de jus d'orange, comme l'autre fois ?

Tom, debout dans l'encadrement de la porte qu'il venait d'ouvrir, se retourna vers la jeune fille et ne put s'empêcher d'éclater de rire.

- Ah ah ah ! Aaah... Amélie, malheureusement, cela ne dépend pas de moi !

Sur quoi, il sortit en claquant la porte.

A quelques mètres de là, la porte d'entrée de la maison de Gregory et Chambertain s'ouvrit à la volée, et Adrian déboula à l'intérieur, pistolet au poing. Ses tympans furent immédiatement percés par une musique grunge assourdissante. Il regarda tout autour de lui pour chercher où étaient placées les enceintes qui produisaient ce tintamarre, et remarqua alors la présence de Gregory Thomson, affalé ivre mort sur le canapé du salon, la bouche ouverte, les yeux fermés, son bras gauche tombant par-dessus les coussins, si bien que sa main effleurait le sol sur lequel étaient éparpillées de multiples canettes de bière. La capture du garçon serait facile.

Adrian localisa le tourne-disque et s'empressa d'aller retirer le bras de lecture. L'arrêt subit de musique provoqua chez Gregory un grognement mécontent. Adrian s'approcha de lui, rangea son pistolet dans son jean, et songea quelques instants à la façon dont il allait s'y prendre pour le réveiller. Il empoigna le garçon par le col de sa chemise rouge à carreaux et le tira vers lui.

- Allez ! Debout ! Lève-toi ! cria-t-il.

Le blond ouvrit péniblement les yeux et, sans comprendre ce qui lui arrivait, se cramponna à l'homme qui essayait tant bien que mal de le mettre debout.

- Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? bougonna Gregory. Qui êtes-vous ?

- J'ai reçu l'ordre de te reconduire dans ta cellule. Viens avec moi et ne pose pas de question.

Adrian se risqua à lâcher le jeune homme et fut soulagé de le voir tenir tout seul debout. Le blond se gratta la tête, ce qui ébouriffa encore plus ses cheveux, puis regarda l'océan de canettes vides qui s'étalait à ses pieds.

- Quelle heure il est ? grommela-t-il.

Adrian fronça les sourcils. Gregory se gratta à nouveau l'arrière du crâne, plus vigoureusement cette fois-ci. Le résultat ne fut pas très éloigné de celui obtenu par l'explosion d'un pétard en pleine figure.

- Quoi ? sursauta alors le garçon avec un train de retard. Où est-ce que vous avez dit que vous m'emmenez ?

- Allez viens ! rétorqua Adrian, en le saisissant par le bras et en le forçant à marcher.

- Non mais je ne me laisserai pas faire ! se défendit Gregory, en essayant de dégager son bras de l'emprise de l'homme armé. Lâchez-moi !

Il parvint enfin à se libérer de son assaillant en le repoussant violemment, mais cette manoeuvre le fit lui-même basculer sur le côté et, l'alcool n'aidant pas, il s'affala de tout son long au milieu des canettes de bière, dans un grand fracas métallique. Piètre résistance ! Adrian le visa avec son pistolet ; c'était presque trop facile que de l'abattre dans cette posture si vulnérable et humiliante - aussi devait-il respecter les ordres de Ben et ramener le garçon vivant dans sa cellule.

- Mais enfin, à quoi vous jouez ? s'écria Gregory. Il n'y a pas plus d'une heure, nous étions tous assis ici en train de boire un coup et de chanter « Namasti Namasta », et voilà que maintenant vous voulez me reconduire dans ma cellule en me menaçant avec une arme ? Vous vous foutez de moi ?

- C'est toi qui t'es bien foutu de nous. Toi et tes petits copains, vous nous avez bien roulés dans la farine. Jamais vous n'avez mis les pieds dans cette station du Cygne ou de je ne sais quoi. Ben lui-même n'en a jamais entendu parler. Et pour cause : elle n'a jamais existé !

A ces derniers mots, Gregory Thomson fut alors saisi d'une rage folle. Il se releva soudain d'entre les canettes de bière et se jeta sur Adrian pour l'empoigner par le col et le désarmer. Le pistolet tomba à terre.

- Comment ça, elle n'a jamais existé ? lui hurla-t-il au visage, et son haleine alcoolisée força Adrian à tourner la tête sur le côté - mais Gregory, hors de lui, le secoua comme un forcené pour l'obliger à le regarder dans les yeux. Trois ans ! Trois ans que j'ai passés, enfermé dans ce foutu bunker ! A appuyer sur un bouton toutes les 108 minutes et à faire ces exercices de maths et de physique que nous donnait ce cinglé de Chambertain pour, disait-il, « ne pas perdre la raison » ! Trois ans de calvaire, et vous osez me dire que tout ça n'a jamais existé ? Que tout ce que j'ai vécu, tout ce que j'ai subi n'est pas réel ?

- Rien ne nous le prouve, répliqua Adrian avec un grincement de dents.

- Ah ! Vous voulez une preuve ! s'exclama Gregory. C'est ça que vous voulez ? Eh bien ! Je m'y attendais à celle-là ! Attendez-moi ici, je vais vous la chercher, votre preuve !

Sur ce, le blond relâcha brusquement Adrian et se dirigea hors du salon, vers une petite pièce voisine, dont il ouvrit la porte avant de disparaître à l'intérieur. Interloqué, Adrian se baissa pour ramasser le pistolet dont Gregory, tellement saoul, avait oublié de s'emparer, et s'approcha précautionneusement de la pièce - qui semblait être la chambre du garçon -, l'arme tendue devant lui pour parer toute attaque surprise. Il était cependant très intrigué : le blond était-il vraiment en mesure de prouver son occupation de la station du Cygne ? Il avait paru si convaincant, malgré son état d'ébriété... C'était peut-être un piège. Peut-être s'était-il précipité dans sa chambre pour s'enfuir par la fenêtre...

Pourtant, avant même qu'Adrian n'atteigne le seuil de la pièce, Gregory reparut en s'écriant d'un air victorieux :

- La voilà, votre preuve !

Sur quoi, il brandit devant lui une capsule cylindrique transparente. A l'intérieur se trouvait un cahier enroulé sur lui-même, à la couverture bleu marine ornée du logo Dharma.

~::

Le lendemain matin, c'était devant plus d'une centaine de répliques de cette étrange capsule que se tenaient Ben, Tom, Adrian, Pickett, Amélie, Max, Chambertain et Gregory. Ce dernier pouvait se féliciter de son initiative de la veille, à savoir : faire lire à Adrian le cahier dans lequel avaient été consignés tous les faits et gestes des occupants du bunker. C'était la trace écrite de leur passage dans la station du Cygne. Ben, dans la nuit, en avait pris connaissance. Extrêmement perplexe, il avait exigé que Gregory et ses camarades le conduisent, dès l'aube, jusqu'au lieu où le blond affirmait avoir trouvé cette capsule. La marche à travers la jungle avait été longue, et surtout très pénible pour Amélie et les siens, qui avaient dû avancer les menottes aux mains et avec un fusil constamment pointé dans le dos. Enfin, ils avaient réussi à retrouver l'endroit.

La montagne de capsules était toujours là ; elle semblait même avoir grossi depuis la dernière fois - mais ce n'était sans doute qu'une impression. Amélie, Max, Gregory et Chambertain, debout face à ce monticule, souriaient naïvement : ce tas de capsules allait peut-être assurer leur salut définitif, effacer une bonne fois pour toutes les soupçons que Ben et ses hommes portaient quant à leur véritable identité. Car en lisant ces cahiers, ils ne pourraient nier que leurs quatre prisonniers avaient bel et bien habité la station du Cygne, et qu'ils n'avaient aucun lien avec les mystérieux individus qui avaient attaqué les baraquements la veille au soir.

Amélie, tout sourire, frétillait d'impatience : il lui tardait d'être libérée et que tout malentendu soit dissipé.

- Allez-y ! dit-elle, à l'adresse de Ben. Piochez une capsule et lisez le cahier qu'elle contient ! Vous verrez qu'il ne fera que confirmer les lignes que vous avez déjà lues cette nuit !

Mais Ben resta stoïque. Il gardait les sourcils froncés en examinant cette montagne de capsules déversées là, au milieu de nulle part. Jamais, au cours de son appartenance au projet Dharma, il n'avait été mis au courant de l'existence d'un tel endroit. C'était un comble, pour quelqu'un qui, comme lui, se revendiquait être l'un des seuls membres des Autres - avec Ethan - à avoir appartenu au projet Dharma. Même ses nombreuses escapades à travers la forêt ne l'avaient jamais mené jusqu'à ce lieu étrange, qu'il découvrait pour la première fois. Apparemment, il était encore loin de connaître tous les mystères de l'île. Cela l'agaçait.

Ben avança d'un pas vers le monticule. Il y avait tellement de capsules qu'il n'avait que l'embarras du choix. Il se pencha pour en ramasser une au hasard.

- Prenez plutôt celle-là, sur votre droite, elle a l'air plus facile à ouvrir ! conseilla Amélie, en désignant avec ses mains menottées une capsule identique à celle que Ben s'apprêtait à saisir.

L'homme tourna vers la jeune fille un visage sur lequel se lisait une certaine incompréhension, mêlée d'une trace de pitié, avant de prendre la capsule qu'il avait initialement prévu de ramasser. Il la dégoupilla sans problème, et ouvrit le cahier qui se trouvait à l'intérieur. Il commença alors sa lecture à voix haute :

- 1 500 : PC, MW et GT enfilent leur combinaison jaune et s'équipent de leur bouteille à oxygène...

Ben regarda Patrick Chambertain, à qui les lettres « PC » - il le savait - faisaient référence.

- Eh oui..., fit l'enseignant. Avant, à Portland, je sortais mon chien tous les soirs. Une fois dans le bunker, il a fallu développer de nouvelles habitudes : c'étaient les garçons que je devais sortir toutes les trois semaines, histoire qu'ils prennent un peu l'air. Enfin, c'est une façon de parler ! Evidemment, nous portions nos masques à gaz en permanence, et nous n'allions pas très loin. Mais au moins nous goûtions à la lumière du soleil. Dommage qu'Amélie ne nous accompagnait pas... Elle avait tellement peur de sortir, après ce qui était arrivé à ce pauvre William...

Ben, sans faire de commentaire, reprit la lecture :

- 1 505 : PC, MW et GT quittent la station et laissent AH toute seule dans le salon. 1 506 : AH flâne dans le bunker en regardant étrangement autour d'elle. 1 508 : AH a l'air de s'ennuyer dans la salle de l'ordinateur. 1 510 : AH profite de l'absence des garçons pour retirer tous ses vêtements un à un.

Ben écarquilla les yeux. Avait-il bien lu ? Après tout, il avait oublié de prendre ses lunettes, ce matin, il pouvait s'être trompé... Au milieu des rires hystériques qu'il venait de déclencher tout autour de lui, il continua à parcourir la page à voix haute, comme pour s'assurer qu'il lisait correctement :

- 1 512 : AH se balade toute nue dans le bunker, en sautillant et en chantant.

Tous les garçons ici présents étaient au comble de l'hilarité. Ils se tordaient littéralement de rire et des larmes euphoriques coulaient de leurs yeux.

- Ah ah ah ! Quand je pense qu'on a loupé tout ça ! s'écria Max.

- Ne me dis pas que tu faisais ça toutes les trois semaines ! s'exclama Gregory.

- Eh bien ! lança Chambertain. Il y en a qui ont dû se rincer l'oeil, avec les caméras cachées un peu partout dans le bunker...

Jamais Amélie n'avait eu aussi honte de toute sa vie. Rouge pivoine, elle bouillonnait de rage et d'envie de retrouver et d'étrangler les ignobles membres du projet Dharma à cause desquels elle se trouvait désormais être la risée de tous, à cause desquels elle perdait sa réputation auprès des hommes qu'elle estimait le plus : Chambertain, Ben... Ce dernier, imperturbable, semblait prêt à poursuivre la lecture. Amélie ne pouvait en supporter davantage.

- Ca suffit ! cria-t-elle, plus rouge qu'une tomate. Je vous avais bien dit qu'il fallait choisir l'autre capsule !

Benjamin Linus se retourna vers la jeune fille et fut amusé de constater à quel point sa figure était cramoisie et luisante de sueur. Cette simple vue lui suffit et il mit fin au supplice. Il referma le cahier et le rangea dans sa capsule, puis jeta celle-ci parmi les autres. Tom, Pickett et Adrian, qui essuyaient encore de leurs yeux les dernières larmes de leur fou rire, regardèrent leur chef en attendant ses ordres.

- Libérez-les, prononça finalement Ben.

Des cris de joie retentirent aussitôt parmi les prisonniers. Tom, Pickett et Adrian sortirent chacun une clé de leur poche et avancèrent vers Max, Gregory et Chambertain pour leur retirer leurs menottes. Amélie, elle, s'avança gentiment vers Ben, le sourire retrouvé, ses deux mains jointes tendues vers lui pour qu'il la détache. Elle savait qu'au fond il avait bon coeur.

Le brun sortit une clé de la poche de sa chemise à rayures jaunes, vertes et blanches, et l'introduisit dans la serrure des bracelets métalliques qui entouraient les poignets de la jeune fille. Pour une raison inconnue, Amélie aimait particulièrement sentir la main gauche de Ben lui tenir l'avant-bras durant cette tâche. Elle le regardait dans les yeux et, oubliant leur aspect légèrement globuleux, s'émerveillait de leur couleur si bleue et si claire. Elle ne cessait de sourire. Ben, lui, ne souriait pas. Il était si sérieux. Il ne portait son attention qu'aux menottes, qu'il parvint enfin à ouvrir. A ce moment, il leva ses yeux sur Amélie qui continuait de l'observer. La jeune fille rougit. Mais cette fois, elle savait qu'elle ne rougissait pas de honte.

Gênée, elle retira ses mains des menottes et détourna son regard. Puis elle tenta de rompre le silence qui s'était installé entre eux deux par quelques mots destinés à détendre l'atmosphère :

- Cela fera la deuxième fois, en un peu moins de vingt-quatre heures, que je me serai vu enlever des menottes... D'abord vous nous accueillez aux baraquements en nous emprisonnant toute une nuit ; ensuite vous nous libérez et nous offrez un brunch de bienvenue ; après quoi vous nous jetez encore une fois en prison ; et pour finir, vous ordonnez de nouveau notre libération... Honnêtement, Ben, je n'ai jamais rencontré quelqu'un d'aussi versatile que vous !

- Vraiment ? fit Ben, en haussant un sourcil. Dans ce cas, vous ne serez pas surprise si je vous remets les menottes pour le retour jusqu'aux baraquements.

::~

Le départ de l'île en sous-marin était prévu pour le lendemain, à dix heures pétantes. A la seule pensée qu'il ne leur restait plus qu'une journée à passer aux baraquements, Chambertain, Max et Gregory étaient transportés de joie. Ils avaient déjà préparé leurs bagages - ce qui ne leur avait pas pris plus de cinq minutes, étant donné le peu d'affaires personnelles qu'il leur restait - et avaient trouvé bon de tous se réunir à la maison de Max et Amélie, pour discuter gaiement de ce qu'ils allaient faire une fois sur le continent. Il leur tardait de réaliser les mille et un projets fabuleux qui avaient germé dans leur tête durant leurs trois années d'enfermement dans le bunker. Les innombrables idées qui s'étaient accumulées dans leur esprit, au fur et à mesure que leur frustration s'était accrue, ne demandaient plus qu'à prendre vie, à présent. Mais à défaut de pouvoir les réaliser tout de suite, ils se contentaient de les énumérer, et cette simple évocation leur procurait un plaisir des plus vifs.

Amélie, cependant, ne partageait pas leur allégresse. Elle ne comprenait pas leur envie de quitter cette île sur laquelle, à les écouter, rien ne semblait possible. Pour elle, au contraire, il y avait encore tant de choses à faire ! Pourquoi vouloir à tout prix quitter ce lieu où la vie paraissait si agréable ? Ils disposaient de tout ce dont ils avaient besoin, ici ! Pourquoi donc chercher le bonheur très loin, alors qu'il était là, à portée de main ? Fallait-il être aveugle, pour ne pas le voir ?

Malgré tous leurs beaux projets de voyages et d'évasion, Chambertain, Max et Gregory semblaient bien partis pour passer l'après-midi entière enfermés dans le salon. Amélie ne pouvait se résoudre à gaspiller une seconde de plus de son temps en restant plantée là. Elle voulait profiter des dernières heures qu'il lui restait à vivre sur l'île. Ses amis manifestaient leur enthousiasme avec une telle ostentation que cela en devenait de plus en plus insupportable. La jeune fille se dirigea silencieusement vers la porte d'entrée, l'ouvrit et sortit sur la terrasse.

Le vent qui soufflait, dehors, souleva ses cheveux châtains, mi-longs. Elle referma la porte derrière elle, sans se retourner. Le bruit des conversations de ses camarades parvenait encore jusqu'à ses oreilles ; ils n'avaient sans doute même pas remarqué qu'elle les avait quittés... Après tout, elle s'était éclipsée sans mot dire... Et à présent, elle se retrouvait seule... Dommage... Elle aurait bien aimé partager ses derniers instants sur l'île avec quelqu'un d'autre...

Inconsciemment, elle tourna la tête à droite, vers la maison voisine. En un seul coup d'oeil, elle le vit, assis à sa terrasse, tranquillement installé sur une chaise de jardin, un livre dans les mains. Ben. Il était plongé dans sa lecture et n'avait en rien remarqué que sa voisine était sortie de chez elle. Le coeur d'Amélie manqua un battement et elle reporta aussitôt son regard droit devant elle.

Une chance qu'elle ne se retrouve finalement pas toute seule dehors... Et maintenant ? Pourquoi son coeur battait-il si fort ? Le vent agitait devant ses yeux des mèches de cheveux châtains qu'elle s'empressa de passer derrière ses oreilles. Elle baissa la tête et réfléchit. Il fallait qu'elle trouve un prétexte. Un prétexte pour aller lui parler. Mais quoi ? Elle ne pouvait pas lui proposer une nouvelle partie de tennis, après la façon dramatique dont la dernière s'était terminée... La visite du laboratoire de fécondité avait déjà été faite... Très bien. Que restait-il ? C'était comme si, finalement, il n'y avait pas tant d'activités que ça, aux baraquements... Comme si la seule chose qu'elle voulait faire, c'était... être avec lui.

Amélie écarquilla les yeux sous l'effroi d'une telle constatation. Non... Non ! Elle n'en était tout de même pas arrivée à ce point ! Pour se le prouver, elle descendit de sa terrasse et rejoignit l'allée. Elle marqua un temps d'arrêt. Pourquoi cela lui semblait-il si difficile d'aller l'aborder ? Sans doute parce qu'il était en pleine lecture, et qu'elle ne voulait pas le déranger...

Amélie tourna résolument à gauche. S'éloignant de la maison de Ben, elle se dit que c'était mieux ainsi. Elle avait fait le bon choix.

~::

Au bout de dix minutes d'errance dans les allées des baraquements, sans croiser un seul visage connu, Amélie commença à passer en revue les différents motifs qui pourraient lui permettre d'accoster Ben en toute sérénité. Partie de golf ? Jeu de fléchettes ? Se voyant tour à tour donner un grand coup de club dans le nez de Ben - au lieu de taper dans la balle -, puis lui lancer une fléchette dans l'oeil - plutôt que dans la cible -, notre amie se dit que c'étaient là deux activités qu'il valait mieux éviter. Quoi d'autre ?

« Une partie d'échecs ? Oh non ! D'après ce que m'a raconté Chambertain, je n'aurai pas plus tôt bougé mon premier pion que Ben m'annoncera un mat en vingt coups... »

Une bourrasque inattendue décoiffa de nouveau Amélie. Il y avait tellement de vent, aujourd'hui. Les petits nuages blancs, au-dessus de sa tête, filaient à une telle allure, sur le fond azuré du ciel.

Ce fut alors qu'elle repensa à sa planche de surf. Celle qu'elle avait apportée avec elle, le jour de sa venue sur l'île. Avec un tel vent, les vagues, en bord de mer, devaient être immenses ! Seulement voilà : cela faisait trois ans qu'elle n'avait pas revu sa planche. Elle l'avait posée quelque part, elle ne savait trop où, le jour de son intégration, et avait oublié de la récupérer avant de se rendre à la station du Cygne. Et demain, à dix heures, elle s'en allait, et elle allait certainement repartir sans elle. Quel dommage ! Elle qui l'avait apportée spécialement pour en faire sur cette île... C'était raté.

Mais peut-être que... Peut-être que Ben en avait un vague souvenir et savait ce qui était advenu de cette planche de surf ? Oui, c'était ça qu'elle devait aller lui demander ! Où était passée sa planche de surf !

Sans se rendre compte d'à quel point cette excuse était bidon - même une balade à dos de poneys aurait mieux tenu la route -, Amélie se dépêcha de faire demi-tour pour revenir sur ses pas et retourner à la maison de Ben.

Hélas, quelle ne fut pas sa déception lorsqu'elle vit que l'homme n'était plus sur sa terrasse. Le vent, un peu frais, avait dû le pousser à rentrer à l'intérieur. « Tant pis ! » se dit Amélie, en serrant les poings et en fronçant les sourcils, d'un air déterminé. « Je vais quand même frapper à sa porte ». Elle était bien décidée à le voir.

Elle pénétra dans son jardin. Ce fut à cet instant qu'elle s'aperçut que celui-ci était encore occupé. Une fillette était assise sur la pelouse et chantait. Ses longs cheveux bruns bouclés, parés de deux noeuds violets, de chaque côté de sa tête, flottaient dans le vent. Elle était pieds nus et ne portait qu'une petite robe blanche à bretelles ; pourtant elle ne semblait pas avoir froid. Elle était très occupée à promener ses petites mains potelées au milieu des brins d'herbe, comme si elle cherchait quelque chose, tout en continuant sa chanson aux paroles indistinctes.

Amélie se rappela alors la fillette qu'elle avait vue en photo dans les cadres qui décoraient l'entrée de la maison de Ben. C'était elle ! C'était sa fille ! Alex ! L'enfant, qui remarqua tout juste la présence d'Amélie, leva la tête et observa cette inconnue avec ses grands yeux gris interrogateurs.

- Bonjour, dit Amélie, avec un sourire et une émotion contenue - cela lui faisait si drôle de rencontrer enfin la fille de Ben. Est-ce que ton papa est ici ?

- Oui, il est à la maison, répondit la petite fille, en pointant avec son index la porte d'entrée juste en face.

- Tu es Alex, c'est bien ça ? s'enquit Amélie, en s'accroupissant pour être à hauteur de l'enfant.

Celle-ci hocha la tête et cueillit un bouton d'or.

- Ravie de faire ta connaissance, Alex. Moi, c'est Amélie. Je suis ta nouvelle voisine. Tu vois ? J'habite juste à côté, à droite.

- C'est toi qui as retrouvé Bunny ? demanda alors la brunette.

- Ah ! Oui, c'est bien moi ! déclara fièrement Amélie. Bunny est ici ?

- Non, papa lui a trouvé une nouvelle maison. Il dit qu'il y sera mieux parce que là-bas il y a plein de lapins comme lui et qu'il pourra se faire plein de copains.

Amélie songea quelques instants au laboratoire de fécondité. Oui, c'était sûrement là-bas que Ben avait dû envoyer le lapin. Chassant de son esprit l'image du rongeur qu'elle revoyait écartelé sur la planche à dissection, Amélie tenta un sourire convaincant et répondit à Alex :

- Ton père a raison, je suis sûre que Bunny se porte à merveille !

Ben, assis derrière son bureau, fut tiré de sa lecture par des voix provenant de l'extérieur. Sans se déplacer, il regarda par-dessus ses lunettes rondes, à travers la fenêtre qui donnait sur le jardin et qui lui permettait de surveiller sa fille lorsque celle-ci jouait dehors. Avec qui pouvait-elle bien discuter ? Il reconnut alors Amélie Huxley. « Tiens, tiens, on dirait qu'on a de la visite ». Que venait-elle faire ici ? Ben retira ses lunettes et se leva. Il s'approcha silencieusement de la fenêtre et observa à travers les rideaux les deux filles qui paraissaient en pleine discussion. Il pouvait clairement entendre ce qu'elles disaient.

- Que fais-tu ? demanda Amélie, d'un air intéressé, en voyant la petite fille cueillir des trèfles et les examiner attentivement.

- Je cherche un trèfle à quatre feuilles.

Ben baissa la tête et sourit, amusé.

- Papa dit que c'est très très dur de trouver un trèfle à quatre feuilles, poursuivit la fillette, en reposant par terre le trèfle dont elle venait de compter les trois feuilles. Il dit qu'il n'en reste pratiquement plus aucun, depuis que les lapins les ont mangés. Mais moi je suis sûre qu'on peut encore en trouver quelques-uns.

- C'est vrai, acquiesça Amélie, avec une sincérité qui surprit Ben. Il faut toujours garder espoir ! Même si certaines personnes ont tendance à nous décourager, il ne faut pas baisser les bras ! Il faut continuer à y croire, toujours !

Ben devinait que le message qu'Amélie voulait faire passer à Alex résultait d'une expérience personnelle. Sans doute la jeune fille repensait-elle aux trois années qu'elle avait passées enfermée dans le bunker, à se demander si elle en sortirait un jour...

La porte d'entrée s'ouvrit. Amélie, qui s'était mise à chercher elle aussi des trèfles à quatre feuilles pour aider Alex dans sa quête, releva la tête et vit Ben apparaître sur la terrasse

- Prévenez-moi si vous en trouvez, dit-il, d'un air dubitatif.

- Vous avez tort d'en douter, rétorqua Amélie, en se mettant debout. Je suis sûre qu'elle en trouvera un !

- Alors elle a intérêt à se dépêcher, je compte passer la tondeuse demain.

A ces mots, Alex sembla intensifier ses recherches.

- Quel vent vous amène ? s'informa Ben.

- Eh bien justement ! s'exclama Amélie. C'est en voyant qu'il y avait beaucoup de vent cet après-midi que je me suis dit : « Tiens ! Et si j'allais faire du surf ? ». C'est vrai ! J'aimerais bien voir à quoi ressemblent les vagues, ici, avant de quitter l'île. Le problème, c'est que cela fait trois ans que je n'ai pas revu ma planche de surf... Vous savez, celle avec laquelle je vous avais cogné la tête, le jour de mon arrivée au sein du projet Dharma.

Ben hocha brièvement la tête, pour indiquer qu'il s'en souvenait, en effet, mais qu'il ne savait pas où Amélie voulait en venir.

- Auriez-vous une idée de l'endroit où je pourrais la retrouver ?

- Quoi ? Vous ne l'aviez pas apportée avec vous, au Cygne ?

- Non, je l'avais laissée aux baraquements, pensant que j'y retournerais dans la soirée. Hélas... (Amélie soupira). Et de toute façon, à quoi m'aurait-elle servie, à la station du Cygne ?

Ben haussa les épaules et leva les yeux au ciel, comme pour y chercher une réponse.

- Je ne sais pas, répondit-il évasivement. Elle aurait pu faire office de planche à repasser.

- Nous en avions déjà une, précisa Amélie, non sans sourire - Ben avait-il tenté une plaisanterie ?

- Vous avez pensé à chercher dans l'entrepôt, près de l'ancienne cafétéria ?

- Oui, j'y... j'y suis déjà allée, bégaya Amélie. Je ne l'ai pas vue.

Sa visite de l'entrepôt remontait en fait à la veille au soir, alors qu'elle cherchait des bidons d'essence pour son feu de joie. Mais elle préféra éviter de mentionner ce détail. Après l'incendie dont elle était en partie responsable...

- Je regrette, fit Ben. J'ignore où elle a pu passer. Mais vous aurez certainement l'occasion d'en acheter une nouvelle, une fois de retour sur le continent... Votre sous-marin est arrivé, vous savez ? Il est là-bas, accosté au ponton. Il sera prêt à repartir avec vous demain matin, à dix heures.

Ben avait prononcé ces mots avec enthousiasme, comme s'il voulait convaincre Amélie que c'était une bonne chose qu'elle prenne ce sous-marin. Mais pourquoi n'était-elle pas convaincue ?

- Papa, papa, tu m'emmènes voir le sous-marin ?

Alex s'était plantée à côté de son père, la tête levée pour le regarder et capter son attention, les mains jointes derrière son dos, affichant son plus beau sourire. Amélie eut un déclic. Le prétexte de la planche de surf disparue tombait à l'eau, puisque Ben lui affirmait qu'il n'avait aucune idée de l'endroit où elle se trouvait. Alors pourquoi ne pas faire semblant de s'intéresser au sous-marin ? Visiblement, Ben semblait enjoué à l'idée qu'Amélie monte à bord. Dès lors, il ne pouvait pas lui refuser une petite promenade jusqu'à l'embarcadère où se trouvait le submersible. En tout cas, il ne pouvait pas le refuser à sa fille !

- Tu sais, Alex, le ponton est à une demi-heure de marche. Je doute que tu tiennes jusqu'au bout, dit Ben.

- Moi aussi je veux aller voir le sous-marin, déclara alors Amélie, en joignant ses mains derrière son dos et en souriant.

Ben posa sur elle un regard surpris. Il fronça légèrement les sourcils. Rêvait-il, ou était-elle en train d'imiter sa fille ? Amélie savait bien que, même en copiant la posture d'Alex, elle avait peu de chances de l'égaler aux yeux de Ben. Mais face à deux filles qui lui demandaient avec une telle candeur de les emmener voir le sous-marin, comment pouvait-il refuser ?


	11. Jeux de mains

Notes de l'auteur : encore merci à mes deux fidèles lectrices pour vos reviews ! Continuez ainsi ! Cela m'encourage énormément à écrire ! Le rythme de publication des prochains chapitres devrait être le suivant : un chapitre toutes les deux semaines (si tout va bien). Bonne lecture !

**Plan 11 :  
**_Jeux de mains_

- Nous y voilà.

Ben, Amélie et Alex étaient arrivés au ponton de bois. A son bout était amarré le submersible. Alex fut la première à l'apercevoir, et elle s'élança en courant sur la plate-forme flottante, tout en s'écriant, le sourire jusqu'aux oreilles :

- Je veux monter dans le sous-marin !

- Alex, fais attention ! Ne cours pas ! Tu risques de tomber à l'eau si tu cours, dit Ben.

Aussitôt, la petite fille cessa de courir et, à la place, marcha tranquillement le long du ponton, en écartant les bras comme si elle avançait sur une poutre, pour garder l'équilibre sur cette plate-forme qui remuait légèrement au gré des flots. Amélie regarda Ben avec admiration. Il avait bien éduqué sa fille. Celle-ci lui obéissait au doigt et à l'oeil, sans protester, toujours avec bonne humeur. Des trente minutes de marche qu'ils venaient de faire à travers la jungle, elle ne s'était pas plainte une seule fois, et avait fait preuve d'une endurance exemplaire.

Les deux adultes emboîtèrent le pas à l'enfant, marchant côte à côte sur l'appontement. Amélie s'extasiait du paysage grandiose qui l'entourait. Cela faisait si longtemps qu'elle n'avait pas revu ces montagnes immenses et verdoyantes, qui bordaient cette vaste étendue d'eau au milieu de laquelle elle se tenait. Ici, le vent était plus doux : la surface de l'eau, plate, était seulement parcourue par de petites ondelettes qui se propageaient rapidement. Amélie respira à pleins poumons l'air vivifiant qui l'environnait, fermant les yeux et souriant. Tout était si paisible ! La dernière fois qu'elle s'était trouvée sur le ponton, celui-ci était surchargé de nouvelles recrues et de gens du projet Dharma venus les accueillir. Aujourd'hui, ils n'étaient que tous les trois...

- Salut, Ben !

... ou peut-être avait-elle parlé trop vite.

Une femme venait de se hisser hors de l'écoutille du sous-marin et allait à la rencontre de nos amis. Ses cheveux blonds, aux racines brunes, étaient très courts, et ses yeux semblaient briller d'énergie.

- Bonsoir, Jill, répondit Ben - sur quoi, Amélie consulta sa montre : ça alors, il était déjà 17 heures ! - Tout est prêt pour demain ? s'informa l'homme.

- J'ai inspecté les ballasts avant et arrière, ainsi que les moteurs : tout est ok. Le sous-marin est prêt à repartir demain à 10 heures. Vous devez avoir hâte de rentrer chez vous, n'est-ce pas ? lança Jill, en se penchant vers Amélie, qu'elle avait deviné être une des quatre invités dont Ben lui avait parlé.

Amélie, qui avait gardé la tête baissée en entendant Jill évoquer les derniers préparatifs pour son départ, sortit subitement de sa torpeur et répondit :

- Oui... Oui, bien sûr, j'ai très hâte !

Elle se força à sourire, puis détourna maladroitement le regard. Ben l'observa étrangement. _Elle mentait très mal..._

- Papa, est-ce que je peux monter dans le sous-marin ? demanda Alex.

- Tu veux faire un tour dans le sous-marin ? répéta Jill. Allez, viens ! Je vais te montrer la cabine de pilotage et la salle des machines !

Alex accueillit cette invitation par des exclamations de joie ; Ben, lui, l'accueillit plutôt par un regard préoccupé.

- Ne t'en fais pas, Ben ! Je ne vais pas kidnapper ta fille et partir avec elle à bord du sous-marin ! le rassura la blonde, sur le ton de la plaisanterie.

Mais le jeune homme, qui lui-même avait enlevé Alex alors qu'elle n'avait que quelques jours, prit plutôt mal cette remarque.

- Vous y allez, vous aussi ? questionna-t-il, en se tournant vers Amélie.

- Moi ? Oh, non ! J'aurai bien assez le temps de le visiter, demain, pendant le voyage.

- Je ne crois pas, déclara Ben, en levant un sourcil et en faisant un petit sourire en coin, du genre sceptique. Vous serez endormie, vous savez.

- Quoi ? Ne me dites pas que nous allons encore devoir avaler ces somnifères !

Le brun haussa les épaules, comme s'il n'y pouvait rien.

- Ben, je ne te propose pas de visite guidée du sous-marin, je suppose que tu le connais déjà par coeur, lança Jill en riant.

- Vas-y avec Alex. Nous vous attendons sur le ponton.

- Très bien. Alex, je passe devant toi, comme ça je pourrai te rattraper si jamais tu tombes en descendant l'échelle. Mais ne t'inquiète pas, tu devrais y arriver.

Ben et Amélie virent les deux filles s'engouffrer par la trappe du sous-marin et disparaître à l'intérieur. Le silence s'installa. Un silence seulement ponctué par les échos d'Alex qui découvrait les différents appareils de contrôle du submersible, et le clapotis de l'eau contre les bords du ponton de bois.

Amélie se retourna pour faire face à l'autre bout du quai. Elle ne savait trop pourquoi, mais depuis quelques minutes déjà elle évitait de croiser le regard de Ben. Et maintenant qu'elle se retrouvait toute seule avec lui, elle craignait qu'il ne s'inquiète de son comportement étrange.

« Etrange... » pensa Amélie, en contemplant l'autre bout du ponton, où jadis étaient garés des minibus qui attendaient les nouveaux arrivants pour les amener jusqu'aux baraquements. C'était ici que Ben et elle s'étaient rencontrés. De la plus grotesque des façons, certes... Mais pourquoi Amélie pensait-elle à cela ? Est-ce que... ? Non ! Non !

Déboussolée, Amélie regarda la surface scintillante de l'eau. Se jeter à la mer serait la meilleure manière pour elle de se changer les idées et de clarifier son esprit. Mais comme comportement étrange, il n'y avait pas mieux... Elle se contenta donc de se pencher pour défaire ses lacets. Elle retira ses baskets, retroussa son jean jusqu'aux mollets et s'assit sur le bord du ponton, plongeant ses pieds dans l'eau. Elle était froide.

Ben n'avait pas encore prononcé une seule parole. Amélie l'entendit marcher derrière elle, lentement, ses pas faisant craquer les planches de bois de l'appontement. Du coin de l'oeil, elle le vit la dépasser, à sa gauche, et crut bien qu'il allait continuer à avancer plus loin, le long du ponton, en la laissant là, derrière lui. Mais il s'arrêta et, à sa grande surprise, il se courba à son tour pour enlever ses chaussures.

Oh ! Et mince ! Pourquoi son coeur s'était-il soudain remis à battre la chamade ? Elle exultait ! Elle ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de sourire bêtement et, si elle ne se retenait davantage, elle allait se mettre à glousser de joie, c'était imminent !

Ben retroussa lui aussi les bords de son pantalon. Amélie tenta un petit regard dans sa direction et le vit s'approcher d'elle. Mais au lieu de lui adresser un sourire amical en venant la rejoindre - comme le commun des mortels s'y serait attendu -, il resta très sérieux et jeta un coup d'oeil en l'air, vers le sommet de la montagne qui se dressait devant eux, avant de s'asseoir, à gauche de la jeune fille. C'était cela qui lui plaisait, chez lui, et qui l'intriguait tout à la fois : Ben souriait rarement.

- C'est drôle, confia Amélie, cela fait plus de trois ans que je n'ai pas mis les pieds dans l'eau ! Et pourtant j'ai passé ces trois dernières années sur une île, et j'habite dans une ville portuaire.

- Où habitez-vous ? interrogea Ben, même s'il connaissait déjà la réponse, et que celle-ci n'était autre que le nom de la ville où il était né.

- A Portland, répondit Amélie. Et vous ? Vous vivez sur cette île depuis combien de temps ?

- Depuis toujours, Amélie, rétorqua vivement Ben, en regardant la jeune fille droit dans les yeux, comme s'il était surpris qu'elle ne s'en soit pas doutée.

- Ah, euh... Oui, évidemment ! fit Amélie, confuse de ne pas avoir su deviner cette évidence.

Elle contempla la cime de la montagne qui avait attiré l'attention de Ben, quelques secondes plus tôt. Là-haut, le soleil déclinait, et frôlait à présent le sommet boisé du massif, projetant ses derniers rayons. Le ciel commençait déjà à prendre une teinte orangée, chaleureuse, malgré la fraîcheur de l'air du soir.

- Vous avez de la chance d'habiter ici. C'est si calme..., confia Amélie.

- Oui, mis à part les attaques surprises des Ennemis, nos maisons qu'ils brûlent et nos hommes qu'ils tuent à coup de mitraillette, l'île est un endroit plutôt tranquille, ironisa Ben.

Notre amie ne sut que répondre. Elle resta silencieuse en observant Ben, qui se tenait de profil à côté d'elle. De profil, ses yeux bleus paraissaient plus clairs encore. Il fixait un point invisible devant lui, et semblait plongé dans une profonde réflexion.

- Vous devez craindre beaucoup pour Alex..., dit enfin Amélie.

- Je fais tout mon possible pour la protéger mais...

Ben secoua la tête d'un air résigné, avec un fade sourire qui laissait penser qu'il s'attendait toujours au pire.

- ... on ne sait jamais ce qui peut arriver. Et puis, je ne suis pas toujours là pour veiller sur elle...

- Oui... J'imagine qu'avec le projet Dharma à gérer, vous devez avoir beaucoup de travail... Mais...

Amélie hésita. Etait-elle sûre de vouloir aborder le sujet ? Parler de cela pouvait soit lui faire du mal à lui, soit lui faire du mal à elle. Se persuadant intimement qu'elle ne blesserait qu'elle seule, elle se résolut à aller jusqu'au bout :

- Mais Alex a aussi sa mère, pour prendre soin d'elle.

La jeune fille soutint le regard troublant de Ben. Elle était prête à entendre la sentence. Après tout, elle rentrait chez elle dans quelques heures, alors si Ben devait lui révéler - comme elle s'y attendait - qu'il était marié ou qu'il partageait sa vie avec la femme qu'il aimait, elle pourrait quitter l'île sans regret.

- La mère d'Alex est morte quand elle était bébé. Elle n'a que moi.

Amélie entrouvrit la bouche de stupéfaction. Un flot d'émotions intenses l'envahit : peine, compassion, désarroi, mais aussi - et elle osait à peine se l'avouer -... espoir.

- Je... Je suis navrée, balbutia-t-elle, bientôt rongée par un sentiment de culpabilité, car elle sentait que ses espérances prenaient le dessus sur son affliction.

- Cela fait plus de trois ans, maintenant..., confessa Ben, pour signifier qu'il s'en était remis depuis, et qu'il était passé à autre chose.

- Vous avez élevé Alex seul pendant trois ans ?

- Oui... Cela semble vous surprendre ?

- Eh bien... Oui, cela me surprend, en effet, avoua la jeune fille. Car Alex est tellement sage, et elle a l'air si heureuse, ici. Quand je pense que vous l'avez éduquée tout seul, je me dis que vous avez fait un travail admirable.

- Attendons de voir si je m'en sors aussi bien lorsqu'Alex me fera sa crise d'adolescence...

Amélie sourit. C'était comme si une large perspective venait de s'ouvrir devant elle. Un horizon prometteur venait de lui apparaître. Espoir. Elle pouvait espérer ! Elle pouvait tâtonner avec ses doigts l'herbe verte, à la recherche du trèfle à quatre feuilles. Qu'elle arrive à le cueillir ou non, cela, elle n'en était pas certaine ; mais elle savait qu'il existait. Et, ce soir, c'était tout ce qui importait.

Bercée par les vagues qui faisaient se soulever et s'abaisser doucement le ponton, elle remuait gentiment ses pieds dans l'eau, et regardait la mer qui reflétait, telle un miroir, les couleurs chatoyantes du ciel s'embrasant au-dessus d'eux. A nouveau, elle évitait de croiser le regard de Ben. Il lui semblait que plus elle le regardait dans les yeux, plus elle se perdait... Mais il était là, assis à côté d'elle, et elle voyait sa main droite, posée sur le bord du ponton, entre elle et lui. Sa présence la rassurait. Elle goûtait avec délice à cet instant de paix et de béatitude. Quelle chance elle avait ! Elle aurait voulu que ce moment dure éternellement. Elle ne voulait pas partir. Elle voulait rester auprès de Ben. Elle avait envie de poser sa main sur la sienne ; de s'approcher de son visage et de lui souffler à l'oreille : « Je ne veux pas quitter l'île ».

Elle l'observa du coin de l'oeil, se demandant si elle en était vraiment capable... Mais avant qu'elle ne puisse répondre par l'affirmative, des voix se firent entendre à sa droite, et elle tourna la tête pour voir Alex et Jill émerger, joviales, du sous-marin.

- Oh, papa, c'était super ! s'écria la fillette en se précipitant vers son père, tandis que la femme aux cheveux courts refermait la trappe. Jill m'a laissée regarder par le périscope, je vous ai vus, toi et Amélie !

Cette dernière rougit subitement : quoi ? Alex les avait espionnés par le périscope ? Heureusement qu'elle n'avait rien tenté de compromettant avec son père, alors...

Le brun s'était déjà levé pour remettre ses chaussures. Ainsi donc, ce petit moment de bonheur prenait fin... Elle aurait tant souhaité qu'il se prolonge encore un peu plus...

Amélie vit apparaître devant ses yeux une main tendue. Son coeur manqua un battement et elle releva la tête, très étonnée. Ben l'invitait à se remettre debout.

- Venez, dit-il. Je crois que mes amis vous ont préparé un pot d'adieu, aux baraquements. Il ne faudrait pas que nous arrivions en retard.

::~

La fête avait déjà commencé sans eux. Ben, Amélie, Alex et Jill pouvaient cependant s'estimer heureux d'avoir réussi à rentrer aux baraquements avant la tombée de la nuit. L'obscurité s'installait progressivement, mais les lampadaires et les luminaires des maisons éclairaient leur chemin jusqu'au lieu où se tenait le pot d'adieu. La musique et le bruit des conversations s'amplifiaient à mesure qu'ils se rapprochaient. L'odeur des saucisses grillées les attirait inexorablement vers l'endroit des festivités. Lorsqu'ils y arrivèrent enfin, les premières personnes qui remarquèrent leur apparition les interpellèrent aussitôt pour les convier à se joindre à eux.

- Ah ! Ben ! Te voilà ! On s'inquiétait de ne pas te voir ! s'exclama Tom, d'une voix forte et enjouée, déjà un peu éméché par la canette de bière qu'il tenait dans la main.

- Où étiez-vous passés ? demanda Richard, en constatant la présence d'Amélie, Jill et Alex aux côtés de son chef.

Pendant que Ben leur expliquait qu'ils étaient partis visiter le sous-marin, Amélie regardait autour d'elle, à la recherche de visages familiers. Elle aperçut ses trois amis, à quelque distance de là, fondus parmi les autres, et il lui sembla alors qu'ils venaient d'interrompre leur discussion pour l'observer étrangement. Etait-ce du mépris qu'elle lisait dans leurs yeux ? Ou bien plutôt de la contrariété ? Et pourquoi ne lui faisaient-ils pas signe de la rejoindre ? Gênée, elle reporta son attention sur Ben.

- Vous avez soif, Amélie ? s'enquit Tom. Qu'est-ce que vous voulez boire ? Nous avons du jus de pomme, du thé glacé, du punch, de la bière...

Amélie ne put refuser l'invitation de Tom de lui offrir un verre. Elle le suivit donc au milieu de la foule, tentant avec lui de se frayer un chemin pour accéder au buffet, laissant derrière elle Ben, dont elle entendait encore la voix, si singulière, qui se détachait du brouhaha et qui s'adressait à sa fille :

- Alex, où vas-tu ?

- Je vais jouer avec Karl !

Tom et Amélie atteignirent la table qui croulait sous les boissons et les amuse-gueule. L'homme attrapa un gobelet en plastique et se tourna vers la jeune fille.

- Je vais prendre un jus de pomme, choisit-elle en souriant.

Tom lui remplit son verre, puis le lui tendit. Amélie le saisit avec la main gauche. Un geste pour le moins étrange, venant d'une droitière. Mais cela ne relevait en rien d'un désir éventuel de devenir ambidextre. Non, ce soir, Amélie avait décidé de ne pas se servir de sa main droite. Et la raison en était simple : Benjamin Linus l'avait touchée. Il l'avait fait en l'aidant à se relever, tout à l'heure, au ponton. Elle avait mis sa main dans la sienne, aimablement tendue, et il l'avait tirée vers lui, pour la remettre debout. Et depuis cet instant où elle avait dû le lâcher, elle avait gardé sa main ouverte, les doigts écartés, sentant encore le contact de sa paume contre la sienne...

- Des crackers ? lui proposa Tom, en lui présentant un bol rempli de petits gâteaux salés.

- Euh... Non, merci ! répondit la jeune fille, car sa main gauche était déjà occupée à porter son verre de jus de pomme.

- Hm ? fit Tom, un peu déçu. Tant pis !

Sur quoi, il se servit une pleine poignée de biscuits qu'il enfourna dans sa bouche et qu'il mâcha énergiquement, avec des « Crunch, crunch, crunch » sonores.

- Vos copains sont là-bas, près des barbecues, l'informa Tom, en lui montrant Max, Gregory et Chambertain qui restaient toujours ensemble. On fait cuire des steaks. Si j'étais vous, je me dépêcherais d'y aller : il ne va plus en rester beaucoup. Tenez, dit-il, en prenant sur la table deux tranches de pain rond, dont l'une était recouverte de graines de sésame. Voici du pain pour faire votre hamburger.

Cette fois-ci, notre amie ne sut plus comment faire pour recevoir ce que Tom lui offrait sans devoir sacrifier sa main droite. Dans un élan de désespoir, elle porta son gobelet à ses lèvres et commença alors à boire son jus de pomme cul sec. Mais au bout de trois gorgées, elle avala de travers et reposa précipitamment son verre pour se couvrir la bouche avec son poing gauche.

- Arg ! Kof kof kof ! fit-elle en toussant. Kof kof kof ! Ca va, ça va ! rassura-t-elle, car Tom s'apprêtait déjà à lui administrer des tapes dans le dos, pour l'empêcher de s'étouffer.

Elle prit enfin son petit pain rond et indiqua à son compagnon qu'elle allait voir ce que fabriquaient ses trois camarades du bunker.

- Oui, bien sûr, Amélie ! A tout à l'heure ! la salua Tom.

Mais en vérité, c'était bien plus l'envie de manger un steak grillé qui l'appelait vers les barbecues, plutôt que le souhait de rejoindre ses amis. Hélas, elle devait d'abord passer par eux avant de pouvoir accéder aux grillades. Sans surprise, elle constata qu'ils avaient tous une canette de bière à la main. Chambertain et Gregory semblaient plongés dans une discussion mathématique passionnante, à propos du procédé d'orthogonalisation de Gram-Schmidt, dont l'élève avait partiellement oublié l'énoncé, et que le professeur se faisait une joie de lui rappeler.

- ... et donc en divisant chaque vecteur par sa norme, on peut obtenir la famille orthonormale qui vérifie cette condition...

- Oui, mais tu oublies que cette famille n'est pas unique. Pour avoir unicité, il faut imposer une condition supplémentaire, par exemple...

Apeurée, Amélie fit volte-face : où était Ben ? Elle aurait voulu s'agripper à lui pour pouvoir s'échapper de cette épouvantable conversation.

- Alors, tu as passé une bonne après-midi ? demanda Max, qui avait noté l'arrivée discrète de la jeune fille à ses côtés.

- Ah ! Euh... Oui ! répondit Amélie, en se retournant subitement vers le garçon. Je... J'étais avec Ben !

Max leva la tête et but une gorgée de sa bière.

- On se demandait où tu étais partie..., reprit-il.

- Je suis allée me balader..., expliqua notre amie, qui ne jugea pas utile d'en préciser davantage. Et vous ? Vous êtes restés ensemble toute l'après-midi ?

- Nous sommes allés faire une partie de billard, tous les trois, à la salle de jeu.

Amélie renifla, d'un air désabusé.

- Quoi ? fit Max.

- Vous restez toujours tous les trois.., fit-elle remarquer. Même là, regarde ! Les autres nous offrent un pot d'adieu : c'est l'occasion idéale pour aller discuter avec eux et faire de nouvelles connaissances. Mais tout ce que vous trouvez à faire, c'est rester entre vous, dans votre coin, à parler de maths ! Je me croirais de retour au Cygne ! Pourquoi vous n'allez pas vous mêler un peu aux autres, pour changer ?

- Amélie, on part demain matin, lui rappela Max. Ca ne sert plus à rien de se mêler à eux.

La jeune fille observa son camarade avec un regard choqué.

- Laisse tomber, Max, lança alors Gregory. Après avoir dû nous supporter pendant trois ans au bunker, c'est normal qu'elle veuille changer d'air et se faire de nouveaux amis. Il faut la laisser vivre sa vie !

Sur ce, il partit se chercher une merguez. Amélie se retrouvait seule en compagnie de Max et Chambertain, mais elle cherchait toujours Ben des yeux. Elle se hissait sur la pointe des pieds, tendait le cou pour tenter de l'apercevoir au-dessus des têtes des convives, mais à vrai dire, ses chances de réussite étaient maigres, car elle n'était pas très grande... et Ben non plus, d'ailleurs.

- Tu cherches quelque chose, Amélie ? s'inquiéta Chambertain.

- Euh... Oui ! répondit la jeune fille, en sursautant et en retrouvant aussitôt sa taille normale. Du... Du ketchup !

Ca alors ! Pour une fois qu'elle était rapide à trouver une excuse bidon ! Mais Max fut tout aussi rapide qu'elle pour lui trouver du ketchup.

- Tiens, dit-il, en voilà.

Il lui présenta le pot de sauce tomate.

- Euuuh..., hésita Amélie, en gardant son bras droit inerte, le long de son corps. Tu... Tu peux le verser toi-même sur mes tranches de pain ? Tu sais, quand c'est moi qui le fais, j'ai toujours tendance à m'en mettre plein partout !

Max fronça les sourcils, perplexe. Son amie n'avait pas l'air net. Il exauça cependant sa prière et saisit les deux morceaux de pain qu'elle lui tendait, pour les recouvrir de ketchup.

- Merci ! dit Amélie, en recevant déjà dans sa main gauche la première tranche de pain que Max venait de lui préparer.

La seconde suivit dans l'instant mais, sa main gauche étant déjà prise, Amélie manqua de rattraper la tartine et celle-ci tomba dans l'herbe.

- Mince, alors ! Combien de chances avait-on qu'elle tombe du mauvais côté, en plus ? s'exclama Chambertain, en regardant la tranche de pain qui s'était effectivement retournée avec la face tartinée contre le sol.

- Eh bien, une chance sur deux, répondit Max, qui trouvait la réponse plutôt évidente. C'est une loi de probabilité de Bernoulli de paramètre un demi...

- N'en sois pas si sûr ! rétorqua Chambertain. Il faut aussi tenir compte du fait que le ketchup étalé sur la tranche de pain la rend plus lourde d'un côté que de l'autre !

- C'est vrai ! reconnut le garçon. La densité du morceau de pain n'est pas uniformément répartie !

- Il faudrait pouvoir calculer les coordonnées du centre d'inertie... Voyons... A combien estimerais-tu la masse volumique de la sauce tomate ?

Amélie avait ouvert des yeux exorbités d'effroi. « Au secours ! » s'écria-t-elle intérieurement, en amorçant quelques pas en arrière pour s'enfuir avant que Chambertain et Max ne ramassent la tranche de pain tombée dans l'herbe et ne mesurent son diamètre. Certes, elle était passionnée de physique, mais ce soir n'était vraiment pas le moment. Elle parvint à quitter ses amis sans attirer leur attention et se dirigea vers les barbecues, bien décidée à y récupérer un steak. Mais avec seulement une main opérationnelle, elle se demanda alors si elle allait réellement être capable de se préparer un hamburger et de le manger décemment...

~::

Il fallait bien se l'avouer, Amélie n'était pas du genre à rester à une fête jusqu'au bout. En général, elle trouvait toujours le moyen de s'éclipser avant la fin, c'est-à-dire avant que n'arrive le moment fatidique où il fallait tout ranger et tout nettoyer. Ce soir, pourtant, faisait exception. Elle était restée, parce que Ben était resté. De toute la soirée, elle n'avait cessé de le chercher du regard et de lui jeter de discrets coups d'oeil lorsqu'elle le localisait. Elle s'était refusée à l'idée de quitter le repas avant lui. Aussi avait-elle vu les lieux se dépeupler progressivement, assistant au départ, pourtant tardif, de ses trois amis, et de bon nombre d'autres convives qui s'étaient souhaité bonne nuit avant de rentrer chez eux. A présent, il ne restait plus que quatre personnes ; les seules à s'être portées volontaires pour débarrasser tables, chaises et barbecues.

Ben s'affairait déjà autour d'une des longues tables du buffet, ramassant les restants de nourriture et de boisson, et les rassemblant dans des cartons. Amélie le rejoignit pour lui prêter main forte. Et comme c'était Ben qu'elle aidait, elle était cette fois disposée à utiliser ses deux mains. Elle ouvrit un grand sac plastique vert et commença à le remplir des bouteilles, canettes et paquets de chips vides éparpillés sur la table. Ce faisant, Ben l'observait du coin de l'oeil, étrangement.

- Qu'est-ce qui vous est arrivé ? demanda-t-il enfin.

- Pardon ? fit Amélie, sans comprendre.

Elle vit que Ben regardait son débardeur blanc d'un air préoccupé. Elle baissa la tête et se rappela alors la catastrophe survenue dans la soirée : dès sa première bouchée dans son hamburger - qu'elle avait par miracle réussi à se préparer à l'aide de sa seule main gauche -, tout le ketchup et le jus de viande étaient sortis par le côté opposé à celui dans lequel elle avait mordu, et avaient dégouliné sur son buste. Le pire, dans l'histoire, c'était qu'elle avait fait la sourde oreille aux conseils de ses amis qui s'étaient efforcés de la convaincre de tenir son hamburger à deux mains. Ainsi, le drame s'était répété à chacune de ses bouchées, et son débardeur était désormais tâché par une longue traînée rouge, qui laissait presque penser qu'elle venait d'égorger un lapin.

- Oh, euh... Ca ? s'exclama notre amie, plutôt gênée. Ce n'est rien ! C'est juste que j'avais un peu trop mis de ketchup dans mon hamburger, et qu'en croquant dedans, eh bien...

- Vous auriez dû mettre un débardeur rouge, fit alors remarquer Ben. Comme ça, on n'aurait pas vu les taches de ketchup...

La jeune fille fronça les sourcils. C'était étrange, elle avait déjà entendu cette remarque quelque part... Et pour cause : elle-même l'avait faite la veille à Benjamin Linus, après lui avoir tapé dans le nez et l'avoir vu troquer sa chemise bleue et blanche contre une chemise à rayures rouges.

- Ca par exemple ! Qu'est-ce que c'est que ça ? lança Ben, d'un ton dégoûté, en regardant fixement ses pieds.

Il venait de marcher sur quelque chose de mou et essayait de distinguer ce que c'était, dans la pénombre de la nuit. Amélie reconnut alors avec stupeur le pain de hamburger qu'elle avait fait tomber par terre, deux heures plus tôt. Son visage prit aussitôt une expression médusée.

- C'est fou ce que les gens peuvent laisser traîner par terre..., déplora Ben, en ramassant le pain du bout des doigts et en le balançant dans le sac poubelle qu'Amélie tenait toujours grand ouvert.

La jeune fille tenta de ne pas faire cas de la goutte de sueur qui venait de lui glisser le long de la tempe tant elle se sentait coupable, et répondit en feignant l'air scandalisé :

- C'est vrai, ça ! Les gens jettent n'importe quoi, n'importe où !

Une fois la table débarrassée, Ben passa un coup d'éponge dessus. Puis Amélie l'aida à en replier les pieds métalliques, et à la coucher dans l'herbe. Le jeune homme mit les poings sur ses hanches et baissa la tête pour contempler la planche de bois.

- Vous voulez bien me donner un coup de main pour la rapporter jusqu'à la salle de jeu ? demanda-t-il.

- Bien sûr.

Tenant chacun un bout de table, ils traversèrent tous les deux les allées obscures et silencieuses. Cette petite balade nocturne, au milieu des maisons endormies, amusait beaucoup Amélie, qui n'arrêtait pas de sourire. Assurément, si elle s'était trouvée en présence de quelqu'un d'autre pour accomplir cette tâche ingrate, elle aurait trouvé cela beaucoup moins drôle.

Parvenus à l'entrée de la salle de jeu, ils reposèrent la table par terre, et Ben sortit une clé de la poche de son pantalon noir. Et dire qu'Amélie avait cru que, cette nuit, pour une fois, elle ne remettrait pas les pieds dans cette maudite pièce qui lui avait servi de cellule... C'était pourtant ce qu'elle s'apprêtait à faire ! Mais Ben n'allait pas l'y enfermer une troisième fois, elle le savait. Elle lui faisait confiance.

- Nous allons la poser dans le coin du fond, là-bas, indiqua-t-il.

Tous les deux soulevèrent à nouveau la table et la portèrent jusqu'à l'endroit désigné.

- Et voilà le travail ! s'exclama Amélie, en se frottant les mains.

Elle fit un tour sur elle-même et vit alors qu'à côté d'elle se trouvait un meuble étrange.

- Oh ! C'est vrai ! lança-t-elle alors. J'avais presque oublié qu'il y avait un piano, ici...

A ces mots, Ben se retourna pour constater lui aussi la présence de l'instrument à cordes. Il vit la jeune fille relever le couvercle en bois verni qui protégeait le clavier, puis appuyer sur une touche au hasard. Un do résonna dans la pièce.

- Vous savez en jouer ? questionna Ben.

- Malheureusement non. Et vous ?

Pour seule réponse, il s'approcha du piano droit, tira vers lui le petit tabouret et s'installa. Il retroussa légèrement ses manches, à mi-hauteur des avant-bras, et se mit à jouer.

De sa main gauche, il faisait se succéder lentement des notes graves et tristes, en arpège. Elles se suivaient et se répétaient sans discontinuer, emplissant la salle d'un air mélancolique, presque hypnotisant. Intriguée, Amélie vint se placer à gauche du jeune homme, et l'observa avec attention. Il posa sa main droite sur le clavier et ponctua l'accompagnement par des doublets de notes aiguës. Une mélodie sensible et simple, qui envoûta bientôt le coeur d'Amélie.

Elle ne souriait plus. Elle était devenue très sérieuse, tout d'un coup. Elle contemplait d'un regard fasciné les mains de Ben, qui se mouvaient posément sur les touches, les pressant avec vigueur et assurance, sans une fausse note. Ses mains étaient si fortes, ses poignets si robustes. Il se tenait droit, regardait tantôt le clavier, tantôt le pupitre, sur lequel n'était pourtant posée aucune partition. Bercé par sa musique, il oscillait doucement d'avant en arrière. Et ses notes, telles des vagues, montantes et descendantes, passaient parfois de la quiétude à l'emballement sonore, prenant alors une intensité si inattendue, qu'elles coupaient littéralement le souffle d'Amélie. Celle-ci retenait sa respiration à chaque instant où les notes, d'abord très calmes, retentissaient puissamment dans la salle de jeu.

A cette heure de la nuit, se disait la jeune fille, la musique de Ben devait clairement s'entendre depuis les maisons voisines. Mais ils étaient seuls dans cette vaste pièce un peu sombre, et cela lui donnait l'impression qu'il ne jouait que pour elle. Quel merveilleux cadeau il lui offrait ! C'était comme s'il souhaitait au fond de lui que son invitée ne reste pas sur une mauvaise fin, et renoue avec cette salle dans laquelle elle avait par deux fois été enfermée, mais qui, somme toute, pouvait servir à des choses bien meilleures.

Sans chercher à vérifier si tel était vraiment le message que Ben voulait lui faire comprendre, Amélie continuait de l'admirer. Son regard adorateur était timidement passé des mains de l'homme à son visage. Elle se trouvait si près de lui qu'elle pouvait l'étudier dans les moindres détails. Et elle aurait pu le regarder ainsi toute la nuit... si seulement ses yeux n'avaient pas commencé à s'embuer de larmes, à l'idée que, demain matin, elle allait le perdre pour toujours. Un flot de chagrin qu'elle s'efforçait de contenir ; mais les notes, qui s'enchaînaient sans répit, finissaient par la submerger. Celles, plus aiguës, jouées par la main droite, s'accélérèrent subitement ; l'annulaire et l'auriculaire firent tour à tour danser les touches, avec une rapidité impressionnante et une maîtrise parfaite du clavier. Face à une démonstration si éclatante de virtuosité, Amélie resta bouche bée.

Puis, sentant qu'elle n'arriverait désormais plus à retenir ses pleurs, elle détourna la tête, et ferma les yeux. Une larme glissa sur sa joue, au moment où Ben achevait le morceau par des notes profondes, jouées en chute libre. L'ultime accord s'évanouit lentement dans la pièce, et celle-ci retrouva peu à peu son silence initial.

Amélie ne prononça pas un mot. Elle tournait résolument le dos à Ben, pour essuyer discrètement ses yeux humides avec ses mains. Enfin, lorsqu'elle eut éliminé toute trace de sa défaillance soudaine, elle se retourna vers Ben et lui dit :

- C'est magnifique... C'est de qui ?

Elle n'était pas spécialiste des chefs d'oeuvre de la musique classique, mais n'avait pas honte de l'admettre.

Ben pivota sur son tabouret pour observer sa spectatrice. Malgré la pénombre de la salle, il remarqua ses yeux rougis, et mit un petit moment avant de lui répondre :

- C'est de moi.

::~

Un soleil resplendissant illuminait le dock. Amélie, Gregory, Max et Chambertain, debout sur le ponton, leur sac à dos sur les épaules, faisaient face une dernière fois aux immenses montagnes verdoyantes de l'île. Le moment était venu pour eux de dire adieu à cet endroit qu'ils n'avaient finalement que très peu connu, de même que les personnes qu'ils y avaient rencontrées. Ben avait tenu à venir les saluer pour leur départ. Peut-être, s'il ne s'était pas trouvé devant eux sur l'embarcadère, Amélie aurait-elle pu accepter plus facilement de quitter l'île. Mais là, c'en était trop. C'était au-delà de ses forces. Et tandis que ses camarades exprimaient avec joie leur impatience de retrouver leurs proches sur le continent, Amélie, elle, fixait Ben avec un regard abattu, l'implorant silencieusement de la laisser rester. Si elle n'osait pas le lui dire, c'était parce qu'elle craignait qu'il ne refuse, et que ses amis du bunker voient dans cet aveu une forme de trahison impardonnable.

Ben, de son côté, n'était pas idiot. Il avait bien deviné qu'Amélie ne voulait pas partir. Depuis hier soir qu'elle se comportait bizarrement. Sans doute la jeune fille avait-elle pris goût à son séjour aux baraquements, hébergée par des gens qu'elle croyait toujours être des membres du projet Dharma... Avait-il bien fait de lui mentir ? Peut-être que s'il lui avait révélé être le chef de ce qu'elle et les siens appelaient « les Ennemis », il aurait été plus aisé pour lui de la convaincre de s'en aller... Mais il aurait alors pris le risque que ces quatre imbéciles préviennent les Dharma du monde extérieur que l'île était aux mains des Autres, et que ces scientifiques fous envoient des renforts pour en reprendre le contrôle. Non, il avait fait le bon choix. Et dans cinq minutes, Amélie serait tellement assommée par le somnifère qu'il allait lui donner, qu'elle ne serait plus en état de protester.

Richard arriva sur le ponton, les mains chargées d'un plateau d'argent sur lequel étaient posés quatre grands verres de jus d'orange. Il rejoignit Ben, qui regarda sa montre : 10 heures. Son ami était pile dans les temps.

- Un dernier pot d'adieu ? plaisanta Gregory, en voyant Richard avancer vers lui et lui proposer un rafraîchissement.

- C'est toujours avec une certaine émotion que nous nous séparons de nos collègues du projet Dharma, expliqua l'homme à la chemise noire. C'est la moindre des choses que de vous offrir un dernier verre pour vous dire au revoir.

Enchanté, Gregory saisit son verre et commença à boire. Ses compagnons firent de même. Amélie, cependant, montra quelque hésitation. Non pas qu'elle se méfiait de quoi que ce soit, mais parce que, pour elle, ce n'était pas une bonne idée que de boire abondamment avant un long voyage, surtout à bord d'un sous-marin dans lequel elle n'était pas certaine de trouver des toilettes à sa convenance. Par politesse, elle prit quand même son verre, mais fut la seule à ne pas le porter à ses lèvres.

- Bien, j'imagine que c'est le moment de nous quitter..., s'exclama alors Benjamin Linus. Je vous souhaite à tous bon voyage, et bon retour chez vous !

- Merci ! Merci ! s'exclama Chambertain, en serrant énergiquement la main que Ben lui avait tendue. Et merci surtout pour votre accueil, et votre charmante hospitalité !

Ben sonda avec inquiétude le regard enjoué de l'enseignant : s'il avait placé de l'ironie dans ses mots, elle était sacrément bien dissimulée. De même, il salua Max et Gregory par une poignée de main et un sourire factice :

- Faites bon voyage !

Enfin vint le tour d'Amélie. Elle avait de nouveau les larmes aux yeux. Il fit mine de ne pas remarquer sa détresse, et se borna à lui serrer la main, de la même façon qu'aux autres, en lui répétant :

- Bon retour chez vous ! Namasté !

Mais cette simple poignée de main était loin de contenter la jeune fille. Non, ce qu'elle avait surtout envie de faire, c'était se jeter dans les bras de Ben, et rester agrippée à lui, comme une bernique entêtée reste collée à son rocher, malgré les vagues déferlantes qui s'abattent sur elle pour lui faire lâcher prise. Mais elle était faible, et elle se laissa finalement emporter par le flot de ses amis qui se dirigeaient, tout sourire, vers le sous-marin. Richard les accompagnait jusqu'au bout du ponton.

- Tu ne bois pas ton jus d'orange, Amélie ? demanda Chambertain, qui avait déjà fini sa boisson, et s'inquiétait de voir que son élève n'en avait pas encore bu une seule goutte.

- Non, répondit Amélie, d'un air affligé. Si je bois trop, j'aurai envie de faire pipi pendant tout le trajet.

- Dans ce cas, je peux le boire à ta place ? Je meurs de soif.

- Allez-y.

La jeune fille lui donna son verre, qu'il vida d'un trait, avant de le balancer dans l'eau sans scrupules, avec un « PLOUF ! » qui attira l'attention de Richard.

- Eh ! Chambertain ! s'écria-t-il alors, d'un ton indigné.

- Quoi ? lança le prof. Le verre est un matériau parfaitement biodégradable ! Dans quatre mille ans, il se sera retransformé en sable, vous verrez ! Si du moins vous êtes toujours là dans quatre mille ans...

Richard, qui avait déjà vécu pas moins de cent vingt ans sur cette île, s'approcha de Chambertain d'un air menaçant.

- Vous n'étiez pas censé boire son verre ! dit-il, en désignant Amélie.

- Où est le mal ? se défendit l'enseignant. Ce n'est que du jus d'orange, non ?

Richard foudroya Chambertain du regard. Puis il se détourna de lui et s'adressa à l'ensemble du groupe :

- Allez-y, vous pouvez monter à bord !

Les quatre individus grimpèrent sur l'épaisse coque en métal du submersible et avancèrent vers l'écoutille.

- Honneur aux dames ! lança Max, en reculant pour laisser Amélie accéder en premier à l'échelle.

Le coeur de la jeune fille tressaillit. Elle contempla le trou béant dans lequel elle allait devoir descendre, signant son arrêt de mort, mettant fin à toutes ses espérances. Elle jeta ensuite un regard de haine à son camarade. Faisait-il exprès de souhaiter qu'elle entre la première dans le sous-marin, elle qui était assurément la dernière à vouloir quitter l'île ? Heureusement, son bon vieux prof de maths était toujours là pour voler à son secours :

- Mais non, Max, voyons ! La galanterie exige que ce soit l'homme qui descende l'échelle en premier ! Comme ça, si Amélie loupe une marche, il y aura déjà quelqu'un en bas pour la rattraper !

- Ou pour se la recevoir sur la tête..., ajouta Gregory.

Sur ce, l'enseignant s'engouffra dans le sous-marin, et invita Amélie à le suivre. Cette fois-ci, c'en était fait. Elle ne pouvait plus reculer. Eperdue, elle regarda ses baskets, dans l'espoir d'y voir un lacet défait qu'elle aurait pu mettre un temps infini à refaire : cela lui aurait fait gagner de précieuses secondes. Hélas, ses chaussures rouges étaient parfaitement lacées. Eplorée, elle se tourna alors une dernière fois dans la direction de Ben, qui était resté à l'autre bout du ponton, pour se remplir la vue de son image et s'assurer de pouvoir la garder gravée à jamais dans son esprit. Oui, c'était indéniable : avec son pantalon noir, sa chemise à rayures rouges et bordeaux, ses cheveux bruns et ses yeux bleus... qu'est-ce qu'il était beau !

Enfin, la jeune fille posa un pied sur l'échelle et descendit d'un barreau. Elle entendait déjà en dessous d'elle la voix encourageante de Chambertain qui lui criait :

- C'est bon, Amélie, tu y es presque !

Levant les yeux, elle vit que Richard se tenait debout, à côté de l'écoutille. Dans un ultime élan de désespoir, elle lui saisit la jambe pour le faire baisser la tête, et lui demanda :

- Ben ne vient pas avec nous, par hasard ?

Richard plissa les yeux, signe d'incompréhension.

- Allez, dépêche-toi de descendre ! s'impatienta Gregory. J'ai envie de rentrer chez moi !

Renonçant à retarder davantage son départ, Amélie lâcha finalement Richard, et s'engagea plus profondément à l'intérieur du sas. Gregory lui succéda, suivi de Max. Ce dernier fit un salut militaire à Richard, puis attrapa la porte circulaire de l'écoutille, et la referma sur lui, en un « KLANG ! » retentissant.

Se retrouvant seul sur la coque du navire, l'homme à la chemise noire s'empressa de regagner le ponton. L'immersion du sous-marin était imminente. Richard attendit quelques secondes, et enfin vit le submersible commencer à s'éloigner de l'appontement. Tout en avançant, il s'enfonçait lentement dans les eaux qu'il remuait autour de lui à la surface. Pour Richard, assister à la plongée du sous-marin marquait la fin de tous les déboires des Autres. Passer trois jours à mentir n'avait pas été une partie de plaisir... en tout cas, pas pour lui. C'était pourquoi il accueillait ce départ avec un sourire satisfait de soulagement.

Le massif du sous-marin s'immergeait progressivement. Bientôt, il disparut tout à fait, et seul le périscope dépassa encore de la surface de la mer. Il se déplaça quelques instants à l'air libre, avant de s'engloutir dans les flots. C'était fini. Richard tourna le dos à la mer, et retraversa le ponton pour rejoindre Ben.

- Amélie n'a pas pris le somnifère que j'avais mis dans son verre..., rapporta-t-il à son chef. Tu crois que ça ira ?

- Je l'espère, répondit Ben, avec un sourire en coin qui laissait entendre qu'il aurait mieux valu qu'Amélie avale son comprimé pour que tout aille vraiment à la perfection.

Mais il ne devait pas se plaindre, non. Car tout, dans l'ensemble, s'était déroulé comme il l'avait prévu. Son plan avait fonctionné brillamment. Et aujourd'hui, il pouvait se féliciter d'avoir réussi à réexpédier ces quatre abrutis chez eux, comme on retourne à l'envoyeur un colis mal adressé. Désormais, ils ne l'embêteraient plus.

- Bon débarras ! lança Ben, en se frottant les mains et en s'apprêtant à quitter l'embarcadère avec Richard.

Mais ce fut alors qu'un étrange bruit de remous se fit entendre derrière eux, et les deux hommes se retournèrent en même temps, pour voir d'où cela provenait. Ils n'en crurent pas leurs yeux : à quelques mètres de l'extrémité du ponton, l'eau s'agitait nerveusement ; le périscope venait de réapparaître. Le sous-marin refaisait surface !

- Quoi ? s'écria Ben, hors de lui, tandis que le massif du submersible émergeait de nouveau d'entre les vagues.

- Ils ont peut-être oublié quelque chose...


	12. Expédition

**Plan 12 :  
**_Expédition_

Ben et Richard étaient accourus jusqu'à l'extrémité du ponton. Abasourdis, ils regardaient sans y croire le sous-marin qui était remonté à la surface. Comment cela était-il possible ? Les ordres avaient pourtant été clairs : le capitaine du submersible avait été chargé de reconduire Huxley, Wakefield, Thomson et Chambertain jusqu'à Portland. Que s'était-il donc passé ?

Les deux hommes restés sur le quai observaient avec appréhension le sous-marin, qui s'était arrêté au beau milieu de la baie. Bientôt, la trappe de l'écoutille s'ouvrit. Ils virent alors Amélie s'extraire du sas et se hisser sur la coque. Désorientée, elle regarda tout autour d'elle, incertaine quant à l'endroit où elle se trouvait. Puis elle aperçut l'embarcadère, et Ben, son point de repère, qui se tenait dessus. Sans hésiter, elle se jeta alors à la mer, en un beau plongeon bien réussi, et parcourut une petite distance en apnée. Lorsqu'elle reparut à la surface, elle reprit sa respiration, et s'engagea dans un crawl en direction du ponton.

Ben n'en revenait pas. Elle avait réussi... Elle qui était la seule des quatre anciens occupants du bunker à avoir voulu rester sur l'île, elle avait finalement réussi à obtenir ce qu'elle voulait.

Au bout d'une trentaine de mètres au crawl, la jeune fille fut à bout de souffle, et se mit à nager la brasse en gardant toujours la tête hors de l'eau. A cet instant, l'apparition d'une autre personne sur la coque du sous-marin attira l'attention de Ben et Richard.

C'était une femme, aux longs cheveux bruns. Vêtue d'un treillis militaire, chaussée de rangers, elle tenait dans sa main un pistolet automatique. Le coeur de Ben se figea. Il se souvint très clairement avoir aperçu cette jeune femme, le soir de l'attaque des baraquements. C'était elle qui était entrée de force dans la maison d'Amélie et qui avait causé la déroute de cette dernière. C'était elle qui s'était tenue devant la fenêtre de la chambre de la jeune fille, et avait observé Ben fixement. Mais ce qui l'inquiétait plus que tout, c'était qu'il était persuadé de l'avoir déjà vue autre part... et bien avant la nuit de l'incendie aux baraquements.

Oui, il pouvait se l'avouer sans détours : elle lui rappelait étrangement son amie d'enfance, Annie... Elle avait les mêmes cheveux, la même silhouette... Mais comment était-ce possible ? Il ne l'avait pas revue depuis quatorze ans... Dieu seul savait ce qu'elle était devenue.

Amélie atteignit enfin le bord du ponton. Comme elle n'avait pas pieds, elle attrapa la plate-forme flottante avec ses deux mains, qu'elle plaça à côté des chaussures marron à lacets de Ben. Elle essaya de se hisser toute seule, mais hélas : il lui restait si peu de force dans les bras qu'elle ne parvint même pas à décoller d'un centimètre. Restant accrochée à l'appontement, elle leva donc la tête. Ce n'était pas un hasard si elle avait accosté le ponton du côté où Ben se trouvait.

Le brun, cependant, gardait ses yeux bleus rivés sur le submersible, continuant à se demander qui était cette mystérieuse jeune femme, debout sur la coque, et quelles étaient ses intentions. Elle regardait elle aussi dans sa direction, mais paraissait très contrariée. Sans prévenir, elle rentra alors à l'intérieur du sas, et referma la trappe sur elle. Elle dut certainement ordonner la plongée du sous-marin, car bientôt celui-ci commença à s'enfoncer dans la mer. Voyant le navire disparaître une deuxième fois, Richard s'écria, alarmé :

- Qu'est-ce qu'ils font ? Ils repartent vers Portland ? Ben, qui est à bord du sous-marin ? Qui est cette jeune femme ?

- Je n'en ai aucune idée, répondit le brun, qui pourtant pensait fermement à Annie.

- Si vous me remontiez, je pourrais peut-être vous raconter ce qui s'est passé, lança alors Amélie, qui patientait toujours dans l'eau, aux pieds de Ben.

Ce dernier, remarquant tout juste la présence de la jeune fille, se pencha pour lui tendre la main. Amélie la saisit avec plaisir. Sentir la main de cet homme se refermer sur la sienne lui procurait un sentiment infini de sûreté. Enfin, le jeune homme, à la seule force de son bras droit, parvint à la hisser sur le ponton. Mais à peine fut-elle remise sur pieds, que Richard lui attrapa l'épaule et lui dit :

- Et maintenant, Amélie, nous vous écoutons.

~::

_15 minutes plus tôt._

Amélie posa avec mauvaise humeur son sac à dos sur la couchette qui lui avait été attribuée.

- Et ben ! fit-elle, en inspectant d'un air mécontent les lieux qui l'entouraient. Ca a l'air aussi confortable que dans le bunker...

Elle et ses amis étaient entrés à l'intérieur du sous-marin et avaient été conduits jusqu'à leur cabine commune par un homme étrange, habillé en treillis et armé d'un pistolet qui pendait à sa ceinture. Le soldat était petit, avait les cheveux noirs, et tenait dans ses mains un bout de papier qu'il examinait à présent avec intérêt. Ce devait sans doute être une liste de noms, car il demanda bientôt :

- Qui de vous s'appellent Patrick Chambertain et Gregory Thomson ?

Les deux nommés levèrent la main.

- Suivez-moi. Le capitaine demande à vous voir.

Surprise, Amélie écarquilla les yeux. C'était une occasion unique que de pouvoir s'adresser en personne au commandant d'un sous-marin... Elle devait absolument en profiter pour le convaincre de la laisser remonter à la surface et rester sur l'île !

- Est-ce que je peux les accompagner ? questionna-t-elle. Moi aussi, j'aimerais pouvoir parler au capitaine.

Le militaire l'observa quelques instants d'un regard pénétrant, puis lui répondit avec une sympathie sincère :

- Mais bien sûr, Amélie !

Légèrement troublée par la gaieté placée dans ces derniers mots, notre amie se joignit à Chambertain et Gregory pour suivre leur hôte jusqu'au poste de navigation.

- Aaah, je ne sais pas ce qui m'arrive..., confia l'enseignant en étouffant un bâillement. Depuis tout à l'heure, j'ai comme un coup de barre...

Amélie lui jeta un regard curieux. Son prof semblait en effet avoir les paupières très lourdes : elles étaient baissées de moitié.

Après avoir franchi une flopée de portes métalliques - qui obligeaient à chaque fois nos amis à courber la tête et à enjamber leur rebord en fer pour être traversées -, les quatre individus arrivèrent à la salle des commandes.

- Les voici, Annie, dit le militaire en présentant les trois passagers à une jeune femme aux longs cheveux bruns, portant elle aussi une tenue de combat. Amélie Huxley est avec eux. Elle tenait à te voir.

Comprenant que c'était le moment ou jamais d'exprimer son désir de remonter à la surface pour retrouver Ben, Amélie avança d'un pas pour faire face à la dénommée Annie.

Elle constata alors la présence inopinée de Jill. La blonde aux cheveux courts se tenait juste à côté de la brune aux cheveux longs, et dévisageait celle-ci avec un regard haineux, en serrant les dents. Ce fut à cet instant qu'Amélie remarqua le pistolet que la militaire pressait discrètement contre le flanc de Jill.

La panique s'empara aussitôt d'elle. Son coeur s'emballa. Le sous-marin était tombé aux mains d'individus hostiles, déguisés en soldats ! Aucun doute : c'étaient eux qui les avaient attaqués aux baraquements, l'autre nuit ! Les Ennemis ! Qu'allait-elle devenir ? Non seulement elle risquait de ne plus pouvoir revoir Ben, mais elle risquait de ne pas pouvoir non plus retourner à Portland !

- Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ? s'écria-t-elle, affolée. Vous n'êtes pas des membres du projet Dharma ! Qui êtes-vous ?

Au même moment, un grand _ BADABOUM ! _ se fit entendre dans le compartiment, et tout le monde se retourna vers l'origine du bruit : Chambertain venait de s'effondrer par terre, K-O. Amélie ouvrit de grands yeux horrifiés. Jill profita de cette diversion pour arracher le pistolet des mains d'Annie et le braquer sur celle-ci.

- Pas un geste ou je la tue ! cria la blonde, en voyant l'autre militaire pointer son arme sur elle.

- Ne l'écoute pas, Paul ! hurla Annie. Descends-la !

Amélie, prise entre deux feux, se mit à claquer des dents et à trembler de tous ses membres. Elle allait y passer ! C'était trop pour son petit coeur ! Sans compter son prof, qui venait de s'écrouler sur le sol et qui ne bougeait plus, malgré les tapes que lui donnait Gregory pour le réveiller. Quel cauchemar ! Ce départ en sous-marin était pire que ce qu'elle avait imaginé !

- Ne t'inquiète pas, Amélie ! la rassura Jill. Je vais nous sortir de là !

Tout en continuant à viser Annie avec le pistolet qu'elle tenait dans sa main droite, elle actionna avec sa main gauche les leviers qui commandaient la remontée du submersible. Amélie, elle, restait pétrifiée, s'attendant à tout moment à entendre un coup de feu éclater et à se recevoir une balle perdue.

Par miracle, elle vit Max s'introduire silencieusement dans la pièce, armé d'un extincteur. Il leva l'objet au-dessus de la tête du soldat qui lui tournait le dos et pointait son pistolet sur Jill, puis l'assomma d'un coup, ce qui produisit un _BONG ! _ retentissant. Paul alla rejoindre Chambertain sur le sol.

- Bien joué, Max ! s'exclama Jill. Dès que nous serons à la surface, tu m'aideras à le balancer à la flotte. Avec un peu de chance, on arrivera bien à se débarrasser aussi de l'autre garce, ajouta-t-elle en foudroyant Annie du regard. Après quoi, je vous conduirai à Portland, comme prévu.

Le coeur d'Amélie se glaça. Le seul espoir de prolonger son séjour sur l'île était donc d'aider Max à jeter le corps à la mer, avant de s'y jeter elle-même.

- Vous n'irez nulle part ! grogna Annie. Nous allons vous amener à la Pieuvre, et là-bas vous nous direz tout ce que nous voulons savoir.

- La Pieuvre ? C'est quoi, ça, « la Pieuvre » ? lança Jill.

Amélie, qui savait très bien ce que c'était, jeta un coup d'oeil à Gregory. Mais elle le vit alors en train de dormir à poings fermés, la tête posée sur le ventre de Chambertain, qui se soulevait et s'abaissait au rythme de ses ronflements. Bientôt ce fut au tour de Max de se sentir engourdi et de s'allonger de lui-même par terre.

- Qu'est-ce qui leur arrive ? s'inquiéta Amélie, en se tournant vers Jill.

- Et merde..., fit la blonde. Ben a dû leur donner leur somnifère avant de les faire monter dans le sous-marin... Je lui avais pourtant dit que je m'en chargerai. Toi aussi tu as bu ton verre de jus d'orange ?

- Non.

- Tant mieux. Comme ça tu pourras m'aider à faire sortir ces deux-là du sous-marin.

A cet instant, Amélie comprit que si elle voulait s'échapper du submersible, elle allait devoir le faire en y abandonnant ses camarades. La situation devenait de plus en plus dramatique...

- Ca y est, nous y sommes ! s'écria alors Jill, en abaissant les leviers qu'elle avait remontés tout à l'heure. Vas-y, Amélie ! Va ouvrir le sas ! Je me charge de t'envoyer cette garce, que tu n'auras plus qu'à pousser dans l'...

_BAM ! _Annie asséna un violent coup de poing dans la mâchoire de Jill et récupéra son pistolet. Comme il était déjà chargé, elle n'eut plus qu'à appuyer sur la détente pour tirer une balle dans le pied de la blonde. Le coup de feu éclata, assourdissant, et Jill s'écroula par terre en hurlant de douleur. Il ne restait désormais plus qu'Amélie et Annie. En croisant le regard de la brune, notre amie se dit que de sa sortie du sous-marin dépendait sa survie. Elle piqua alors un sprint pour rejoindre le sas, retraversant au pas de course les différents compartiments du navire, faisant attention à ne pas se prendre les pieds dans les rebords des portes. Elle entendait derrière elle Annie lui crier :

- Amélie, attends ! Reviens ici !

Cette psychopathe s'était vraisemblablement engagée à sa poursuite : il n'y avait pas de temps à perdre.

Arrivée au sas, la jeune fille grimpa les barreaux le plus rapidement possible. Elle empoigna le volant de la trappe, au-dessus de sa tête, et le tourna à toutes vitesses. Enfin, elle souleva la lourde porte circulaire, et fut éblouie par la lumière du soleil et le bleu du ciel. Une vision réconfortante, qui l'encouragea à grimper sur la coque du sous-marin. Après quelques regards déboussolés jetés autour d'elle, elle aperçut enfin le ponton sur lequel elle s'était trouvée dix minutes plus tôt et reconnut Ben, qui se tenait tout au bout. Un sourire illumina le visage d'Amélie. Elle était sauvée ! Sur ce, elle se remémora la technique du plongeon, apprise au lycée durant ses cours de natation, et s'élança tout habillée dans les eaux claires de cette île merveilleuse.

::~

Amélie pataugeait au milieu de la flaque d'eau immense qu'elle avait répandue sur le sol en bois du ponton. Ses vêtements étaient encore trempés ; son t-shirt fuchsia et son jean bleu clair lui collaient à la peau, et la petite brise qui soufflait la refroidissait sérieusement. Pour la énième fois consécutive, elle agita avec ses mains ses cheveux humides, pour les sécher un peu plus ; par expérience - et à titre préventif -, Ben recula d'un pas (la première fois qu'Amélie avait procédé de la sorte, il s'était reçu un flot de gouttelettes dans la figure).

- Vous dites que ces gens avaient pris le contrôle du sous-marin bien avant que vous ne montiez à bord ? interrogea Richard.

- C'est ça, confirma Amélie, souriante et sûre d'elle.

Avec ses habits détrempés et ses cheveux mouillés et décoiffés, elle avait l'air d'une vraie aventurière ! Et elle était si fière d'être la seule survivante de cette terrible épopée dont elle venait de faire la narration !

- Mais comment ont-ils réussi à s'introduire dans le sous-marin sans que nous ne remarquions rien ? s'étonna Richard, qui s'adressait plus à son chef qu'à Amélie.

- Ils ont dû s'y infiltrer avant notre arrivée sur le ponton, répondit Ben. Jill et son équipe devaient être à bord dès 9 heures, pour les derniers réglages. Les Ennemis ont dû leur tomber dessus à ce moment-là...

Ben savait pertinemment que les individus qui s'étaient emparés du sous-marin n'étaient pas des Ennemis, mais le retour imprévu d'Amélie l'obligeait à prolonger le mensonge auquel il avait habitué la jeune fille.

- Et vous n'avez vu que Jill ? demanda Richard. Les autres membres de l'équipage, vous ne les avez pas croisés ?

- Non. Les Ennemis les avaient peut-être ligotés et cachés dans une cabine isolée...

- Avec Jill, cela faisait quatre sous-mariniers, précisa Ben. Il nous manque donc quatre personnes...

- Vous oubliez mes trois camarades du bunker ! s'exclama alors Amélie. Ca fait sept ! Et si vous ne les aviez pas endormis pour le voyage, ils seraient encore parmi nous, à l'heure qu'il est !

Ben leva les yeux au ciel et pensa : « Heureusement que nous les avons endormis, alors ». Il se demanda au passage comment les choses auraient été s'il avait également réussi à endormir Amélie... Mieux, certainement.

- Au moins, nous savons où les retrouver, lança Ben.

- La Pieuvre ? Tu connais un endroit de ce nom ? questionna Richard.

- C'est une de nos anciennes stations Dharma, située sur l'île de l'Hydre. Peu de gens la connaissent, étant donné qu'elle n'était pas d'une utilité stupéfiante et que nous avons bien vite fini par la laisser à l'abandon.

- Moi, je la connais, déclara Amélie - sur quoi, Ben se retourna vers elle, d'un air étonné. Je sais même précisément où elle se trouve : au sud de l'île de l'Hydre, à égale distance des côtes ouest et est.

- D'où tenez-vous ces informations ?

- Je le sais, parce que Chambertain et Gregory étaient censés se rendre à la station de la Pieuvre, il y a trois ans. Sauf que... - Amélie commença à glousser de rire - Sauf qu'ils croyaient qu'elle se situait sur l'île principale et que, pensant l'avoir trouvée, ils sont en fait entrés dans la station du Cygne, que Max et moi occupions déjà ! Drôle de coïncidence, n'est-ce pas ?

C'était surtout une coïncidence qu'Amélie, seule rescapée du sous-marin, connaisse l'endroit exact où se situait cette station perdue de la Pieuvre. Ben lui-même ignorait où elle se trouvait ; il n'avait fait qu'en entendre parler. Et comme la plupart des cartes et autres documents du projet Dharma avaient été détruits après la purge, Amélie était finalement sa seule chance de retrouver cette station au plus vite.

- Très bien. Dans ce cas, vous viendrez avec nous, dit-il. Je vais rassembler des hommes et lancer une expédition jusqu'à l'île de l'Hydre, pour aller sauver nos amis. Si tout va bien, nous pourrons partir en début d'après-midi.

Amélie accueillit cette annonce avec un large sourire, plein de contentement. En voilà, une fabuleuse occasion de passer l'après-midi entière avec Ben ! Le pire, c'était qu'elle n'avait même pas eu besoin de le lui demander !

Ben, de son côté, voyait clairement l'ironie de la situation. Il avait fini par comprendre que ces individus, aux allures de militaires, n'étaient autres que des membres du projet Dharma envoyés depuis le continent pour reprendre les commandes de l'île. Ils n'avaient peut-être aucun lien avec Amélie et ses camarades, mais avaient pour mission de les récupérer sains et saufs. C'était pour cette raison qu'ils avaient attaqué les baraquements, l'autre nuit. C'était pour cette raison que, ce matin, ils avaient pris possession du sous-marin destiné à rapatrier Amélie et les siens chez eux. A de nombreuses reprises, ils avaient eu l'occasion d'abattre les quatre anciens occupants du bunker, et n'en avaient rien fait.

Amélie, par exemple, aurait très bien pu se faire descendre par la chef de la bande lorsqu'elle s'était enfuie devant elle en sautant par la fenêtre de sa chambre, ou bien en se jetant du sous-marin et en nageant vers le ponton. Pourtant, Ben avait assisté à ces deux scènes, et il avait à chaque fois vu cette jeune femme aux cheveux bruns baisser son arme et laisser la jeune fille lui échapper. C'était bien la preuve que ces soldats envoyés sur l'île savaient qui étaient ces quatre individus, et qu'ils ne leur voulaient aucun mal.

Amélie, cependant, n'avait toujours aucune idée de leur véritable identité. Loin de se douter qu'ils souhaitaient lui venir en aide, elle était même persuadée qu'il s'agissait des habitants hostiles de cette île. Et cette après-midi, pour comble de la dérision, elle allait s'engager en toute confiance aux côtés des vrais Ennemis, pour aller combattre ceux qui voulaient la sauver. Avec un peu de chance, si Ben lui donnait une arme à feu et attisait suffisamment sa rancune, elle tuerait pour lui quelques-uns des membres de cette équipe de secours du projet Dharma. Cela lui éviterait d'avoir à mettre en danger ses propres hommes. Et puis, Amélie n'appartenait pas à leur communauté... Sa mort ne serait donc pas une grande perte.

Oui, ce serait vraiment curieux si ces ultimes survivants du projet Dharma en venaient à s'entre-tuer, à cause d'un simple quiproquo basé sur les affabulations de Ben ! Celui-ci regarda Amélie avec un petit sourire satisfait.

- Richard va vous raccompagner aux baraquements. Je passerai vous chercher lorsque nous serons prêts à partir. Ah ! Et une dernière question, lança Ben, comme s'il s'apprêtait à demander un détail sans intérêt. Comment avez-vous dit que s'appelait leur chef ?

- Annie, répondit la jeune fille.

« Annie... » se répéta Ben, intérieurement.

~::

Combien de filles prénommées Annie y avait-il eu au sein du projet Dharma ? Ben ne voyait qu'elle... Son amie d'enfance, perdue de vue depuis le jour où les Autres lui avaient sauvé la vie... Il se souvenait bien d'elle. Ils jouaient sans arrêt ensemble aux baraquements ; ils faisaient de la balançoire et des balades à vélo, et ne se quittaient que le soir venu, se raccompagnant alors l'un l'autre jusqu'à leur maison respective. Elle avait semblé beaucoup tenir à lui. C'était elle qui l'avait abordé, la première fois qu'ils s'étaient rencontrés. Elle lui avait même offert, le jour de ses dix ans, une poupée qu'elle avait elle-même taillée dans le bois et peinte à la gouache. Cette figurine la représentait, elle, avec ses cheveux bruns et sa petite robe bleue. Elle s'en était aussi fabriquée une pour elle, à l'effigie de Ben. Ceci afin que tous les deux ne soient jamais séparés.

Le destin, cependant, en avait décidé autrement. Du jour au lendemain, Annie avait quitté l'île avec ses parents, et Ben avait gardé avec lui sa précieuse figurine. Aujourd'hui encore, il l'avait placée au fond de son sac de toile beige, qu'il portait en bandoulière. En avait-elle fait de même ? Maintenant qu'il savait qu'elle était de retour sur l'île, il se disait que c'était peut-être bien le cas... Elle avait toujours manifesté un très grand attachement à son égard... Et avec le recul, maintenant qu'il était adulte, Ben commençait à penser que ce qu'il avait toujours pris pour de l'amitié venant d'Annie, avait peut-être finalement été de l'amour... Seul un sentiment aussi puissant avait pu la pousser à retourner sur l'île. Car il n'allait pas croire qu'Annie était revenue ici rien que pour sauver ces quatre imbéciles rescapés de la station du Cygne ! Non, si elle était revenue, c'était sans doute pour le sauver, _lui_. Annie devait penser, au fond d'elle, que Ben était toujours un des siens, un membre du projet Dharma, fait prisonnier par les Ennemis...

C'était pourquoi il tenait particulièrement à diriger cette expédition jusqu'à l'île de l'Hydre. Seul lui connaissait Annie et se doutait de sa véritable intention. Il voulait donc veiller à ce qu'il ne lui soit fait aucun mal. Tous les autres pouvaient mourir, cela, peu lui importait. Mais Annie devait être capturée et ramenée saine et sauve aux baraquements. Après quoi, il aviserait... Peut-être lui expliquerait-il tout simplement la vérité, et tenterait alors de la convaincre de rester avec lui, sur l'île...

C'était étrange, se dit-il, en approchant de sa maison et en voyant Alex, dans le jardin, en train de jouer en compagnie d'Amélie. Etrange comme il procédait d'une façon totalement opposée avec cette jeune fille. A elle, il lui mentait et cherchait par tous les moyens à lui faire quitter l'île... Pourtant, elle semblait lui témoigner un attachement tout aussi grand que celui d'Annie...

- Regarde comme il vole bien ! s'écria Amélie, qui tenait dans ses mains la poignée d'un cerf-volant en forme de tête de lapin, flottant à deux mètres au-dessus de sa tête.

Elle s'empressa de donner la poignée à la petite fille et celle-ci se mit à rire aux éclats en agitant la ficelle qui la reliait au planeur.

- On a de la chance qu'il y ait autant de vent qu'hier ! s'exclama Amélie, radieuse.

Elle était tellement heureuse de se trouver ici ! Elle avait l'impression que c'était là qu'elle avait toujours dû être. Dieu seul savait le bonheur qu'elle aurait pu connaître si, au lieu d'avoir été envoyée dans ce maudit bunker, elle avait été logée aux baraquements dès son arrivée sur l'île. Mais peut-être que ces trois ans d'enfermement avaient été une étape nécessaire, pour lui permettre aujourd'hui de mieux apprécier la vie aux baraquements, et la vie en général.

- Viens, Alex ! On va se décaler un peu par là-bas, sinon le cerf-volant va finir par se planter sur le toit de ta maison et on ne pourra plus le récupérer !

S'éloignant doucement de la maison, la jeune fille constata alors l'arrivée de Ben, et son sourire, déjà bien large, s'élargit encore plus.

- Tiens, Alex ! Voilà ton papa ! dit Amélie, en allant à la rencontre du jeune homme.

- Regarde, papa, comme je sais bien faire voler le cerf-volant !

- C'est elle qui est venue me chercher pour que je joue avec elle, expliqua Amélie. Comme je venais de me changer et que je n'avais plus rien d'autre à faire, je me suis dit : pourquoi pas ? Et regardez ! dit-elle, en faisant un signe de tête vers Alex, qui sautait et bondissait comme si elle était emportée par le vent. Un peu plus, et elle va se mettre à décoller !

Ben observa quelques instants Amélie. Elle s'était changée, en effet, et portait à présent un petit t-shirt jaune pâle, un jean bleu délavé et de légères baskets en toile vert pomme, à lacets blancs. Sans doute des vêtements qu'elle avait laissés dans sa chambre, aux baraquements, au cas où... A croire qu'elle avait tout prévu pour rester sur l'île quelques jours de plus...

Ben lui était néanmoins reconnaissant d'avoir pris soin de sa fille durant son absence. D'habitude, il la confiait toujours à Jill, à Tom ou à Richard. Mais ce dernier, à qui il avait demandé de s'occuper d'Alex, avait dû inciter l'enfant à aller plutôt frapper chez Amélie pour pouvoir jouer avec elle. Comme lui, Richard avait d'autres priorités, en particulier en ce qui concernait l'expédition de cette après-midi.

- Nous partirons dans une heure, annonça-t-il. En attendant, vous voulez venir déjeuner avec Alex et moi ?

- Oh ! Ce serait avec plaisir ! répondit notre amie, agréablement surprise par cette invitation.

Laissant Alex continuer à s'amuser toute seule avec son cerf-volant, Ben fit entrer Amélie chez lui. C'était la deuxième fois qu'elle pénétrait en ces lieux. Bien sûr, rien n'avait changé : la disposition des meubles, dans l'entrée, était toujours la même. Mais ce qui était différent, c'était la disposition d'Amélie envers Ben, son état d'esprit à l'égard de cet homme. La première fois qu'elle était entrée chez lui, elle s'était constamment attendue à voir débarquer devant elle l'éventuelle compagne du jeune homme. Aujourd'hui, elle franchissait le seuil de sa porte avec la douce assurance que Ben était célibataire, et qu'aucun individu parasite ne viendrait les déranger.

La cuisine et la salle à manger ne formaient qu'une seule et même grande pièce, dans laquelle tout invité posait les pieds juste après avoir passé la porte d'entrée. Cette salle était baignée de soleil, éclairée par les trois fenêtres qui donnaient sur le jardin, et dont l'une permettait de voir Alex en train de jouer. La cuisine était équipée à la perfection, et la salle à manger décorée avec raffinement - du moins pour celui qui appréciait l'art africain.

Ben posa sa sacoche beige sur un des canapés du salon - attenant lui aussi à la salle à manger - et alla dans la cuisine ouvrir le frigo. Il regarda à l'intérieur d'un air très concentré, parcourant des yeux tous les aliments dont il disposait, évaluant pour chacun la façon dont il pourrait le cuisiner, élaborant un plan, comme il savait si bien le faire.

- Comme nous n'avons qu'une heure pour manger, je vous propose quelque chose de rapide, dit-il. Une salade et un oeuf sur le plat, ça vous va ?

- C'est parfait !

Sur ce, Ben attrapa trois oeufs qu'il posa sur son plan de travail, et auxquels il ajouta une laitue, une boîte de maïs et une betterave.

- S'il y a quoi que ce soit que je puisse faire pour vous aider, dites-le-moi ! s'exclama Amélie, pleine de bonne volonté.

- Très bien. Vous pouvez vous occuper de la vinaigrette ? Les ingrédients sont dans le placard, en haut à gauche. Ah ! Et vous aurez sûrement besoin de la moutarde, dit-il, en rouvrant le frigo et en en sortant le bocal en question. Tenez !

- Merci !

Quel drôle de couple ils faisaient, pensait notre amie, avec un sourire rêveur sur les lèvres. Tous les deux, en train de cuisiner, pour eux et pour la petite Alex, comme s'ils étaient des parents et que la fillette était leur enfant ! Bientôt, lorsque le repas serait prêt, Amélie irait appeler Alex, pour qu'elle vienne manger, et alors la ressemblance avec une vraie famille en serait d'autant plus frappante.

Tout en rassemblant sur la table les divers ingrédients nécessaires à la préparation de la vinaigrette, Amélie observait Ben du coin de l'oeil. Assurément, il ferait un mari merveilleux. Il était beau, avait une influence considérable au sein du projet Dharma et, à en juger par l'aisance avec laquelle il coupait cette betterave en petits dés de mêmes dimensions, il était également un fin cordon-bleu. Sans compter qu'il jouait du piano comme un dieu, et était très doué aux échecs et au tennis... C'était l'homme idéal. Amélie s'étonnait d'ailleurs qu'il soit resté célibataire... Mais après tout, elle n'allait pas s'en plaindre. Et si le destin les avait réunis, tous les deux, c'était peut-être pour une raison... Certes, il avait sept ans de plus qu'elle, mais ce n'était pas cette broutille qui allait la faire reculer - elle qui avait même fait jadis une fixation sur son prof de maths, deux fois plus âgé qu'elle.

Non, ces sept ans de différence d'âge n'étaient rien. Le seul problème susceptible de l'empêcher de passer sa vie avec Ben, c'était que celui-ci ne semblait rien éprouver pour elle, et elle ne voyait vraiment pas comment elle pouvait changer ses sentiments. C'était une chose contre laquelle elle était impuissante. Tout ce qu'elle pouvait se contenter de faire, c'était rester naturelle, et profiter au maximum de chaque instant passé avec lui, tout en cherchant à renouveler ces occasions d'être à ses côtés. Dans ce sens, Alex fournissait à Amélie un formidable alibi, car elle voyait que Ben était fou de sa fille.

- Vous savez, dit-elle en versant de l'huile dans un bol, Alex et moi, nous nous entendons à merveille. Vous pensez que, une fois que l'expédition jusqu'à l'Hydre sera terminée, je pourrai rester sur l'île et continuer à lui rendre visite ?

Ben, tenant toujours sa betterave - qu'il avait bientôt fini de découper en cubes -, marqua un temps d'arrêt en laissant son couteau levé au-dessus du légume. C'était bien ce qu'il avait redouté : cette fille ne voulait pas quitter l'île.

- Je me disais, poursuivit Amélie en ajoutant du vinaigre dans le bol, peut-être que vous auriez besoin d'une baby-sitter, pour s'occuper de votre fille lorsque vous êtes absent ? Je pourrais même lui donner des cours particuliers en mathématiques !

- Vous ne croyez pas qu'elle est un peu trop jeune pour ça ?

- Non ! Non ! Je pensais surtout à lui apprendre les additions, les soustractions, les multiplications... bref, les bases de l'algèbre linéaire dans le corps des nombres réels.

- Commencez par lui apprendre à compter jusqu'à 30, elle sera déjà contente.

- Oh ! Mais je peux même aller avec elle jusqu'à 42 !

« Pourquoi 42 ? » se demanda Ben, interloqué.

- C'est facile, écoutez ! 4, 8, 15, 16, 23, 42.

Le brun tourna vers elle un visage perplexe. Si c'était ça ce qu'elle appelait compter jusqu'à 42, il valait mieux pour lui qu'il continue à s'occuper lui-même des cours de maths de sa fille.

Il était de toute façon hors de question qu'Amélie s'établisse définitivement sur l'île. Cela obligerait les Autres à se faire passer pour des membres du projet Dharma aussi longtemps qu'Amélie vivrait, ce qui était inconcevable - à moins qu'il ne s'arrange justement pour qu'elle ne vive pas très longtemps... Une autre possibilité consistait à lui révéler une bonne fois pour toutes la vérité : lui dire que tous les membres du projet Dharma avaient été exterminés par la population indigène de l'île, puis prier pour qu'un tel choc incite la jeune fille à plier bagage. Mais c'était prendre le risque qu'Amélie se retourne contre lui, qu'elle reste au contraire sur l'île pour se liguer à l'équipe de secours d'Annie et mener contre les Autres une guérilla sans merci. Si donc il révélait la vérité à Amélie, il devait s'assurer qu'elle ne se mette pas en position de lui nuire, et pour cela il ne voyait d'autre solution que de l'éliminer. Dans les deux cas, le désir de la jeune fille de rester sur l'île la vouait à une mort certaine.

Ben saisit la laitue et en coupa la queue à l'aide d'un grand couteau à cuisine, qu'il mania avec une assurance stupéfiante. Amélie, qui le vit faire, entrouvrit la bouche d'étonnement.

- Où est-ce que je pose la vinaigrette ? demanda-t-elle.

- Posez-la sur la table de la salle à manger, répondit Ben. Et tant que vous y êtes, pouvez-vous commencer à mettre la table ? Les couverts sont dans ce tiroir, indiqua-t-il en montrant ledit tiroir, à sa droite.

Amélie s'exécuta, tout sourire. Plaçant son bol de vinaigrette au milieu de la petite table carrée en bois noir, elle remarqua l'impressionnante bibliothèque, chargée de bouquins, qui se dressait contre le mur.

- Dites donc, vous en avez, des livres ! s'exclama notre amie, admirative.

Ben, occupé à détacher les feuilles de salade, jeta un coup d'oeil inquiet dans la direction de la jeune fille. Pourvu qu'elle ne s'appuie pas contre sa bibliothèque : c'était là l'entrée de sa pièce secrète ! Bien sûr, les chances qu'elle fasse un pareil geste étaient infimes, mais avec Amélie il fallait s'attendre à tout. Heureusement, il la vit revenir vers lui pour prendre trois assiettes.

Durant ses allers-retours entre la cuisine et la salle à manger, Amélie étudia plus attentivement la décoration. Ce fut l'occasion pour elle de constater une chose étrange (outre les nombreux masques africains accrochés aux murs, qui étaient plus que bizarroïdes) : si les photos de la fille de Ben étaient omniprésentes, il n'y avait cependant aucune trace des photos de sa femme décédée... Amélie avait beau réfléchir, elle ne parvenait pas à s'expliquer ce mystère, et elle n'osait pas non plus l'aborder avec Ben, car elle se doutait qu'il s'agissait d'un sujet délicat.

Elle alla le rejoindre dans la cuisine, et le regarda silencieusement ouvrir la boîte de grains de maïs à l'aide d'un ouvre-boîtes qu'il tournait avec force et dextérité - et dire qu'elle avait toujours eu du mal avec ce machin-là... Ben s'apercevait bien que son invitée le dévisageait avec insistance, mais la raison pour laquelle elle se comportait ainsi continuait de lui échapper.

- Et si vous alliez chercher Alex pour lui dire de venir se mettre à table ? proposa-t-il, désireux de se débarrasser d'Amélie.

- J'y vais ! répondit la jeune fille, ravie de se voir confier une nouvelle tâche.

Mais à peine eut-elle atteint la porte d'entrée, qu'un _Ding dong !_ retentit soudain juste devant elle. Alarmée, elle se retourna vers Ben, comme pour lui garantir du regard qu'elle n'y était pour rien, et lui demander la permission d'ouvrir. Le voyant simplement regarder vers la porte d'un air étonné, elle fit comme chez elle et tourna la poignée.

Tom se tenait de l'autre côté, debout sur la terrasse.

- Ca alors ! Amélie ! s'écria-t-il. Je ne m'attendais pas à vous trouver ici ! Vous n'étiez pas censée être à bord du sous-marin, hé hé ?

Il inclina légèrement la tête sur le côté, pour regarder par-dessus l'épaule de la jeune fille, vers la cuisine, et demanda :

- Ben est ici ? Je lui ai apporté trois toiles de tente, comme il me l'a demandé.

- Parfait. Tu n'as qu'à les laisser dans mon jardin, répliqua Ben, qui fit son apparition aux côtés d'Amélie.

- C'est fait ! dit Tom, en désignant trois longs sacs beiges qu'il avait posés dans l'herbe.

Puis il reporta son attention sur Amélie et Ben, qui se tenaient l'un à côté de l'autre, et les contempla tous les deux avec un sourire espiègle. Il ne se permit cependant aucun commentaire, car Ben était son chef et il avait beaucoup d'estime pour lui ; mais son seul sourire était déjà bien lourd de sous-entendus. Ben invitait rarement des nouveaux venus à entrer chez lui, et même parmi les Autres qu'il connaissait bien, rares étaient ceux qui pouvaient se vanter d'avoir goûté à sa cuisine. Pourtant, aujourd'hui, il semblait faire une incroyable exception pour Amélie. Il ne fallait donc pas lui casser son coup.

- Bon, bon, bon, fit Tom, d'un ton débonnaire. Je ne veux pas vous déranger plus longtemps.

Ben fronça les sourcils : qu'allait-il imaginer, encore ?

Sur ce, l'homme aux cheveux grisonnants salua les deux jeunes gens, leur souhaitant bon appétit, puis s'en repartit joyeusement. Il gardait toujours son éternel sourire sur les lèvres, content d'avoir réussi à surprendre Ben en aussi charmante compagnie. Et il se demandait bien ce que cette nuit allait donner, lorsque les membres de l'expédition bivouaqueraient dans la jungle, et que chacun devrait se trouver un partenaire pour dormir à deux sous la même tente...


	13. Poisse

Notes de l'auteur : vous êtes nombreux à m'avoir demandé où trouver la chanson "Namasti Namasta" dont parle Gregory au chapitre 10. Cette chanson, propre au folklore Dharma, est malheureusement introuvable sur le net, mais pour vous en donner une idée, il vous suffit d'écouter le tube "Blue" du groupe Eiffel 65, et de chanter sur le refrain "Namasti, namasta, namisti, namasta" au lieu du célèbre "Da ba dee da ba die, da ba dee da ba die". Headbang !

**Plan 13 :  
**_Poisse_

Amélie était assise toute seule sur le banc de la terrasse de Ben, une tasse de café fumante à la main. Devant elle, Alex jouait à la poupée, assise dans l'herbe verte, à côté des trois sacs beiges contenant les toiles de tente. Il était 13 heures. Après avoir dit au revoir à sa fille en l'embrassant sur le front, Ben était parti au point de rendez-vous qu'il avait indiqué à tous les membres de l'équipe qu'il avait constituée pour son expédition. Il avait cependant chargé Amélie de rester ici pour attendre l'arrivée de Richard ; celui-ci devait en effet prendre le relais en s'occupant d'Alex.

Ce ne fut que lorsque son café devint suffisamment tiède pour pouvoir être goûté qu'Amélie aperçut l'homme à la chemise noire. Celui s'approchait tranquillement, arborant un visage amical. Notre amie but son café en vitesse, se leva, posa sa tasse vide sur le banc et alla à la rencontre de Richard.

- Je vous confie Alex, dit-elle. Je ne sais pas combien de temps durera l'expédition, mais je pense que vous aurez à la garder pendant au moins deux jours...

- Oh, vous savez, ce n'est pas la première fois que Ben me confie cette tâche, répondit Richard, avec un sourire. Mais en vérité, je m'arrange toujours pour remettre Alex chez les parents du petit Karl : ils sont à chaque fois très heureux de l'accueillir pour quelques jours, d'autant plus que cela fait de la compagnie à leur fils. Bien sûr, c'est un secret entre eux et moi. Nous n'en avons jamais rien dit à Ben, car il risquerait de le prendre mal.

- Pourquoi donc ? s'étonna Amélie.

- Disons qu'il supporte difficilement de voir quelqu'un d'autre que lui faire partie de la vie de sa fille...

Amélie baissa la tête, d'un air peiné.

- J'ignorais que Ben était aussi possessif..., confessa-t-elle.

Elle savait bien qu'il s'agissait de sa fille, et que Ben la chérissait plus que tout, mais de là à rechigner à la laisser se faire des amis...

- Il doit y avoir aussi de la jalousie dans tout ça, ajouta Richard. Mais assez parlé ! Je ne veux pas salir l'image que vous pouvez avoir de Ben, d'autant plus que vous vous apprêtez à faire avec lui un voyage de plusieurs jours... J'espère que vous retrouverez vos camarades du bunker sains et saufs.

- Je l'espère aussi, répondit Amélie, même si au fond, elle sentait qu'elle s'engageait dans cette expédition plus pour être aux côtés de Ben que pour sauver ses amis.

- Et gardez ce que je vous ai dit pour vous. Je ne tiens pas à m'attirer les foudres de Ben, lorsqu'il sera de retour.

- Ne vous inquiétez pas, le rassura la jeune fille, en souriant.

Sur ce, elle se dirigea vers les sacs de toile beige, et se pencha pour en soulever un ; elle fut alors clouée au sol par sa lourdeur inattendue. Non seulement il renfermait la toile de tente, mais il devait également contenir tous les piquets et ustensiles en acier nécessaires pour monter l'abri. Amélie n'avait guère le choix. Elle rassembla son courage et se débrouilla comme elle put pour hisser le sac sur son épaule gauche. Un bruit de ferraille, provoqué par les piquets métalliques qui s'entrechoquaient à l'intérieur, attira l'attention de Richard, qui se retourna pour voir ce qu'Amélie fabriquait. Celle-ci se courbait à nouveau pour tenter d'attraper avec sa seule main droite un deuxième sac - sa main gauche s'efforçant déjà de maintenir en équilibre le premier qu'elle avait perché sur son épaule.

- Mais qu'est-ce que vous faites ? s'inquiéta Richard, face à ce spectacle désarmant.

- Ben m'a dit de lui apporter les trois sacs devant la salle de jeux, là où les autres membres de l'expédition doivent le rejoindre.

Richard pinça les lèvres d'un air contrarié, et détourna la tête quelques instants, en pensant : « Ca ne m'étonne pas de Ben ».

- Laissez, dit-il alors, en s'approchant de la jeune fille. Je vais m'en occuper.

Il prit le sac de l'épaule d'Amélie, et saisit sans peine le deuxième avec son autre main.

- Si vous voulez bien, par contre, prendre le dernier, car je n'ai que deux bras...

Charmée par cette aide salvatrice que lui offrait Richard, notre amie ne vit aucune objection à porter le troisième sac, ce qui était d'autant plus facile pour elle qu'elle n'avait que lui à soulever.

- Alex, je reviens dans deux minutes. Reste sage pendant mon absence, d'accord ? lança l'homme à la chemise noire, avec un sac sous chaque bras.

La fillette hocha énergiquement la tête en souriant.

- Au revoir, Alex ! s'exclama Amélie, un peu déçue d'avoir ses deux mains occupées, sinon quoi elle aurait fait à la petite fille de grands signes d'adieu.

La marche jusqu'à la salle de jeux fut bien plus rapide que ce qu'elle aurait été si Amélie avait dû se trimballer les trois sacs à elle toute seule. Là-bas, cinq hommes se tenaient debout, à côté d'une table de pique-nique. Richard, qui marchait devant Amélie, accéléra l'allure pour être le premier à faire son entrée au sein de ce petit comité. Arrivant d'un pas furieux au milieu du groupe de personnes qui s'écartèrent pour le laisser passer, il posa violemment les deux sacs sur la table de pique-nique, avec un _KLANK ! _qui fit sursauter Benjamin Linus, puis il lui lança un regard glacial. Ben fit semblant de ne pas comprendre ce que son ami lui reprochait, et le vit bientôt repartir sur le chemin d'où il était venu.

Ce faisant, l'homme à la chemise noire croisa Amélie qui était à la traîne, lui adressa un bref signe de tête et lui souhaita : « Bon courage ». Amélie, qui n'avait pas vraiment remarqué à quel point l'attitude de Ben à son égard avait énervé Richard, rejoignit les cinq autres d'un air innocent.

Le plan de Ben avait encore une fois fonctionné à merveille : se débarrasser d'Amélie - en la chargeant d'attendre Richard puis de transporter les trois toiles de tente - lui avait non seulement permis d'avoir avec son équipe quelques mots qu'il n'aurait pu prononcer devant la jeune fille, mais également d'éviter la disgrâce d'arriver devant ses hommes en compagnie de ce pot de colle.

Amélie posa son sac par terre et regarda autour d'elle pour prendre connaissance des différents membres de l'équipe. Mais avant que Ben ne puisse faire les présentations, quelqu'un s'exclama :

- Qu'est-ce qu'elle fait ici, celle-là ? Je croyais qu'elle était dans le sous-marin !

Le coeur d'Amélie manqua un battement et elle se sentit aussitôt rougir de rage face à une telle insulte. Malheureusement, elle n'avait pas la réplique facile, et ce fut Ben qui parla à sa place pour répondre à Pickett :

- Amélie est ici pour la même raison que nous : retrouver ses amis qui, comme les nôtres, ont été faits prisonniers.

Le brun était venu se placer à côté de la jeune fille pour prendre sa défense. Amélie apprécia beaucoup ce geste. Elle se sentait en sécurité, avec lui. Et peu lui importait, finalement, si ses autres coéquipiers se montraient avec elle aussi teigneux que Pickett. Du moment qu'elle était avec Ben. L'intelligence de cet homme compensait la bêtise de tous les autres.

- Amélie, je vous présente Ethan, dit Ben en désignant un garçon âgé d'une quinzaine d'années, à l'air rebelle et arrogant. Et voici Adrian, Pickett... et puis vous connaissez déjà Tom.

Si les trois premiers coéquipiers que lui avait présentés Ben ne lui inspiraient aucune confiance, la présence de Tom, en revanche, était un bon point. Elle savait qu'elle pouvait compter sur lui.

Le chef des opérations sortit une carte de sa sacoche beige, et la déplia en la posant sur la table de pique-nique, par-dessus les sacs de toiles de tente. Il avait tracé à la règle et au crayon rouge un itinéraire partant des baraquements et arrivant en un point de la côte est, sur une avancée de terre qui se rapprochait d'une petite île qui n'était autre que l'Hydre.

- Nous marcherons en direction de la côte sud est, précisa-t-il. Notre chemin devrait nous faire traverser une bonne partie de la jungle, c'est pourquoi nous devrons avancer à allure soutenue si nous voulons arriver à l'Hydre pour demain matin.

- Et comment fera-t-on pour rejoindre l'île ? questionna Amélie, perplexe.

- Des pirogues nous attendent sur une petite plage, expliqua Ben.

- Des pirogues ? répéta alors la jeune fille, éberluée. Vous plaisantez ? Vous n'avez pas de bateau à moteur ? Je croyais que le projet Dharma disposait encore de beaucoup de moyens ? Vous auriez au moins pu vous payer un Zodiac, au lieu d'en être réduits à utiliser des pirogues, comme ces vulgaires autochtones que nous allons traquer ! Et encore, d'après ce que j'ai vu dans le sous-marin, ils étaient plutôt bien équipés...

Pickett, Ethan et Adrian avaient serré les poings de rage face à de telles paroles outrageantes qui les injuriaient, _eux_, les véritables indigènes de cette île. Ils n'attendaient qu'un mot de leur chef pour se jeter sur Amélie et l'étriper. Ben, cependant, gardait son calme et lança à ses hommes un regard les invitant à faire de même. Il ne voulait pas que leur colère les trahisse et compromette l'expédition tout entière. Ils devaient continuer à se faire passer pour des gens du projet Dharma, quelles que soient les remarques d'Amélie. Elle semblait déjà être assez niaise pour ne pas comprendre, malgré sa propre constatation formulée à voix haute, que les rôles étaient inversés : que ceux qu'elle croyait appartenir au projet Dharma étaient en réalité les natifs de l'île, vivant de ce que la nature leur offrait, et que ceux qu'elle pensait être les Ennemis appartenaient en vérité au projet Dharma, financés par les ressources intarissables de la fondation Hanso. Il fallait donc faire perdurer cette méprise autant que possible, ne pas céder à la rage qu'elle déclenchait involontairement autour d'elle, en médisant des Autres.

- Il se trouve que nous possédons plusieurs hors-bords, mais que certains ont été détruits par les Ennemis, se justifia Ben. Celui qui permettait d'accéder à l'île de l'Hydre en fait partie.

Il se tourna quelques instants, pour voir de qui venaient les gloussements de rire qu'il entendait derrière lui. Tom, face au regard glacial que lui lança Ben, plaqua une main contre sa bouche pour s'arrêter de pouffer. Il fallait dire qu'il se demandait à chaque fois où son chef allait chercher tous ces mensonges. Un peu plus et il se serait attendu à l'entendre raconter à Amélie comment les membres du projet Dharma s'étaient vus contraints de faire exploser eux-mêmes le hors-bord, depuis que les ours polaires l'avaient utilisé pour s'échapper de l'île de l'Hydre.

- A la station de l'Hydre, il y a une armurerie dans laquelle nous pourrons nous servir, poursuivit Ben. Cependant, pour éviter que les Ennemis nous tombent dessus avant que nous n'ayons eu le temps de nous armer, nous apporterons avec nous un stock d'armes et de munitions.

Sur ce, il indiqua d'un geste de la main une civière, posée dans l'herbe, chargée de fusils camouflés par des couvertures mais dont le canon dépassait, et de caisses contenant les munitions. D'autres malles et sacs étaient empilés à côté.

- Il faudra deux personnes pour porter le brancard, dit Ben. Vous vous relaierez toutes les heures.

- Comme si on n'était pas déjà assez chargés avec nos sacs à dos..., bougonna Ethan.

- Eh ! Mais attendez ! s'écria alors Amélie, aux abois. Je n'ai pas de sac à dos, moi !

- C'est vrai ? s'exclama l'adolescent. Dans ce cas, tu vas pouvoir porter le mien ! Tiens !

Il lui balança son gros sac à dos vert sur les pieds. Notre amie, cependant, était trop désarçonnée pour y prêter attention. Toutes ses affaires étaient restées à bord du sous-marin ! Elle n'avait plus aucun habit de rechange, ni même aucun sous-vêtement autre que ceux qu'elle portait actuellement ! Comment allait-elle faire ? Son problème ne semblait pas émouvoir un seul instant les cinq hommes qui l'entouraient...

- Bah ! fit Tom, en haussant les épaules. Avec un peu d'eau et un peu de savon, vous arriverez bien à laver votre petite culotte.

Amélie devint rouge écarlate.

- Ah oui ? rétorqua-t-elle, surchauffée. Et pendant que je ferai ça, qu'est-ce que je mettrai sur moi ?

Adrian, Pickett et Ethan la dévisagèrent avec un sourire sardonique. La réponse s'imposait d'elle-même : « Rien ».

- Ne vous inquiétez pas, lui dit Tom, pour la tranquilliser. Je n'irai pas vous espionner !

- De toute manière, ça ne devrait pas vous poser de problème, rétorqua Ben, en levant les sourcils. D'après ce que j'ai lu de vos activités au bunker, vous semblez avoir l'habitude de vous exhiber.

Tous les autres éclatèrent de rire en se tenant les côtes. Amélie ouvrit la bouche d'indignation. Abasourdie, elle recula d'un pas pour s'éloigner de Ben. Le voilà, son défenseur ? Celui qui allait la soutenir face aux commentaires déplacés de ses hommes ? Il venait tout bonnement de la ridiculiser en public ! Décidément, elle n'arrivait plus à le cerner... C'était un homme insaisissable...

::~

Lorsque le groupe arriva aux pylônes, un miracle se produisit. Amélie, qui jusque là avait avancé en faisant une tête de six pieds de long - non seulement parce qu'elle se coltinait le gros sac à dos vert d'Ethan à porter, mais en plus parce qu'elle ne cessait de penser à son problème d'absence d'affaires de rechange - fut bientôt tirée de son désarroi à la vue d'une étrange masse jaune orangé qui se profilait au loin. Elle plissa les yeux comme pour mieux voir. N'étaient-ce pas des papayes et des mangues qui étaient posées dans l'herbe, là-bas, de l'autre côté de la clôture à ultrasons ? Mais oui ! Elle les reconnut ! C'étaient les fruits qu'elle et ses camarades avaient cueillis trois jours auparavant, dans le but de tester si les pylônes fonctionnaient. Et quel ne fut pas son bonheur de constater que les trois sacs qu'ils avaient abandonnés derrière eux étaient toujours là, eux aussi ! Dieu du ciel ! Elle était sauvée ! Car dans l'un des sacs, elle s'en souvenait, se trouvaient tous ses vêtements du bunker !

Sauf qu'en s'approchant des pylônes, elle remarqua que toutes ses petites culottes avaient été négligemment éparpillées sur le sol, au milieu des canettes de bière qui entouraient une pile immense de bouquins de maths.

- Qu'est-ce que c'est que tout ce fouillis ? s'inquiéta Adrian, en contemplant d'un oeil ahuri ce mélange disparate.

- Ce sont les affaires que nous avions rapportées de la station du Cygne, expliqua Amélie.

- Pourquoi les avez-vous laissées ici ?

- Nous... Nous avons pensé que... qu'elles ne supporteraient pas les ultrasons de la clôture, balbutia la jeune fille, en se grattant nerveusement la tête.

Qu'aurait-elle pu leur raconter d'autre que cette ânerie ? Si elle leur avait parlé de la fumée noire qui les avait attaqués, ils se seraient tous moqués d'elle, encore une fois.

Ben, accroupi au pied d'un des pylônes, occupé à taper le code de désactivation de la barrière, jeta un regard étrange en direction d'Amélie. A force de le côtoyer, la voilà qui se mettait à mentir, elle aussi... Elle avait encore beaucoup de progrès à faire. Ben appuya sur le dernier bouton, puis se releva et s'approcha de la jeune fille.

- Moi qui croyais que vous étiez des physiciens..., lui dit-il en haussant un sourcil. N'importe quelle personne douée de bon sens aurait deviné que les ultrasons n'avaient aucune chance d'endommager les objets.

Sur ce, Amélie leva un index de protestation, prête à lui sortir le contre-exemple des papayes qui avaient toutes éclaté une à une, mais Ben ne la laissa pas s'exprimer et poursuivit sur sa lancée :

- A moins que vous ne pensiez toujours que le sac que vous portez sur les épaules va exploser dès l'instant où vous franchirez cette clôture ?

- Bah..., fit Amélie, qui ne comprenait pas vraiment où le jeune homme voulait en venir. Bien sûr que non, il ne va pas exploser, puisque vous venez d'éteindre la barrière !

Ben se contenta de la regarder sans dire un mot. Son visage impassible commença à faire douter Amélie.

- Enfin..., hésita-t-elle. Vous l'avez éteinte... non ?

- Peut-être que oui, peut-être que non, répondit évasivement Ben, en continuant de sonder la jeune fille de ses yeux bleus presque hypnotiques, curieux de voir si elle allait craquer. A vous de nous le dire, ajouta-t-il, en l'invitant d'un geste de la main à franchir la clôture en premier.

C'était un moyen infaillible d'évaluer la confiance d'une personne - et, par la même occasion, de tester si le code passe-partout fonctionnait toujours. Si Amélie lui faisait confiance, alors il saurait qu'il pourrait aisément la manipuler pendant l'expédition, jusqu'à la convaincre de tuer à elle seule tous les membres de l'équipe d'Annie.

La jeune fille fronça les sourcils. L'attitude de Ben envers elle la décevait beaucoup. Elle avait clairement l'impression de lui servir de cobaye. Cependant, son désir de retrouver ses affaires personnelles, de l'autre côté de la barrière, était plus fort que tout.

Après quelques secondes de concentration, elle s'engagea entre les deux pylônes, prenant soin de contourner l'épaisse couche de marmelade orange, qui s'étalait toujours à cet endroit et qui avait attiré plus d'une centaine de fourmis voraces. Parvenue de l'autre côté sans séquelles, elle se précipita alors sur son sac à dos et s'empressa de remettre dedans toutes ses petites culottes, se demandant au passage qui était le crétin qui avait bien pu renverser tout ça par terre.

Rassuré, Ben avança pour traverser à son tour la clôture. Ce faisant, il tourna la tête vers ses hommes et leur dit :

- Le code passe-partout est toujours opérationnel. Les Ennemis ont dû l'utiliser pour s'infiltrer aux baraquements, la nuit de l'incen...

_SHPLOUITCH !_

Ce bruit de dérapage très surprenant fit immédiatement se retourner Amélie, et elle ouvrit alors la bouche de stupéfaction : Ben venait de s'affaler de tout son long dans la substance orange et visqueuse, composée des morceaux de fruits éclatés. Les autres membres du groupe, qui avaient vu leur chef glisser sur la compote, restaient sciés. Ce drame inattendu leur avait cloué le bec. Seul Ethan s'était plaqué une main contre la bouche pour réprimer une violente envie d'exploser de rire.

- Ben ? Est-ce que ça va ? s'alarma Tom, en accourant vers le brun pour l'aider à se sortir de cette glu et à se remettre debout.

Amélie assistait à ce spectacle sans éprouver la moindre culpabilité, mais en pensant plutôt : « Bien fait pour lui ». Et elle se disait que la scène de Tom la soulevant, elle, dans la salle de jeux, pour tenter de la décoller du sol, devait avoir vaguement ressemblé à cela... Pourvu que Tom n'établisse aucun parallèle entre les deux situations...

Ben avait de la confiture plein la chemise et l'arrière du pantalon. Il essayait d'en enlever le maximum à l'aide des mouchoirs en papier que lui fournissait Tom, mais à chaque fois ceux-ci finissaient par lui coller aux doigts et par se désagréger entre ses mains. Comme cette opération de nettoyage semblait s'éterniser, Amélie estima qu'elle avait largement le temps de finir de remplir son sac à dos en y ajoutant toutes les boîtes de conserve qu'elle retrouvait dispersées dans l'herbe : corned-beef, raviolis, thon à la tomate, carottes extra fines...

- Oh ! Et mon pot de beurre de cacahuète ! s'écria-t-elle avec joie, en levant vers le ciel le bocal de pâte à tartiner comme si elle tenait dans ses deux mains une relique sacrée.

Elle était au comble du bonheur ! Bien vite, elle s'occupa du sac à dos de Chambertain, à l'intérieur duquel elle fourra tous ses livres de maths.

- Ne me dites pas que vous comptez emporter tous ces gros bouquins avec vous ! s'indigna Pickett.

- Ces livres appartenaient à mon prof de maths, répliqua Amélie, en enfournant _Elements d'analyse topologique, volume 3 _dans le sac. Il sera bien content de les récupérer, une fois que je l'aurai libéré.

- Vous aurez l'air maligne, si vous le retrouvez mort... Vous vous serez trimballé tous ses bouquins pour rien... Et les canettes de bière ? Vous ne les prenez pas ?

- Non. C'étaient celles de Max. Il arrivera très bien à s'en passer, répondit la jeune fille, qui gardait toujours d'amers souvenirs du comportement affligeant de Max et Gregory lors de leurs nombreuses beuveries au bunker.

Lorsqu'enfin Ben eut redonné à ses habits une apparence convenable, Amélie enfila son sac à dos plein de vêtements et de boîtes de conserve. Elle passa ensuite le sac d'Ethan sur son épaule gauche, et celui de Chambertain sur son épaule droite. Ainsi chargée, elle marcha pour aller rejoindre les autres. Passant à côté de Ben, elle constata avec un sourire moqueur les dégâts causés par son dérapage sur sa chemise. Il lui restait même sur le dos quelques fourmis collées avec la marmelade... La jeune fille s'abstint de lui en faire la remarque, et lui dit simplement :

- J'espère pour vous que vous avez des affaires de rechange... En tout cas, moi j'en ai.

~::

Amélie n'était pas de nature à rester rancunière très longtemps. Aussi, lorsque le groupe pénétra dans la jungle, alla-t-elle se placer à côté de Ben pour marcher en sa compagnie. Il avait beau être le chef de l'expédition, ce n'était pas lui pour autant qui avançait en tête du peloton. Il avait laissé cette tâche à Tom et Adrian, qui semblaient connaître l'île aussi bien que lui, et se contentait de les suivre, avec Pickett et Ethan qui transportaient le brancard en fermant la marche. Comme à son habitude, Amélie observait Ben du coin de l'oeil, s'attristant peu à peu à la vue de sa chemise, autrefois si belle, maintenant salement amochée.

- Vous ne vous êtes pas fait mal, au moins, en tombant tout à l'heure ? s'informa la jeune fille.

Ben tourna vers elle un visage suspicieux.

- Vous sentiriez-vous coupable de quelque chose ? demanda-t-il, en la pénétrant d'un regard inquisiteur.

Amélie sentit son sang se glacer. Avait-il deviné le lien entre elle et ces débris de fruits éclatés dans lesquels il avait glissé ? Non, c'était impossible... Mais peut-être l'accusait-il de ne pas l'avoir prévenu qu'une énorme bouillie de mangues était répandue entre les deux pylônes, et qu'il fallait faire attention à ne pas marcher dedans... Oui, c'était sans doute de cela qu'il l'accusait...

- Pas du tout, répondit cependant la jeune fille, en le regardant droit dans les yeux, fière de lui tenir tête. Je ne vois pas de quoi je me sentirais coupable. C'est de votre faute si vous êtes tombé dans cette marmelade. Vous n'aviez qu'à regarder où vous mettiez les pieds.

Sur ce, Amélie se prit les pieds dans une racine et s'étala violemment sur le sol, face contre terre, écrasée par ses trois sacs à dos. Benjamin Linus ne s'arrêta même pas pour voir où était passée son interlocutrice, bizarrement disparue de son champ de vision. Il se contenta simplement de hausser les sourcils, d'un air faussement étonné, et poursuivit son chemin comme si de rien n'était. Le temps pour notre amie de réaliser ce qui venait de lui arriver, et elle fut dépassée par les deux brancardiers qui ne lui prêtèrent guère plus d'attention qu'à un ver de terre. Recrachant la feuille morte qui lui était entrée dans la bouche, elle se releva tant bien que mal, s'épousseta et courut pour rattraper les autres. Elle doubla à nouveau Ethan et Pickett, et se borna cette fois à rester derrière Ben. Au moins, ici, elle pouvait continuer à le regarder sans avoir à lui parler.

Il en avait, une jolie sacoche beige en bandoulière ! Elle se demandait bien ce qu'elle pouvait contenir - mise à part la carte de l'île, qu'il avait dépliée tout à l'heure avant leur départ. C'était, certes, une sacoche assez grande, mais pas suffisamment pour pouvoir y ranger tous ses habits de rechange et ses affaires de toilette. Où étaient donc ses autres sacs ?

Entendant les gémissements plaintifs d'Ethan qui, derrière elle, commençait à en avoir marre de trimballer la civière, elle se dit alors que Ben avait dû poser le restant de ses bagages sur le brancard, avec les autres sacs contenant les toiles de tente, les duvets, les armes et les munitions. Il n'était pas gêné, vraiment ! Amélie voulait bien croire que c'était lui le chef, mais il aurait au moins pu faire comme les autres et porter lui-même ses propres affaires. Et elle pariait son beurre de cacahuète que jamais, au cours de l'expédition, Benjamin Linus n'aurait à transporter le brancard.

Plongée dans les silencieuses invectives qu'elle formulait en pensée contre Ben, Amélie ne se rendit même pas compte que la forêt autour d'elle s'était soudainement épaissie. Des lianes pendaient à présent au-dessus de sa tête, et le sentier de terre qu'elle et les autres s'efforçaient de suivre était de moins en moins visible, tant les fougères et les buissons touffus l'obstruaient.

Devant elle, Ben dégageait le passage en repoussant avec ses bras les branches qui lui barraient la route. Naturellement, il ne les retenait pas pour Amélie, si bien que la pauvre fille se prenait tous les branchages dans la figure.

- Eh ! Faites attention, quand même ! s'énerva-t-elle, le visage rouge convulsionné. Je suis juste derrière vous !

- Dans ce cas, vous n'avez qu'à passer devant, répondit simplement Ben, sans se retourner.

Mais pour une étrange raison, Amélie préféra rester derrière. Elle savait que si elle passait devant, elle allait devoir marcher plus vite, pour ne pas ralentir le reste du groupe. Or, les trois sacs qu'elle se coltinait sur les épaules commençaient à lui peser sérieusement. Quelle idée, aussi, de vouloir emmener avec elle une dizaine de boîtes de conserve et presque autant de bouquins de maths, qui faisaient chacun la taille d'une grosse encyclopédie...

Et puis, rester derrière Ben lui permettait de s'imaginer en train de refermer ses mains sur son cou blanc pour pouvoir l'étrangler froidement. Dire que la veille, elle était prête à déposer sur ce même cou un doux baiser d'adieu... Cependant, la distance entre elle et Ben augmentait de plus en plus : elle commençait à traîner... Derrière elle, les gémissements d'Ethan s'étaient transformés en ronchonnements infernaux.

- Bon, j'en ai marre ! Quand est-ce qu'on change ? s'impatienta-t-il.

Amélie, de son côté, aurait plutôt demandé : « Quand est-ce qu'on mange ? », mais enfin...

Ben, à plusieurs mètres devant elle, regarda sa montre.

- Encore dix minutes, Ethan..., dit-il.

La jeune fille entrouvrit la bouche de stupeur. Quoi ? Ce n'était pas pour dix malheureuses minutes que Ben allait laisser Ethan porter la civière jusqu'à s'en briser le dos ! Comment Ben pouvait-il se montrer aussi insensible ? Le gosse était sur le point de claquer, et il ne s'en inquiétait même pas...

Lorsqu'enfin les dix minutes furent écoulées, Pickett et Ethan reposèrent la civière avec soulagement. Amélie avala alors sa salive et croisa secrètement les doigts pour ne pas être désignée par Ben afin de prendre la relève. S'il faisait une chose pareille... C'était sûr, elle lui vouerait une haine mortelle pour le restant du voyage ! Seigneur ! Elle se serait crue de retour au lycée, lors d'une de ces leçons de maths au cours de laquelle elle se mettait subitement à prier pour que Chambertain ne l'envoie pas au tableau corriger un exercice particulièrement difficile... Et encore, aujourd'hui, elle aurait mille fois préféré avoir à corriger un tel exercice plutôt qu'avoir à soulever pendant une heure un brancard d'une tonne...

Ben, à qui rien n'échappait, remarqua les doigts croisés d'Amélie. Il fronça légèrement les sourcils : ainsi donc, elle croyait à ces choses-là ? Etait-ce de la foi ? Ou simplement de la naïveté ?

Contre toute attente, Ben nomma Tom et Adrian pour venir remplacer Ethan et Pickett. Le coeur apaisé, Amélie desserra ses doigts et regarda le ciel pour le remercier de lui avoir accordé autant de chance. Puis elle vit Ethan passer à côté d'elle et elle l'interpella pour lui dire :

- Tiens ! Tu vas pouvoir reprendre ton sac, maintenant que tu ne portes plus la civière.

Elle commença à retirer le sac de son épaule gauche, mais l'adolescent lui répondit alors : « Quel sac ? », avant de déguerpir en courant pour rejoindre la tête du groupe.

::~

Ben avait toujours pensé que la marche à pieds favorisait la réflexion. Et maintenant qu'Amélie avançait sagement derrière lui et ne l'importunait plus avec ses paroles vides de sens, il pouvait se concentrer en toute tranquillité. Il songeait à Annie... Combien de temps restait-il avant qu'elle n'apprenne qu'il était devenu le chef des Autres, le leader de ce qu'elle appelait « les Ennemis » ?

Chambertain, Wakefield et Thomson, qu'elle avait réussi à récupérer à bord du sous-marin, devaient toujours dormir à poings fermés, assommés par les somnifères que Richard avait placés dans leurs verres de jus d'orange. Mais dès qu'ils se réveilleraient, Annie ne tarderait pas à leur révéler la véritable identité des individus qui les avaient accueillis aux baraquements pendant trois jours. Cela serait sans doute difficile pour eux de l'entendre... mais ils finiraient bien par y croire, et par se rallier à la jeune femme. Et alors, ils parleraient à leur tour : ils lui diraient tout ce qu'elle voulait savoir sur ces étranges personnes qu'ils avaient pris pour des membres du projet Dharma. Ils lui donneraient le nom de l'homme qui les dirigeait : Benjamin Linus. Comment réagirait Annie à l'annonce d'une telle chose ? Elle qui était revenue sur l'île pour sauver Ben... Serait-elle choquée ? Aurait-elle le coeur brisé ?

Mais cela, de toute manière, n'arriverait pas. Car deux jours s'écouleraient avant que les trois anciens occupants du bunker ne sortent de leur sommeil. C'était en effet la durée du trajet en sous-marin de l'île jusqu'à Portland, et les somnifères avaient été savamment conçus pour pouvoir faire effet pendant tout le voyage. Ben avait donc largement le temps d'atteindre la station de la Pieuvre, de liquider toute l'équipe d'Annie et de ramener celle-ci aux baraquements, afin de lui expliquer avec ses propres mots comment il en était arrivé à commander les Autres, et pourquoi elle avait tout intérêt à rester avec lui et les siens. Oui, avec ses mots à lui, elle comprendrait mieux.

~::

Au bout d'une heure, Ben décida de faire une pause. Cette idée fut saluée avec enthousiasme par ses hommes, et tous s'empressèrent de se décharger des lourds bagages qu'ils étaient en train de porter - qu'il s'agisse du brancard ou de leurs propres sacs à dos. Amélie, de son côté, procéda avec une extrême lenteur pour retirer ses trois sacs de sur son dos, prenant soin de ne pas érafler davantage ses épaules meurtries. Lorsqu'elle eut déposé son fardas sur le sol, elle examina son épaule droite, déplaçant légèrement la manche de son t-shirt pour découvrir une grande marque rouge sur sa peau. Cette zone de son épiderme la brûlait atrocement. Elle se demandait bien comment elle allait pouvoir tenir jusqu'au bout de l'expédition avec ses trois sacs sur le dos.

Consternée, elle détourna la tête et observa les lieux autour d'elle. L'endroit que Ben avait choisi pour s'arrêter était particulièrement propice au repos et au ravitaillement : c'était un coin tranquille et dégagé, où se dressaient plusieurs manguiers, et d'où Amélie pouvait distinguer le lointain bruit d'un cours d'eau, qui devait couler à quelques mètres de là. Ben, portant toujours sa besace beige en bandoulière, passa à côté d'elle pour rejoindre le brancard. Notre amie crut qu'il allait se chercher à grignoter, mais elle le vit soulever une couverture et prendre un pistolet, qu'il rangea dans sa sacoche. Puis il fit demi-tour, s'approcha d'elle et lui dit :

- Pourrais-je vous parler deux minutes ?

La jeune fille ouvrit grand la bouche de stupeur. Que lui voulait-il, juste ciel ? Qu'allait-il lui faire ? Il ne semblait pas se douter qu'elle venait à l'instant de le surprendre en train de glisser une arme à feu dans son sac. Terrorisée, Amélie ne cessait d'ailleurs de jeter des coups d'oeil inquiets à cette besace... Voilà donc le genre d'objets qu'elle pouvait contenir...

- Euuuh... Euuuh... Oui, si vous voulez, parvint-elle à articuler, d'une voix chevrotante sous l'effet de l'angoisse qui s'emparait de ses cordes vocales.

Elle se vit alors contrainte de suivre Ben, qui l'emmenait vers un lieu isolé que lui seul connaissait. Elle avait le sentiment d'être conduite à l'abattoir et elle jetait des regards désespérés derrière elle, vers les autres membres du groupe, qui la regardaient s'éloigner avec Ben, sans dire un mot, comme si ce n'étaient pas leurs oignons. Peut-être savaient-ils que sa dernière heure était arrivée... Peut-être s'attendaient-ils à voir reparaître leur chef dans quelques minutes, seul, avec le canon de son pistolet encore fumant... Mais pourquoi Ben aurait-il voulu la tuer ? Avait-il entendu toutes les mauvaises pensées qu'elle avait formulées contre lui durant la marche ? Souhaitait-il se débarrasser d'elle parce qu'elle avançait comme un escargot et qu'elle ralentissait tout le groupe ? Oui, c'était sans doute à cause de ça... Déjà tout à l'heure, aux pylônes, il avait cherché à la supprimer en lui faisant traverser la clôture en premier... Il avait dû remarquer dès les premiers instants qu'elle marchait trop lentement... Mais si ce n'était que pour cette raison qu'il désirait l'abattre, il aurait très bien pu lui dire d'accélérer l'allure, elle aurait compris.

Terrorisée, elle entendait le clapotis du cours d'eau devenir de plus en plus distinct. « Très bien ! » se dit-elle, essayant de garder son sang froid. Il allait donc lui tirer une balle dans la tête et ensuite balancer son corps dans la rivière... Pour quelle autre raison aurait-il voulu lui parler seulement deux minutes ? Grand Dieu... Jamais elle n'aurait cru ça de lui...

- Où... Où est-ce qu'on va ? demanda-t-elle à tout hasard, en s'efforçant de parler sur le ton de la conversation, mais le résultat fut catastrophique, tant sa voix dérailla et partit dans les aigus.

- Il y a un ruisseau, juste à côté. Je vais remplir ma gourde.

C'était l'excuse classique, pensa Amélie. Ses soupçons étaient fondés : il allait bel et bien l'assassiner et la jeter dans la rivière. Au moins elle connaissait le temps dont elle disposait pour s'emparer d'un galet et le lui lancer à la figure avant qu'il ne pointe son pistolet sur elle.

Les deux jeunes gens arrivèrent enfin au ruisseau. Celui-ci était bordé de gros rochers gris et plats, légèrement inclinés. Ben invita Amélie à s'asseoir sur l'un d'eux. Elle n'eut pas d'autre choix que d'accepter, et prit place à côté de lui. Elle chercha partout autour d'elle un galet, mais n'en trouva aucun. Elle était foutue. Elle vit Ben poser une main sur sa sacoche beige. Elle savait très bien que ce n'était pas une gourde qu'il allait en sortir, mais un pistolet... Tétanisée, elle regarda alors l'homme droit dans les yeux, préférant voir la mort en face. Ben saisit le pistolet par le manche puis le fit tourner quelques fractions de seconde en l'air, de manière à le renverser, avant de le rattraper par le canon et de présenter la crosse à Amélie.

- Tenez, dit-il.

La jeune fille écarquilla les yeux d'effroi.

- Quoi ? fit-elle, décontenancée.

- Prenez-le ! Je vous le donne !

Elle refusait d'y croire. Son coeur battait encore à tout rompre depuis l'instant où Ben avait fait se retourner le pistolet dans les airs, durant ces quelques fractions de seconde au cours desquelles elle avait vu sa vie défiler devant ses yeux. Elle n'arrêtait pas de trembler et ne comprenait pas ce que Ben voulait qu'elle fasse avec cette arme qu'il lui proposait si cordialement.

- Je ne sais pas m'en servir..., dit-elle, en saisissant malgré tout le manche du pistolet entre ses doigts tremblotants - au moins, comme ça, elle était sûre que Ben n'allait pas l'utiliser contre elle.

L'arme était très lourde. Son canon en acier poli, éclairé par les rayons du soleil, lançait des éclats brillants. C'était un bel objet, tout de même...

- Je croyais que vous aviez une armurerie, à la station du Cygne..., lança Ben, qui était au courant de tout.

Amélie le regarda à nouveau droit dans les yeux ; mais cette fois-ci, ce fut pour réaliser qu'il ne lui avait en vérité jamais voulu aucun mal en la menant jusqu'ici. Non, car à présent, il sortait effectivement sa gourde en métal de son sac, et se levait pour aller la remplir au ruisseau. Sentant son coeur se calmer progressivement et retrouver un rythme de battement normal, elle observa Ben qui dévissait le bouchon de sa gourde et se penchait en avant pour la plonger dans l'eau. Amélie restait stupéfaite. Stupéfaite par sa bêtise. Comment avait-elle pu s'imaginer de telles choses ? Comment avait-elle pu tomber dans un tel degré de paranoïa ? Avait-elle l'esprit à ce point tordu ? Elle s'en voulait déjà d'avoir pu soupçonner Ben de préméditer son meurtre, de l'avoir cru capable d'une telle atrocité, d'avoir douté de lui... Lui qui, au final, lui faisait véritablement confiance, puisqu'il se tenait de dos devant elle, toujours occupé à remplir sa gourde, et qu'il lui avait laissé une arme à feu dans les mains... Mais après tout, ne venait-elle pas de lui avouer qu'elle ne savait pas s'en servir ?

- En fait, répondit-elle enfin, c'était Chambertain qui avait la clé de l'armurerie. Et il refusait qu'on y entre sans sa permission. Il craignait trop qu'il y ait un accident. De toute manière, je ne vois pas pourquoi j'y aurais mis les pieds : j'ai toujours eu horreur de la violence.

- Les armes à feu sont pourtant un bon moyen de se défendre, répliqua Ben, en se redressant et en revissant le bouchon du récipient métallique maintenant plein d'eau. Vous en aurez besoin pour combattre les Ennemis, lorsque nous serons sur l'île de l'Hydre. Il ne faudra surtout pas hésiter à les tuer ; ce sont de vraies brutes. Eux n'auront aucune pitié pour vous.

- Ils m'ont pourtant laissée m'échapper du sous-marin...

Sur ce coup, Amélie marquait un point. Ben resta quelques secondes pétrifié, la bouche entrouverte, à court d'argument. Que pouvait-il répondre à cela ? C'était bien vrai que ces brutes sauvages, telles qu'il les dépeignait, avaient épargné la jeune fille...

Le brun retrouva cependant bien vite ses moyens et ouvrit la bouche plus grande encore pour rétorquer d'un air absolument convaincant :

- Il faut dire que vous avez réussi à leur filer entre les doigts à une telle vitesse, qu'ils n'ont même pas eu le temps de vous tirer dessus. Même en vous jetant à l'eau, vous les avez semés, tellement vous nagiez vite.

- Vraiment ? fit Amélie, agréablement surprise d'entendre Ben louer ses prouesses aquatiques - car au fond, elle n'avait pas eu l'impression que son cent mètres nage libre avait été un exploit.

- Vraiment, assura Ben, en hochant brièvement la tête comme pour mieux appuyer son mensonge - de la même manière qu'il aurait donné un bref coup de marteau pour mieux enfoncer un clou.

Amélie afficha un sourire de contentement naïf. Et en plus, elle avait nagé tout habillée ! Si elle avait eu droit à un vrai maillot de bain, elle était sûre qu'elle aurait pu améliorer sa performance !

- Mais si vous aviez traîné, reprit Ben, en rangeant sa gourde dans son sac et en rejoignant la jeune fille sur son rocher, ils vous auraient abattue, c'est certain.

Sortant de ses contemplations narcissiques - où elle se revoyait en train de plonger du sous-marin, telle une nageuse professionnelle s'élançant du plot en écartant les bras -, Amélie pesa les ultimes propos de Ben... Elle finit par estimer qu'il avait raison, et lui dit alors, en lui rendant le pistolet :

- Dans ce cas, vous voulez bien me montrer comment l'utiliser ?

Elle n'avait plus peur, maintenant. L'arme, qu'elle tenait dans sa main, ne tremblait plus. Elle faisait confiance à Ben. Définitivement.

- C'est simple, répondit le brun, en reprenant son pistolet. Vous tirez la glissière vers vous, comme ceci.

Tenant l'arme avec sa main droite, il fit glisser avec sa main gauche la partie supérieure métallique du canon, puis la relâcha pour qu'elle retrouve sa position d'origine. Cette manoeuvre produisit un léger_ Cricric !_

- Ainsi, vous faites entrer la cartouche dans la chambre, où elle sera prête à être tirée, expliqua-t-il, en regardant Amélie.

Mais celle-ci était obnubilée par ses mains, si fermes, qui maniaient le pistolet avec une telle assurance... Comme s'il le connaissait dans les moindres détails. Il avait l'air tellement à l'aise, avec... Ce n'était certainement pas la première fois qu'il s'en servait.

- Ensuite, il ne vous reste plus qu'à appuyer sur la détente.

Sans prévenir, le jeune homme tendit le bras et visa un point invisible de l'autre côté de la rivière, sur la berge. Instinctivement, Amélie plaqua ses mains sur ses oreilles et baissa la tête, prête à entendre le coup partir. Mais en réalité, Ben poursuivait ses explications :

- Pour viser correctement, il est important de bien retenir sa respiration, et de placer à vue le pointeur, qui est au bout du canon, dans l'encoche qui est ici.

Amélie, toujours recroquevillée sur elle-même, se protégeant déjà de la détonation imminente, leva les yeux pour voir quelles étaient les parties du pistolet que Ben lui indiquait.

- Et pour éviter de faire dévier le canon au moment où vous tirez, il faut placer correctement l'index sur la détente, comme ceci.

Sur ce, elle le vit presser doucement la détente... Ne pouvant supporter une telle tension, elle ferma les yeux et fronça les sourcils, collant plus fermement ses mains contre ses oreilles...

_Clic !_

Silence total.

Surprise de n'avoir pas encore sursauté, la jeune fille ouvrit un oeil inquiet. Ben abaissait son pistolet. Elle retira alors ses mains de sur ses oreilles et observa le jeune homme d'un air déconcerté.

- Il n'est pas chargé, dit-il simplement.

Il appuya sur un petit bouton, situé près de la crosse, ce qui fit sortir le chargeur par la base du manche. Il le retira totalement et le montra à Amélie : il n'y avait aucune balle à l'intérieur. Un sourire fugace parcourut le visage de notre amie, puis elle se mit alors à éclater de rire.

- Qu'y a-t-il ? lança Ben, qui ne comprenait pas pourquoi Amélie réagissait de la sorte.

- Ah ah ah ! fit la jeune fille, en se tordant de rire. Et dire que j'ai cru que... Oh oh oh ! Oooh ! Tout à l'heure, vous m'avez fait tellement peur, lorsque vous m'avez dit que vous vouliez me parler seul à seul ! confessa-t-elle, sentant tout le bien que cela lui faisait de soulager son coeur en confiant à Ben les craintes qui l'avaient tourmentée pendant tout le chemin jusqu'au ruisseau. Je vous avais vu ranger ce pistolet dans votre sac, je me demandais bien ce que vous alliez me faire !

Ben fronça les sourcils.

- Et que pensiez-vous que j'allais vous faire ? demanda-t-il, l'air choqué.

- Ah ah ah ! continua de rigoler Amélie. J'ai vraiment cru que... que vous alliez...

Elle cessa alors de rire, constatant que Ben gardait toujours les sourcils froncés. Il ne souriait pas du tout, et semblait même offensé par les propos qu'elle venait de tenir.

- Vous me prenez pour un tueur, Amélie ?


	14. Bivouac

Notes de l'auteur : un chapitre qui s'est bien fait attendre... Merci pour votre patience.  
Continuez à poster vos reviews, cela m'encourage !

**Plan 14 :  
**_Bivouac_

Lorsque Ben et Amélie furent de retour du ruisseau, ils retrouvèrent Tom, Ethan, Adrian et Pickett assis par terre, en train de déguster les mangues juteuses qu'ils avaient cueillies dans l'arbre d'à côté. Tous les quatre tournèrent la tête pour constater l'arrivée de leur chef, et se levèrent tranquillement, sachant par expérience qu'ils allaient devoir reprendre la marche. Ethan fut le premier à remarquer le pistolet qu'Amélie tenait dans les mains.

- Eh ! s'écria-t-il. Pourquoi elle est armée ? Ben ! Pourquoi tu lui as donné un pistolet ? Je peux en avoir un, moi aussi ?

- Non, car tu vas aider Amélie à porter le brancard, répondit Ben. Et je doute que tu aies besoin d'une arme pour cela.

- Pourquoi elle en a une, alors ? Hein ? Pourquoi ?

Ben poussa un soupir d'exaspération, avant de répliquer d'une voix sèche :

- Ca ne te regarde pas, Ethan.

Amélie, de son côté, tentait de se faire à l'idée qu'elle allait devoir se trimballer la civière. Il fallait bien qu'elle y passe, de toute façon. Son tour était arrivé. Dans une heure, elle serait débarrassée. Seulement, la logique aurait voulu qu'elle transporte le brancard avec Ben, puisqu'ils étaient les deux seuls du groupe à ne pas y avoir touché. Mais les choses se déroulaient comme elle l'avait prédit : Ben ne voulait pas se salir les mains, et elle était obligée de se coltiner le pire des sales gosses comme coéquipier. Elle pressentait que cette heure de transbahutage de la civière allait être extrêmement éprouvante...

Amélie ne se laissa pas décourager pour autant : Ben venait de lui offrir un merveilleux cadeau, et elle s'empressa d'aller le ranger dans son sac à dos, pour ne pas attirer davantage de jalousie. C'était une charmante attention qu'il avait eue à son égard : lui faire don d'un pistolet pour se défendre prouvait qu'il tenait à elle et veillait à sa sécurité. Tout sourire, notre amie plaça l'arme à feu à côté de son pot de beurre de cacahuète, et coinça deux petites culottes entre les deux objets pour ne pas qu'ils s'entrechoquent pendant la marche. Puis elle enfila le sac sur ses épaules, tentant d'oublier la douleur que lui causait le frottement des bretelles sur sa peau déjà rougie. Ses grimaces n'échappèrent cependant pas au regard de Tom, qui s'approcha d'elle pour lui dire :

- Vous voulez que je vous prenne un sac ? Ca vous débarrassera un peu, pour porter la civière.

Amélie regarda l'homme aux cheveux grisonnants : autour de son cou pendait déjà une grosse besace noire en bandoulière. Mais comme il s'agissait de son seul bagage, la jeune fille se dit qu'il pouvait bien en porter un de plus, et, tout en le remerciant pour son aide, elle lui tendit le sac de Chambertain.

- Ethan ! appela Tom, en hissant sur son épaule la sacoche pleine de bouquins de maths. Toi qui n'as rien sur le dos, tu pourrais venir récupérer ton sac. Ca allégera Amélie.

L'adolescent arriva vers eux en traînant les pieds. Sans adresser un regard à la jeune fille, il saisit son sac vert et s'en repartit en grommelant.

- En route, lança alors Ben.

Amélie tourna la tête pour observer le chef avec mauvaise humeur. « En route » ! Facile à dire ! Il n'avait pratiquement rien à porter, lui ! Pas plus enjouée qu'Ethan, elle se dirigea vers le brancard et contempla avec effroi le monceau d'affaires empilées les unes sur les autres. Comment allait-elle faire pour soulever tout ça ?

- C'est moi qui vais à l'arrière, prévint Ethan, qui avait déjà pris son emplacement derrière la civière.

- Comme tu veux, répondit Amélie, en haussant les épaules.

Après tout, elle s'en fichait pas mal. Et se tenir à l'avant lui évitait d'ailleurs d'avoir à supporter pendant une heure la vue de ce gosse infernal.

Au bout d'une demi-heure de marche, cependant, elle regretta amèrement son choix. Non seulement c'était de son côté que s'entassaient tous les objets les plus lourds - boîtes de munitions, fusils et autres bidules métalliques qu'elle entendait cliqueter derrière son dos -, mais en plus, Ethan la poussait avec le brancard pour la forcer à avancer plus vite. « Allez ! Arrête de traîner ! » criait-il. « Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? Tu te promènes ? », « Ben ! Pourquoi tu m'as mis avec une tortue ? Regarde ! A cause d'elle, on est déjà à trois kilomètres derrière vous ! », « On n'y arrivera jamais avant la tombée de la nuit, si tu continues à marcher comme un pingouin ».

Amélie, à bout de souffle, la figure ruisselante de sueur, avait atteint le paroxysme de la fureur contenue. Elle bouillonnait de rage et était tellement rouge, qu'il n'aurait pas été étonnant de voir de la vapeur lui sortir des oreilles. Elle menaçait d'exploser à tout moment, et n'avait qu'une envie, c'était de laisser tomber la civière, de sortir son pistolet de son sac, et de tirer une balle dans la tête du mioche avant qu'il n'ouvre encore la bouche. Cette idée la démangeait, mais hélas, il lui manquait les cartouches, et elle fut contrainte d'encaisser en silence les réflexions d'Ethan pendant une demi-heure de plus.

Lorsqu'enfin Ben annonça qu'il ne leur restait plus que deux minutes à tenir avant d'être remplacés, Amélie leva les yeux au ciel et remercia le Seigneur de l'avoir aidée à survivre à cette épreuve. Ethan, cependant, ne manifesta pas l'enthousiasme auquel tout le monde aurait pu s'attendre. Une lueur de déception flottait même sur son visage : il aurait bien aimé continuer à s'amuser un peu avec Amélie. Aussi profita-t-il de ces deux dernières minutes pour lui en faire voir de toutes les couleurs : il poussa le brancard plus fort que jamais, l'envoyant cogner contre les reins de la jeune fille, l'obligeant à accélérer l'allure, comme s'il voulait s'engager avec elle dans un sprint final. Mais sa réelle intention, c'était de faire tomber Amélie.

- Mais arrête, bon sang ! s'énerva celle-ci. Tu vois bien que je ne peux pas marcher plus vite ! A moins que tu ne veuilles que je me mette à courir ?

Notre amie se mordit la lèvre inférieure. Quelle idée elle avait eu de poser une telle question ! Evidemment qu'Ethan allait répondre oui. Or, elle était tout à fait incapable de se mettre à courir : elle n'arrivait déjà plus à respirer correctement ; ses bras tremblaient sous l'effort qu'elle faisait pour continuer à soutenir le brancard ; ses jambes flageolaient. Elle allait bientôt s'effondrer.

- Mais allez ! s'écria Ethan. Qu'est-ce que t'attends pour courir ? Vas-y ! J'ai pas que ça à faire !

Sur ce, il s'élança pour piquer un sprint, et la poussée brutale qu'il exerça sur la civière propulsa le haut du corps d'Amélie en avant ; ses jambes ne suivirent pas et elle se rétama par terre d'un seul coup. Le brancard, qu'elle venait de lâcher, s'écroula sur elle presqu'en même temps, et la boîte de munitions posée au sommet d'une pile de caisses glissa et s'écrasa sur son crâne, déversant des dizaines de cartouches, de part et d'autre de sa tête.

Les voilà, les fameuses munitions qu'elle avait tant souhaité se procurer pour pouvoir clouer le bec d'Ethan ! Dommage qu'elle n'était plus consciente pour les voir...

::~

Quand Amélie revint à elle, des bruits de voix indistinctes se faisaient entendre à sa droite. Ben continuait de sermonner Ethan, qui s'était assis sur une grosse pierre, et ne pouvait s'empêcher de répondre à son chef :

- Elle n'est pas des nôtres ! Je ne vois pas pourquoi il faudrait la traiter comme si elle l'était !

- Parce qu'il le _faut_, Ethan ! Et parce que...

Mais Ben laissa subitement sa phrase en suspens ; il venait de remarquer qu'Amélie avait ouvert les yeux. Depuis combien de temps était-elle réveillée ? Depuis combien de temps les écoutait-elle ?

- Amélie ? Vous m'entendez ? s'enquit-il, en s'accroupissant à hauteur de la jeune fille.

Lui et ses hommes avaient réussi à extraire la malheureuse de sous le brancard, et à la transporter jusqu'à l'arbre le plus proche pour l'adosser contre le tronc, espérant la voir reprendre connaissance... Amélie, cependant, était encore trop sonnée pour comprendre ce que lui racontait Ben. La vision troublée, elle distinguait tout juste les lèvres du jeune homme qui remuaient pour articuler des paroles inintelligibles. Elle fronça les sourcils.

- Tu vois bien qu'elle ne nous a pas entendus parler d'elle, lança Ethan. Pas la peine de t'alarmer.

- Tais-toi, Ethan, s'il te plaît ! ordonna Ben, en se retournant nerveusement vers le garçon et en le foudroyant d'un regard sévère.

Amélie tenta de se redresser. Ben reporta son attention sur elle.

- Vous n'avez rien ?

La jeune fille passa instinctivement sa main derrière la tête, à l'endroit où elle sentait une douleur étrange. Elle discerna une énorme enflure sous ses cheveux.

- Que s'est-il passé ? demanda-t-elle, retrouvant peu à peu la vue et l'ouïe.

- Vous avez trébuché et la civière vous est tombée dessus, expliqua Ben.

- C'est pour ça que j'ai une bosse sur le crâne ?

- Non, ça c'est parce qu'une boîte de munitions vous a assommée...

Amélie écarquilla les yeux d'étonnement : que d'événements elle avait manqués !

- Comment vous sentez-vous, maintenant ?

Notre amie avala le peu de salive qu'il lui restait.

- J'ai la gorge sèche..., avoua-t-elle.

Il fallait dire qu'elle n'avait pas de bouteille d'eau dans son sac, et qu'elle n'avait rien bu depuis le début de l'expédition. Elle vit alors Benjamin Linus ouvrir sa sacoche beige en bandoulière, et en retirer la gourde qu'il avait remplie à la rivière une heure plus tôt. Il dévissa le bouchon et tendit le récipient métallique à la jeune fille. Incrédule, elle cligna alors des yeux.

Même si, pour des raisons d'hygiène, elle avait toujours eu horreur de boire dans la même bouteille que quelqu'un d'autre, elle sentait que son habituelle répulsion venait soudainement de s'évanouir. Car avec Ben, tout était différent. Et elle se rendait compte avec émotion de la chance incroyable qu'elle avait : coller sa bouche contre le même goulot sur lequel Ben avait posé ses lèvres, c'était comme l'embrasser indirectement... Quel privilège ! Et dire qu'au cours de la marche, elle n'avait même pas osé lui demander si elle pouvait boire à sa gourde, tant elle avait été persuadée qu'il l'enverrait paître. A présent, il lui proposait de se désaltérer, et le fait que cette délicate attention vienne de lui-même était autrement plus appréciable que si Amélie avait été obligée de lui forcer la main.

Notre amie se fit donc une joie d'accepter l'objet tendu. Celui-ci était plus lourd que ce qu'elle avait imaginé. Le logo Dharma était peint en noir sur sa coque kaki, en partie recouverte de tissu beige. Tenant le récipient à deux mains, elle le porta à ses lèvres et l'inclina doucement pour faire couler l'eau dans sa bouche. Tout en buvant de grandes gorgées, elle tentait de deviner le goût des lèvres de Benjamin Linus sur le goulot. Mais, à dire vrai, elle ne sentait absolument rien. Elle faisait néanmoins durer le plaisir et continuait de boire à n'en plus finir, inclinant de plus en plus la gourde à mesure que le niveau d'eau baissait à l'intérieur. Ben, voyant qu'Amélie ne décollait plus ses lèvres du goulot, finit par se demander s'il avait bien fait de lui prêter sa gourde. Il n'allait plus en rester une goutte.

- Et voilà ! s'exclama la jeune fille, en lui rendant le récipient vide. Comme ça, ça pèsera moins lourd dans votre sac !

Ben récupéra la gourde avec des yeux écarquillés d'ahurissement. Assurément, Amélie venait de signer sa condamnation à porter le brancard trois heures de plus.

::~

Il était 19 heures lorsque Ben et sa troupe arrivèrent à la lisière de la forêt. Leur périple à travers la jungle prenait ainsi fin, ce qui était une bonne chose, car la nuit commençait déjà à poindre. D'après la carte, qui signalait la présence d'un cours d'eau non loin de là, l'endroit semblait tout indiqué pour camper. Les arbres se dressant autour d'eux leur offriraient de bons abris en cas de pluie. Ils étaient suffisamment espacés les uns des autres pour leur fournir une vue dégagée, nécessaire afin de surveiller les alentours et repérer toute approche ennemie.

- Nous allons nous arrêter ici, décréta Ben.

A peine eut-il fini de prononcer ces paroles, qu'un grand fracas du type _BOUM ! BADABOUM ! _retentit derrière lui.

- Mais t'es folle ou quoi ? s'écria Adrian, en se retournant vers Amélie, avec qui il avait dû transporter la civière pendant une heure.

La jeune fille venait de lâcher les poignées, laissant sa moitié du brancard s'effondrer brutalement à ses pieds. Elle était morte d'épuisement. Son t-shirt était trempé de sueur, et son visage avait les traits aussi tirés que ceux d'un galérien. Parce qu'elle avait osé vider d'un trait la gourde de Ben, elle avait écopé de trois heures supplémentaires à transbahuter la civière. Pour éviter que ne se répète le même accident qui s'était produit par la faute d'Ethan, Amélie avait été placée à l'arrière du brancard, et avait vu se succéder devant elle trois partenaires différents : Pickett, Tom et Adrian. Elle avait bien cru que jamais ne viendrait le moment où Ben l'autoriserait à poser la civière. Aussi n'avait-elle pas attendu une seconde, au moment où elle avait compris que le brun choisirait ce lieu pour camper.

Elle avait les bras en compote. Sans demander son avis à personne, elle se laissa choir dans l'herbe et s'étala sur le dos, les bras écartés, regardant le ciel qui s'assombrissait et prenait des teintes bleu foncé.

- Il faut se dépêcher de faire un feu, si nous voulons continuer à y voir clair. Ethan, Pickett : allez ramasser du bois. Prenez un fusil au cas où vous feriez une mauvaise rencontre.

Ereintée, Amélie pivota sa tête dans l'herbe, pour observer Ben d'un air moqueur.

- Ne me dites pas que vous n'avez pas de lampes torches pour vous éclairer ! lança-t-elle, railleuse. D'abord les pirogues, maintenant le feu de bois... Vous avez un briquet, au moins ? Ou bien comptez-vous frotter deux silex, comme à l'âge de pierre ?

Ben ne prêta aucune attention aux réflexions de cette carpette parlante. Il somma Tom et Adrian de déballer les toiles de tente et de commencer à les monter, puis quitta le groupe pour retourner dans la jungle, sans préciser à ses hommes l'endroit où il se rendait.

Les yeux mi-clos, Amélie le regarda s'éloigner : il devait certainement aller à la rivière pour remplir sa gourde... Etrange comme il n'avait pas supporté de voir la jeune fille lui boire toute son eau. A croire que sa générosité avait certaines limites qu'il ne fallait surtout pas dépasser.

Hélas, Amélie sentait à présent qu'elle allait devoir expier son pêché plus durement encore qu'elle ne l'avait fait en portant le brancard pendant quatre heures. Car elle avait décidément bu trop d'eau, et avait maintenant une de ces envies de faire pipi... Comment allait-elle s'y prendre, elle qui ne supportait pas d'utiliser des toilettes auxquelles elle n'était pas habituée ? La voilà qui était larguée en pleine nature, et c'était pire que tout ! Seigneur ! Elle allait devoir creuser un trou dans la terre et s'essuyer avec des feuilles de bananiers... Comme un animal...

« Non ! Non ! » se dit-elle. Elle n'en était pas déjà réduite à cette extrémité. Il lui restait encore quelques paquets de mouchoirs dans son sac à dos - de quoi conserver sa dignité. Non, ce qui était le plus gênant, c'était de se retrouver entourée de tous ces hommes, incapables de comprendre son problème. Eux pouvaient se soulager n'importe où. Elle allait devoir se chercher un coin tranquille, à l'abri des regards indiscrets, suffisamment éloigné pour qu'elle puisse s'assurer d'être seule, mais pas trop loin non plus pour qu'elle soit en mesure de retrouver le campement. Elle devait y aller tout de suite, avant que Ben ne revienne et qu'elle ne soit contrainte de l'informer de l'endroit où elle se rendait. Tant qu'elle pouvait faire cela discrètement, il fallait en profiter...

Amélie se releva donc et fit un tour sur elle-même, pour étudier le terrain. D'un côté, une plaine qui s'étendait sur plusieurs centaines de mètres, jusqu'à une colline dépourvue de tout arbre ; de l'autre, la jungle. Celle-ci semblait être la seule solution. Sa végétation luxuriante était l'unique moyen pour Amélie de se cacher aux yeux des autres. Elle se dirigea donc vers la forêt, pensant pouvoir quitter ses coéquipiers en douce, mais elle eut à peine le temps d'avancer de cinq pas, qu'Adrian, derrière elle, l'interpella de vive voix :

- Eh ! Où tu vas, comme ça ? Tu ferais mieux de venir nous donner un coup de main, on est en train de monter la tente de Ben.

La jeune fille sentit ses joues s'empourprer. Elle était bien obligée de leur dire la vérité, sinon ils allaient la soupçonner de vouloir leur fausser compagnie. Et puis, si elle tenait à ce qu'ils partent à sa recherche, si jamais il lui arrivait malheur dans la jungle...

- Je vais au petit coin ! cria-t-elle.

Elle qui avait souhaité que son escapade passe inaperçue... c'était raté.

- Ne t'éloigne pas trop, répondit Adrian. On ne voudrait pas que tu te perdes et que Ben nous dise d'aller te chercher.

Oui, c'était sans doute cette deuxième éventualité qui les rebutait le plus : que Ben les envoie retrouver Amélie en cas de disparition. Mais elle pouvait bien se perdre ; cela, elle était sûre que ça ne les dérangerait pas.

Très bien. Elle avait vu Ethan et Pickett partir par là-bas pour aller ramasser du bois ; elle devait donc emprunter un chemin différent si elle ne voulait pas tomber sur eux. Elle commença ainsi à s'aventurer dans la jungle, jetant sans arrêt des regards derrière elle, pour vérifier si Tom et Adrian, restés au campement, pouvaient toujours l'apercevoir. C'était malheureusement le cas, et elle savait que, tant qu'elle-même ne cesserait pas de les voir, tant qu'elle devrait continuer à s'enfoncer dans la forêt. « Ne pas s'éloigner »... Facile à dire ! Pour l'instant, il n'y avait que des arbres, autour d'elle... Aucun buisson, aucun massif de fougères derrière lequel elle aurait pu s'abriter. Il fallait dire qu'elle était difficile, aussi... Et si elle persistait ainsi à vouloir dénicher la planque idéale, elle allait bientôt remonter toute la forêt jusqu'à se retrouver de retour aux baraquements...

~::

C'était un tel soulagement, pour Amélie, que de se sentir libérée de son envie de faire pipi ! Elle était si fière d'avoir réussi cette entreprise périlleuse sans avoir été espionnée ! A présent, elle se sentait plus légère, et sautillait avec gaieté sur le chemin du retour jusqu'au campement.

...

Mais était-ce bien le chemin du retour jusqu'au campement ? Elle ne reconnaissait plus rien. L'obscurité se faisait de plus en plus oppressante, et même si elle lui avait bien servi, tout à l'heure, pour se camoufler au milieu des fougères, maintenant elle ne l'aidait pas du tout.

N'ayant aucune lampe torche dans son sac à dos, notre amie allait finalement avoir bien de la peine à regagner le bivouac...

Son enjouement s'évanouit peu à peu pour laisser place à une terrible angoisse... Elle entendait des bruits bizarres, tout autour d'elle... Le bruissement des feuilles, le craquement des branches, le croassement des grenouilles... Mais il y avait plus étrange, encore... Comme des murmures... Elle avait l'impression d'être entourée d'une dizaine d'individus - voire plus - tapis dans les fourrés, qui l'observaient en chuchotant... Elle ne cessait de se retourner dans tous les sens, l'oeil aux aguets, prête à voir surgir sur elle, à tout moment, une bête féroce ou un Ennemi armé jusqu'aux dents. Son coeur faisait des bonds énormes dans sa poitrine. C'était une tension insupportable.

Elle n'avait pas le choix : elle devait s'armer de son pistolet, même si elle savait que le chargeur était vide. Au moins, cela lui permettrait d'intimider son adversaire - elle n'avait pas besoin de lui préciser qu'elle était à sec. Oui, et elle devait faire vite, car les bruits des branchages se rapprochaient de plus en plus. Quelqu'un avançait vers elle. Les doigts tremblants, elle ouvrit la fermeture Eclair de son sac à dos... Elle plongea sa main à l'intérieur, tâtonnant à la recherche de l'arme à feu - si seulement elle avait pu y voir plus clair, elle aurait réussi à s'emparer de son pistolet plus rapidement.

Soudain, une lumière blanche aveuglante l'éclaira entièrement.

Repliant son bras gauche devant ses yeux, pour se protéger de cet éclat éblouissant, elle tourna la tête vers la source.

Mais la lumière était si intense, qu'elle ne parvint pas à discerner les traits de celui ou celle qui braquait sa lampe torche sur elle.

- Qui est là ? s'écria-t-elle, en se remettant à fouiller avec frénésie dans son sac à dos.

Enfin ! Elle vit la crosse de son pistolet briller à la lueur du faisceau lumineux.

- Attention, je suis armée ! cria-t-elle d'une voix terrifiée. Et mon pistolet est chargé !

Sur ce, elle le saisit par la poignée et le retira si brusquement de son sac, qu'elle emporta par la même occasion la petite culotte rose qu'elle avait utilisée pour caler l'arme. Le sous-vêtement resta accroché quelques secondes au canon du pistolet avant de s'en détacher subitement et de voler dans les airs, au moment même où Amélie pointait son arme sur son assaillant. Les bras tendus, les mains crispées sur la crosse, elle tenta de ne pas prêter attention à sa petite culotte, qu'elle vit retomber platement dans l'herbe.

L'inconnu, face à elle, dirigea alors le faisceau de sa torche vers le sol, pour éclairer l'endroit où il avait vu, lui aussi, tomber ce mystérieux morceau de tissu. Son visage apparut enfin, révélé par la lueur de sa lampe.

- Ben ! s'exclama Amélie, estomaquée.

Elle abaissa aussitôt son arme et plaqua une main contre son coeur, comme pour essayer de le calmer.

- Oh, mon Dieu ! lança-t-elle, en fermant les yeux et en respirant à pleins poumons, tant elle était soulagée. Si vous saviez ce que j'ai eu peur !

Benjamin Linus s'approcha d'elle, les sourcils froncés, et se pencha pour ramasser ce qu'il avait reconnu être un sous-vêtement.

- C'est à vous ? demanda-t-il, en présentant à Amélie sa petite culotte, qu'il tenait du bout des doigts.

En moins d'une fraction de seconde, la jeune fille devint rouge écarlate. Elle récupéra son bien en toute hâte, et s'empressa de le fourrer au fond de son sac.

- Qu'est-ce qui vous est arrivé ? s'enquit Ben. Vous vous êtes perdue ?

Amélie était déjà suffisamment honteuse d'avoir laissé s'échapper une petite culotte de son sac, elle n'allait tout de même pas lui raconter comment elle s'était égarée après avoir cherché jusqu'au fin fond de la forêt un coin pour faire pipi.

- Oui, euh... J'ai voulu aider Ethan et Pickett à ramasser du bois pour le feu, mais ils marchaient tellement vite que j'ai perdu leur trace.

« Nouveau mensonge... » devina Ben, en voyant qu'Amélie ne portait même pas une brindille dans la main. Il avait décidément une très mauvaise influence sur cette jeune fille...

- Une chance que nos chemins se soient croisés, fit-il remarquer, en reprenant la marche.

Le sourire retrouvé, Amélie lui emboîta le pas. Elle était désormais apaisée par un profond sentiment de sécurité, et suivait Ben comme un petit poussin, avec la certitude que plus rien ne pourrait lui arriver. Car elle était avec lui, et il la conduisait jusqu'au campement. Et même s'il venait à se perdre, du moment qu'elle restait à ses côtés, c'était tout ce qui importait.

Une chance que leurs chemins se soient croisés ? Un miracle, oui ! S'il n'avait pas été là, Amélie aurait dû passer la nuit toute seule au milieu de nulle part, et pas sûr encore qu'elle aurait réussi à survivre aux habitants hostiles de cette forêt. Ben l'avait sauvée. Ben lui avait fait retrouver le bon chemin jusqu'au bivouac. Il était bel et bien son point de repère. Son phare dans la nuit. Eclairant le sentier avec sa lampe torche et dissipant ses craintes.

- Une chance, aussi, que j'aie su que votre pistolet n'était pas réellement chargé, ajouta Ben. Sinon j'aurais _vraiment_ paniqué, lança-t-il, en se tournant vers Amélie, pour la regarder avec des yeux faussement inquiets.

La jeune fille comprit que c'était de l'ironie.

- Si vous m'aviez donné les cartouches qui vont avec le pistolet, j'aurais sans doute été plus convaincante dans mes menaces ! répliqua-t-elle.

- Très bien, je vais vous les donner... Après tout, vous en aurez certainement besoin cette nuit, pour faire votre tour de garde.

- Mon tour de garde ? se récria Amélie.

Mais elle n'eut pas le temps de demander davantage d'explications, car déjà les lueurs du campement se laissaient distinguer entre les troncs des arbres. Trois petites lumières, chaudes et réconfortantes, leur indiquaient qu'ils arrivaient à l'orée du bois.

- Ca alors ! s'exclama la jeune fille, avec un sourire incrédule. Je n'étais pas si loin que ça du bivouac, en fait !

Tom et Adrian avaient terminé de dresser les trois toiles de tente. Elles étaient alignées les unes à côté des autres, ayant chacune leur entrée éclairée par une lanterne, suspendue à l'extrémité de la tige en métal qui soutenait leur toit. Elles étaient identiques en tout point - fabriquées dans le même tissu beige, avec la même entrée de forme triangulaire -, à ceci près que l'une d'elles était deux fois plus grande que les autres... Et si haute, qu'il était à coup sûr inutile de se courber pour pouvoir y pénétrer. Ben en fit d'ailleurs la démonstration, puisqu'il quitta Amélie et se dirigea vers cette tente énorme, avant de disparaître à l'intérieur. La jeune fille resta plantée là, à l'endroit où son sauveur l'avait laissée, fixant d'un regard désabusé l'entrée par laquelle elle l'avait vu s'engouffrer. Cette tente disproportionnée appartenait à Ben... Pourquoi n'était-elle pas surprise ? Cet homme semblait jouir de tous les privilèges...

Il reparut bientôt, débarrassé de son sac en bandoulière, et revint vers Amélie pour la conduire cette fois à la civière.

- Vous savez comment mettre les cartouches dans votre chargeur ? questionna-t-il, en ouvrant une boîte de munitions.

Amélie regarda son pistolet, perplexe.

- Bah... non, répondit-elle bêtement.

- Passez-moi le chargeur, je vais vous montrer.

La jeune fille appuya sur le petit bouton situé entre la crosse et la détente, comme le lui avait appris Ben, et retira le chargeur.

- Vous avez un pistolet quatorze coups, donc je vous donne quatorze cartouches. Pour les insérer, vous faites comme ceci : vous les introduisez horizontalement par le haut du chargeur, en faisant attention à ne pas vous blesser avec le bord, car ça coupe... Les balles se placent automatiquement en zigzag, les unes sur les autres.

Amélie observait avec des yeux pleins d'émerveillement les mains expertes de Ben, dont l'une tenait fermement le chargeur et l'autre le remplissait de cartouches dorées. Elle était tellement captivée qu'elle ne remarqua même pas le retour de Pickett et Ethan, qui arrivaient au campement les bras chargés de branches et autres morceaux de bois.

- Voilà, dit Ben, en lui rendant le chargeur, qui s'était naturellement alourdi.

Amélie l'enfonça dans la poignée du pistolet et donna un bref coup avec la paume de sa main gauche, pour bien l'enclencher.

- Et faites très attention, maintenant, reprit Ben. Pour éviter tout accident, mieux vaut mettre la sûreté latérale.

Amélie, qui refermait déjà sa main droite sur la crosse de l'arme, laissa Ben poser sa main gauche sur le canon, et faire glisser son pouce pour actionner le cran de sûreté. Tous les deux relevèrent les yeux en même temps. Leur regard se rencontra. Sans s'en rendre compte, ils s'étaient imperceptiblement rapprochés l'un de l'autre, autour de ce pistolet qui les avait unis. Pour Amélie, ce fut une chance inespérée que de pouvoir admirer les yeux bleus de Ben d'aussi près. Mais cela la troubla plus qu'elle n'aurait su le dire, et elle ne put s'empêcher de détourner la tête, pour éviter que le jeune homme ne la voie rougir.

A cet instant, Pickett apparut à côté d'elle et se pencha au-dessus du brancard pour se servir en casseroles, bouilloires, et ustensiles de cuisson.

- Tu sais où sont les allumettes, Ben ? s'enquit-il.

- C'est Tom qui doit les avoir...

Alors que Pickett s'en repartait avec tout son fardas vers le tas de bois qu'Ethan et lui avaient formé près des tentes, Amélie se retourna vers Ben et lui dit :

- Finalement, vous avez des allumettes ! Vous n'êtes pas si arriérés que ça !

- Si nous étions aussi arriérés que vous le pensez, Amélie, je n'aurais pas été en mesure de vous offrir un pistolet semi-automatique de calibre 9 mm, et je vous aurais donné un lance-pierre à la place.

::~

Si Ben avait confié à ses coéquipiers le soin de transporter ses affaires tout au long du voyage et d'installer sa tente personnelle, pour ce qui fut de son repas, en revanche, il tint particulièrement à le préparer lui-même. Cependant, sitôt que son ragoût aux carottes fut prêt - ce qui ne prit pas plus de cinq minutes -, il retira sa gamelle du feu et l'emporta avec lui pour aller dîner seul dans sa tente.

Amélie se retrouva à nouveau délaissée, seule au milieu de tous ces hommes qu'elle ne connaissait pas et en qui elle n'avait qu'une confiance très restreinte. Déçue, elle s'approcha du feu de bois qui crépitait ardemment, et s'arrêta pour contempler les flammes. Elles étaient hautes et dansaient vivement, projetant l'ombre vacillante de la jeune fille contre la toile de tente derrière elle. La chaleur du feu la réconfortait peu à peu... Le vif enchaînement de ces couleurs chatoyantes, jaunes et orangées, la fascinait étrangement, mais pas au point de lui faire oublier le visage de Ben. Il avait été si proche du sien, tout à l'heure... Elle aurait presque pu l'embrasser... Mais elle avait encore une fois été obnubilée par ses yeux...

A tout hasard, elle jeta un coup d'oeil vers l'entrée de la tente de Ben. L'intérieur était illuminé, mais devait être si spacieux que la silhouette de Ben n'apparaissait nulle part en ombre chinoise. Amélie espérait le voir ressortir de sa tente, mais hélas, il semblait bien parti pour y passer le restant de la soirée... Dommage... Elle aurait aimé lui souhaiter bonne nuit...

Poussant un soupir d'épuisement, elle s'installa dans l'herbe, à l'endroit même où elle avait vu Ben s'asseoir, quelques minutes plus tôt, pour faire chauffer son ragoût. Elle ouvrit son sac à dos et sortit ses boîtes de corned-beef et de carottes extra-fines. Au-dessus du feu avait été monté un dispositif de cuisson qui ressemblait à un portique de balançoire miniature. Sur la tige métallique horizontale, soutenue par deux paires de tiges semblables, était accrochée une gamelle vide, léchée par les flammes. Amélie y plaça sa boîte de carottes extra-fines, puis ouvrit celle de corned-beef. Par miracle, au moment même où elle réalisa qu'elle avait oublié d'emporter dans son sac une chose aussi essentielle qu'une fourchette, Tom prit place à ses côtés, tenant dans sa main cinq couverts.

- Vous vouliez commencer le repas sans nous, Amélie ? plaisanta-t-il, en lui tendant cuillère, fourchette et couteau.

Ethan, Pickett et Adrian les rejoignirent, les bras pleins de conserves et de fruits. Ils s'assirent, formant avec Tom et Amélie un cercle autour du feu. Ethan, observant machinalement le contenu de la gamelle qui cuisait au-dessus des flammes, donna un coup de coude à Adrian et fit un bref signe de tête pour lui indiquer la boîte de carottes extra-fines d'Amélie. Adrian vit comme lui que le couvercle de la boîte en question n'avait pas été soulevé. C'était l'erreur terrible à ne pas faire... Lui et l'adolescent s'abstinrent cependant d'en toucher le moindre mot à la jeune fille, et se contentèrent de sourire en silence.

Amélie, pendant ce temps, ne remarquait rien du complot qui s'ourdissait contre elle, et continuait de dévorer avec appétit son corned-beef, avec la fourchette que Tom lui avait si aimablement prêtée. Ce dernier prit alors la parole pour annoncer aux autres les instructions que Ben lui avait laissées pour la nuit, écrites de sa main sur un bout de papier :

- Ben tient à ce que nous effectuions chacun des rondes de nuit d'une heure, afin de protéger le campement de toute attaque ou infiltration ennemie. Les horaires des tours de garde sont les suivants : de 22 heures à 23 heures : Amélie ; de 23 heures à minuit : Ethan ; de minuit à 1 heure : Pickett ; de 1 heure à 2 heures : Adrian ; de 2 heures à 3 heures : Tom...

- Ouf ! lança la seule fille du groupe. Finalement j'écope d'une heure pas trop tardive !

« Merci, Ben ! » compléta-t-elle intérieurement, avec un large sourire de gratitude sur le visage. Elle était sûre que Ben l'avait fait exprès de lui confier la surveillance du bivouac aussi tôt. Il avait pensé à la ménager, et avait veillé à ce qu'elle profite d'une bonne nuit de sommeil. Ainsi, à partit de 23 heures, elle serait débarrassée, et pourrait aller dormir en toute tranquillité. Après quatre heures passées à soulever un brancard d'une tonne, elle le méritait bien.

- Attendez, ce n'est pas fini ! prévint alors Tom. Le même ordre est conservé pour les cinq horaires suivants.

Amélie avala son morceau de boeuf de travers.

- Comment ça, « les cinq horaires suivants » ? s'écria-t-elle, interloquée.

- De 3 heures à 4 heures : Amélie ; de 4 heures à 5 heures : Ethan ; de 5 heures à 6 heures : Pickett ; de 6 heures à 7 heures : Adrian ; et enfin, de 7 heures à 8 heures : Tom. C'est moi qui viendrai vous réveiller, hé hé ! commenta-t-il en rigolant.

- Ah, parce que vous croyez qu'on arrivera à dormir ? s'exclama Amélie, qui était brutalement sortie de ses gonds. Comment voulez-vous qu'on ferme l'oeil de la nuit, si on est appelé à monter la garde toutes les quatre heures ?

- Quatre heures, c'est un temps suffisant pour faire un somme..., estima Tom. Vous avez une montre, au moins, pour être à l'heure à votre poste ?

- Même pas ! se lamenta la jeune fille, en enfonçant son visage entre ses deux mains, tant elle était dépitée.

- Tenez, je vous prête la mienne, dit Tom, en retirant sa montre de son poignet et en la tendant à Amélie. N'oubliez pas de venir me la rendre, lorsque vous aurez fini votre ronde.

Notre amie reçut l'objet dans ses mains et le contempla d'un air abattu. Il était déjà 21 heures... Dans une heure viendrait son tour. Pourquoi était-ce à elle de commencer, en plus ?

- Et estime-toi heureuse qu'on soit aussi nombreux pour monter la garde jusqu'en début de matinée, fit remarquer Pickett. Si ça n'avait pas été le cas, Ben aurait procédé comme au bon vieux temps, où il nous faisait nous lever à cinq heures du matin !

Amélie, cependant, n'avait cure de ce que Ben avait pu faire subir à ses hommes, à l'époque du « bon vieux temps ». Elle était déjà bien trop enragée à l'idée de ce qu'il allait lui faire subir, à elle, cette nuit.

Rouge de colère, elle saisit la pince de métal qui traînait dans l'herbe, et s'en servit pour attraper sa boîte de carottes extra-fines qui s'agitait nerveusement dans la gamelle. Adrian et Ethan s'entre-regardèrent aussitôt d'un air jovial, et dévisagèrent Amélie avec avidité, impatients d'assister au spectacle.

La jeune fille faisait néanmoins durer le suspense, car sa boîte de conserve était pour l'instant brûlante, et tout ce qu'elle pouvait se borner à faire, avant de l'ouvrir, c'était de souffler dessus pour la refroidir.

- Si jamais, au cours de votre ronde, vous apercevez un Ennemi, vous donnez l'alerte, et vous courez jusqu'au point de rassemblement, poursuivit Tom. Nous nous regrouperons tous autour de la civière, où nous pourrons nous ravitailler en armes et munitions pour repousser les assaillants.

- Et si on tombe sur l'un de nous ? lança Amélie. Comment on arrivera à se reconnaître avec toute cette obscurité ? Il ne faudrait pas qu'on confonde quelqu'un du groupe avec un Ennemi, sinon on risque de donner une fausse alerte...

- Ben a songé à cette éventualité, et c'est pourquoi il a mis au point un moyen de reconnaissance. Lorsque vous rencontrez un inconnu et que vous cherchez à vérifier son identité, il vous suffit de crier un nombre au hasard, compris entre 0 et 10. Si l'individu en face de vous appartient à votre équipe, il devra vous répondre le chiffre qui, ajouté à celui que vous venez de crier, donne 15 pour résultat.

Amélie entrouvrit la bouche, ébahie.

- Et c'est Ben qui a inventé une telle loufoquerie ? s'étonna-t-elle.

A coup sûr, elle aurait moins été surprise d'apprendre que cette idée était venue de son prof de maths. C'était si calculatoire ! Oui, c'était du Chambertain tout craché !

- J'espère que vous avez bien révisé vos tables d'addition, dans ce cas, s'exclama Amélie, en saisissant enfin sa boîte de conserve et en s'apprêtant à l'ouvrir, ce qui fit frétiller Ethan et Adrian d'excitation. Il ne s'agirait pas de se planter dans les calculs et de lancer une fausse alerte.

Et comme, ce soir, Amélie avait une dent contre Ben, elle ajouta :

- Pourquoi faire simple quand on peut faire compliqué ? Alors qu'il aurait suffi de poser la question habituelle : « Quand un bonhomme de neige en rencontre un autre, qu'est-ce qu'ils se disent ? ». Ce à quoi un membre de l'équipe aurait dû répondre : « Ca sent la carotte, par ici... ».

_SCHHHPLURCH !_

Un jet immense de sauce de légumes gicla dans la figure d'Amélie, dès l'instant où elle releva le bord du couvercle. Une véritable explosion de rires retentit partout autour d'elle.

Le visage trempé, avec des débris de carottes qui glissaient sur sa peau et retombaient sur son t-shirt, Amélie regarda ses coéquipiers d'un air désabusé. Comment avait-elle fait pour ne pas remarquer que sa boîte de conserve avait anormalement gonflé pendant la cuisson ? Qu'elle était bête ! Evidemment, il ne fallait pas laisser chauffer une telle boîte sans relever le couvercle au préalable ; sinon, une surpression à l'intérieur était inévitable.

Mais pensez-vous que ces crétins l'auraient prévenue ? Bien sûr que non ! Et ils n'en finissaient pas de rire et de se moquer... Décidément, la soirée s'annonçait mal.

::~

La montre que Tom avait prêtée à Amélie, et qu'elle avait réussi à serrer jusqu'au dernier cran autour de son poignet, affichait clairement 22 heures. Elle s'était emparée de son pistolet, et refermait sa main gauche sur une lampe torche, qu'elle gardait éteinte pour le moment. Tom lui avait conseillé de ne l'allumer qu'en cas d'extrême nécessité, car sinon elle risquait d'attirer l'attention sur elle et de se faire tirer comme un lapin, si jamais un Ennemi passait par là. Ainsi la jeune fille restait-elle assise sur un rocher, plongée dans une obscurité quasi-totale, avec pour seules lueurs, derrière elle, celles du feu de bois et des tentes illuminées. Elle ne cessait d'ailleurs de jeter des regards en arrière, vers la tente de Ben, pour se réconforter.

Mais c'était une attitude si paradoxale... Car de quoi pouvait-elle bien se réconforter, sinon du malheur d'avoir été choisie pour ces deux rondes de nuit, à ces heures indues ? Or, c'était Ben le responsable de cette corvée. Ainsi donc, Ben était à la fois la source de ses tourments, et la source de son réconfort... Vraiment, il n'y avait pas plus sordide, comme situation.

Tom lui avait donné un autre conseil, c'était de faire plusieurs fois le tour du campement, afin d'en inspecter tout le périmètre. Mais cela, en somme, était le principe même d'un tour de garde...

Amélie quitta donc son rocher et s'avança précautionneusement vers la forêt. Ce n'était pas chose facile que de marcher dans le noir : elle hésitait à chaque pas, ce qui la ralentissait énormément. Elle se demandait bien si le souhait d'éviter de se prendre les pieds dans une racine pouvait être considéré comme un « cas d'extrême nécessité » l'autorisant à allumer sa torche... Elle continua cependant à progresser à tâtons au milieu des arbres et des fougères, tâchant de faire le moins de bruit possible...

Soudain, elle aperçut à sa droite une lumière blanche très intense, provenant du sommet du lointain monticule de terre qui bordait le chemin qu'elle avait emprunté. Elle s'arrêta net, s'accroupit derrière un buisson et observa avec anxiété cet éclat lumineux. C'était le faisceau d'une lampe torche, cela ne faisait aucun doute. Mais qui était-ce ? L'individu qui tenait la torche devait se trouver au moins à une bonne centaine de mètres d'elle, car elle n'était pas aveuglée par sa lumière. Et il n'avait certainement pas dû la voir, étant donné la distance...

Cependant, il y avait une chose qui glaçait le sang d'Amélie et qui la pétrifiait des pieds à la tête : la lumière qui l'éclairait restait fixe. L'inconnu qui braquait sa torche dans sa direction gardait l'immobilité la plus parfaite. Se doutait-il de sa présence ?

Amélie bloqua sa respiration. La voilà qui se remettait à trembler... Pas de panique ! Tout à l'heure, elle avait bien confondu Ben avec un Ennemi. C'était peut-être à nouveau le cas ? C'était peut-être à nouveau Ben ?

La voix chevrotante, elle s'écria alors dans la nuit :

- Ben ? C'est vous ?

...

Pas de réponse.

Silence total.

Son coeur s'était emballé et il tambourinait si fort dans sa poitrine, que ses battements lui martelaient même la tête. Non ! Non ! Ca n'allait pas recommencer ! Amélie ne s'y était pas prise correctement, voilà tout. C'était le système de reconnaissance imaginé par Ben qu'il fallait qu'elle utilise ! Car si l'individu en face d'elle appartenait réellement à son équipe et ne l'entendait pas prononcer un chiffre, il allait à coup sûr la prendre pour un Ennemi.

- Cinq ! cria-t-elle alors.

...

Toujours aucune réponse.

Ce n'était pas possible ! Etait-ce vraiment un Ennemi, ou bien un demeuré de son groupe qui ne savait pas que 5 et 10 faisaient 15 ?

« Ok, je vais lui en donner une facile » pensa Amélie. « Si avec ça il ne trouve pas... ».

- Zéro !

...

Toujours rien. Silence absolu.

« Très bien... » se dit Amélie, en essayant de garder son calme, et en commençant à chercher autour d'elle le meilleur moyen de s'enfuir de là pour courir jusqu'au point de rassemblement. Oh, Seigneur ! Pourquoi avait-il fallu que ça tombe sur elle ? Elle n'était même pas sûre qu'il s'agisse vraiment d'un Ennemi, car l'inconnu à la lampe torche n'avait toujours pas bougé d'un centimètre.

Tant pis ! Elle ne voulait pas prendre de risque. Elle devait sonner l'alarme. Ben allait être furieux si elle le tirait de son sommeil pour une broutille. Mais après tout, il l'avait cherché. Bien fait pour lui !

Sur ce, Amélie se leva d'un bond, et se mit à sprinter et à hurler dans la nuit : « ALEEERTE ! ALEEERTE ! », tout en sautant par-dessus les fougères, et en agitant ses bras en l'air comme une détraquée.


	15. Infiltration

Notes de l'auteur : Noël approche... Voici mon premier cadeau (j'ai pris de l'avance, je sais). Le deuxième arrivera pendant les vacances.

**Plan 15 :  
**_Infiltration_

A chacune de ses expéditions, Ben avait pris l'habitude de tenir un journal de bord dans lequel il consignait et analysait les faits marquants de la journée. Cela l'aidait grandement à mettre de l'ordre dans son esprit, à y voir plus clair, et surtout... à élaborer des plans. Car sans plan, impossible d'avancer. Ben avait toujours un plan.

Pourtant, ce soir, il semblait être proie à une panne d'inspiration... A la lueur de sa lanterne, qu'il avait posée sur la table pliante lui servant de bureau, il fixait la page vierge de son carnet à spirales, et gardait son stylo plume levé, cherchant ses mots... Mais il avait beau réfléchir, il ne voyait pas quels événements relater... Etait-ce vraiment la peine de détailler la façon dont il avait glissé dans cette immonde confiture de mangues et de papayes, au moment où il avait voulu traverser la clôture à ultrasons ? Non, certainement pas. De même qu'il était inutile de mentionner l'accident du brancard qui avait littéralement écrabouillé Amélie et manqué de la tuer. Décidément, aujourd'hui, il semblait ne s'être produit que des événements absurdes... A croire que la présence d'Amélie dans son équipe était à l'origine de toutes ces bizarreries...

Ereinté, Ben posa son coude sur la table, plaçant son avant-bras à la verticale pour soutenir sa tête avec sa main et se masser le front. Des hurlements lointains le sortirent alors brutalement de sa torpeur. Il se redressa subitement et tendit l'oreille. « Aleeerte ! Aleeerte ! » criait une voix affolée. C'était le signal d'alarme !

Sans plus attendre, Ben se leva de sa chaise et s'empara du fusil à pompe caché sous la couverture de son lit. Il écarta les rideaux beiges de sa toile de tente, et sortit dans la nuit. Un bref coup d'oeil à sa gauche lui indiqua que Tom, Adrian, Ethan et Pickett se précipitaient eux aussi hors de leurs abris, alertés par les hurlements. C'était donc Amélie qui était de garde et qui s'époumonait de la sorte... Ah, elle n'avait pas perdu de temps ! Que lui arrivait-il, encore ?

Ben rejoignit ses hommes qui s'étaient regroupés autour de la civière et s'armaient de fusils et de pistolets.

- Heureusement que je ne m'étais pas encore mis en pyjama ! plaisanta Tom, en chargeant un Winchester avec des cartouches énormes.

- Je vous parie tout ce que vous voulez que c'est une fausse alerte ! lança Adrian. Cette fille n'a l'air de rien, comme ça, mais elle nous aura à l'usure ! Vous avez vu comment elle a tenu le coup, malgré ses quatre heures passées à transporter le brancard ?

Tous regardaient à présent dans la direction d'où provenaient les cris. C'était le noir total, par là-bas. Ils ne discernaient rien de plus que des broussailles, dont les branches commençaient à s'agiter étrangement... Sur le qui-vive, les cinq hommes braquèrent leur arme sur les buissons suspects, prêts à dégommer le moindre assaillant qui oserait surgir devant eux. Ils virent alors Amélie jaillir d'entre les fougères et accourir vers eux en s'écriant comme une hystérique :

- ALEEERTE ! ALEEERTE !

Ils écarquillèrent leurs yeux d'étonnement : ils croyaient voir arriver sur eux Nostradamus en personne, leur annonçant l'Apocalypse. Amélie semblait poursuivie par un dinosaure.

- ALEEERTE ! répéta-t-elle, avant de se prendre les pieds dans un des fils de la toile de tente de Ben et de se rétamer violemment par terre.

~::

Au bout de dix minutes passées à attendre autour de la civière, sans voir débarquer le moindre Ennemi, Ben et ses hommes commencèrent à avoir des doutes.

- Vous êtes sûre d'avoir aperçu une lampe torche ? questionna Ben.

- Sûre ! affirma Amélie. Je l'ai vue comme je vous vois !

Sur ce, elle saisit l'occasion d'illustrer ses dernières paroles en dévisageant Ben avec des yeux de merlan frit. Le jeune homme, inquiet de la voir le regarder de la sorte, fronça les sourcils.

- Très bien, dit-il. Vous allez me montrer ça. Vous autres, vous pouvez rentrer dans vos tentes, il n'y a plus rien à craindre.

- Quoi ? Mais..., balbutia Amélie, ébahie.

- Fausse alerte.

Notre amie resta bouche bée, tellement abasourdie qu'elle était incapable de retenir ses coéquipiers pour les convaincre de maintenir leur position. Elle les voyait tous retourner à leurs tentes, bougonnant des « Encore une nuit de foutue », ou même des « Je vous l'avais bien dit »... Elle était stupéfaite de constater à quel point ils ne la croyaient pas. Et c'était Ben qui, encore une fois, venait de la décrédibiliser en public.

Où était-il passé, d'ailleurs ? Tout à l'heure, il se tenait à côté d'elle, et maintenant, voilà qu'il avait disparu... Elle se retourna dans tous les sens et l'aperçut alors qui marchait à grands pas vers les broussailles d'où elle était sortie.

- Attendez ! s'écria Amélie, en lui courant après pour le rattraper. N'y allez pas ! Je vous jure qu'il y a un Ennemi, là-bas ! Vous allez vous faire tuer !

- Vous croyez ? lança Ben, sans même se retourner vers sa poursuivante, mais en haussant simplement un sourcil de scepticisme.

Ce fut à cet instant que notre amie remarqua qu'il tenait un fusil à pompe dans ses mains. Impressionnée par le gabarit massif de cette arme et surprise de découvrir que Ben savait également manipuler ce genre d'engins, Amélie continua d'avancer à sa hauteur pour le dissuader de s'aventurer seul dans la forêt.

- Vous n'avez même pas de lampe torche ! Comment voulez-vous y voir clair et retrouver les lieux dont je vous ai parlé ?

- Je vous l'ai dit, répliqua Ben, en s'arrêtant brusquement et en se retournant vers la jeune fille pour la regarder droit dans les yeux. C'est vous qui allez m'y conduire.

Amélie avala sa salive ; elle ignorait si c'était de peur ou de délectation d'avoir à nouveau la chance de plonger dans le regard si troublant de Ben... Ce dont elle était certaine, cependant, c'était qu'elle n'avait pas le choix : elle aurait donné n'importe quoi pour ne pas avoir à retourner là-bas, à l'endroit où elle avait vu la lumière, mais elle ne pouvait se résoudre à laisser Ben y aller tout seul. Même s'il paraissait plutôt bien armé, et même si elle lui confiait sa lampe torche, elle ne pouvait l'abandonner. Si jamais il lui arrivait malheur, elle s'en voudrait éternellement. Elle pénétra donc avec lui dans la jungle, et éclaira le chemin.

- C'est toujours tout droit, chuchota-t-elle. Vous pensez bien qu'en m'enfuyant, je n'ai pas songé à faire de détours !

Ben gardait le silence, progressant méthodiquement à travers les buissons. Amélie observa du coin de l'oeil son visage qui apparaissait à la pale lueur de sa torche, et vit qu'il ne souriait pas. Quel sérieux... C'était vrai qu'il avait l'air d'un tueur, parfois...

- Depuis le temps, l'Ennemi a dû déguerpir, reprit Amélie, en murmurant. Il était perché en haut d'une petite colline, et tenait une lampe à la main...

Bientôt, Ben et Amélie arrivèrent près d'un massif de fougères, que la jeune fille reconnut comme étant celui derrière lequel elle s'était dissimulée après avoir aperçu l'éclat lumineux. Elle leva alors les yeux et vit devant elle le fameux monticule de terre. C'était ici. Tout en haut, elle le savait, elle avait vu l'Ennemi. Son coeur manqua un battement au moment où elle redressa la tête : la lumière ! Elle était toujours là !

- Tenez ! Regardez ! s'écria Amélie, en pointant du doigt le sommet de la butte et en s'accroupissant pour se cacher. Là-haut ! La lumière ! Elle n'a pas bougé !

Ben resta debout, son fusil baissé, fronçant les sourcils et observant l'éclat de lumière blanche que la jeune fille lui indiquait. Puis il se tourna vers elle et lui répondit platement :

- C'est la lune.

::~

C'était un miracle si Ben n'avait pas condamné Amélie à rester de faction une heure de plus... Quelle idiote elle faisait. Avoir déclenché l'alerte générale, tout ça parce qu'elle avait confondu la pleine lune avec une lampe torche... Pas étonnant si elle avait vu la lumière provenir du haut de la colline... Et même après avoir commis une erreur aussi monumentale, elle trouvait encore le moyen de se justifier, prétextant que le disque blanc lumineux d'une torche avait malgré tout une ressemblance frappante avec le disque lunaire.

A présent, il ne lui restait plus que vingt minutes à tenir. Elle marchait en bordure de forêt, à quelques mètres à peine des trois tentes sur lesquelles elle gardait toujours un oeil, comme pour éviter de s'en éloigner. Elle préférait rester à proximité du campement pour le surveiller. De toute manière, aucun de ses coéquipiers n'était dehors pour vérifier si elle montait la garde correctement.

Cédant à la fatigue, Amélie alla s'asseoir sur un rocher, et leva la tête pour contempler le ciel étoilé. La lune était là. Ronde et lumineuse... C'était bien la peine de se montrer aussi pleinement, maintenant... Après avoir joué à cache-cache avec Amélie dans la jungle et s'être faite passer pour une lampe... Voilà qu'elle se présentait à elle dans son entièreté, entourée de son cortège d'étoiles, comme pour la narguer.

Dépitée, la jeune fille reporta son attention sur le campement. Le feu de bois s'était éteint. Il n'en restait plus que les braises, encore rougeoyantes, desquelles s'élevaient de minces filets de fumée grise. Seules les toiles de tente resplendissaient désormais dans l'obscurité, illuminées de l'intérieur par les lanternes qu'y avaient placées leurs occupants. Même celle de Ben était toujours allumée... Que pouvait-il bien faire à cette heure ? Il n'avait pas à monter la garde de toute la nuit... A sa place, Amélie en aurait profité pour se coucher plus tôt et refaire le plein d'énergie. Elle se demandait d'ailleurs où elle allait dormir, cette nuit... Même si « dormir » était un bien grand mot... Dans moins de cinq heures, elle devait être de retour pour son second tour de garde.

Bientôt, elle vit Ethan s'extraire à quatre pattes de sa toile de tente... Elle consulta sa montre : 23 heures ! Amélie se remit debout sans plus tarder, et alla à la rencontre de l'adolescent. Le moment était enfin venu pour elle d'être remplacée. Et c'était avec une agréable surprise et un immense soulagement qu'elle constatait qu'Ethan arrivait pile à l'heure pour prendre la relève. Elle qui aurait pourtant parié qu'il ferait exprès de ne jamais venir, simplement pour la laisser poireauter ici une heure de plus... A moins qu'il ne tenait à remplacer Amélie au plus vite, pour éviter que cette calamité ne déclenche une deuxième fausse alerte...

Dans la pénombre de la nuit, notre amie vit que le garçon s'approchait d'elle en souriant d'un air narquois. Lorsque leur chemin se croisa, Ethan agita alors ses bras en l'air et secoua la tête dans tous les sens, en s'exclamant « Aleeerte ! Aleeerte ! » avec une voix de fille poussée dans l'extrême aigu et très salement imitée. Amélie, qui se reconnut immédiatement, bouillonna de colère. Elle s'efforça d'ignorer ce crétin et continua sa route jusqu'aux tentes.

Elle devait rendre sa montre à Tom si elle ne voulait pas qu'il manque son tour de garde, à deux heures... Seulement, elle n'avait aucune idée de la tente dans laquelle il se trouvait... Certainement pas la grande, en tout cas. Elle voyait mal Ben partager son abri avec qui que ce soit. Elle se courba devant l'entrée d'une des petites canadiennes beiges et demanda :

- Tom ? Vous êtes là ?

Aucune réponse. Perplexe, Amélie poussa quand même le rideau et entra sa tête à l'intérieur pour voir s'il y avait quelqu'un.

Elle tomba alors nez à nez avec Adrian qui enfilait une chaussette.

- Eh là ! s'écria l'homme, avec une telle brusquerie qu'il fit sursauter Amélie. Pas question que tu dormes avec moi ! Je partage déjà la tente avec Ethan !

Sur quoi, il lui referma le rideau à la figure. Amélie se releva, médusée. Maintenant, au moins, elle savait où trouver Tom. Elle s'accroupit à nouveau devant l'entrée de la deuxième petite tente et répéta :

- Tom ? Vous êtes ici ?

- Oui, Amélie. Qu'y a-t-il ? répondit joyeusement Tom, en écartant les rideaux beiges et en sortant sa tête dehors.

- Je venais vous rendre votre montre...

- Ah, oui, merci ! fit l'homme, en récupérant son bien et en le remettant autour de son poignet. Hé hé, je vous ai entendue parler à Adrian ! Ne faites pas attention à lui, il est toujours grincheux quand quelqu'un vient le déranger dans sa tanière ! Vous imaginez les jurons auxquels je vais avoir droit, demain matin, quand je viendrai le réveiller ?

- Tom, qu'est-ce que tu crois ? Moi aussi j'entends tout ce que tu dis ! lança la voix d'Adrian qui provenait de la tente d'à côté.

- Ah ah ! rigola Tom. Eh oui, c'est ça le problème avec les canadiennes, quand elles sont trop rapprochées les unes des autres : on entend toujours tout ce qui se passe chez le voisin ! C'est pour ça que Ben tient à chaque fois à ce que j'installe la sienne un peu plus loin. Il aime sa tranquillité, il a bien raison. D'ailleurs, si vous préférez être au calme, vous aussi, vous feriez bien d'aller le voir pour lui demander si vous pouvez coucher sous sa tente. Ben est le seul d'entre nous à ne pas ronfler - avec le petit Ethan, bien sûr, mais je doute que vous préfériez dormir avec Ethan plutôt qu'avec Ben, n'est-ce pas ?

Le visage d'Amélie tourna au rouge pivoine. Avait-elle été démasquée ? Tom avait-il deviné la nature de ses sentiments envers Ben ? A en juger par la façon dont il cherchait à la pousser dans les bras de cet homme, ça en avait tout l'air... Amélie essaya de rester la plus naturelle possible, et rétorqua :

- Et moi je doute que Ben accepte de me laisser dormir en sa compagnie. Sans vouloir m'imposer : vous n'auriez pas une place de libre sous votre tente ?

- Désolé, Amélie, répondit Tom, mais je suis déjà avec Pickett. Regardez-le qui dort à poings fermés... Comme s'il ne se rappelait plus qu'il avait un tour de garde à assurer dans une heure...

Amélie se pencha en avant et constata en effet la présence d'un gros bonhomme étalé sur le ventre, immobile. Elle ne savait plus quoi faire, maintenant... Elle ne savait plus où aller, pour passer la nuit... Il ne restait plus que la tente de Ben, mais elle était sûre qu'il allait la rembarrer si jamais elle avait l'audace de lui demander l'hospitalité pour la nuit... Cela valait-il vraiment le coup d'essayer ? Pour seulement quatre heures de repos avant sa prochaine ronde ?

En même temps, elle en crevait d'envie... Dormir avec Ben ! Seigneur ! Même dans ses rêves les plus fous, elle n'aurait osé imaginer un tel bonheur... Etait-ce vraiment possible ?

- Je vous le dis, Amélie, insista Tom. Allez chercher le dernier sac de couchage sur le brancard. Dès que Ben vous verra sur le seuil de sa porte, il ne pourra refuser de vous offrir son toit. De toute manière, le croyez-vous vraiment capable de laisser une jeune fille comme vous dormir toute seule dehors ?

Amélie croyait ferme en la bonté de Ben. Même s'il la manifestait rarement au grand jour et la gardait le plus souvent cachée sous sa froide apparence de leader, elle savait qu'il était quelqu'un de bien. Elle avait un don pour repérer ce genre de personnes, et elle ne pensait pas se tromper.

Convaincue par les propos de Tom, elle décida donc de jouer le tout pour le tout, et se dirigea vers la civière. « Qui ne tente rien n'a rien » se dit-elle, en empoignant le duvet restant et en le calant contre elle, sous son bras. Sur ce, elle s'approcha courageusement de la tente de Ben et s'arrêta devant l'entrée. Elle respira à pleins poumons, rassemblant toute sa bravoure... Et Dieu savait qu'il en fallait, pour demander à un homme aussi sérieux que Ben une chose aussi osée que de dormir avec lui...

Pourtant, une minute entière s'écoula sans que la jeune fille ne parvienne à amorcer le moindre mouvement, à prononcer la moindre parole. L'entrée devant laquelle elle se présentait l'impressionnait tellement, qu'elle restait pétrifiée sur place. Il fallait dire qu'elle avait l'impression de se tenir face au quartier général d'un bataillon de l'armée américaine, tant l'abri de Ben était démesuré par rapport aux deux autres...

Se dégonflant subitement, elle regarda derrière elle, dans l'espoir de voir Adrian quitter sa tente et de pouvoir ainsi aller s'y installer à son insu. Mais quelle ne fut pas sa surprise de constater que la tête de Tom dépassait toujours de l'entrée de sa canadienne, et qu'il continuait à l'observer d'un oeil inquisiteur. Il leva son pouce pour lui signifier qu'elle était sur la bonne voie et pour l'encourager à aller jusqu'au bout. Perplexe, Amélie fronça les sourcils : soit Tom croyait vraiment en ses chances, soit c'était une mauvaise blague qu'il lui faisait... Et si cette deuxième hypothèse était la bonne, alors ce n'était vraiment pas drôle, car Amélie redoutait déjà la façon dont Ben l'enverrait balader...

Elle se retourna cependant, pour faire face une nouvelle fois à cette terrible entrée. Elle n'avait aucune idée de la manière dont elle devait s'y prendre pour signaler sa présence : il n'y avait aucune porte à laquelle frapper, aucune sonnette à faire retentir... Juste ce mince interstice, entre les deux grands rideaux beiges, par lequel elle distinguait quelques bribes de l'intérieur de la tente de Ben. Elle entrevit une lanterne, posée sur une table pliante, une chaise inoccupée, puis soudain un morceau d'étoffe rouge à rayures bordeaux.

Ben écarta brusquement les rideaux et apparut devant Amélie qui poussa un petit cri d'effroi : « Hiii ! ».

- Quitte à m'observer, autant vous joindre à moi, dit-il d'un ton sévère.

Mais lorsqu'il remarqua le sac de couchage qu'Amélie portait sous le bras, il regretta aussitôt ses paroles.

- Co... Comment saviez-vous que j'étais devant votre tente ? s'étonna la jeune fille.

- J'ai vu votre ombre, derrière la tente... Que faisiez-vous plantée là ? Vous m'espionniez ?

- Non, pas du tout. C'est juste que... je n'osais pas entrer, avoua notre amie, avec un sourire confus. Mais maintenant que vous venez de m'inviter à me joindre à vous, me voilà rassurée !

- Tout dépend de ce que vous me voulez, rectifia Ben. Si c'est pour m'expliquer combien il est facile de confondre la lune avec une lampe torche, ce n'est pas la peine.

- Que voulez-vous que je vous dise ? s'énerva Amélie. Le soir, j'ai la vue qui baisse ! Vous devriez me comprendre, vous qui portez des lunettes !

Ben se retint de réajuster ses petites lunettes rondes qui étaient en effet posées sur son nez, et se contenta de froncer les sourcils.

- Pourquoi êtes-vous venue, dans ce cas ? demanda-t-il - même si, à voir le duvet que trimballait Amélie, il se doutait bien de la réponse.

- Je n'ai nulle part où dormir... Adrian refuse de me faire une place sous sa tente, et Tom partage déjà la sienne avec Pickett...

Ben regarda par-dessus l'épaule de la jeune fille et vit alors les deux canadiennes s'éteindre en même temps. Une extinction des feux si soudaine et si synchrone, qu'elle n'en avait rien de naturel. Cela ne faisait aucun doute : Tom, Pickett et Adrian écoutaient attentivement sa conversation avec Amélie, et faisaient à présent semblant de dormir, pour le laisser se débrouiller tout seul avec cette enquiquineuse.

- Vous n'avez qu'à insister auprès d'Adrian. Je suis sûr qu'il finira par céder... C'est un faible, il n'est pas de nature à résister très longtemps, ajouta-t-il, en lançant un regard malveillant vers la tente d'Adrian, sûr d'être entendu de lui.

Amélie, de son côté, se demandait plutôt si, à force d'insister auprès de Ben, celui-ci allait finir par céder... Et elle avait le mauvais pressentiment que non.

- A supposer qu'il accepte de me laisser dormir sous sa tente : qu'est-ce que je dirai à Ethan lorsqu'il aura terminé sa ronde et qu'il voudra récupérer sa place ?

- Mais tout a été prévu pour qu'il n'y ait pas de problème, Amélie ! répliqua Ben, en dévisageant subitement la jeune fille comme s'il était stupéfait qu'elle remette en question ses capacités d'organisation. Quand Ethan reviendra, ce sera au tour de quelqu'un d'autre d'aller monter la garde, et ainsi vous pourrez prendre la place de cette autre personne pour dormir. Puisque, tant que vous ne serez pas de faction, il y aura toujours une place de libre dans l'une des tentes, je ne vois pas où est le problème !

Ainsi donc, c'était ça. Ben ne voulait pas en démordre ! _Lui_ disposait d'une tente immense pour lui tout seul, et _elle_ devait s'amuser à jouer les parasites, passant d'une tente à une autre, selon les disponibilités. Elle le savait égoïste, mais là, il dépassait vraiment les bornes !

- « Où est le problème » ? répéta-t-elle, furibonde. Mais vous ne voyez pas que si je passe mon temps à jongler entre deux tentes, je n'arriverai jamais à fermer l'oeil de la nuit ?

- Vous n'êtes pas la seule à risquer de passer une nuit blanche...

- Ah oui ? Vraiment ? Mais regardez ! s'écria la jeune fille, en montrant les deux canadiennes qui étaient plongées dans le noir. Ils sont déjà tous en train de dormir !

- Je doute qu'ils y arrivent, avec tout le tapage que vous faites...

Amélie fusilla Ben du regard, plus furieuse que jamais.

- Vous ne pouvez pas me laisser dormir dehors ! cria-t-elle alors, en balançant son duvet par terre, ivre de rage. C'est inhumain !

- Rien ne vous oblige à dormir dehors.

- Dans ce cas, laissez-moi entrer ! Je vous promets que je ne vous dérangerai pas ! A part peut-être quand je devrai me lever à 3 heures, pour aller faire mon second tour de garde, mais ça c'est vous qui l'avez voulu...

- C'est bien justement. Je ne tiens pas à être réveillé à 3 heures du matin.

- Mais je ne ferai pas de bruit ! assura Amélie. Et puis, vous avez vu ? fit-elle, en écartant les bras. Je ne prends pas beaucoup de place ! Or, dans votre tente, vous pouvez au moins faire tenir dix personnes !

Ben ne broncha pas. Il était hors de question que cette fille passe la nuit avec lui. Il ne fallait pas exagérer, quand même : il l'avait déjà invitée dans la journée à venir déjeuner chez lui ; c'était amplement suffisant. Que voulait-elle, au juste ? Avait-elle en tête quelque intention secrète ?

Amélie, voyant bien qu'elle était sur le point de perdre la bataille, décida de jouer sa dernière carte. Elle se laissa tomber à genoux dans l'herbe et joignit ses deux mains comme pour prier un dieu (qui n'était autre que Ben lui-même).

- S'il vous plaît, supplia-t-elle, les yeux déjà mouillés de larmes à l'idée qu'elle allait devoir passer la nuit toute seule, dehors, à grelotter de froid. Soyez gentil, laissez-moi dormir sous votre tente !

De toute sa vie, jamais Amélie n'aurait cru qu'elle en viendrait un jour à prononcer des paroles aussi lourdes de sous-entendus.

Ben contempla quelques instants la jeune fille, agenouillée devant lui. Elle semblait trop sincère pour pouvoir lui cacher la moindre arrière-pensée. Non, elle ne projetait rien de douteux à son égard. Elle souhaitait simplement s'abriter pour la nuit, et il se trouvait que la tente de Ben était la seule à n'être occupée que par une unique personne. Il savait qu'Amélie se mettrait à pleurer s'il lui refusait l'hospitalité. Il savait aussi que la scène au coeur de laquelle il se retrouvait plongé (bien malgré lui) était attentivement suivie par trois paires d'oreilles indiscrètes, et que Tom, Pickett et Adrian lui reprocheraient certainement au petit matin sa dureté envers Amélie, si jamais il restait insensible à ses supplications. Mais que diraient-ils s'il acceptait de laisser la jeune fille dormir avec lui ? Ils ne manqueraient pas de se faire des idées. Et si, le lendemain, ils s'abstenaient de lui tenir des propos déplacés, Ben pouvait être sûr qu'ils n'en penseraient pas moins.

Amélie, levant la tête vers Ben pour attendre son verdict, crut voir passer dans ses yeux bleus une lueur de compassion. Mais cette lueur fut si fugace, qu'elle s'évanouit dans l'instant, pour laisser place à un masque d'indifférence. Ben détourna finalement la tête sur le côté et répondit :

- Non.

Puis il fit volte-face, rentra dans sa tente, et laissa les rideaux retomber derrière lui.

La jeune fille se retrouva toute seule, abandonnée, dans l'obscurité et le froid de la nuit.

~::

Si c'était un piège que Tom avait voulu tendre à Amélie en l'incitant à aller parler à Ben, alors il avait réussi. Cependant, elle ne voulait pas lui faire le plaisir de l'entendre pleurer. Aussi s'efforça-t-elle de retenir ses larmes, et de se remettre debout. Elle ramassa son sac de couchage et s'en retourna vers le feu de bois incandescent. Il ne produisait hélas plus qu'une chaleur quasi imperceptible, mais avec un peu d'imagination, peut-être qu'Amélie réussirait à se donner l'illusion qu'il brûlait de vives flammes, et qu'il la réchauffait... C'était cela, ou aller insister encore une fois auprès d'Adrian, au risque d'essuyer un nouveau rejet.

De toute manière, elle n'avait aucune envie de passer trois quarts d'heure serrée contre lui, à essayer de somnoler sous cette tente exiguë, avant de se faire déloger par Ethan. Mieux valait pour elle qu'elle dorme toute seule à la belle étoile. Elle déroula donc son duvet, l'étalant près des braises, et l'ouvrit en faisant glisser le curseur de la fermeture Eclair sur toute la longueur du sac, ce qui produisit un _ZIIIIIIIIIIIP_ à n'en plus finir. Eveillé par ce bruit étrange, Tom sortit à nouveau la tête de sa tente, et chuchota :

- Bah alors, Amélie ? Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ?

La jeune fille, de fort mauvais poil, ne prit même pas la peine de se retourner vers Tom, et lui répondit :

- Vous savez très bien ce qui s'est passé : vous avez tout entendu. Ben ne veut pas de moi. C'est compréhensible, après tout. « Il aime sa tranquillité », vous l'avez dit vous-même. Eh bien moi aussi, j'aime ma tranquillité, et c'est pour cette raison que je préfère dormir toute seule dehors !

A cinq mètres à peine de là, Ben était penché sur son bureau, les coudes plantés sur la table, les poings collés contre ses joues pour soutenir sa tête, les sourcils froncés... plongé, en somme, dans une forte contrariété. Il avait laissé son carnet de bord de côté, incapable de se concentrer suffisamment longtemps pour y aligner plus de trois mots, et avait ouvert une bouteille whisky dont il s'était servi pour se remplir un fond de verre. Il entendait distinctement ce qui se disait dehors.

- Vous êtes sûre que vous ne voulez pas retenter votre chance ? proposa Tom. Qui sait ? Au bout du septième essai, il finira peut-être par accepter ?

- Il finira surtout par s'énerver, rétorqua Amélie. Et je n'ose imaginer ce que ça donne, quand il est énervé... Vous avez vu le fusil à pompe qu'il tenait dans les mains, tout à l'heure ? Non merci ! lança-t-elle, en s'engouffrant dans son sac de couchage. Je préfère dormir ici. Bonne nuit !

Sur ce, elle se courba sous sa couette, pour attraper à ses pieds le curseur de la fermeture Eclair et le remonter progressivement jusqu'à son cou.

- Très bien... C'est vous qui voyez, Amélie..., répondit Tom, un peu déçu d'avoir raté son coup - lui qui aurait tant aimé pousser les deux tourtereaux dans les bras l'un de l'autre. Je passerai vous redonner ma montre, tout à l'heure, lorsque j'aurai fini mon tour de garde... Bonne nuit...

L'homme rentra sous sa canadienne, laissant Amélie seule près du feu de bois. Bien emmitouflée dans son duvet, couchée en chien de fusil, elle tournait résolument le dos à la tente de Ben, et regardait les cendres rougeoyantes. Sa tête était posée à même le sol ; elle pouvait sentir les brins d'herbe écrasés contre sa joue. Mais cette position était tellement inconfortable... Il lui manquait un oreiller. Elle aurait pu se servir de son sac à dos comme coussin, mais il aurait fallu pour cela en retirer tous les objets durs, tels que ses boîtes de conserve, son pot de beurre de cacahuète, sa lampe torche et son pistolet... Et puis, il aurait surtout fallu qu'elle se lève, pour aller le chercher à la civière, là où elle l'avait laissé. Or, elle était déjà emmitouflée jusqu'au cou dans son sac de couchage, et n'avait pas le courage de l'ouvrir à nouveau entièrement pour s'en extirper. Quant à la perspective de rester enveloppée dans son duvet et d'atteindre le brancard par bonds successifs, telle une larve géante, cela lui semblait quelque peu risqué. Elle se contenta donc de pivoter pour se mettre sur le dos. Voilà qui était mieux... Pour être plus à son aise, elle sortit ses bras de son sac et les croisa sous sa tête.

Finalement, elle n'était pas si mal que ça : les centaines d'étoiles qui s'étendaient devant ses yeux et scintillaient paisiblement dans la nuit ne lui firent pas regretter son choix d'avoir voulu dormir en plein air. Elle avait l'impression d'être aux premières loges pour admirer la voûte céleste dans toute sa splendeur. Jamais elle n'avait vu les astres d'aussi près : il lui semblait qu'elle pouvait les attraper rien qu'en tendant la main. Réconfortée par cette vue délicieuse, elle sourit et ferma les yeux.

::~

Combien de temps Amélie passa-t-elle à somnoler ? Impossible à dire : elle n'avait pas de montre. Et dans cet état quasi inconscient qu'était celui du demi-sommeil, rien n'était plus incertain que la notion de temps... Pourtant, ce dont elle fut sûre, au moment où elle ouvrit les yeux, c'était qu'elle ne voyait plus d'étoiles au firmament. Elles avaient disparu.

Ecarquillant les yeux pour mieux sonder le ciel, elle se demanda si elle n'était pas en train de rêver... Ce fut alors qu'elle entendit un puissant grondement retentir dans les airs, et qu'elle vit des milliers de gouttes d'eau s'abattre sur elle.

- Kyaaaaah ! s'écria-t-elle horrifiée, en se protégeant instinctivement le visage avec les mains.

Les cieux déversaient sur elle une pluie torrentielle. Prise de court, Amélie rentra sa tête déjà trempée à l'intérieur de son sac et referma celui-ci complètement. Elle sentait maintenant l'averse marteler son duvet sans répit. Quelle poisse ! Elle qui avait cru pouvoir dormir tranquille dehors, voilà qu'elle se retrouvait en plein déluge ! Qui aurait pu imaginer pareille malchance ? Elle n'avait pas d'autre solution que de rester confinée ici, à l'intérieur de son sac de couchage, et d'attendre que ça passe... tout en priant pour que son duvet soit étanche et qu'elle ne vienne pas à manquer d'air.

Elle commençait d'ailleurs à avoir sérieusement chaud, là-dessous... Et cette pluie diluvienne qui n'en finissait pas... Le choc ininterrompu des gouttelettes sur la toile de son sac lui cassait les oreilles, et était si violent qu'elle avait l'impression de recevoir sur elle des seaux d'eau entiers.

Mais alors, elle sentit une pression plus forte encore sur son épaule gauche et sursauta de frayeur. Les yeux grands ouverts sur le tissu noir de son duvet qui lui masquait la vue, elle se demanda, le coeur battant, ce qui avait provoqué ce choc. Ce n'était pas la pluie, c'était... autre chose.

La pression s'exerça de nouveau, plus insistante. Amélie comprit soudain que quelqu'un était dehors en train de la secouer. « Tom » réalisa-t-elle. Le vacarme de la pluie avait dû l'alerter et le faire sortir de son abri pour qu'il vienne lui porter secours.

Sans perdre une seconde, la jeune fille fit glisser le curseur de sa fermeture Eclair et dégagea sa tête de son sac. Elle se retrouva alors face à face avec la dernière personne à laquelle elle se serait attendue.

- Ben ? s'exclama-t-elle, abasourdie.

Elle plissa les yeux, moins pour se protéger des gouttes de pluie qui tombaient dru sur son visage, que pour chercher à vérifier si sa vue ne lui jouait pas des tours. Etait-ce un rêve ? Car c'était bien Ben qui se tenait là, penché au-dessus d'elle, s'abritant comme il pouvait sous une épaisse couverture. Hélas, il avait beau se couvrir, sa figure était déjà ruisselante d'eau de pluie, et des gouttelettes dégoulinaient de son nez pour retomber sur le menton d'Amélie.

- Allez ! Venez ! Dépêchez-vous ! s'écria-t-il d'une voix forte, pour couvrir le bruit du déluge.

Amélie ne se le fit pas répéter. Elle sortit de son sac de couchage en toute hâte, le ramassa à la va-vite, et courut derrière Ben jusqu'à sa toile de tente. L'homme franchit l'entrée et retint les rideaux pour laisser passer la jeune fille. Celle-ci pénétra alors à sa suite dans cet abri immense, ce refuge sacré dont elle s'était pourtant vu interdire l'accès, quelques minutes plus tôt.

Elle y était, à présent ! Et c'était la divine Providence qui lui avait ouvert les portes de ce Paradis ! Le ciel lui avait envoyé une averse et cette pluie avait été une véritable bénédiction ! Car elle avait offert à Amélie l'occasion inespérée de pouvoir mettre les pieds dans la tente privée de Ben, et cela sans avoir eu à lui forcer la main. Oui, cette pluie miraculeuse avait réussi à amollir le coeur du jeune homme, à l'attendrir au point de le convaincre de venir en aide à Amélie.

Et maintenant, voilà qu'ils se tenaient tous les deux côte à côte ; debout, dans l'entrée tapissée de toile beige, déjà détrempée par l'eau qui dégouttait de leurs vêtements mouillés. Ben restait figé sur place. Qu'allait-il faire d'elle ? Il hésitait franchement à la laisser s'installer chez lui, et semblait attendre que la pluie s'arrête pour la renvoyer coucher dehors.

Amélie, de son côté, savourait la chance inouïe qu'elle avait de se trouver ici. Elle n'était pas déçue ! L'intérieur de la tente de Ben était bien tel qu'elle l'avait imaginé : à la fois spacieux et confortable. Une lanterne, accrochée à la poutre horizontale soutenant le toit, émettait une douce lumière qui, diffusée par les tentures beiges, répandait dans la pièce une atmosphère chaleureuse. Une autre lampe à huile était posée sur une table pliante, placée à droite, contre le mur de tissu. A gauche, sur le sol en toile, était étendu un matelas, recouvert d'une couverture kaki et bordé à son bout par un traversin. De l'autre côté de ce lit, dans le fond de la chambre, deux malles étaient empilées l'une sur l'autre.

- Ca alors ! lança Amélie, en observant tous ces meubles avec des yeux impressionnés. Mais comment avez-vous fait pour apporter tout ce bazar ?

Ben se retourna vivement vers elle, d'un air surpris.

- C'est vous qui l'avez porté, Amélie.

La jeune fille entrouvrit la bouche d'étonnement et fixa Ben en clignant des yeux, incrédule. Jamais elle n'aurait pu penser qu'il avait chargé la civière d'autant d'affaires personnelles encombrantes... Elle qui avait cru que tous ces fouillis sous lesquels avait croulé le brancard appartenaient à l'ensemble du groupe... Mais alors qu'elle continuait de dévisager Ben d'un air dubitatif, elle remarqua avec amusement que le jeune homme était aussi trempé qu'elle.

Les quelques secondes qu'il avait passées sous la pluie à essayer de faire sortir Amélie du fond de son sac avaient été suffisantes pour qu'il se fasse entièrement rincer. Ses cheveux bruns étaient aplatis sur sa tête, et les mèches de sa frange restaient collées sur son front. Notre amie trouva cette coiffure tellement comique qu'elle eut soudain une irrésistible envie de rire.

- Hihihi ! s'écria-t-elle, avant de se plaquer une main contre la bouche, pour contenir son hilarité. Eh bien ! Il semblerait qu'on ait pris une bonne douche, tous les deux, hein ?

Ce fut malheureusement avec un temps de retard qu'Amélie se rendit compte que la phrase qu'elle venait de prononcer pouvait prêter à confusion si elle était sortie de son contexte. Mais maintenant qu'elle y songeait, cette idée de prendre une vraie douche avec Ben lui paraissait particulièrement attrayante...

Ben, au contraire, était singulièrement gêné par la mauvaise interprétation qui pouvait être faite de cette phrase. Il était convaincu que, malgré le bruit ininterrompu de l'averse au dehors, la conversation qu'il avait avec Amélie pouvait être entendue de Tom, Pickett et Adrian. Et eux, assurément, ne manqueraient pas de se méprendre sur les propos tenus par la jeune fille. Il était déjà suffisamment embarrassé comme ça à l'idée que ses hommes découvrent qu'il avait fini par laisser Amélie pénétrer dans sa tente... Ce n'était pas pour qu'en plus cette pauvre inconsciente se mette à débiter tout haut des paroles pleines de sous-entendus douteux.

- Chut ! fit Ben, d'un ton qui trahit sa nervosité. Parlez moins fort ou vous allez réveiller les autres !

- Et alors ? s'étonna notre amie. Ils devront bien se réveiller à un moment ou à un autre, si vous voulez qu'ils assurent les tours de garde que vous leur avez donnés... D'ailleurs, moi, dans quelques heures...

Elle baissa machinalement la tête et leva son poignet, mais se rappela alors qu'elle avait rendu sa montre à Tom.

- Mince..., dit-elle en reposant sur Ben un regard soucieux. Vous... Vous avez une montre ?

Sans un mot, Ben retira celle qui entourait son poignet et la tendit à Amélie.

- Tenez.

C'était la montre qu'il avait portée le jour de l'extermination finale des membres du projet Dharma. La purge remontait à trois ans, maintenant, mais il se souvenait de cette journée comme si c'était hier. Depuis son réveil, ce jour-là, il n'avait cessé de regarder l'heure toutes les cinq minutes... jusqu'au moment fatidique où tous les habitants des baraquements avaient été gazés. Quelle ironie ! Voilà que, trois ans plus tard, il prêtait cette montre, instrument du génocide, à l'un des derniers survivants du projet Dharma...

Amélie, loin de se douter des événements tragiques que cet objet avait servi à orchestrer, le saisit avec une délicatesse pleine de respect. C'était une très belle montre, au bracelet métallique tout en argent. Sur son cadran blanc, les deux aiguilles noires des heures et des minutes coïncidaient verticalement, pointant vers le haut.

Minuit.

Il était déjà aussi tard ? Une chance que Ben ait veillé jusqu'à cette heure de la nuit, sinon il n'aurait jamais été en mesure de voler à son secours.

Notre amie était en tout cas très touchée qu'il lui prête un objet aussi personnel. Sous son index, qui soutenait le dos du cadran, elle pouvait ressentir la tiédeur du métal qui était resté collé à la peau de Ben pendant si longtemps. C'était tout de même un privilège exceptionnel que de tenir entre ses doigts ce bracelet qui, tous les jours, sentait le pouls de cet homme... Dommage, cependant, qu'il soit trop grand : Amélie le referma autour de son poignet, mais celui-ci était si mince que la montre pouvait ballotter comme un cerceau autour d'un piquet.

- Vous feriez mieux de la ranger dans votre poche, si vous ne voulez pas la perdre, conseilla Ben.

Amélie approuva cette idée et glissa la montre dans la poche gauche de son jean détrempé.

Le brun, tendant l'oreille, constata avec dépit que la pluie ne cessait toujours pas de tomber. Il se retrouvait avec Amélie sur les bras et allait devoir faire avec... Désabusé, il s'approcha du petit porte-serviettes qui se dressait à droite de la jeune fille et que celle-ci n'avait jusqu'alors même pas remarqué. Dessus était posée une grande bassine qui devait sans doute servir à la toilette quotidienne du jeune homme. Ben attrapa deux serviettes blanches, en donna une à Amélie, puis déplia la sienne pour s'essuyer le visage avec. Notre amie en fit de même, ce qui lui cacha momentanément la vue.

Au moment où elle retira sa serviette de devant ses yeux, elle se retrouva alors en face d'un Benjamin Linus aux cheveux coiffés en pétard. Il venait de se sécher les cheveux en frottant énergiquement sa serviette sur sa tête et arborait désormais une coiffure des plus insolites. Ses mèches brunes étaient toutes redressées sur le haut de son crâne, et formaient comme des pics disparates. Mais loin de considérer une telle coiffure comme ridicule, Amélie trouva au contraire qu'elle donnait à Ben un air encore plus séduisant, à la fois fougueux et dynamique. Cela le rajeunissait et faisait totalement oublier les sept années de plus qu'il avait par rapport à elle.

Le brun finit par s'inquiéter de voir son invitée le dévisager avec une telle insistance.

- Qu'y a-t-il ?

- Oh, rien..., répondit Amélie, en baissant la tête et en rougissant. C'est juste que...

Elle releva les yeux et prononça d'un ton sincère :

- Vous devriez vous coiffer comme ça plus souvent, ça vous va bien.

Ben resta immobile quelques instants, observant la jeune fille de ses yeux bleus pénétrants : elle se foutait de lui !

- Très bien, dit-il, en raplatissant nerveusement ses cheveux. Quand vous aurez fini de vous moquer de moi, vous pourrez peut-être commencer à installer votre sac de couchage. A moins que vous ne préfériez retourner dehors, sous la pluie, et voir si vous vous en sortez avec une meilleure coiffure que la mienne ?

- Mais..., voulut protester Amélie, stupéfaite que Ben ne l'ait pas prise au sérieux.

Cependant, elle resta subitement interdite, coupée net dans sa réplique par un événement inattendu : Ben commençait à défaire un à un les boutons de sa chemise bordeaux.

Bouche bée, les yeux exorbités, Amélie sentit son coeur s'emballer soudainement. Elle n'aurait su dire si c'était de peur ou d'envie...


	16. Insomnie

**Edit : Annonce spéciale du 10/03/2012 :** vous l'attendiez avec impatience : la fin du chapitre 16 est arrivée ! Pour la lire, commencez à partir du dernier "~::". Et si vous avez oublié le début du chapitre 16, relisez tout en entier !  
Merci en tout cas pour votre patience. Comme je l'avais promis, j'ai pu profiter de ma semaine de vacances de février pour achever l'écriture de Mice & Ben. Contrairement à ce que j'avais prévu, il y aura non pas 17 chapitres, mais 18 chapitres au total. Le chapitre 17 arrive très prochainement.  
Désolée aussi d'avoir tardé à poster cette petite fin de chapitre 16, mais après les vacances de février, ma rentrée a été placée sous le signe de Rammstein et de leurs deux fantastiques concerts à Paris Bercy les 6 et 7 mars 2012, ce qui m'a laissé peu de temps pour penser à autre chose *_*

* * *

Notes de l'auteur : merci, darksidofmoon, pour ta review !  
Comme promis, voici le chapitre 16 que je vous offre pour ces vacances de Noël (j'espère que vous passez de bonnes fêtes !). Il y a cependant un léger problème... Ce chapitre est plus court que d'habitude, pour la simple et bonne raison que, même en ayant commencé son écriture manuscrite fin août 2011, je n'ai jamais eu le temps (et n'aurai vraisemblablement jamais le temps) de le continuer. Je le mets malgré tout en ligne, pour les (rares) inconditionnelles de ma fanfic (merci encore à vous).

**Plan 16 :**_  
Insomnie_

Que faisait Ben ? Pourquoi commençait-il à se déshabiller ? Et s'il avait l'intention de... ? La présence inopinée d'une jeune fille sous sa tente, à une heure aussi tardive de la nuit, lui avait-elle donné des idées louches ?

Non ! Non ! Un homme si sérieux ! Il n'allait quand même pas lui sauter dessus ! Il ne faisait que retirer sa chemise, parce qu'elle était trempée et qu'il préférait enfiler des vêtements secs avant d'aller se coucher.

Amélie avait la désagréable sensation de faire du voyeurisme, et pourtant, elle n'arrivait pas à quitter des yeux la chemise de Ben, qui s'ouvrait progressivement sur le maillot de corps blanc qu'il portait en dessous.

Heureusement, le jeune homme gardait la tête baissée, regardant les boutons qu'il détachait méthodiquement, sans remarquer à quel point la jeune fille était obnubilée par ses gestes. Mais quelle idée il avait de se dévêtir ainsi devant Amélie ! A croire qu'il ne se doutait toujours pas des sentiments qu'elle éprouvait pour lui... Son regard, plein de désir, s'attardait timidement sur le haut de sa poitrine, qui était à présent découvert par l'échancrure de son col blanc.

Bientôt, Ben enleva complètement sa chemise, et la jeta sur son lit. Il se retrouvait en simple t-shirt, et cela lui donnait une allure si différente... Encore une fois, il paraissait plus jeune, plus décontracté. Amélie aimait beaucoup le voir ainsi. Même si elle raffolait de ses chemises, toujours impeccables et élégantes, elle trouvait ce soir un charme inédit à contempler Ben dans une tenue aussi relâchée.

Son t-shirt, assez ample, mettait en valeur sa carrure solide et laissait Amélie apprécier la robustesse de ses avant-bras. Elle n'avait toujours pas commencé à installer son sac de couchage et restait plantée là, près de l'entrée de la tente, continuant à dévorer des yeux son hôte adoré. Celui-ci se dirigea vers le fond de la pièce et ouvrit une malle de laquelle il sortit quelques vêtements. Lorsqu'il se retourna vers Amélie, la jeune fille remarqua que ce qu'il tenait dans les mains n'était autre qu'un pyjama... à rayures bleues et blanches.

- Ca alors ! s'exclama-t-elle, hilare. Est-ce que tous les habits de votre garde-robe sont à rayures ?

Ben lui lança un regard glacé. Qu'entendait-elle par « tous les habits » ? Imaginait-elle qu'il allait se déshabiller complètement devant elle et la laisser voir si son caleçon était également à rayures ?

- Vous voulez bien vous retourner afin que je puisse me changer ? dit-il d'un ton si froid que ses paroles ressemblaient plus à une menace qu'à une demande.

Amélie lui obéit sur-le-champ et fit un demi-tour sur elle-même, pour se retrouver face à son bureau.

Voilà qui allait l'occuper, le temps que Ben ôte son pantalon et mette son pyjama : elle allait passer en revue les divers objets posés sur sa table pliante ; ce qui, en plus de satisfaire sa curiosité, allait lui permettre de connaître encore mieux les goûts du jeune homme.

Cependant, Amélie entendait Ben enlever sa ceinture juste derrière elle, et le cliquetis de sa boucle de ceinturon, suivi du bruit d'ouverture de sa braguette, la perturbèrent gravement.

Elle avala sa salive et continua de fixer le bureau avec des yeux exorbités. « Concentre-toi, concentre-toi... » pensa-t-elle, en regardant avec attention le petit carnet à spirales, ouvert sur une page vierge.

« Ne te retourne pas, ne te retourne pas... ». La tentation était grande, mais elle ne devait pas céder... Elle devait, à la place, focaliser son regard sur cette bouteille de whisky, dont le liquide ambré scintillait vivement à la lueur de la lanterne placée tout près. C'était une bien belle bouteille... Et elle était déjà à moitié vide...

« Mais... Une minute ! » se dit Amélie en écarquillant subitement les yeux. Qu'est-ce qu'une bouteille de whisky à moitié vide faisait ici, sur le bureau de Ben ? En avait-il bu dans la soirée ? Evidemment que oui ! Son verre était posé juste à côté et son fond était encore tapissé d'une infime couche de liquide doré ! Etait-ce l'alcool qui l'encourageait à se dévêtir ainsi en présence de la jeune fille ? Avait-il vraiment une idée derrière la tête ? Ou alors ce n'était qu'elle... Elle qui, en l'entendant retirer ses vêtements derrière son dos, ne rêvait que d'une chose, c'était de sentir ses bras lui entourer la taille, et son corps se coller contre le sien... « Seigneur ! » s'exclama Amélie intérieurement. Voilà que ses pensées se faisaient de plus en plus indécentes. Qu'avait-elle à fantasmer de la sorte ? Il fallait dire que la situation s'y prêtait tellement : ils étaient seuls, tous les deux, sous cette tente... Et l'averse, dehors, tombait si fort, qu'Amélie était sûre que personne ne pouvait les entendre...

Pour autant, elle devait tout de suite s'arrêter de divaguer. Si elle avait un tant soit peu d'estime pour cet homme, elle devait calmer le désir qu'il lui inspirait. Après tout, il avait fait preuve de la plus grande des convenances en lui demandant de se retourner pendant qu'il se changeait ; elle se devait de le traiter avec le même respect.

Parcourant la table des yeux, elle posa son regard sur la gourde du jeune homme. Cette même gourde qu'il lui avait prêtée dans l'après-midi et qu'elle lui avait vidée d'un trait... Elle avait eu tellement de mal à décoller ses lèvres du goulot sur lequel Ben avait posé les siennes ! Ses lèvres...

« Non ! Pas question de songer à l'embrasser ! Reprends-toi, Amélie ! ». Tout en s'efforçant de ne pas prêter attention aux froissements de tissu qu'elle entendait derrière elle, et à ne pas s'imaginer Ben en train d'enfiler le pantalon rayé de son pyjama, elle continua à promener son regard sur le bureau de Ben. Ses yeux s'arrêtèrent alors sur un petit cadre qui contenait une photo d'Alex en noir et blanc.

Amélie ne sut pourquoi, mais la vue de ce simple portrait lui remit aussitôt les idées en place. Etait-ce un sentiment de culpabilité vis-à-vis de la fillette, dont la photographie lui rappelait cruellement qu'elle n'avait rien à faire dans la vie de Ben, que celui-ci coulait déjà des jours heureux avec sa fille et qu'elle n'avait pas à s'immiscer dans son bonheur ? Ou bien le triste constat que Ben était déjà papa, qu'il avait déjà fait une grande partie de sa vie sans elle, et qu'il pouvait continuer ainsi sans problème ? Ou encore cette profonde admiration qu'elle vouait à Ben, et qui venait à l'instant de s'intensifier, à la vue de cette preuve flagrante que le jeune homme chérissait sa fille plus que tout ?

Car combien de pères penseraient à emmener dans leurs bagages la photo de leur enfant dont ils se savaient séparés seulement pour quelques jours ? Et il ne s'agissait pas d'un simple morceau de papier glacé écorné et plié, qui avait été glissé dans une poche. Non. C'était un portrait encadré, posé debout sur le bureau de Ben, bien en évidence.

Détournant les yeux de cette photo, d'un air gêné, Amélie observa fixement le livre d'à côté : « Philip K. Dick - VALIS »... Mais elle se sentait surveillée par le portrait d'Alex, et n'osait plus s'autoriser la moindre arrière-pensée à l'égard de Ben, ni même amorcer le moindre mouvement...

Bien dommage, car si elle s'était retournée, elle se serait aperçue que Ben avait fini de se changer depuis longtemps, et était désormais occupé à plier ses affaires trempées et à les empiler sur sa malle. Ce ne fut que lorsqu'elle le vit apparaître sur sa gauche, qu'elle tourna finalement la tête et constata avec surprise qu'il était déjà entièrement vêtu de son pyjama rayé bleu et blanc. Elle sourit. Non pas de moquerie, mais de plaisir à le découvrir dans une tenue si inhabituelle. Ces vêtements de nuit lui allaient très bien. Ils lui conféraient la même dignité que ses habits quotidiens, car la chemise de son pyjama lui rappelait étrangement celles qu'il portait tous les jours. Ben avait retiré ses chaussures et les avait rangées dans un coin, près des malles. Il s'approcha pieds nus de la chaise pliante qui traînait au beau milieu de la pièce et la poussa vers le fond pour dégager l'espace entre son bureau et son lit.

- Je pense que vous aurez assez place pour mettre votre duvet ici.

Amélie regarda son sac de couchage, qu'elle avait laissé avachi près de l'entrée, et qui macérait à présent dans une immense flaque d'eau. Elle espérait juste que l'intérieur du duvet n'était pas aussi mouillé que l'extérieur en avait l'air... Elle alla le chercher et le secoua énergiquement pour en faire tomber les dernières gouttes.

Pendant ce temps, Ben décrocha la lampe à huile qu'il avait suspendue au plafond, souffla sur la flamme pour l'éteindre, puis posa l'objet métallique sur son bureau, à côté de la seconde lanterne qui était désormais la seule à éclairer les lieux d'une douce lueur tamisée.

Amélie, toujours aux prises avec son sac de couchage qu'elle agitait comme une forcenée - en évitant autant que possible de mettre plein d'eau partout -, remarqua cette brusque baisse de luminosité et ouvrit grand les yeux, tétanisée. Oh non, ça n'allait pas recommencer ! Elle n'allait quand même pas se remettre à imaginer des choses ! Les sourcils froncés de détermination, elle chargea sur son épaule son lourd duvet tout humide, et rejoignit Ben au milieu de la chambre.

- Ca va aller ? demanda le brun, qui tenait dans sa main gauche la lanterne en la soulevant par la poignée.

Amélie s'accroupit pour étaler son duvet aux pieds du jeune homme.

- Je vais m'en sortir, ne vous inquiétez pas ! répondit-elle aimablement, en levant la tête vers Ben pour lui afficher son plus beau sourire - elle était si heureuse de pouvoir passer la nuit à côté de lui !

Baissant à nouveau la tête, elle remarqua que les orteils de Ben se levaient instinctivement comme pour éviter d'entrer en contact avec le sol. Et pour cause : la toile beige sur laquelle Amélie avait étendu son sac de couchage s'imbibait progressivement d'eau. Il paraissait exceptionnel que Ben permette à Amélie d'installer son duvet détrempé juste à côté de son lit bien sec. Mais c'était cela ou laisser la jeune fille dormir avec lui sous ses draps... Et pour Ben, il n'en était pas question.

A son tour, Amélie enleva ses baskets et ses chaussettes mouillées. A la différence de Ben, elle n'avait pas de pyjama, ni même de quoi se changer ; son sac à dos avec toutes ses affaires était resté dehors, sous la pluie, et elle se demandait bien dans quel état il était... De toute manière, cela ne valait pas le coup d'enfiler des vêtements secs : elle savait que, dans moins de trois heures, elle devait regagner son poste de surveillance pour sa dernière ronde ; et, à entendre la trombe d'eau qui continuait de s'abattre sur la toile de tente, le déluge n'était pas prêt de s'arrêter. Autant garder ses habits trempés, donc. Voyant Ben contourner sa couchette pour rejoindre son lit, elle se décida enfin à se glisser dans son duvet, tout habillée. Par miracle, l'intérieur n'était pas plus humide que ses propres vêtements, ce qui lui assura qu'au moins elle n'aurait pas plus froid qu'en ce moment (c'était déjà ça). Et si jamais elle avait vraiment trop froid, eh bien elle avait Ben, juste à côté... Mais pas sûr qu'il apprécie de sentir une jeune fille toute trempée se serrer contre son beau pyjama tout sec.

Le brun posa la lampe à huile entre les deux couchettes, près de la tête d'Amélie, puis entra dans son lit en tâchant, durant sa manoeuvre, de ne pas trop soulever la couverture kaki, de crainte de révéler le fusil à pompe qui était dissimulé en dessous. Amélie, cependant, n'avait aucune chance de remarquer l'arme à feu : le fait de se trouver couchée si près de Ben la troublait tellement, qu'elle s'efforçait de ne pas prêter la moindre attention à ce qu'il fabriquait, et de garder ses yeux fixés sur l'entrebâillement des rideaux beiges qui remuaient faiblement devant elle. Elle ne jeta un coup d'oeil à Ben que lorsqu'elle devina qu'il avait fini de s'installer : elle le vit alors allongé sur le côté, tourné vers elle, avec sa couverture remontée jusqu'aux épaules. Qu'il était beau... Elle aurait pu le regarder ainsi pendant des heures, à la lueur de la lanterne qui brillait entre eux deux. Mais hélas, il souleva la lampe à huile par la poignée, l'approcha de son visage et souffla sur la flamme d'un coup sec. Cette fois, Amélie et Ben étaient plongés dans le noir.

La jeune fille écarquilla les yeux comme pour y voir plus clair et discerner dans l'obscurité les traits du visage de Ben, dont elle ne pouvait se passer. Elle comprit bien vite qu'elle allait pouvoir tirer de cette pénombre un avantage considérable, si elle souhaitait dévorer des yeux son hôte sans que celui-ci s'en aperçoive. Mais pour cela, il fallait d'abord qu'elle habitue ses yeux à l'obscurité...

Un bruit mat lui indiqua que Ben venait de reposer la lanterne près d'elle.

- N'oubliez pas de regarder régulièrement votre montre, pour être à l'heure à votre tour de garde, lui dit-il.

Sur ce, elle l'entendit changer de position dans son lit. Un des rideaux s'écarta légèrement, laissant passer un rayon de lune qui éclaira les cheveux bruns de Ben. _Il lui tournait le dos._

Amélie entrouvrit la bouche de déception. Et dire qu'elle s'était attendue à ce qu'il lui souhaite bonne nuit ! Tout ce à quoi elle avait droit, c'était un cruel rappel de cette fichue ronde de nuit qu'elle devait assurer...

Très bien, lui non plus n'aurait pas droit à son « Bonne nuit ». Même si elle avait vraiment désiré le lui dire, en l'accompagnant d'un « Dormez bien » (et éventuellement d'un petit bisou dans le cou - mais il ne fallait peut-être pas exagérer, quand même)...

En plus, il lui tournait le dos ! Naturellement ! Qu'avait-elle espéré ? Qu'il reste immobile, à la regarder s'endormir, comme elle aurait rêvé de le faire avec lui ?

Il était certes compréhensible qu'il n'ait pas envie de la voir, mais comment pouvait-il refuser de la laisser le voir, lui ? C'était bien la peine que les yeux d'Amélie se soient accoutumés à la pénombre, maintenant qu'elle ne pouvait distinguer que l'arrière de la tête de Ben... et sa nuque.

« Ah oui... » se dit Amélie, le regard étincelant de plaisir. Elle aimait tellement la façon dont ses cheveux courts étaient coupés net sur le haut de sa nuque. Et sa peau blanche paraissait si douce... Imperceptiblement, la jeune fille se rapprocha de son voisin. Son rythme cardiaque s'accéléra lorsqu'elle prit conscience de la proximité soudaine qu'elle avait créée entre elle et lui. Peut-être n'aurait-elle pas dû s'approcher autant ? Mais ses lèvres étaient maintenant si près de la nuque de Ben ! Elle aurait pu l'embrasser, si elle avait voulu... Pourtant, elle restait paralysée, comme trop grisée par cette senteur exquise qui émanait du cou du jeune homme... Quel était ce parfum si sensuel qu'elle n'avait jamais senti auparavant ? Un mélange subtil de notes fruitées et boisées, qui l'attirait irrésistiblement...

Maintenant son nez n'était plus qu'à deux centimètres de la nuque de Ben... Elle ferma les yeux, et inspira profondément, s'enivrant tout à fait de cette odeur à la fois vibrante et suave. Comblée, elle rouvrit les yeux, puis expira. A cet instant, alors, elle vit Ben tressaillir.

Son coeur manqua un battement. Elle s'éloigna aussitôt du jeune homme, tandis qu'il commençait à remuer nerveusement : il allait se retourner ! « Pas de panique ! Pas de panique ! » se dit Amélie, les yeux écarquillés d'effroi, le coeur tambourinant. Il avait dû sentir son souffle sur sa nuque... Que se passerait-il s'il découvrait que sa voisine en était la cause ? Seigneur ! Il risquerait de la renvoyer dormir dehors pour tout le restant de la nuit !

Affolée, la jeune fille ne put se résoudre à garder son visage braqué sur Ben plus longtemps. Elle se retourna aussi vite qu'elle put dans son sac de couchage et s'immobilisa en chien de fusil, pile au moment où Ben se retrouva lui-même tourné vers elle... Elle était tétanisée. Paralysée. Pétrifiée. Les yeux exorbités, prêts à voir Ben se pencher sur elle et lui dire d'arrêter de faire semblant d'être morte. « Pourvu qu'il n'ait rien remarqué, pourvu qu'il n'ait rien remarqué... » pensa-t-elle, en continuant de feindre le sommeil profond. Elle avait même bloqué sa respiration, persuadée que son souffle pouvait la trahir une deuxième fois. Hélas, si elle avait réussi à faire en sorte que son corps affecte la plus parfaite immobilité, il y avait une chose qu'elle n'arrivait pas à contrôler, c'était son coeur. Il cognait tellement fort dans sa poitrine, qu'elle craignait plus que tout que Ben ne parvienne à en entendre les battements... A moins qu'ils ne soient couverts par le bruit de la pluie, qui tombait dru sur la toile de tente... Dans ce cas, elle pouvait s'autoriser à respirer de nouveau, Ben ne pouvait certainement pas l'entendre...

Mais il était si silencieux... Que faisait-il, dans son dos ? L'observait-il ? Attendait-il qu'elle fasse le moindre mouvement qui révèle qu'elle était éveillée ? De toute façon, comment pouvait-il croire Amélie capable de s'endormir en sa présence ? Ne se rendait-il pas compte d'à quel point il la troublait ? Elle allait faire une nuit blanche, à cause de lui, c'était forcé : non seulement il lui avait donné un tour de garde à assurer dans un peu moins de trois heures, mais en plus, il l'empêchait de trouver le sommeil lors des seuls moments dont elle disposait pour se reposer ! Sur ce dernier point, néanmoins, elle ne pouvait pas se plaindre : coucher sous la même tente que Benjamin Linus, tout près de lui, était une très bonne raison de rester éveillée.

Seulement, quitte à garder les yeux ouverts, autant que ce soit pour contempler le doux visage de Ben pendant qu'il dormait... Au lieu de cela, tout ce qu'elle distinguait dans la pénombre, c'étaient les pieds métalliques de son porte-serviettes. Nettement moins attrayant.

Le rythme cardiaque d'Amélie s'était progressivement calmé, et elle avait retrouvé une respiration discrète et normale. Il fallait dire que Ben n'avait plus donné signe de vie après s'être retourné vers elle, ce qui l'avait beaucoup tranquillisée. Elle ne l'avait plus entendu bouger d'un iota. A croire qu'il s'était endormi pour de bon...

Amélie tilta alors : Ben, endormi, tourné vers elle... C'était l'occasion ou jamais de le regarder pendant son sommeil ! Bon sang ! Et elle qui n'avait rien vu venir ! Voilà que Ben lui offrait lui-même cette opportunité inespérée ! Elle devait se retourner, vite, avant qu'il ne change à nouveau de côté !

Mais à peine eut-elle amorcé un mouvement pour se renverser, qu'elle s'arrêta net dans son élan, saisie par la plus vive des angoisses : et si Ben n'était pas vraiment endormi ? Peut-être, après tout, qu'il n'était qu'assoupi, et qu'il ne manquerait pas de remarquer le changement de position d'Amélie, si jamais elle avait l'audace de le poursuivre jusqu'au bout...

Découragée, elle resta donc en place, toujours face à ce fichu porte-serviettes qui semblait la narguer. Le mieux à faire était d'attendre au moins quelques minutes, afin d'être sûre que Ben soit parfaitement endormi. Cependant, elle était tellement impatiente de se retourner qu'elle risquait fort, pendant son attente, de prendre les secondes pour des minutes... En tâchant de faire le moins de bruit possible, elle rentra son bras gauche à l'intérieur de son sac de couchage, glissa sa main dans la poche humide de son jean, et en retira la montre de Ben. Une fois qu'elle l'eut ressortie à l'air libre, elle la présenta au clair de lune, filtré par l'entrebâillement des rideaux devant elle, et tenta de discerner les aiguilles...

Une heure moins le quart. Bien. A une heure, elle ferait volte-face. Pour l'instant, elle ne pouvait que prendre son mal en patience et prier pour que Ben ne change pas de position avant elle.

C'était vrai qu'il ne ronflait pas. Elle ne l'entendait même pas respirer... Etait-il bien là ? Elle aurait pu le vérifier, si elle avait osé se retourner... Mais elle choisit de s'en tenir à ce qu'elle s'était fixée et resta immobile. Même si tout le temps passé à tourner le dos à Ben était pour elle du temps perdu... Même si elle était de plus en plus démangée par cette envie de changer de côté, de braquer ses yeux sur son hôte endormi... Pour l'instant, elle ne pouvait que braquer ses yeux sur sa montre, et suivre avec résignation l'avancée des aiguilles. « Plus que douze minutes, plus que douze minutes ! » se dit-elle. « Oh, ça y est, il doit déjà être endormi... C'est bon, je peux me retourner, quand même... Non. Non... Encore douze minutes. Simple précaution ».

Ce fut alors qu'un événement inattendu se produisit. Le bruit des milliers de gouttelettes frappant sans relâche la toile de tente s'évanouit d'un seul coup, et un calme plat lui succéda. Silence total. L'averse était terminée.

Amélie devint plus pétrifiée qu'elle ne l'était déjà, la bouche entrouverte, les yeux écarquillés. Etait-elle la seule à avoir été témoin de ce phénomène ? Ben l'avait-il constaté, lui aussi ? Car si c'était le cas, cela signait l'arrêt de mort de notre amie. Son renvoi assuré de sous la tente et sa réinstallation près des restes du feu de bois, sur la terre détrempée... Ben l'avait accueillie sous son abri uniquement parce qu'il s'était mis à pleuvoir des cordes. Mais maintenant que la pluie avait cessé, il n'avait plus aucune raison de la garder près de lui.

Amélie avait désormais une bien meilleure raison de prier pour que Ben soit plongé dans un sommeil profond. Elle redoutait plus que jamais de l'entendre remuer, car alors cela signifierait qu'il ne tarderait pas à s'apercevoir de l'accalmie, et à sauter sur cette occasion pour la convier à retourner coucher dehors. « Pourvu qu'il ne soit pas réveillé, pourvu qu'il ne soit pas réveillé... » pria-t-elle ardemment, en joignant ses mains autour de la montre argentée et en les plaçant contre son front, dans une pieuse attitude.

Un silence de plomb régnait sous la tente... L'odeur agréable de la terre mouillée envahissait l'air... Tout était si paisible... N'y avait-il que l'esprit d'Amélie qui continuait à bouillonner fiévreusement ? Pour sûr : Ben dormait à poings fermés, cela ne faisait plus aucun doute. La voie était libre ! Elle pouvait se retourner sans crainte... Qu'attendait-elle ? « Allez ! ». Maintenant que c'était le moment, elle n'allait quand même pas se dégonfler ! « Tout doucement, alors... ». Oui... En prenant son temps...

Elle commença par se mettre lentement sur le dos, sans geste brusque, tâchant d'ignorer son coeur qui, au fur et à mesure qu'elle pivotait, battait de plus en plus fort.

Voilà. Elle y était. Les yeux fixant le plafond obscur. Il ne lui restait plus qu'à tourner de la même façon pour se retrouver enfin face à Ben... Elle apercevait déjà la silhouette de son corps qui se dessinait sur sa gauche, dans la pénombre, comme un relief montagneux, qui l'intimidait étrangement... Oserait-elle vraiment lui faire face ? Il l'impressionnait tellement... Mais quel bonheur elle éprouverait alors à contempler un homme aussi exceptionnel pendant les longues minutes qu'il lui restait avant son tour de garde !

La jeune fille s'enhardit et se remit à bouger précautionneusement dans son sac de couchage, pour s'orienter cette fois dans la direction de Ben et se coucher en chien de fusil. Dès qu'elle le put, elle regarda ses yeux : la vue rassurante de ses paupières closes l'encouragea à continuer sa manoeuvre.

Elle arriva enfin au bout de ses peines, et sa récompense, alors, fut de taille. Cela ressemblait à un rêve, et pourtant... la sensation de froid que lui procuraient ses vêtements mouillés et qui la faisait trembler de partout lui assurait que c'était bel et bien réel : elle se retrouverait nez à nez avec Ben, et son visage n'était séparé du sien que par à peine plus de trente centimètres.

Le jeune homme ne semblait pas se douter un seul instant que sa voisine s'était retournée vers lui et lui faisait maintenant face. Il était profondément endormi, et une douce quiétude se lisait sur son visage (détendu et serein).

De quoi troubler tout à fait Amélie... A nouveau, elle avait le sentiment d'être bien trop proche de lui... Elle ne pouvait pourtant faire demi-tour : elle était bloquée en chien de fusil, dans une position très inconfortable, car son bras gauche était écrasé sous son propre corps. Sans faire de bruit, elle parvint à le dégager, et l'appuya alors contre le tapis en toile beige, pour s'aider à se redresser légèrement. Repliant son bras, elle posa sa tête contre sa main. Voilà qui était mieux. Oui, c'était même parfait ! Elle avait presque l'impression d'avoir un oreiller, maintenant ! Sa tête était enfin à hauteur de celle de Ben, qui reposait contre son traversin. Elle pouvait désormais le dévorer des yeux à l'envi ! L'étudier sous toutes les coutures ! Il était si près d'elle que même la pénombre ne pouvait l'empêcher de distinguer tous les détails de son visage. Tiens ! Elle n'avait jamais remarqué ce petit bouton qu'il avait près du côté gauche de son nez... Mais ce que certains auraient pu considérer comme un défaut, elle le vit au contraire comme un charme supplémentaire, s'ajoutant aux nombreux autres attraits qui faisaient de Ben un homme unique à ses yeux.

Quelle chance inouïe elle avait, vraiment ! Pouvoir dormir ainsi à ses côtés, comme si elle et lui formaient un couple d'amoureux partageant le même lit. C'en était tellement incroyable qu'elle souriait bêtement, sans s'en rendre compte, dans un état d'extase intense, savourant le plaisir qu'elle ressentait à admirer Ben à son insu.

Qu'il était beau... Elle ne voyait que le côté gauche de son visage, mais cela suffisait à la combler. Il était rasé de près. Sa joue paraissait si douce... Elle aurait rêvé de poser sa main dessus, pour la caresser tendrement avec son pouce... Puis elle aurait laissé ses autres doigts s'aventurer un peu plus loin, sous son oreille, derrière sa tête, dans ses cheveux... Quel bonheur ce devait être que de sentir les cheveux courts de Ben glisser entre ses doigts ! Mais attention à ne pas laisser son imagination bouillonner de trop, car sinon elle allait finir par déborder ! D'autant plus que l'infime distance qui la séparait de Ben amincissait la frontière entre les fantasmes et le passage à l'acte... Et quel scandale déclencherait-elle si, après une perte momentanée de lucidité, un simple instant d'égarement, elle se retrouvait effectivement avec sa main dans les cheveux de Ben ? Non, elle devait s'en tenir à cette règle d'or : toucher avec les yeux. Regarder Ben comme un tableau. Mais pas n'importe quel tableau... Un chef d'oeuvre !

~::

Amélie était-elle en train de rêver, ou était-ce bien le chant des oiseaux qu'elle entendait, provenant du dehors ? Elle était si ensommeillée, que cela pouvait très être bien être son imagination qui lui jouait des tours... Cependant, elle tâcha de prêter une oreille plus attentive à ces bruits extérieurs... Oui, maintenant elle percevait distinctement des gazouillis... Bizarre ! Jamais elle n'aurait pensé que les moineaux pouvaient être aussi matinaux... Il ne devait être guère plus de deux heures et demi du matin - elle n'avait pas encore fait son tour de garde -, et déjà les oiseaux s'éveillaient ? Mais après tout, le Pacifique sud bénéficiait d'horaires particuliers : le soleil ne se levait-il pas à cinq heures du matin, sur cette île ?

Lorsqu'Amélie ouvrit les yeux pour regarder la montre de Ben qu'elle tenait toujours dans sa main, elle fut alors saisie de stupeur : pourquoi l'intérieur de la tente était-il éclairé par la lumière du jour ? Et puis d'abord, pourquoi avait-elle dû ouvrir les yeux ? Depuis quand les avait-elle gardés fermés ? Une angoisse subite s'empara d'elle, et elle se hâta de focaliser son regard sur le cadran de sa montre : une aiguille pointait sur deux, l'autre pointait sur huit... « Alors, attends voir... » se dit Amélie, l'esprit embrouillé. « Comment ça se lit, déjà... Ah oui... C'est vrai, ce n'est pas dans le sens trigonométrique... Très bien, alors... 2 heures 40 ? ».

Le soleil, qui filtrait à travers les rideaux de l'entrée de la tente, près de la tête d'Amélie, servait à lui seul à contredire le résultat aberrant auquel la jeune fille était parvenue en déchiffrant l'heure. Ce fut d'ailleurs grâce à ses rayons illuminant le cadran de la montre qu'Amélie découvrit enfin que c'était la petite aiguille qui pointait sur le huit, et la grande qui pointait sur le deux...

« 8 heures 10 ? » s'écria notre amie intérieurement, en écarquillant de gros yeux médusés. Grands dieux ! Comment était-ce possible ? Que s'était-il passé ? Mais la réponse ne fut pas longue à trouver, et en moins d'une fraction de seconde, Amélie réalisa toute l'énormité de sa faute : elle s'était endormie ! Elle s'était endormie et avait manqué son tour de garde ! C'était certain qu'elle l'avait raté : elle n'en avait aucun souvenir. Fichtre ! Et dire qu'elle avait été résolue à le faire, ce tour de garde - quand bien même cela lui aurait coûté de passer une heure de plus à tourner en rond dans le froid et l'obscurité... Comment avait-elle fait pour se laisser gagner par le sommeil ? Sans doute la fatigue accumulée dans la journée par le transport du brancard, cinq heures durant... Sans doute aussi la vue apaisante de Ben, dormant à ses côtés... Ben ! Qu'allait-il dire lorsqu'il apprendrait qu'elle n'avait pas accompli sa ronde de nuit ? Aussitôt proie à une peur panique, notre amie regarda la couchette voisine : vide ! Ben n'était plus là ! Amélie se redressa en sursaut.

- Bien dormi ? lui dit alors une voix venant du fond de la tente.

La jeune fille se retourna et vit Ben assis sur les deux malles en bois empilées, en train d'enfiler ses chaussures. Il s'était déjà entièrement habillé et avait revêtu un pantalon gris foncé et une chemise à fines rayures blanches et bleu ciel. « Seigneur ! » pensa Amélie, accablée par un sentiment de culpabilité croissant. Comment avait-elle fait pour oublier également que le réveil avait été programmé pour huit heures ? Elle avait déjà dix minutes de retard ! Elle rangea sa montre dans la poche de son jean encore humide et commença à s'extraire de son sac de couchage, en répondant bêtement :

- Oui, oui, j'ai dormi mieux que prévu. Et vous ?

- J'ai dormi à poings fermés, lança Ben en nouant ses lacets. Contrairement à ce que je pensais, vous avez su rester discrète lorsque vous êtes sortie à trois heures, pour faire votre tour de garde... Je ne vous ai même pas entendue vous lever...

Amélie, qui venait enfin de se dégager de son duvet après s'être débattue avec lui pendant de longues secondes, dans de grands froissements de tissu accompagnés des « ZIP ! » consécutifs que produisait l'ouverture progressive de sa fermeture Eclair, Amélie, donc, s'immobilisa soudain et avala sa salive. Ben était-il sincère ou se moquait-il d'elle ? Ignorait-il vraiment qu'elle avait raté sa ronde de nuit, ou le savait-il pertinemment et désirait-il voir si elle était capable de le lui avouer de son plein gré ? Si cette dernière hypothèse était la bonne, c'était un jeu tordu, tout de même... Amélie aurait voulu sonder les yeux de Ben pour deviner s'il lui tendait un piège, mais elle se sentait tellement coupable d'avoir manqué à ses ordres, qu'elle n'osait même plus le regarder en face...

Subitement, elle se demanda pourquoi elle se montrait aussi suspicieuse à l'égard de Ben... Car après tout, Ben était quelqu'un de bien. Pourquoi lui jouerait-il un tour aussi perfide ? A coup sûr, s'il savait qu'Amélie avait oublié son tour de garde, il ne manquerait pas de le lui reprocher sans détours. Finalement convaincue que Ben n'était au courant de rien (faisant ainsi preuve de sa naïveté habituelle), Amélie décida de jouer la comédie et répondit :

- Oui, j'ai essayé de faire le moins de bruit possible. Je suis contente de ne pas vous avoir réveillé !

Ben, désormais habitué aux mensonges bancals de la jeune fille, s'approcha de son bureau pour y prendre une bouteille d'eau, puis alla la vider dans la bassine près du porte-serviettes, faisant comme si de rien n'était. Amélie, pendant ce temps, roula son sac de couchage, tout en se demandant si sa réponse avait été crédible...

- Et comment s'est passé votre tour de garde ? s'enquit Ben.

D'abord prise au dépourvu, notre amie se rassura. « Bien ! S'il savait la vérité, jamais il n'aurait posé cette question ! » pensa-t-elle, en s'enfonçant dans une crédulité des plus affligeantes.

- Tout s'est très bien déroulé, assura-t-elle. Heureusement qu'il s'était arrêté de pleuvoir.

Sur ce, elle se mit péniblement debout et frotta ses vêtements tout chiffonnés. Ni son jean ni son débardeur n'avaient séché... Elle devait impérativement aller chercher ses affaires de rechange. Oui, seulement... Elle avait laissé son sac à dos sur la civière, et celle-ci avait passé toute la nuit dehors, sous une pluie battante... Les chances que ses habits de rechange aient été épargnés par le déluge étaient minces... Et quand bien même ses vêtements de secours étaient encore secs, où se serait-elle changée ? Elle ne voyait que la tente de Ben pour la protéger des regards indiscrets. Mais pour cela, il aurait fallu qu'elle demande à Ben lui-même de sortir, et pas sûr qu'il aurait accepté de se faire ainsi chasser de chez lui...

Amélie hésitait donc à prendre congé de son hôte pour aller chercher son sac, lorsqu'elle entendit un clapotis d'eau qui attira son attention : Ben était en train de se laver le visage dans la bassine métallique qu'il avait remplie d'eau. Jugeant finalement préférable d'attendre qu'il ait fini - pour lui demander ensuite la permission d'utiliser sa bassine et se débarbouiller elle aussi -, Amélie resta plantée là et scruta distraitement le bureau : la bouteille de whisky était toujours posée sur la table, son niveau n'avait pas baissé (encore heureux) ; la photographie d'Alex, en revanche, avait disparu, probablement déjà rangée dans la sacoche de Ben ; quant au petit carnet qu'elle avait trouvé ouvert sur une page vierge, cette nuit, il était à présent fermé, et sur sa couverture en cuir marron était écrit, en lettres dorées : « Journal ».

- Ah ah ! s'écria Amélie, d'une voix hilare. Vous tenez un journal intime !

Ben émergea sa tête de la bassine et tourna vers notre amie un visage ruisselant d'eau et passablement contrarié.

- Ne me dites pas que vous n'en avez jamais tenu un vous-même...

- Si, bien sûr, concéda la jeune fille, mais c'était il y a des années ! Quand j'avais douze ou treize ans... Je suis bien vite passée à autre chose ! A votre âge, vous devriez penser à arrêter, vous aussi.

Ben sentit la veine de sa tempe palpiter d'énervement. Pourquoi cette fille gardait-elle les yeux rivés sur son carnet de bord ? Il craignait qu'elle ne l'ouvre sans prévenir et qu'elle ne se mette à lire la première page sur laquelle elle tomberait. Assurément, cela lui révélerait la véritable identité de Benjamin Linus, et tout son plan volerait en éclats... Néanmoins, il ne devait pas laisser transparaître son inquiétude, sinon cette petite fouine finirait par comprendre que le journal qu'elle avait sous les yeux contenait des informations des plus compromettantes... Le jeune homme saisit donc calmement une serviette éponge et se l'appliqua sur la figure pour se sécher. Lorsqu'il l'ôta de sa vue, il fut heureux de constater qu'Amélie n'en avait pas profité pour toucher au carnet.

- Je doute que le contenu de mon journal ait quoi que ce soit à voir avec ce que vous écriviez lorsque vous aviez douze ou treize ans..., rétorqua-t-il d'une voix sardonique. De plus, tout le monde sait bien à quel point les pré-adolescentes se complaisent à consigner leurs déboires amoureux, ajouta-t-il d'un ton railleur. Jusqu'au jour où elles trouvent enfin le prince charmant et qu'elles jettent leur « cher journal » à la poubelle. C'est bien ça ce que vous appelez « passer à autre chose », n'est-ce pas ?

Un coup d'oeil jeté à Amélie lui assura que ses moqueries avaient eu l'effet escompté : elle était devenue rouge écarlate. Avait-il encore une fois touché un point sensible ?

- Mais pas du tout ! s'offusqua la jeune fille. Mes écrits n'étaient pas du tout de ce genre, et ce n'est pas du tout la raison pour laquelle j'ai laissé tomber mon journal ! Et puis d'ailleurs, je n'ai jamais...

Mais Amélie coupa net sa phrase, car elle sentit soudain qu'elle allait en dire trop...

- Jamais quoi ? questionna Ben, en récupérant au passage son carnet de bord, avant de le glisser dans la poche arrière de son pantalon, là où il était sûr qu'Amélie n'irait pas le chercher (quoique...).

Eh oui... « Jamais quoi ? » Jamais trouvé le prince charmant ? C'était ce qu'Amélie s'était apprêtée à dire, en effet, mais elle avait su s'arrêter à temps, estimant que Ben n'avait pas à connaître la pauvreté de sa vie sentimentale. Et puis d'ailleurs, était-ce bien vrai qu'elle ne l'avait jamais trouvé ? Ne se tenait-il pas là, devant elle ? Certes, Benjamin Linus ne correspondait en rien à l'image qu'elle aurait pu se faire d'un prince charmant : il n'était pas parfait, ni physiquement, ni moralement. Mais en dépit de ses défauts, il continuait de lui plaire, et si ça ce n'était pas la preuve qu'il avait sur elle un effet tout à fait spécial, jamais éprouvé auparavant... Alors, « jamais quoi ? »

- Jamais... Euh..., bégaya Amélie. Jamais jeté mon journal à la poubelle !

Benjamin Linus haussa un sourcil d'étonnement.

- J'ignorais que vous étiez de nature à conserver de vieux écrits inutiles... Mais à bien y réfléchir, ça ne devrait pas me surprendre, remarqua-t-il. Vous vous êtes bien encombrée de tous les bouquins de maths de votre prof hurluberlu...

Amélie, enrageant d'entendre quelqu'un parler ainsi du docteur Chambertain, rétorqua vivement :

- Ca vous va bien, de dire ça ! Celui qui nous a le plus encombrés de fouillis, c'est bien vous ! Avec votre tente démesurée et tous vos meubles superflus qu'on a dû se trimballer tout le long du voyage !

- Jusqu'à preuve du contraire, vous avez été bien contente de dormir sous ma tente démesurée, je me trompe ?

Amélie resta sans mot dire, à court d'arguments... Ben passa son sac en bandoulière autour de son cou, puis rejoignit l'entrée de sa tente. S'apprêtant à sortir, il souleva un des rideaux beiges pour regarder au dehors, puis dit à Amélie :

- Quant aux fouillis superflus que vous avez dû vous trimballer, rassurez-vous, vous n'aurez plus à les porter : nous allons laisser notre campement ici tel qu'il est, et nous n'allons emporter que des armes. Avec le trajet en pirogues jusqu'à l'Hydre qui nous attend, nous ne pouvons nous permettre d'être trop chargés...

- Et dans combien de temps partons-nous ? s'informa Amélie, pour savoir si elle avait le temps à la fois de faire sa toilette, de changer de vêtements et de prendre un bon petit déjeuner (elle pensait en particulier à son beurre de cacahuète, qui l'attendait toujours dans son sac à dos).

Sur ce, Benjamin Linus se retourna vers elle, haussa les sourcils et écarquilla ses yeux bleus faussement surpris pour lui répondre :

- Mais nous partons tout de suite, Amélie !


	17. La Pieuvre

**Plan 17 :  
**_La Pieuvre_

La plage où se trouvaient les pirogues n'était pas très loin du campement. Aussi ne fallut-il à l'équipe de Ben qu'un petit quart d'heure pour rejoindre la côte. Mais ce fut pour eux un quart d'heure insupportable, au cours duquel ils durent subir les jérémiades d'Amélie : celle-ci n'arrêtait pas de se plaindre de n'avoir pas pu se laver ni même retirer ses vêtements humides...

- Et dire que j'avais tous les habits nécessaires pour me changer ! bougonna-t-elle, en descendant derrière les autres le long d'un chemin de sable qui serpentait jusqu'à la plage, à travers des buissons de plantes grasses. Pourquoi est-ce qu'en plus il a fallu que je laisse toutes mes affaires de rechange au campement ?

Avant leur départ du camp, Ben avait spécifié que chacun n'avait le droit d'emporter qu'un sac à dos avec lui, afin de ne pas surcharger les pirogues. Amélie avait donc dû faire un choix cornélien entre le sac qui contenait ses effets personnels, et celui dans lequel elle avait rassemblé tous les tomes d'analyse complexe de Chambertain... Et de par son naturel altruiste... La voilà qui se retrouvait maintenant avec dix kilos de bouquins de maths dans le dos. Sans compter son pistolet chargé de quatorze cartouches, qu'elle avait rangé dans la poche du devant de son sac à dos... « Des exercices de maths insolubles et un revolver... » songea Amélie. « Sinistre combinaison ».

- J'espère au moins qu'il y aura des douches, à la station de la Pieuvre, poursuivit-elle. Je ne tiens pas à passer toute la journée dans cet état de crasse insupportable... Je n'arrive même pas à comprendre comment vous pouvez faire pour vous sentir propre, vous qui n'avez pas pris de douche non plus..., ajouta-t-elle à l'adresse de Ben, qui marchait juste devant elle.

- Il y avait une rivière, tout près du campement, dit le jeune homme sans se retourner. Si vous vous étiez levée un peu plus tôt, vous auriez pu y prendre un bain...

- Il faut dire que sa deuxième ronde de nuit l'a tellement épuisée..., lança une voix moqueuse et ironique provenant de la tête de la file. Elle a eu bien raison de faire la grasse matinée !

La jeune fille se pencha sur le côté pour voir qui avait parlé, et reconnut Ethan comme l'auteur de ces propos narquois. Pourquoi ce morveux évoquait-il le second tour de garde d'Amélie ? Savait-il qu'elle l'avait loupé ? « Pour sûr » réalisa alors notre amie : c'était lui qui devait la remplacer, à quatre heures du matin... Il avait dû remarquer son absence... Notre amie dévisagea l'adolescent en grinçant des dents. « Pourvu qu'il n'ait rien raconté à Ben ».

- Nous y voilà ! annonça Tom, qui fut le premier à poser ses pieds sur le sable fin de la plage. L'île de l'Hydre est juste en face !

Ses cinq coéquipiers le rejoignirent et contemplèrent l'horizon : à environ trois kilomètres d'eau turquoise et paisible se dressait en effet une petite île verdoyante. Un îlot paradisiaque et invitant, qui aurait presque pu charmer les yeux d'Amélie, si seulement le contexte avait été différent... Car c'était là-bas que ses amis, Max, Gregory et le docteur Chambertain, étaient retenus prisonniers par les Ennemis... C'était donc là-bas qu'elle, Ben et les autres allaient devoir se battre pour les secourir... Saurait-elle se servir de son pistolet ? Serait-elle capable de tuer un homme ?

Il ne fallait pas y penser pour le moment. Non, pour le moment, le principal problème était : comment allaient-ils faire pour rejoindre cette île ?

- C'est bien beau tout ça, lança Amélie, mais où sont les pirogues ? Je ne les vois nulle part...

Ben remarqua que la jeune fille regardait nerveusement autour d'elle, à la recherche d'une pirogue, et leva les yeux au ciel, effaré par tant de naïveté.

- Vous pensez bien que si nous avions laissé nos pirogues à découvert, les Ennemis n'auraient pas hésité à nous les voler.

- Les Ennemis ? s'étonna Amélie. Qu'est-ce qu'ils feraient avec vos pirogues, puisqu'ils ont votre sous-marin ?

Le brun, désireux de ne pas s'énerver de si bon matin, ne releva pas la parole. Il s'approcha d'un buisson particulièrement bizarre, et se pencha pour commencer à en retirer les branchages. Amélie se rendit alors compte qu'il ne s'agissait pas d'un véritable buisson, mais d'un amas de branches et de feuilles de bananier servant à dissimuler quelque chose... Ethan, Tom, Adrian et Pickett vinrent prêter main forte à leur chef, et deux pirogues apparurent progressivement sous le regard d'Amélie. Deux pirogues polynésiennes en bois massif, avec un flotteur du côté gauche. Notre amie n'en croyait pas ses yeux...

- Quoi ? s'écria-t-elle. Ne me dites pas qu'on va monter dans ces vieux rondins ! Vous êtes sûr que ça flotte ?

Ben, qui venait de s'emparer d'une des pagaies, dut se retenir d'en asséner un coup sur le crâne d'Amélie pour la faire taire. Non pas qu'il se sentait particulièrement enclin à supporter ses remarques désagréables tout au long du trajet en pirogues, mais il avait besoin d'elle pour pagayer.

- Ca alors ! Vous avez vu la taille de cette tortue ! s'écria alors la jeune fille, en pointant son index au-dessus de l'épaule de Ben.

Ce dernier fronça les sourcils d'agacement, mais ne put s'empêcher de se retourner. Ce n'était pas une blague : à une dizaine de mètres de là, une tortue géante se déplaçait péniblement dans le sable pour regagner la mer...

- Très bien, dit-il froidement. Maintenant vous voulez bien m'aider à tirer cette pirogue ?

Mais Amélie ne semblait pas l'écouter, tant elle restait obnubilée par le gros reptile à carapace.

- Vous pensez qu'elle est venue jusqu'ici pour pondre des oeufs ?

- Oui, oui, certainement, admit Ben d'une voix fébrile, en constatant avec inquiétude que ses hommes commençaient déjà à mettre à l'eau la première pirogue.

Si Amélie continuait à lui faire perdre son temps comme ça, il allait finir par se retrouver tout seul avec elle, à bord de la seconde pirogue... C'était le naufrage assuré ! Mais c'était peut-être justement ce que projetaient Tom, Pickett, Ethan et Adrian ? Cela faisait depuis l'heure du réveil que tous les quatre le regardaient avec amusement. Il ne fallait pas aller chercher l'explication bien loin : une nuit entière passée sous la même tente qu'Amélie suffisait à alimenter tous les ragots... Et à présent, Tom et ses trois acolytes montaient à bord de leur pirogue et se munissaient chacun d'une rame pour mouvoir lentement l'embarcation et lui faire quitter le rivage.

- Eh ! Attendez-nous ! paniqua Amélie. On n'a pas encore mis à l'eau notre pirogue !

- A qui la faute ? rétorqua Ben, qui s'efforçait de tirer tout seul le bateau.

Son exaspération était à son comble. Comme il l'avait redouté, il se retrouvait abandonné sur la plage avec cette andouille, qui ne faisait rien pour l'aider. Elle restait plantée là, observant la manoeuvre, regardant tour à tour Ben et la tortue géante, tentant de deviner qui des deux atteindrait la mer en premier...

Enfin la pirogue vint glisser sur le sable mouillé, et les vaguelettes soulevèrent doucement l'embarcation, allégeant la charge de Ben. Ce dernier se redressa et regarda au loin l'île de l'Hydre.

- La mer est calme. Avec un peu de chance, nous serons là-bas dans trois quarts d'heure...

- Trois quarts d'heure ? se récria Amélie, horrifiée. Mais vous ne me croyez tout de même pas capable de ramer pendant trois quarts d'heure ? J'avais déjà du mal à tenir plus de deux minutes sur le rameur de la salle de muscu du bunker...

- Libre à vous d'y aller à la nage, déclara platement Ben, en retirant son sac en bandoulière et en le balançant dans la pirogue.

Sur ce, il mit les pieds dans l'eau et avança jusqu'à hauteur de la place avant du bateau. Lorsque notre amie le vit grimper à bord et saisir une pagaie pour pousser l'embarcation, elle prit soudain peur et se précipita à son tour dans l'eau, dans de grandes éclaboussures, en criant : « Eh ! Attendez-moi ! ». Elle sauta prestement dans l'embarcation - se félicitant au passage de ne l'avoir fait couler ni par son poids, ni par celui des bouquins de maths qu'elle transportait toujours dans son dos - et prit place juste derrière Ben. Grâce à la seule force des bras du jeune homme, la pirogue se trouvait déjà à cinq bons mètres de la plage. Benjamin Linus était un bon rameur. Même la tortue géante avait été prise de court : Amélie la voyait qui était toujours sur le rivage, en train de brasser le sable avec ses grosses nageoires.

- Si vous ne m'aidez pas un peu, il nous faudra plus d'une heure pour rejoindre l'Hydre, lança Ben, excédé. Regardez les autres qui sont déjà à dix mètres devant nous !

Amélie aperçut l'embarcation de Tom, Ethan, Pickett et Adrian qui filait à allure soutenue.

- Evidemment ! s'exclama-t-elle. Ils sont deux fois plus nombreux que nous ! Ils ont plus de bras pour pagayer ! Mais ne vous inquiétez pas : je vais vous aider à les rattraper ! déclara-t-elle en serrant les poings de détermination.

L'idée de s'engager dans une course de pirogues l'avait subitement enflammée. Son esprit de compétition s'était ravivé. Elle empoigna la pagaie qui traînait à ses pieds et la plongea énergiquement dans l'eau, avec un gros « PLOUF ! » qui inquiéta Ben.

- Surtout ne laissez pas tomber la rame au fond de l'eau, dit le brun, en se retournant pour vérifier si ce n'était déjà fait.

Heureusement, la jeune fille tenait toujours la pagaie entre ses mains, et s'obstinait à ramer du côté gauche, en fixant d'un regard mauvais la pirogue concurrente.

- Grrr... Vous avez vu comme ils nous narguent ? s'exclama-t-elle. Ils n'arrêtent pas de se retourner vers nous en rigolant ! Ils croient nous avoir semés ! Mais attendez un peu qu'on vous rattrape !

Ben savait pertinemment que si Tom et les autres se montraient aussi hilares, ce n'était pas parce qu'ils étaient heureux de mener la course, mais parce qu'ils se réjouissaient d'avoir laissé ce qu'ils considéraient comme les deux tourtereaux de l'équipe ensemble, à bord de la même pirogue. Inutile de préciser à quel point Benjamin Linus fulminait... D'autant plus que cette pirogue avait une fâcheuse tendance à dévier vers la droite... Y avait-il du courant ?

De nouveau soucieux, le jeune homme se retourna pour voir ce qu'Amélie fabriquait derrière lui... Il écarquilla alors les yeux de stupeur : la pauvre inconsciente s'évertuait à pagayer uniquement du côté gauche de l'embarcation. Pas étonnant que celle-ci tournait dangereusement vers la droite... Plutôt que de perdre son temps à essayer d'expliquer à Amélie pourquoi il valait mieux qu'elle fasse comme lui et pagaie des deux côtés alternativement, Ben jugea préférable de changer de tactique, et se mit à ramer uniquement du côté droit pour équilibrer la balance. Avec toute l'étendue d'eau qu'il leur restait à parcourir, ils n'étaient pas rendus... Cependant, ils semblaient avoir pris de la vitesse par rapport à l'embarcation de Tom (à moins que ce ne soit ce dernier qui ralentissait...). Amélie était transcendée par la perspective de gagner la course : elle ramait à un rythme effréné, le front ruisselant de sueur, la victoire dans les yeux.

- Ne vous en faites pas, on les aura ! lança-t-elle. Nous avons l'avantage de la légèreté ! A quatre dans la même pirogue, je doute qu'ils arrivent à la faire avancer bien vite - c'est déjà un miracle qu'elle n'ait pas coulé ! Je suis sûre qu'ils sont à fleur d'eau ! Ici, vous avez la chance d'avoir un poids plume à bord ! dit-elle en se désignant fièrement avec le pouce.

- Un poids plume accompagné de dix kilos de livres de maths inutiles...

- Détrompez-vous ! Grâce à eux, nous pouvons calculer le temps exact que mettra notre pirogue pour rattraper celle de devant ! Voyons : sachant que nous naviguons à une vitesse d'environ 6 km/h, que la pirogue de devant a une vitesse d'à peine plus de 5 km/h, que la distance qui nous sépare est approximativement de...

Ben bouillonnait, démangé par l'envie de se retourner sans prévenir et d'assommer sa coéquipière d'un grand coup de rame, pour lui clore le bec une bonne fois pour toutes.

- ... Dans combien de temps l'avant de notre pirogue atteindra-t-il l'arrière de la pirogue qui nous précède ? Bien sûr, en relativité restreinte, la réponse dépendrait du référentiel dans lequel nous nous plaçons, mais comme nos pirogues ne se déplacent pas à une vitesse très proche de celle de la lumière, nous pouvons nous contenter du cadre de la mécanique classique...

- Contentez-vous surtout de ramer, ça sera déjà bien, lança Ben.

Il ne croyait guère en leurs chances de rattraper leur retard, même malgré les paroles pleines d'optimisme d'Amélie. Et pourtant... Quelques centaines de coups de pagaie plus tard, le miracle se produisit : l'instant où les deux pirogues se croisèrent arriva. Les deux embarcations voguaient à présent côte à côte. Ben suspectait fortement Tom de les avoir attendus. La question était : avait-il agi ainsi par pur fair-play, ou bien pour mieux se payer leur tête ?

Le flotteur de la pirogue de Tom frôlait la partie droite de la coque en bois où étaient assis Ben et Amélie.

- Eh eh ! s'esclaffa Tom, jovial. Regardez-moi ces deux-là ! On dirait deux amoureux sur une gondole à Venise !

Ben fit mine de ne rien entendre. Amélie, elle, était tellement galvanisée par son exploit sportif, qu'elle n'écouta même pas les propos de Tom, pas plus qu'elle ne fit attention à la rame qu'Ethan tendait malicieusement vers son flanc pour l'embêter. Ce ne fut que lorsque le gamin lui asséna un méchant coup de pagaie dans les côtes, qu'Amélie se retourna brutalement pour voir qui était le crétin qui avait osé lui faire aussi mal.

- Mais qu'est-ce qui te prend, espèce de sale morveux ? s'écria-t-elle. Tu n'es pas content parce que notre pirogue a fini par dépasser la vôtre ? Ce n'est pas de ma faute si tu n'as rien dans les bras ! Apprends à ramer !

Mais l'adolescent leva plus haut sa pagaie et visa cette fois la tête d'Amélie. Celle-ci eut tout juste le temps de se pencher en arrière pour éviter le coup, qui tomba dans le vide.

- Ethan, arrête tes bêtises et aide tes camarades à pagayer ! se fâcha Ben, qui avait remarqué les agressions gratuites dont était victime sa coéquipière.

Ethan, cependant, était têtu. Il leva à nouveau sa pagaie dans l'espoir d'assommer Amélie, et celle-ci, à bout de nerfs, finit par reposer brusquement sa rame à ses pieds et par empoigner celle d'Ethan. Le garçon exulta : c'était pile le résultat auquel il avait souhaité parvenir. Amélie avait mordu à l'hameçon ! Sur ce, il tira légèrement sur sa rame, comme pour la libérer de l'emprise de la jeune fille qui, de son côté, refusait de lâcher prise, bien décidée à arracher cette arme des mains de l'adolescent. Seulement, alors qu'elle mettait visiblement toutes ses forces pour tirer le bout de bois vers elle, Ethan, lui, parvenait à le retenir sans grands efforts... Jusqu'à ce qu'il choisisse le moment où elle s'y attendait le moins pour tirer d'un grand coup vers lui. Amélie fut entraînée par la pagaie à laquelle elle voulut bêtement rester agrippée, et elle passa alors par-dessus bord, tombant dans l'eau tête la première, dans un grand « SPLATCH ! » qui aspergea Ben tout entier.

Les rires hystériques d'Ethan éclatèrent instantanément. Même Tom, Pickett et Adrian se bidonnèrent lorsqu'ils virent la jeune fille remonter à la surface et les menacer avec son poing, l'air furibond.

- Regardez ! s'esclaffa Ethan, entre deux gloussements. Son sac à dos rempli de bouquins ne l'a même pas entraînée vers le fond ! Dommage...

- Il faut voir le bon côté des choses, Amélie ! lança Tom en riant. Au moins, comme ça, vous avez pu prendre la douche que vous désiriez tant !

::~

Après ce bain forcé, Amélie fut repêchée par Ben, qui la hissa avec force en la tirant par les bretelles de son sac à dos. Légèrement refroidie par sa mésaventure, la jeune fille reprit sa pagaie sans le même entrain qui l'animait encore quelques minutes plus tôt. Ben veilla à écarter leur embarcation de l'embarcation voisine, et réprimanda sévèrement Ethan - moins pour le mauvais geste qu'il avait eu envers Amélie, que pour le temps qu'il leur avait fait perdre. La joie et l'hilarité quittèrent aussitôt le bateau de Tom, et l'idée d'une course de pirogues tomba à l'eau (c'était le cas de le dire).

Aussi les deux pirogues atteignirent-elles l'île de l'Hydre en même temps.

Lorsque sa rame toucha le fond sablonneux du rivage, Amélie se mit debout et attendit que le bateau s'approche un peu plus du bord pour sauter dans l'eau. La surface lui arrivait à hauteur des genoux, mais notre amie n'en avait plus rien à faire de mouiller son jean - le reste de ses vêtements était toujours trempé. Elle avança dans l'eau pour rejoindre la plage, produisant des « Flic ! Floc ! » à chaque enjambée, puis arriva sur la terre ferme, et se laissa tomber à plat ventre, les bras en croix, sur le sable mouillé.

- Aaaaah ! fit-elle, avec un sourire d'extase sur les lèvres.

Ce voyage en pirogues l'avait tellement éreintée, qu'elle en oubliait même d'aider ses coéquipiers à remonter les embarcations sur la plage et à les cacher sous des branches... (c'était du moins ce qu'elle voulait leur faire croire). Lorsqu'elle s'aperçut du coin de l'oeil que ce travail fastidieux était terminé, elle se releva alors et frotta ses habits pour enlever le sable qui était resté collé.

- Je me demande si j'arriverai à sécher un jour, lança-t-elle en reniflant.

Les cinq hommes s'abstinrent de tout commentaire. Ils étaient bien trop préoccupés par la prochaine marche à suivre pour prêter attention aux soliloques d'Amélie. Car maintenant qu'ils étaient tous arrivés au bout du parcours, il ne leur restait plus qu'une étape à accomplir : affronter Annie et les siens, les tuer tous, jusqu'au dernier.

- Tu sais où ils se trouvent, Ben ? demanda Pickett, qui armait déjà un fusil à pompe.

- Aucune idée, répondit le brun, en haussant les sourcils et en écarquillant ses yeux globuleux. Amélie pourrait se rendre utile, pour changer : c'est elle qui sait où se situe la Pieuvre...

Après tout, c'était aussi pour ça qu'il avait fait venir la jeune fille avec eux. Pour ça, et pour qu'elle tue à elle seule les derniers survivants du projet Dharma - tous, exceptée Annie. Tous les regards convergèrent ainsi vers Amélie, qui se sentit soudainement prise au dépourvu.

- La Pieuvre ? répéta-t-elle d'une voix aiguë qui trahit son malaise. Je l'ai vue dessinée sur une carte, mais c'était il y a bien longtemps ! Je me souviens juste qu'elle se situait au sud de l'île, au milieu...

- Le sud est par là, déclara Ben, qui avait sorti une boussole de sa sacoche. Tenez, dit-il en confiant l'objet à la jeune fille. C'est vous qui nous guidez. Nous vous suivons.

- Ah ? Euh... Vous êtes sûr ? balbutia notre amie, totalement désarçonnée par cette promotion inattendue et par cette lourde responsabilité qui tombait tout d'un coup sur ses épaules.

Les cinq garçons la regardèrent sceptiques : elle faisait un chef peu convaincant...

- Bon... Très bien..., continua-t-elle, essayant de retrouver confiance en elle. Alors... Par où aller ?

Sur ce, elle baissa la tête et regarda l'aiguille rouge de la boussole. Si elle voulait rejoindre le sud, elle devait s'enfoncer dans la jungle, dont les premiers arbres bordaient la plage et paraissaient peu accueillants... A bien y réfléchir, c'était même de la folie que de songer à s'engouffrer dans cette épaisse forêt, sans savoir où se cachait l'Ennemi... Elle préférait ne pas prendre de risque.

- Très bien, dit-elle enfin. Je propose de suivre la plage !

- Quoi ? sursauta Adrian. Tu vas nous conduire jusqu'au sud en nous faisant longer la côte ? Mais ça va prendre un temps fou !

- C'est la seule façon de ne pas se perdre ! se justifia Amélie. J'espère seulement que nous ne trouverons pas sur notre chemin des rochers qui nous feront barrage...

Cependant, au bout de vingt minutes de marche sans encombres, Amélie et ses coéquipiers trouvèrent bien mieux : à une centaine de mètres devant eux, ils aperçurent un petit ponton de bois abandonné, et...

- Ca alors ! s'exclama Ethan. Mais c'est notre sous-marin !

- Qu'est-ce qu'il fait là ?

- Les Ennemis ont dû accoster ici, avant de rejoindre la station de la Pieuvre...

- Vous voyez ? s'enthousiasma Amélie. On a bien eu raison de suivre la plage !

Et avec le petit sourire satisfait du chef heureux d'avoir pris la bonne décision, elle poursuivit la marche en direction du submersible. Son équipe resta figée sur place.

- Mais qu'est-ce que vous faites ? s'alarma Ben.

- Bah... Je vais récupérer le sous-marin, pas vous ? dit Amélie en haussant les épaules.

- Vous êtes folle ? Il est sûrement surveillé ! Vous allez vous faire descendre si vous passez par là !

- En plein terrain découvert, c'est du suicide, renchérit Pickett.

- Venez ! Par ici il y a des buissons où nous pourrons nous cacher ! dit Tom en se penchant en avant pour courir vers le côté boisé de la plage.

Ses cinq acolytes le suivirent en adoptant la même démarche furtive, et bientôt tous se retrouvèrent tapis dans les fourrés, guettant à droite à gauche pour vérifier qu'aucune présence hostile ne les avait remarqués.

- Vous êtes complètement paranos ! dit Amélie. Je vous assure que la voie était libre, sur la plage !

- Et moi, je doute que les Ennemis laissent le sous-marin sans surveillance, rétorqua Ben.

Amélie sentit alors l'adrénaline monter en elle : le visage anxieux de ses coéquipiers, accroupis avec elle parmi les ronces, lui fit prendre conscience de la gravité de la situation. Elle savait qu'ils touchaient au but : ses amis retenus prisonniers depuis maintenant vingt-quatre heures étaient tout proches... Les Ennemis aussi... L'affrontement était imminent...

- Mieux vaut longer la plage en restant à la lisière du bois, proposa Adrian. Les arbres masqueront notre approche jusqu'au ponton, et les Ennemis ne nous verront surgir qu'au dernier moment. Nous pourrons bénéficier de l'effet de surprise.

- Tu as raison, approuva Ben, avant d'ajouter, d'un geste de la tête indiquant un petit sentier de terre tracé juste à côté d'eux : Nous n'avons qu'à prendre ce chemin. Il ne semble pas trop s'éloigner de la plage.

L'équipe s'engagea ainsi sur le sentier, avec prudence et discrétion. Chacun restait silencieux, et Amélie s'efforçait de faire le moins de bruit possible avec ses baskets remplies d'eau - les « Plouitch, plouitch » qu'elle produisait à chaque pas étaient désormais imperceptibles. Devant elle, Ethan, Tom, Adrian et Pickett tenaient déjà fermement leur fusil dans les mains, prêts à tirer. Amélie se demandait s'il était temps pour elle de sortir son pistolet de son sac à dos... Après tout, Ben n'était même pas armé : c'était bien le signe qu'ils ne couraient pas encore de risques... Cependant, à chaque pas en avant qu'elle faisait, la jeune fille avait l'impression de se rapprocher inexorablement du danger... Le chemin qu'ils suivaient s'élargissait de plus en plus, et elle commençait à redouter ce sur quoi il déboucherait... Elle avait un mauvais pressentiment... Les arbres, autour d'elle, ne la laissaient même plus distinguer la plage... Où s'aventuraient-ils ?

Peu à peu, l'angoisse s'empara d'elle... Elle tremblait de partout, à la fois de peur et de froid... La nuit qu'elle avait passée dans ses vêtements humides lui avait fait attraper la crève, c'était certain... Et avec ses habits toujours détrempés par sa récente baignade, elle avait peu de chances de s'en remettre... Elle n'arrêtait pas de renifler, ce qui avait le don d'exaspérer ses coéquipiers - comme si un petit reniflement pouvait révéler leur position...

- AAATCHOUM !

La déflagration fut telle qu'une nuée d'oiseaux décolla au-dessus de leur tête, dans des battements d'ailes apeurés.

- Vous êtes folle ? Vous allez nous faire repérer ! chuchota Pickett d'une voix scandalisée.

Amélie, désemparée par sa gaffe, gardait ses deux mains plaquées sur sa bouche, les yeux exorbités, pour se prémunir d'une nouvelle envie d'éternuer.

La marche continua malgré cet incident, mais désormais, les six individus se tenaient plus que jamais sur leurs gardes... La probabilité que l'éternuement d'Amélie ait alerté les Ennemis était élevée... Cependant, le chemin qu'ils arpentaient sur la pointe des pieds prit bientôt fin, et quelle ne fut pas leur surprise de découvrir qu'il aboutissait à une sorte de terrain vague des plus étranges...

Face à eux, à quelques mètres d'herbe desséchée, se dressait une immense bâtisse, haute de deux étages, aux murs nus en béton armé. Un escalier métallique permettait d'accéder au balcon de chaque étage. Les fenêtres étaient toutes condamnées par d'épaisses planches de bois clouées en travers, et le toit était recouvert de tôle ondulée, attaquée par la rouille. Une atmosphère inquiétante se dégageait de cet édifice délabré. Instinctivement, Amélie chercha des yeux l'entrée principale, et vit alors une petite porte en ferraille sur laquelle était peint un logo Dharma... Etait-ce bien le dessin d'un poulpe, qu'elle distinguait ? Rien n'était sûr... La porte était loin et la fatigue troublait sa vue...

Ethan s'avança sans crainte, et ses coéquipiers lui emboîtèrent le pas, avec plus de réserve néanmoins... A leur gauche s'alignaient plusieurs bidons rouillés. A leur droite étaient empilées d'énormes caisses en bois, portant la mention « Nourriture pour ours polaires ». Lisant cela, Amélie se dit qu'il y avait décidément de quoi s'inquiéter... Mais ce n'étaient pas ces inscriptions sur les boîtes qui préoccupaient le plus Ben... Non, ce qui le dérangeait surtout, c'était le calme apparent des lieux...

Lorsqu'ils parvinrent à une certaine distance du bâtiment, Amélie reconnut alors clairement le symbole sur la porte d'entrée : un poulpe ! Ainsi donc, ils étaient arrivés à la station de la Pieuvre, le repaire des Ennemis ! Mais avant que la jeune fille ne puisse en avertir les autres, et avant même que Ben - qui sentait le guet-apens à plein nez - ne puisse prononcer le moindre ordre de repli, le premier coup de feu éclata. Amélie, qui marchait derrière Adrian, vit celui-ci se faire toucher en pleine tête et s'effondrer à ses pieds. Elle poussa un cri d'effroi et resta pétrifiée. Autour d'elle, ce fut la panique générale : Ethan, Tom et Pickett se mirent à courir de tous côtés, à tirer dans tous les sens pour débusquer le sniper. Ben, lui, criait à tue-tête :

- Vite ! Repliez-vous ! Derrière les caisses, nous serons à l'abri !

Passant à côté d'Amélie, il eut tout juste le temps de la saisir par la main pour l'arracher à la vision horrible du crâne perforé d'Adrian. En moins de cinq secondes, Tom, Ethan et Pickett rejoignirent Ben et Amélie, accroupis derrière les caisses en bois. Tous haletants et luttant pour calmer les battements de leur coeur qui cognait à tout rompre dans leur poitrine, ils se dévisagèrent les uns les autres, l'air tourmenté.

- Où est Adrian ? dit alors Pickett.

Amélie, les joues trempées de larmes, ne put s'empêcher de regarder par-dessus le coffre contre lequel elle était adossée, vers le lieu du drame. Le corps d'Adrian gisait à l'endroit où ils l'avaient laissé, dans une marre de sang qui n'en finissait pas de s'étendre...

- Il bouge plus..., gémit-elle en sanglotant. Il bouge plus...

- C'est fini, Amélie, il est mort..., dit Tom, en posant une main compatissante sur l'épaule de la jeune fille. On ne peut plus rien faire pour lui...

- Oh non, Adrian ! Non ! Pas lui ! se lamenta Ethan.

- Une idée de l'endroit d'où est parti le coup ?

- Aucune. C'est un tireur embusqué. Il est sacrément bien caché.

- Il faut faire attention, il y en a peut-être d'autres...

- Qu'est-ce qu'on fait, maintenant ?

Ben, comme à son accoutumée, avait un plan. Un plan qu'il mûrissait dans sa tête depuis le début de l'expédition. Et à en juger par l'urgence de la situation, le moment était venu de mettre son plan à exécution. Tout de suite ! C'était maintenant, précisément, qu'il devait utiliser sa carte joker, son dernier atout : Amélie. C'était pour cela qu'il l'avait emmenée jusqu'ici : pour qu'elle affronte à elle seule les membres de l'équipe d'Annie, et qu'il minimise les pertes dans son camp. Annie et les siens n'oseraient jamais tirer sur cette ultime survivante du projet Dharma ; Amélie, au contraire, n'hésiterait pas à les abattre, toujours intimement persuadée qu'il s'agissait d'Ennemis. Il fallait donc immédiatement qu'il l'envoie au casse-pipe !

Sans ménagement, Ben saisit Amélie par la poignée de son sac-à-dos, et la retourna pour accéder à la poche de devant. Il en sortit le pistolet automatique, vérifia qu'il était bien armé, puis le mit dans les mains de la jeune fille, et lui dit :

- Allez-y en éclaireur, ils ne vous feront aucun mal !

- Quoi ? s'étrangla Amélie.

- Ayez confiance ! Jamais ils ne vous tireront dessus ! Il semble que - pour une raison que j'ignore - ils vous prennent pour une des leurs. Rappelez-vous, dans le sous-marin, comment ils vous ont laissé vous échapper !

- Mais vous m'aviez dit que c'était parce que j'avais nagé trop vite pour eux...

- Croyez-moi, si vous y allez en prétendant que vous venez en amie, ils n'y verront que du feu, et vous pourrez alors les abattre les uns après les autres, sans qu'ils aient le temps de comprendre d'où est parti le premier coup. La seule chose que je vous demande, c'est de ne pas tuer leur chef. Il me le faut vivant ! Et cet ordre vaut pour chacun de vous, précisa Ben en regardant Ethan, Tom et Pickett droit dans les yeux.

Il espérait avoir été assez clair. S'il y avait bien une personne qu'il ne souhaitait pas voir tuée dans l'affrontement, c'était Annie.

- Et comment je fais pour reconnaître leur chef ? demanda la jeune fille. Il porte une tenue différente ? Il a de plus gros bras ?

Elle s'imaginait le big boss d'un jeu vidéo de baston...

- C'est une femme, répondit simplement Ben. Elle a de longs cheveux bruns...

- Ah, mais oui ! Je m'en souviens ! C'est elle qui m'a poursuivie, hier, à bord du sous-marin. Elle s'appelle Annie.

- Peu importe, lança Ben. Vous devez me la ramener _vivante_, afin que nous puissions l'interroger. Maintenant, allez-y ! Et n'oubliez pas : votre pistolet est chargé de quatorze cartouches.

Amélie fronça les sourcils :

- Je doute qu'il y ait autant d'Ennemis...

- Vous avez raison. Mais je doute que vous parveniez à les tuer chacun du premier coup.

Sur ces propos encourageants, notre amie retira son sac à dos, sortit de sa cachette, et s'avança dans l'herbe sèche. Levant ses mains en l'air - sa main droite refermée sur la crosse de son pistolet -, elle s'approcha avec précaution du lieu où Adrian était étendu. Un dernier coup d'oeil jeté au cadavre lui assura qu'il ne bougerait plus jamais, puis elle porta son attention sur la station abandonnée de la Pieuvre. Elle était persuadée que le sniper se cachait là-haut, au premier ou au deuxième étage, mais elle avait beau regarder les fenêtres avec insistance, elle ne distinguait aucune forme humaine... Sans doute qu'elle ne connaîtrait jamais le visage de son tueur, lorsqu'elle se ferait à son tour descendre d'un balle en pleine tête. Le coup pouvait partir à tout moment... D'ailleurs, le fait qu'il ne soit pas déjà parti augmentait selon elle la probabilité qu'il parte dans les instants à venir... Avec la désagréable sensation de servir d'appât, notre amie continuait d'avancer en gardant les yeux levés vers la bâtisse, ne remarquant pas l'individu qui venait d'apparaître devant elle.

- Je... Je viens en paix ! balbutia-t-elle d'une voix tremblotante. Surtout ne me tuez pas, je viens en paix !

- Nous n'avons jamais eu l'intention de te tuer, Amélie, dit alors une voix féminine.

Notre amie sursauta à la vue du soldat en treillis qui se tenait face à elle. C'était une jeune femme aux longs cheveux bruns, noués en tresse. Annie !

« Oh non ! » gémit Amélie intérieurement. Pourquoi avait-il fallu qu'elle tombe directement sur le chef ? Elle n'avait vraiment pas de chance ! Voilà qui compliquait tout de suite les choses. Ben avait dit de ne pas tuer Annie ; or, c'était le premier Ennemi qui se présentait à elle ! Que faire ? Les instructions de Ben avaient pourtant été formelles...

- Je viens en amie, répéta Amélie, tétanisée.

- Je le sais, répondit Annie, d'une voix douce et compréhensive. Et tu as fait le bon choix. Mais avant de nous rejoindre, il va falloir que tu baisses ton arme...

Amélie, qui levait toujours ses deux mains en l'air, avait presque oublié qu'au bout de sa main droite était serré un pistolet. Elle observa Annie d'un oeil soupçonneux : était-ce un piège, qu'elle lui tendait ? Non : elle n'était même pas armée. Notre amie s'exécuta donc selon le souhait de la brune, et aligna ses bras le long du corps - sans pour autant retirer son doigt de la détente.

- Très bien, maintenant tu peux lâcher ton arme, poursuivit Annie. Tu n'en auras pas besoin. Nous ne te voulons aucun mal.

Et pour illustrer ses paroles, la jeune femme écarta légèrement ses bras et fit un pas en avant.

- N'approchez pas ! s'écria alors Amélie, saisie d'une peur panique, en braquant à deux mains son pistolet sur Annie. N'approchez pas ou je tire !

Ben, qui suivait toute la scène caché derrière les caisses en bois, entrouvrit la bouche de stupeur. Quelle mouche avait piqué Amélie ? Allait-elle désobéir à son ordre ? Si jamais c'était le cas, il le lui ferait payer très cher...

- Amélie, jette ton arme et viens avec nous ! la raisonna Annie, qui à son tour levait les mains en l'air. Ces gens qui t'ont accueillie aux baraquements, ce ne sont pas ceux que tu crois !

Notre amie plissa les yeux d'incompréhension. Que racontait-elle ? C'était sans doute une méthode pour la déstabiliser... Elle ne devait pas se laisser avoir ! Elle avait déjà suffisamment de mal à se concentrer sur sa cible et à arrêter son pistolet de trembler...

- Ces gens t'ont menti, Amélie ! Tu es tombée dans leur piège, mais tu as encore les moyens de t'en sortir... Tout ce que tu as à faire, c'est me dire où est Benjamin Linus.

Entendre son nom prononcé dans la bouche de son amie d'enfance, après toutes ces années sans l'avoir revue, produisit sur Ben l'effet d'une révélation. Tout d'un coup, il comprit à quel point Annie tenait à lui. Elle était revenue sur cette île pour le sauver, et elle cherchait coûte que coûte à savoir où il se trouvait... Il était le seul qu'elle voulait revoir à tout prix ! Si ça ce n'était pas le signe d'une amitié forte ! Ben réalisa à quel point il était cruel de laisser Annie se morfondre plus longtemps. Les années qu'elle avait passées à se demander s'il était vivant ou mort avaient dû être un vrai supplice... N'était-il pas temps qu'il la rassure ? Qu'il dissipe ses craintes en se montrant à elle ? N'était-ce pas aussi le moment qu'il intervienne pour débloquer la situation et éviter qu'Amélie ne commette l'irréparable ?

L'air résolu, Ben se leva alors, à la grande stupéfaction de Tom, Ethan et Pickett, qui restèrent accroupis sans comprendre les intentions de leur chef. Néanmoins, ils s'abstinrent de le retenir, se doutant qu'il avait en tête quelque plan impénétrable... Ben contourna les caisses en bois et s'approcha lentement du côté d'Amélie, les mains levées et regardant en l'air avec appréhension, à la recherche du sniper - où était-il caché ? Mais bientôt il eut une nouvelle raison de s'inquiéter.

Annie, qui avait assisté avec des yeux ahuris à l'apparition surprise de Benjamin Linus, n'avait pas perdu une seconde de plus à se demander ce qu'il faisait là. En un rien de temps, elle avait saisi son pistolet automatique - planqué dans la poche arrière de son pantalon treillis -, et l'avait braqué sur Ben, lui défendant de faire un pas de plus en direction d'Amélie.

- Surtout, ne le laisse pas t'approcher ! dit-elle à la jeune fille. Cet homme n'est pas celui que tu crois ! C'est un imposteur !

Ben fronça les sourcils. Qu'est-ce qui lui prenait ? Pourquoi le menaçait-elle ainsi avec son arme ? N'était-elle pas venue ici pour le secourir ?

- Un menteur ! continuait Annie, avec une hargne féroce dans la voix.

Quelques secondes de réflexion supplémentaires suffirent à ce que Ben s'aperçoive alors de toute son erreur : lui qui avait toujours pensé qu'Annie n'était au courant de rien... En réalité, elle connaissait la vérité depuis le début ! Elle savait qu'il avait trahi tous les membres du projet Dharma pour se rallier à la cause des Autres. Elle savait qu'il était devenu leur chef et les avait aidés à exterminer tous les habitants des baraquements. Elle savait qu'il s'était joué d'Amélie en se faisant passer pour le responsable du projet Dharma, et en prétendant qu'Annie et les siens étaient des Ennemis...

- Un manipulateur !

Elle savait donc aussi qu'il avait réussi à convaincre la jeune fille de tuer tous les membres de son équipe...

Amélie, elle, ne comprenait plus rien - ou peut-être refusait-elle de comprendre ? Tout ce dont elle s'apercevait, c'était que Ben, l'homme auquel elle tenait le plus sur cette île, se retrouvait inexplicablement en danger de mort, et qu'elle ne pouvait tolérer une telle chose. Aussi n'écouta-t-elle que son coeur lorsqu'elle se jeta en travers d'Annie et de Ben, écartant les bras pour protéger celui qu'elle chérissait tant, prête à recevoir le coup mortel à sa place. Ben écarquilla les yeux tant ce geste lui parut insensé. Quoi ? Amélie voulait se sacrifier pour lui ? N'entendait-elle pas les accusations d'Annie ? Ne savait-elle pas, désormais, qui il était ?

- Et un assassin !

« Assassin »... Ce mot résonnait encore dans la tête d'Amélie lorsqu'elle sentit le bras de Ben lui enserrer la taille. Elle vit sa main se refermer sur la sienne et lui arracher son pistolet.

Ce contact physique, des plus inattendus, aurait eu de quoi l'enivrer tout à fait... si seulement elle n'avait senti, une seconde plus tard, le canon dur et froid de son arme se coller contre sa tempe.


	18. Stockholm Syndrome

****Notes de l'auteur : chères lectrices, chers lecteurs, c'est avec une grande émotion que je vous annonce que le chapitre que vous vous apprêtez à lire est l'ultime chapitre de Mice & Ben. Je conseille aux plus sensibles de sortir un paquet de mouchoirs.

Un petit rappel historique : la rédaction de cette fanfic a commencé en août 2010 (premier mois post-prépa, i.e. mois de désoeuvrement total). L'écriture s'est terminée en février 2012. Cela m'a pris au total un an et demi.

Merci donc à toutes celles et tous ceux qui ont suivi cette fabuleuse aventure jusqu'au bout !

* * *

**Plan 18 :**  
_Stockholm Syndrome_

Amélie était bloquée. Ben la tenait fermement par la taille avec son bras gauche, et pressait contre sa tempe le canon du pistolet qu'il venait de lui arracher de la main. Elle ne pouvait plus bouger. Il l'avait prise en otage, et elle était à sa merci...

Bientôt elle sentit des larmes lui monter aux yeux. C'était comme si la Terre avait cessé de tourner. Tout s'était renversé dans son esprit, mille et une pensées tourbillonnaient dans sa tête, sans qu'elle arrive à en saisir une seule... Une unique question demeurait : pourquoi ? Pourquoi faisait-il cela ? Elle lui avait pourtant témoigné toute son affection en s'interposant entre Annie et lui, pour le protéger... Et voilà qu'il abusait de son dévouement, en se servant d'elle comme d'un bouclier... Pourquoi ? Ne représentait-elle rien, pour lui ?

A présent, elle se sentait comme un jouet entre ses mains... Et elle entendait Annie crier : « Lâche-la, Ben ! Lâche-la immédiatement, ou je te jure que je te fais sauter la cervelle ! ».

Pour Amélie, plus rien n'avait de sens. C'était au-delà de la confusion... C'était le chaos ! C'était au-delà de l'incompréhension... C'était... un cauchemar. Qui était Ben ? S'était-elle trompée sur son compte depuis le début ? Qui était-il, lui qui à présent menaçait de lui tirer une balle en pleine tête, à bout portant ? « Un imposteur »... Se pouvait-il qu'Annie eût raison ? Si oui, comment Amélie avait-elle fait pour être aussi aveugle ?

La réponse s'imposa d'elle-même. Poignante. Déchirante.

L'amour.

Amélie connaissait le dicton. « L'amour rend aveugle »... Mais comment avait-elle pu être à ce point aveuglée ? Encouragée par les mensonges du jeune homme, elle s'était fait une fausse image de lui. Elle l'avait confondu avec quelqu'un d'autre... Avec un être fictif, tout droit sorti de son imagination... Elle avait projeté sur Ben toutes les qualités qu'elle rêvait de trouver chez un homme... Ainsi que tous les défauts qu'elle se sentait capable d'accepter... Mais ce défaut-là, cette folie criminelle qui le poussait à prendre en otage sa propre coéquipière, comment pouvait-elle l'accepter ?

Et pourtant, la chaleur du corps de Ben serré tout contre le sien lui procurait une sensation étrange... Jamais elle n'aurait pensé avoir droit un jour à un contact physique aussi étroit...

Mais c'était bien le moment de penser à ça, vraiment ! Alors qu'elle était à deux doigts de se faire exécuter d'une balle dans la tête ! Peut-être était-ce la peur de la mort qui réveillait en elle ses derniers désirs, ses ultimes instincts de survie ? Car elle avait peur, oui, vraiment. Elle était terrifiée, à tel point qu'elle ne pouvait se retenir de pleurer. Les larmes qui noyaient ses yeux l'empêchaient de discerner clairement les formes autour d'elle... Tout était flou... Elle avait l'impression qu'elle allait s'évanouir...

Ben, cependant, tâchait de ne pas y prêter attention. Son unique souci était de sauver sa peau. S'il avait su qu'Annie se montrerait aussi hostile à son égard, jamais il ne serait sorti de sa cachette... Mais maintenant, le mal était fait. Et comme le sort avait placé Amélie sur son chemin, il n'avait vu d'autre solution que de la prendre en otage, pour garantir sa sécurité. Car si Annie voulait à tout prix l'abattre, elle refusait en revanche de porter la moindre atteinte à la jeune fille. C'était le meilleur plan qu'il avait trouvé. Et peu lui importait si, par cet acte, il s'aliénait définitivement Amélie. Dans tous les cas, elle finirait par se retourner contre lui, en entendant Annie révéler sa véritable identité...

- Ne t'inquiète pas, Amélie, tout va s'arranger, disait la brune, en maintenant son pistolet pointé sur Ben - ou du moins sur les rares parties de son corps qui n'étaient pas protégées par le corps de son otage. Tu comprends maintenant pourquoi je te suppliais de nous rejoindre ? Cet homme que tu pensais être ton ami et qui te menace à présent avec une arme, cet homme t'a fait croire que lui et les siens appartenaient au projet Dharma, et que nous étions des Ennemis... Mais en réalité, _nous_ sommes les derniers survivants du projet Dharma ! Tout comme toi, Max, Gregory et le docteur Chambertain. Ben n'est qu'un traître, qui faisait jadis partie de notre communauté, mais qui a préféré pactiser avec les Ennemis pour tous nous exterminer. C'est lui qui, il y a trois ans, a déclenché la purge, à laquelle toi et tes amis avez miraculeusement survécu, parce que vous étiez enfermés dans le bunker du Cygne. Mais tous les autres, Amélie, tous les autres membres du projet Dharma ont été massacrés. Des centaines d'hommes, de femmes et d'enfants, tués et jetés dans une fosse, selon le souhait de Benjamin Linus. Et aujourd'hui, ce monstre voudrait terminer son sale boulot en liquidant les derniers rescapés du génocide qu'il a commencé... Mais jamais je ne te laisserai faire, tu m'entends ? Jamais ! Que tu t'avises de toucher ne serait-ce qu'à un cheveu d'Amélie, et je t'abats comme un chien !

- Si tu avais eu l'occasion de m'abattre, tu l'aurais fait depuis longtemps ! répondit alors Ben, d'une voix tremblante d'émotion.

Le sang d'Amélie se glaça de stupeur. Pourquoi la voix de Benjamin Linus tremblait-elle ? Il avait peur ! Il avait peur, lui aussi, mais il ne voulait rien laisser transparaître. De loin, en effet, rien ne devait se voir. Mais elle, tout près de lui, elle devinait son angoisse... Elle sentait dans son cou sa respiration saccadée... Et dans son dos collé contre le torse du jeune homme, elle sentait les battements précipités de son coeur...

Qui était-il ? Qui était-il, _au fond ?_

Ben était perdu. L'animosité qu'il lisait dans le regard d'Annie lui certifiait que jamais il ne parviendrait à la convaincre de rester avec lui sur l'île. Ce n'était même plus la peine d'y penser. Tout était fini. A peine venait-il de retrouver son amie d'enfance, qu'elle lui échappait déjà, et de la pire des manières : en lui vouant une haine mortelle. L'attitude d'Amélie le troublait également. La facilité avec laquelle il étreignait la jeune fille était déconcertante : elle ne se débattait même pas ! Il allait bientôt se demander si elle n'était pas tombée dans les pommes, lorsqu'il sentit quelque chose de doux frôler son avant-bras gauche, à moitié découvert par sa manche retroussée et serré sur l'abdomen de sa prisonnière. Il baissa la tête et constata alors avec étonnement qu'Amélie avait posé sa petite main fluette tout près de son poignet, et que ce qu'il sentait ainsi contre sa peau n'était autre que la paume rassurante de la jeune fille qu'il menaçait de mort. _Pourquoi faisait-elle cela ?_

- Très bien, Ben, si tu refuses de la lâcher, nous allons employer les grands moyens, déclara Annie. Mark, fais venir notre prisonnière ! Il faut bien qu'elle nous serve à quelque chose, celle-là...

Ben observa la station de la Pieuvre avec inquiétude. Il était certain que le complice d'Annie se cachait quelque part à l'intérieur... Qui allait-il ramener ? Une « prisonnière »... Mais qui ? L'espace d'un instant, il songea à Alex, et son coeur se figea. Non ! Non, c'était impossible ! Comment auraient-ils pu kidnapper son enfant et l'amener sur l'Hydre avant son arrivée ? Non, cette prisonnière, ce ne pouvait être que...

- Jill ! s'écria Ethan, prêt à bondir par-dessus les caisses en bois, mais fermement retenu par Tom et Pickett qui le firent rasseoir tant bien que mal.

Tous les trois devaient rester cachés et se contenter de suivre la scène de loin. Même si cela les démangeait de venir porter secours à leur chef et à leur amie Jill, ils devaient s'en remettre aux ordres de Ben : ne pas tuer Annie, et par conséquent : ne pas intervenir, ni prendre le risque de voir les événements tourner au vinaigre. Ben avait sûrement un plan : il ne fallait pas le faire capoter.

Un soldat en treillis, armé d'un fusil de chasse qui lui pendait à l'épaule, traînait Jill par le bras. La pauvre jeune femme claudiquait affreusement, et Amélie réalisa avec horreur qu'ils n'avaient même pas dû soigner sa blessure au pied... Lorsqu'elle fut parvenue à hauteur d'Annie, la blonde se laissa choir par terre, à genoux, et Mark n'eut plus qu'à sortir un pistolet de sa poche et à l'appliquer contre la tête de la jeune femme, pour signifier à Ben que lui aussi avait désormais une otage.

Benjamin Linus fronça les sourcils de contrariété. La situation devenait de plus en plus complexe... Inextricable, même. Il ne voulait faire de mal ni à Annie, ni à Jill. Quant à Amélie, dont il sentait toujours la main se refermer tendrement sur son avant-bras, s'estimait-il capable de lui tirer une balle dans la tête ? Bien sûr que non ! Et voyant désormais son pistolet trembler dans sa main, il essayait de le bloquer en appuyant plus durement le canon de l'arme contre la tempe d'Amélie...

- Je te propose un marché, dit alors Annie à l'adresse de Ben. Je relâche Jill, et en échange, tu nous rends Amélie, et tu nous laisses quitter cette île à bord du sous-marin.

- Et le reste de l'équipage du sous-marin ? Où est-il ? demanda Ben.

- Wakefield, Thomson et Chambertain sont en sécurité...

- Je ne parle pas d'eux, s'impatienta Ben. Je parle de mes hommes ! Ceux qui manoeuvraient le sous-marin avec Jill. Où sont-ils ?

A ces mots, Jill éclata en sanglots.

- Ils sont morts, répondit platement Annie. J'ai jeté leurs corps au fond d'un trou. Ca ne devrait pas te choquer : tu as fait la même chose il y a trois ans.

Ben resta en effet impassible. De sa colère, il ne laissa rien transparaître. Mais au fond de lui, il bouillonnait... Sa vengeance serait terrible...

- Je n'ai que Jill à te proposer, reprit Annie. Mais même avec un orteil en moins, je pense qu'elle t'est plus précieuse qu'Amélie, vu la façon dont tu traites celle-ci...

Ben dévisagea Annie avec un regard de tueur. Si elle croyait pouvoir réussir à le convaincre que l'échange était équitable, elle se fourrait le doigt dans l'oeil ! Certes, relâcher Amélie n'occasionnerait pas une grosse perte. Mais leur laisser son sous-marin... Ca, jamais !

- Alors, Ben ? Marché conclu ?

Tom, Ethan et Pickett, tapis derrière les boîtes de nourriture pour ours, attendaient avec anxiété la réponse de leur chef... Il leur semblait peu probable qu'il se laisse duper de la sorte. Car récupérer une estropiée en échange d'un sous-marin, ce n'était rien d'autre qu'une arnaque !

Mais après tout, songea Ben, pourquoi ne pas faire semblant d'obtempérer ? Il avait plus d'un tour dans son sac. Et surtout, il avait l'habitude de faire des promesses, puis de les rompre.

- Marché conclu, dit le brun, en clignant de ses yeux globuleux avec un bref hochement de tête.

Tout le monde fut pris au dépourvu. Ben libéra Amélie et la poussa en avant pour qu'elle rejoigne Annie. Notre amie, encore sous le choc, tituba dangereusement devant lui, puis se mit à avancer vers les soldats, s'efforçant de marcher droit, malgré ses jambes qui flageolaient... Sur sa route, elle croisa Jill qui, elle, se déplaçait à cloche-pieds (ce n'était pas mieux). Toutes les deux s'échangèrent le même regard terrifié, puis continuèrent leur progression jusqu'aux deux camps adverses. A peine Amélie fut-elle à portée de main d'Annie que celle-ci l'agrippa par l'épaule et se tourna vers Mark pour lui dire :

- Conduis-la vite jusqu'au sous-marin ! Je vous rejoins dans cinq minutes !

Mark attrapa Amélie par la main et l'entraîna avec lui. Mais ils n'eurent pas fait deux foulées, que « PAN ! ».

Une giclée de sang s'échappa de la poitrine de Mark. Celui-ci lâcha la main d'Amélie et s'étala raide mort devant elle. Pétrifiée d'effroi, notre amie tourna la tête vers l'origine du coup de feu, et vit alors Ben tenant à bout de bras son pistolet encore fumant. Elle ouvrit la bouche de stupeur.

Le choc, pour elle, fut terrible. _Benjamin Linus venait d'abattre froidement une homme sous ses yeux. _Ainsi donc, Annie avait raison : Ben était un assassin. Un assassin. Elle avait passé ces trois derniers jours à vivre aux côtés d'un tueur !

Sans crier gare, Annie se jeta sur Amélie pour la protéger, et tendit le bras pour faire feu sur Ben. « PAN ! PAN ! PAN ! ». Notre amie, plaquée au sol, avait les oreilles transpercées. La joue écrasée contre l'herbe sèche, elle ne voyait plus rien de la scène et ignorait si Ben avait été touché...

Ce dernier, indemne, avait trouvé refuge derrière les tonneaux rouillés. Il faisait signe à ses coéquipiers, planqués de l'autre côté du terrain vague, de rester sur place. Il ne voulait pas de leur aide. C'était un règlement de compte personnel, entre Annie et lui. La brune, qui avait vu Ben courir vers les bidons, se releva et pointa son arme vers la rangée de récipients. Derrière quel tonneau ce rat se cachait-il ? Elle n'allait pas tarder à le savoir. Il y avait sept fûts, et il lui restait sept balles dans son chargeur. C'était parfait.

Dans un esprit froid et méthodique, elle se mit alors à dégommer les bidons un par un, en commençant par la droite. Comme les tonneaux étaient vides et fragilisés par la rouille, un seul coup de feu suffisait à les faire tomber comme des quilles.

Ben, le dos collé contre le bidon de l'extrémité gauche, sursautait à chaque détonation... Amélie aussi. La rigueur et la précision dont Annie faisait preuve lui glaçaient le sang... Tout comme le malin plaisir qu'elle semblait éprouver à ce jeu des plus sadiques, comme si elle se trouvait à la fête foraine, devant un stand de tir à la carabine... Sauf qu'ici, les balles étaient bien réelles, et qu'au lieu de boîtes de conserve, il s'agissait de tonneaux, derrière lesquels s'abritait un homme...

Ben n'avait aucune chance de s'en sortir. Lorsqu'enfin l'avant-dernier bidon roula sur le sol, le jeune homme avala sa salive. Il savait qu'il n'avait plus d'autre choix que de sortir de sa cachette et de tirer sur Annie. Elle savait qu'elle n'avait plus qu'une cartouche dans son chargeur, et qu'elle ne manquerait pas sa cible.

La tension était à son paroxysme... Amélie, qui s'était remise debout, regardait avec des yeux apeurés le canon du pistolet d'Annie, inexorablement dirigé vers le dernier bidon... Ben allait y passer... Mais n'était-ce pas tout ce qu'il méritait ? Lui qui avait pris Amélie en otage, tué un homme devant elle, et qui était probablement coupable de tous les autres crimes dont Annie l'accusait...

Pourtant, Amélie, au fond de son coeur, sentait qu'il ne devait pas en être ainsi... Elle n'arrivait pas à se l'expliquer, mais l'idée de voir Ben mourir sous ses yeux lui était insupportable... L'idée de laisser Annie le tuer était pire encore... Non, vraiment, elle ne pouvait pas la laisser faire cela. Elle se tenait juste à côté d'elle, et un seul geste de sa part pouvait suffire à sauver une vie ! Il fallait qu'elle fasse quelque chose ! Qu'elle agisse ! Maintenant !

Alors Amélie se jeta de tout son poids contre Annie et lui saisit le bras pour détourner son arme. Le coup partit tout seul. La balle fusa à quelques centimètres du tonneau de Ben, et perça un trou dans la terre.

- Mais pourquoi t'as fait ça ? rugit Annie, en se dégageant violemment de son assaillante. C'était ma dernière balle !

Avec une rage inouïe, elle balança son pistolet par terre, et fouilla fébrilement dans ses poches, à la recherche d'une autre arme. Ben, désormais sûr que son adversaire n'avait plus de munitions et qu'il ne risquait plus rien, quitta sa cachette et fit face à Annie. Même s'il restait encore treize cartouches dans son chargeur, il garda son pistolet pointé vers le bas, et dit d'une voix profondément émue :

- Je n'ai pas l'intention de te tuer, Annie... Et si tu veux quitter cette île, vas-y ! Je ne te retiens pas...

La jeune femme continuait de retourner ses poches sans faire le moindre cas des propos de Ben. Seule Amélie l'écoutait avec une attention toute particulière, bouleversée par la sincérité et la tristesse qui faisaient vibrer sa voix... Elle avait l'impression qu'il allait pleurer...

- Je veux seulement que tu saches, avant de partir... à quel point...

- Ah, voilà ! Je l'ai retrouvée ! s'écria Annie, en brandissant au-dessus de sa tête un petit objet en bois.

Ben reconnut avec stupeur la statuette qu'elle avait taillée à son effigie pour son anniversaire... Elle aussi, elle avait donc conservé ce précieux souvenir ? Il n'était pas le seul à avoir gardé le sien auprès de lui !

Mais soudain, Annie s'exclama avec aigreur : « Tiens ! Prends ça ! Je te le rends ! » et elle lança la statuette de toutes ses forces. Le projectile tournoya dans les airs à une vitesse inouïe, et la tête de la poupée heurta le crâne de Ben de plein fouet. Le jeune homme s'écroula dans l'herbe, assommé sur le coup. Amélie n'en crut pas ses yeux. Tom, Ethan et Pickett non plus.

- Viens ! Vite ! Allons-nous-en ! s'écria Annie, profitant de cette diversion pour saisir Amélie par le poignet et s'enfuir avec elle vers la forêt.

Courant presque malgré elle à la suite de sa protectrice, Amélie se retourna pour voir si Ben avait repris connaissance. Mais il gisait toujours par terre, étendu les bras en croix, avec une bosse énorme sur le front... Ce fut la dernière image qu'elle emporta de lui.

~::

Une course-poursuite s'engagea à travers la jungle, mais Tom, Ethan et Pickett ne parvinrent jamais à rattraper Annie et Amélie. Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent au ponton, il était déjà trop tard : les deux jeunes femmes étaient montées à bord du sous-marin, l'écoutille s'était refermée, et le submersible s'éloignait du rivage en s'enfonçant...

A l'intérieur, Amélie fut accueillie par Gary, James et Paul. Ce dernier se fit une joie de la conduire jusqu'aux couchettes, où l'attendaient Max, Gregory et Chambertain... tous les trois profondément endormis.

- Ne vous inquiétez pas ! Ils se réveilleront lorsque nous arriverons à Portland, la rassura Paul.

Amélie ne prononça pas un mot. Son visage était inexpressif. Elle observa ses compagnons quelques instants, puis se laissa tomber sur la couchette voisine à celle de Chambertain, et regarda son professeur d'un air hébété. Elle n'avait même pas réussi à lui rapporter ses bouquins de maths... Le sac à dos qu'elle s'était trimballé durant toute l'expédition était resté sur l'Hydre... Dieu seul savait où...

- Je comprends que vous soyez toujours en état de choc... Ca n'a pas dû être facile d'échapper aux Ennemis...

Amélie dévisagea Paul comme si elle découvrait enfin sa présence... Tout paraissait si invraisemblable ! Il n'y avait pas vingt minutes de cela, elle se trouvait en plein carnage, au milieu des cris et des pétarades, et maintenant voilà qu'elle était assise à bord d'un sous-marin, dans lequel régnait un silence de plomb... C'était à n'y rien comprendre !

- Le voyage risque d'être un peu long... Je vous conseille de prendre ce somnifère, si vous souhaitez dormir un peu et reprendre des forces...

Le brun lui remit un petit comprimé blanc dans les mains, et Amélie l'examina avec intérêt. Un somnifère... Voilà qui allait l'aider à oublier tous ses problèmes. C'était bien ce qu'il lui fallait.

- Je vais chercher un verre d'eau, si vous voulez...

Mais Paul ne termina pas sa phrase : Amélie avait déjà mis le médicament dans sa bouche et l'avait avalé d'un coup. Posément, elle s'allongea alors sur sa couchette, et ferma les yeux.

::~

L'île... Benjamin Linus ne se lassait jamais de l'observer... A chacun de ses séjours sur l'Hydre, il aimait à se rendre sur la côte pour pouvoir contempler l'île principale... Aujourd'hui ne faisait pas exception.

Perché au sommet d'une falaise, il profitait de ce moment de solitude pour faire le point, se ressourcer. Voir l'île d'aussi loin lui donnait toujours l'impression de prendre du recul.

Le vent du bord de mer faisait frémir sa chemise rayée bleue et blanche, et agitait doucement ses cheveux bruns. D'un air nostalgique, il ouvrit sa sacoche beige, accrochée en bandoulière autour de son cou, et en sortit la statuette en bois qu'Annie lui avait jeté à la tête, une heure plus tôt. Il la regarda pensivement. Etait-ce bien lui, ce petit garçon à la chemise blanche et au pantalon bleu ? Ce bonhomme qu'Annie avait confectionné avec tant de soin était censé le représenter... Mais Ben peinait à se reconnaître. Ou plutôt, il peinait à reconnaître le Ben enfant, le Ben innocent qu'il avait été jadis... Il avait changé. Et Annie, de son côté, avait eu du mal à reconnaître le Ben adulte qu'il était devenu... En témoignaient les multiples coups de couteau qui perçaient et entaillaient la figurine. Annie avait dû l'utiliser comme poupée vaudou...

Inutile de se faire du mal en regardant plus longtemps cette statuette. Le Ben qu'Annie avait connu autrefois n'existait plus - elle-même l'avait compris. Ce Ben du passé était mort, et il était temps de l'oublier, une bonne fois pour toutes. D'un geste résolu, Benjamin Linus lança la figurine vers l'océan. Il suivit des yeux sa longue chute, le long de la falaise, jusqu'à ce qu'elle plonge dans l'eau et disparaisse au milieu des vagues...

Quelques instants plus tard, le craquement de l'herbe sèche, derrière lui, rompit le silence, et il se retourna pour se retrouver face à Tom.

- Il est temps d'y aller, dit l'homme aux cheveux grisonnants. Si nous nous dépêchons un peu, nous pourrons être de retour aux baraquements avant la tombée de la nuit.

Ben voulut en avoir le coeur net et leva son avant-bras pour regarder l'heure. Il posa ses yeux sur son poignet pour consulter sa montre... mais s'aperçut avec stupeur qu'il n'avait plus de montre ! Se rappelant soudain ce qu'il en avait fait, il secoua alors lentement la tête, fit un sourire en coin, et dirigea son regard bleuté vers l'océan...

~::

Ce fut le cri des mouettes qui réveilla Amélie. Ses paupières s'ouvrirent et sa première vision fut celle d'une vieille plaque d'acier à la peinture kaki écaillée... Elle reconnut le dos de la couchette placée au-dessus de sa tête. Elle se trouvait donc toujours à bord du sous-marin... Mais le bruit des moteurs avait cessé. A la place, elle entendait des cris de joie, des rires, des exclamations de tous genres, et enfin un « Debout Amélie ! Nous sommes arrivés ! ». Une main masculine se posa sur son épaule et la secoua vivement. Notre amie pivota la tête et distingua les traits du visage enjoué de son prof de maths... La cabine était en effervescence. Max et Gregory chantaient à tue-tête et dansaient bras dessus, bras dessous. Annie et ses hommes venaient saluer leur quatre rescapés et vérifier qu'ils n'oubliaient par leurs affaires.

En moins de cinq minutes, Amélie fut remise sur pieds et entraînée par ses amis dans une farandole qui traversa gaiement tout le sous-marin jusqu'au sas de sortie. Chambertain insista pour qu'elle soit la première à gravir l'échelle, et monta juste derrière elle pour l'assurer en cas de chute. Au fur et à mesure qu'elle grimpait cette échelle, Amélie sentait une forte odeur de marée lui saisir les narines. Lorsqu'elle émergea de l'écoutille et qu'elle se retrouva debout sur la coque, un tour d'horizon lui assura qu'elle était bel et bien de retour sur la côte ouest des Etats-Unis. La mer, autour d'elle, était d'une couleur gris verdâtre, tachetée ça et là par le blanc de l'écume. Les vagues déferlaient violemment sur les rochers recouverts d'algues et de moules. Amélie leva les yeux : au-dessus de sa tête flottaient de lourds nuages gris. Un crachin humectait déjà ses cheveux et son visage.

- Où sommes-nous ? demanda-t-elle, lorsque son professeur l'eut rejointe.

- A Portland, Amélie ! A Portland ! Tu ne reconnais pas le phare ?

L'enseignant pointa son index vers la tour blanche qui se dressait en haut des rochers, au milieu de quelques maisons aux toits rouges. Comme c'était étrange de se retrouver là ! Après toutes ces années... Amélie était encore tout étourdie... Combien de temps avait-elle dormi, au juste ? Déboussolée, elle fit à nouveau un tour sur elle-même...

Ce fut alors que, dans son mouvement, elle sentit un objet dur remuer dans la poche de son jean. Elle glissa sa main à l'intérieur, et en sortit... une montre ! La montre de Ben ! Celle-là même qu'il lui avait prêtée la nuit où elle avait dormi avec lui sous sa tente... Comment avait-elle fait pour oublier de la lui rendre ?

Et maintenant, qu'allait-elle en faire ? Pouvait-elle garder la montre d'un assassin ?

- Hmmm, jolie montre ! complimenta Chambertain, en se penchant vers son élève pour regarder ce qu'elle tenait dans les mains. C'est Ben qui te l'a offerte ?

- Co... Comment savez-vous qu'elle appartenait à Ben ? balbutia notre amie.

- Je l'ai vue à son poignet, le soir où nous avons joué aux échecs... C'est un beau cadeau qu'il t'a fait !

Amélie tenta un sourire forcé, puis reporta son attention sur la montre. Après tout, pourquoi ne pas la garder ? Car elle appartenait à un homme si singulier, si fascinant... Un être si complexe et si troublant, qu'elle en venait presque à se demander, dans son esprit encore engourdi, si elle ne l'avait pas inventé de toutes pièces...

Or, cette montre, dont elle caressait à présent le cadran avec son pouce, d'un air comblé, cette montre était la preuve qu'elle n'avait pas rêvé... Qu'elle avait bel et bien eu la chance de rencontrer Benjamin Linus...

**::~ Fin ~::  
**


End file.
